Hidden
by Protector of the Pharaoh
Summary: All Hunters have a past, and carry their own secrets, right? Well what happens when the secret hidden is even deeper than the owner was anticipating? (Slow building Dean/OC)
1. Chapter I

It hurt.

It was a sharp pain in Sam Winchester's chest as he stood on that street corner, eyes frantic for the truck he was looking for. He paused putting a hand on one of the large gashes across his chest trying to gage the wound quickly, before forcing himself into movement again. He knew if he stayed still for too long it would catch up to him.

His legs burned and the pain in his chest was rapidly building the longer it took to get to the truck. He then tripped tumbling down onto the sidewalk landing flat on his face with a little broken cry. He could hear it still chasing behind him which prompted him back up and into a flat out run, knowing he had to reach her.

Just a little further; he spotted the old red truck he was looking for parked just ahead under a street lamp.

She would help him.

* * *

Ava sighed looking around the neighborhood she had found to stay in for the evening before shutting off her truck and flicking off the lights. It was a quiet here and she doubted anyone would notice a lone truck parked along the street for the night, as long as she didn't bring any unneeded attention to herself.

Ava turned her attention then, to eating a little food before trying to get a few hours of sleep before she hit the road again. She smiled slightly looking at the can of coke and peanut bar beside her that had been gifted to her so she wouldn't starve from who she might call a friend.

Sam Winchester, the golden hearted boy she'd met nearly a week ago reading at one of the parks she had found here in this little town. He hadn't judged the worn-out clothing she wore and offered her half of the sandwich he had when he probably noticed she looked a little thinner than most kids their age. He hadn't even flinched when he noticed the gun she had hidden tucked into the back of her jeans just went on talking like it was nothing.

The two had quickly found they had a lot in common and when she had managed to read the spine of the book he was reading, she had tentatively asked what his thoughts were on the supernatural.

She had then found out that Sam's brother, someone named Dean and his father, someone named John were both hunters, just like her friend Logan had been. Sam had then confided that the only reason they were in this little town was because John had tracked a Banshee here and was in the process of trying to end a month long hunt.

Ava was shaken from her thoughts when she thought she'd heard something abnormal outside of the truck. She hesitated before reaching behind her slowly and pulled her pistol out of her jeans.

She relaxed after a few moments not hearing anything more lowering her pistol and dropping her shoulders a little. Just as Ava had reached over to set her pistol down next to her to keep it within reach, there was a loud smacking sound of a bloody hand hitting the passenger side window. Ava jumped, the pistol in her hand immediately back up and aimed at the door as she looked around to see what was going on.

"Sam?" Ava questioned confused as the lanky form of her friend climbed into the passenger side seat beside her. "Sam! What the hell?"

"Banshee!" Sam barked at her and Ava lowered the pistol slightly still confused. "Drive!"

"What the-?" Ava jerked around when she heard the unmistakable scream of a banshee and turned to see it standing in front of her truck. "Fuck!"

Ava instantly started the truck up and slammed her foot into the gas pedal shifting up and hitting the creature with a heavy thunk. She then shifted on up getting the two away from the body of the creature.

Once far enough away Ava pulled the truck over to the side of the road and turned her attention to Sam. He was slumped against the passenger-side door unconscious, bleeding pretty heavily, from what looked like three very large gashes across his chest. There was also a cut on his forehead and his jeans were ripped at the knees.

"Shit," Ava muttered upon seeing Sam unconscious.

Reaching into her boot Ava pulled out a knife and moved to where she could cut Sam's shirt off him to look at the gashes properly. They were pretty deep, but it they looked clean which relieved some of Ava's worry.

"You know, he's gonna die if you don't heal him." A voice came from behind Ava and she flinched hearing it.

"Not now, Lucifer." Ava barked tense turning back to look at the image of the fallen angel sitting behind her amused grin on his face. "Really not now."

"You know I'm right," Lucifer said crossing his arms trying to hide his entertainment of Ava's predicament. "Either you actually use the gifts you have or you risk the chance of him bleeding to death in your truck. Would you do that to your friend, Ava?"

"Shut up." Ava barked throwing an arm through the image and it vanished with a little wisp of smoke before she climbed out of the truck. She then headed around to jump in the bed to get to her tool box that hid her medical supplies.

"Oh, c'mon Ava." Lucifer was now sitting on the side of the truck bed watching her pull out the first aid kit. "What good are gifts if you never use them? I mean really? And I was so generous with them too."

"Gifts?" Ava questioned with a snort. "Not gifts, more like curses."

Ava continued on with her objective after that muttered sentence ignoring Lucifer who frowned and disappeared again. Ava climbed back into the truck turning her full focus to Sam and trying to stop his bleeding as soon as she could.

"Gonna try to stitch the poor thing up?" Lucifer's voice was just in her ear as she felt the slight weight of his presence against her back. "Why spend all that effort when you know all you have to do is-" she felt a feather soft touch across her forehead where she knew he'd just brushed his fingers across. "And tada he'll be all better! I'll even help you!" Lucifer's voice was louder this time as Ava winced and shook her head to try and fight him off. "It's the same thing you should have done for Logan. If you had, maybe you wouldn't be all alone in this big ol' world."

"Shut up, Lucifer!" Ava barked looking back at him this time. "Logan's death was not my fault!"

"If I had known you would be this stubborn, I would have never even bothered with saving you from them." Lucifer sulked behind Ava who let out a deep breath of frustration before turning her attention back to Sam.

"Yeah, but then I would be dead and maybe at peace, not someone who had the devil as a constant invisible companion and in chaos." Ava muttered ignoring the memory he had brought up. "Besides who then would you torment, Lucifer?"

"Such a noble soul to save someone else from my wrath, aren't you?"

"I do try." Ava said dryly before turning her full attention to Sam.

His breathing was shallow and his lips had a blue tinge to them. Reaching up she brushed her fingers across his forehead to try and feel his body temperature. It had dropped enormously and she knew just stitching the teen up at this point wouldn't save him.

She took a deep breath, pulling her hand back and fisted both hands up, balling them to lay on her thighs where she sat beside Sam legs curled underneath her. She knew Lucifer felt the change because she felt his presence against her back again and a little tickle of breath on her ear as he leaned in close.

"C'mon Baby Doll, give in." Lucifer whispered deep and honey sweet in her ear. She flinched trying to move her head away from him. She then felt a feather light touch on the back of one of her balled up fist. "You know if you don't help him now, he's going to die here with you, just as Logan did in your arms only two months ago. You didn't help him, are you going to do the same thing to Sam?"

"Just shut up and help me help him." Ava snapped finally and she heard the small laugh in her ear.

"Of course, Baby Doll." Lucifer agreed with a hiss to his voice.

Ava felt a tingle in her right hand before she picked it up and placed it against Sam's now cold forehead. There was a little blue flash and warmth suddenly shot through Ava and down through her arm and out of her fingertips. Sam's forehead under her hand became warmer and she watched as the gashes on his chest began to heal themselves up.

Sam then arched up away from the door and took a deep breath before leaning forward and coughing and reaching a hand around to his chest. Ava jerked backward putting her hands behind her to catch herself and instantly felt the presence of Lucifer disappear from her back, as Sam looked up at her with wide shocked hazel eyes.

"You okay?" Ava questioned tightly her face slightly pale.

Sam's hand flexed on his chest where he knew there had been gashes only to find slightly pink healed skin. He looked at it for a second before he moved and just looked at her shock still covering his face.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Sam said after a second. "I…I had gashes on my chest… and now-"

"You honestly don't want to know the answer to the question you're fixing to ask." Ava said weakly looking quite pale under Sam's questioning gaze.

Ava then shifted and kicked her feet out in front of her to put space between them. She didn't look at Sam afraid of what she might see.

"Ha, this is where you lose the next friend of yours Ava!" Lucifer's voice came back and she glanced sideways to see him sitting in the space between she and Sam.

"Ava." Sam reached over for her and inadvertently put his hand through Lucifer, causing him to disappear. "I won't ask if you don't want me to…but thank you, for saving my life."

Ava blinked and just looked at Sam confused slightly. She heard a groan from just outside of the still open driver's door where Lucifer now stood and stomped his foot at this.

"No!" Lucifer grumbled. "He is not supposed to be this calm!"

"You're welcome?" Ava questioned obviously confused ignoring Lucifer.

Sam opened his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by a phone ringing loudly from his jean pocket. He paused for a second before shifting to pull said phone out and answering it.

"Hey Bobby." Sam answered casting a little glance at Ava as she tilted her head recognizing the name. "No, no I'm okay, um my friend Ava helped me out." Sam paused and then winced as Bobby's voice obviously raised on the other end of the phone. "Buckley?" Sam mouthed at Ava and she nodded.

"That was Logan's last name." Ava explained quietly. "I used it sometimes."

"Um yeah, Ava Buckley," Sam said cautiously. He then pulled the phone away from his ear and held it out to Ava. "Um he wants to talk to you,"

Ava hesitated unsure for just a moment before reaching out and taking the phone from Sam and speaking to the man waiting on the other end of the line.

"This is Ava,"

"Where the hell have you been young lady!" Ava winced recognizing the voice of Logan's friend Bobby Singer anywhere. "I have been looking for you for two months! You had best have you and Sam on my doorstep in an hour or I'm coming to get you myself!"

"I…okay…." Ava agreed after a second looking even more confused. "We're on our way."

"Good," the gruff voice lowered slightly. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay," Ava said and then hung up the phone before handing it to Sam who was watching her a little smile on his face. "I don't understand why he was so upset…."

"He's worried." Sam said relaxing back into his seat.

"But why?" Ava questioned before glaring at Lucifer and pulling her driver's side door closed.

"It's what people do when they care about you." Sam said as though stating the obvious, but then saw the real confusion on Ava's face as she started the truck up and pulled back onto the highway. "Ava, you really have never had anyone care enough to worry about you?"

"I…um no not really..." Ava admitted after a second or two trying to figure out what to say to Sam's question. "My mother abandoned me after well..." Ava hedged on finishing her sentence and she heard Lucifer's laugh. "after something happened that she chose not to face, and I never actually knew my father."

"What about Logan?" Sam questioned after a second sitting up and looking genuinely almost concerned.

"Logan and I were hunting partners." Ava said with a shrug as though it wasn't that big of a deal when Sam's jaw dropped. "I guess you could say we were friends? I think it was mainly he took pity on me and so he let me tag along with him." Sam just looked at her for a few minutes as she continued to drive down the highway. "What?"

"You've never had a family?" Sam questioned in pure shock. "You did everything on your own? You're only fifteen!"

Ava paused and pursed her lips for a second then smiled quite coldly before speaking: "Sam, the answer here is really complicated and right now I'd really not care to discuss it, okay?"

"I…um… Okay…" Sam conceded after a moment or two. "Ava, it's just, Bobby's worried because he cares about you. It's just what you do when you know someone is alone that you care about."

Sam was quiet then watching the road ahead of them. Ava didn't say anything to interrupt his thought pattern but instead concentrated on trying to remember how to get to Bobby's since she had only truly been there a few times.

"Turn left just ahead." Sam said after a little while and while it shocked Ava after the silence of nearly 30 minutes she slowed down to make the turn Sam spoke of.

It was only a few minutes more before Ava stopped in front of an older house with a tow truck sitting outside and a couple of dogs laying on the porch. She hesitated as Sam opened the passenger side door to climb out and a porch light flicked on before a burly man in a ball cap that Ava knew to be Bobby Singer stepped out onto the porch.

"Hi Bobby," Sam greeted the other man and then turned back when he noticed Ava hadn't gotten out beside him. "You coming, Ava?"

"Yes, are you Ava?" Lucifer's voice sounded from beside her and she took a deep breath, shaking her head to clear it of Lucifer's voice and climbing out of the truck.

"Hey Bobby, how're you?" Ava questioned once flat on the ground and shutting her truck door behind her.

"C'mon you two, dinner's on the stove." Bobby said gruffly looking them over and then waving at them to come inside.

Sam followed Bobby's invite easily and walked inside but Ava hesitated beside her truck still slightly unsure what was happening. Bobby noticed this but didn't say anything turning and heading inside leaving the door open for her.

After a moment or two Ava let out a deep breath and headed on inside after the other two tucking her truck keys into her pocket.

She quietly closed the door behind her before following Sam's voice into Bobby's kitchen where he was sitting at the table. Bobby looked at her for a second probably noticing her hesitation standing in the doorway before he held out a plate for her to take.

"Thank you." Ava said after a second stepping forward and taking the plate from him.

Ava didn't say much else as she sat at the table beside Sam and listened to the other teen talk, thankful that he didn't bring up the Banshee incident to the other man. Bobby listened to Sam talk idly while they ate and she relaxed slightly. Noticing this Bobby smiled a little and she hesitantly returned it before taking a bite of the fish on her plate.

"Aw, how cute is this?" Lucifer's voice broke Ava's small concentration on Sam and she flinched. "Do you truly think he cares about you being here?"

"Ava, you alright?" Bobby's voice distracted her from Lucifer and she blinked looking back over at him.

Ava opened her mouth to answer him but before she did Lucifer spoke again: "Silly little one, the old man doesn't give a damn if you're here or not. He just feels obligated to help you since you let Logan die."

"I should go," Ava said after a second standing up looking at little pale. "Thanks for the food Bobby."

Ava turned and walked back out of the kitchen with a quick step and another flinch as she heard Lucifer laugh following her. She didn't even hear the scrape of Bobby's chair on the floor or his shout of her name as she almost bolted out the door.

With her haste to get out she hadn't noticed the other man who had been just about to knock on Bobby's door and almost knocked them both off their feet.

"Whoa there!" the man said and Ava looked up to see who it was that had caught her.

First thing she noticed were the brightest, greenest eyes she had ever seen before. It caused her to pause almost shocked before the smell of leather and gunpowder hit her nose, and she flinched back away from him. That was how Logan used to smell too, and then she felt the guilt of Logan dying all over again.

The man let her go seeming confused as to what exactly was going on before Ava turned and walked towards her truck quickly pulling out her keys and climbing inside before Bobby made it to the porch.

"That's the way Doll, run." Lucifer taunted her as he sat next to her when she started up the truck and quickly reversed away from the house. "Run like you always do. Besides they wouldn't want you around once they found out what you are."

"Shut up, Lucifer." Ava said sharply turning her attention to heading back out onto the highway. "Just please, shut up."

Lucifer laughed but didn't say anything else while Ava drove and she hoped he would just disappear and leave her be maybe just this once.

In her pocket, Ava felt her phone start to ring and pulling it out she glanced to see it was the number Sam had given her to reach him. She tossed it into the seat beside her refusing to answer it and just shifted up a gear more as she finally hit the highway again.

"So where are we headed now, Doll?" Lucifer questioned from beside her and she just sighed her shoulders dropping in defeat.

After a few more moments, Ava pulled the truck over to the side of the road and got out slamming the door behind her leaving the image of Lucifer sitting in the seat. There was only a moment of hesitation before the man was sitting on the front of Ava's truck where she stood hands over her face.

"Please, can you just leave me be?" Ava questioned removing her hands and looking at him where he sat. "Just for a few moments,"

"You know the answer to that." Lucifer stated looking at his nails seeming to be bored.

"Why me?" Ava questioned her voice cracking. She felt so close to the edge of her sanity at that moment. "Why did you not just let him kill me? I would have been so much better off!"

"That's not a positive outlook."

Ava jerked around quickly pulling her pistol and aiming for who was speaking to her shocked that she hadn't heard his car pull up behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" Ava questioned aggressively.

"Dean," the man supplied after a second, hands in his leather coat pockets.

"And you're here why?"

"Sam's worried about you."

"You're his older brother." Ava said after a second recognizing the name. She then noticed Lucifer flickering on the hood of her car as she spoke to him.

"Yep." Dean confirmed before nodding to her gun. "Mind putting that away? As sexy as a woman who knows how to shoot is I'd rather not be the one being shot."

Ava lowered the pistol just looking at him as though trying to figure him out. "You know it's not smart to hit on a crazy lady."

"Never said I was smart." Dean said with a shrug. "So who were you talking to?"

Ava hesitated with a small glance at Lucifer who had a massive scowl on his face aimed in Dean's direction. She then shifted turning her attention back to Dean who she noticed had followed her gaze to the truck hood.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ava said after a second.

"Try me."

Ava just looked at him slightly confused before she shrugged shaking her head. "Doesn't matter, I need to be going. Tell Sam I'm fine and thanks for the concern."

"You could just come back with me to Bobby's and tell him yourself." Dean said pulling his hands from his pockets and crossing them over his chest.

"That's not a good idea." Ava shook her head again. "It's best for everyone if I just disappear, safer that way trust me."

"I don't think Sam would agree with that." Dean said gruffly. "Or Bobby for that matter, who's spent two months looking for you."

"Yeah well, not asking for Sam's opinion on this." Ava said after a second. "Or Bobby's."

"That's pretty damn selfish, don't you think?"

"Who are you to judge?" Ava bit back out at him defensive. "You don't even know me! None of you do, all this is, is pity. The only reason you're even here is because your little brother pities me."

"Wow." Dean said taking a step closer to her and she took a half-step backward. "And I thought Sam could be a brat sometimes."

"Look, Dean," Ava said after a second deciding to stand her ground. "The only thing that happens to people who care about me or I care about end up dead, so you can think I'm being bratty all you want, when in reality I'm trying to protect your brother from far worse."

"That's the way, Doll," Lucifer's voice was finally back. "Push them away to save them from you. So much smarter than you were with Logan."

Ava flinched again and Dean noticed it, his gaze flicking to the hood of her truck as though maybe he could see Lucifer sitting there before turning back to Ava.

"Whoever it is that's talking to you is full of shit." Dean said and Ava pursed her lips.

"I got Logan killed," Ava said after a second. "His blood is on my hands; his death was completely my fault because he cared for me and I'll be damned if I do the same to Sam or Bobby."

"So, you're just gonna run?"

"Yes Dean, I'm just gonna run." Ava said before angrily whipping at her eyes where they had welled up some. "Seems to be the only thing I'm any good at,"

"Maybe if you'd pull your head out of your ass, you'd see we were trying to help you." Dean snapped back seeming to be at the end of his temper.

"Out of nothing more than an obligation!" Ava bit back at him. "You because Sam ask you to and Bobby because Logan probably made him promise to take care of me,"

"Are you ever going to let that silly idea go?" Dean's voice overpowered hers easily. "You really think I would even be here if I didn't want to be?"

"He's a good liar isn't he?" Lucifer broke in and Ava balled her hands up into fist.

"Why then Dean?" Ava said just a fiercely as Dean. "Tell me why I should believe that? Why I should believe you are here just because you want to be?"

"Maybe because I've just got a soft spot for crazy pretty women." Dean shrugged hands in his pockets again.

At that statement, Ava just looked at him all of her anger and fight suddenly just leaving her and then she laughed a little. It was a little chuckle before it turned into an almost hysterical sounding laughter and her tears this time fell without her stopping them.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Ava said after a second and reached up to wipe her tears away only to have her hands moved and the tears brushed away for her.

"The hysterics kinda spoke for you, Angel." Dean said with a little laugh as she brushed his hands away.

"Far from an Angel though aren't you?" Lucifer spoke but this time Ava ignored him completely.

"Sorry," Ava said shaking her head but not moving when she noticed how close Dean had moved to her. "Um well you can head back to Bobby's and I'll be there in the morning. I just, don't know if I can face him or Sam tonight."

"Where're you gonna sleep?" Dean questioned before glancing over at the truck Ava nodded towards.

"If I sleep." Ava said after a second.

"Na, you can stay in the Impala with me." Dean said looking back at her. "More room, I know for a fact that Sam can sleep well enough in the back seat. So can you."

"I can-" Ava protested before Dean cut her off.

"Humor me then. You and I both know I'm not going back to Bobby's without you in tow or Sam will be pissed."

"Fine," Ava agreed after a second. "but you're bigger than me so you sleep in the back, I'll sleep in the front."

Dean paused contemplating her for a minute or two, before he nodded in agreement and she relented to follow behind him with one last glare at Lucifer who was still sitting on her truck hood.

About twenty minutes later, the two had gotten settled and Dean's slight snores filled the cabin as he fell asleep easily, probably exhausted from hunting with his Dad, but the sound didn't bother Ava. In fact, it seemed to relax her seeing as it was so similar to the sound of what Logan's snores had been.

Just as she had been on the verge of sleep she felt a soft touch on her ankle and heard a familiar chuckle as she jerked away.

"So nice of him to let you stay with him seeing as he came across you yelling at something he can't see, isn't it?" Lucifer's voice easily filled the cabin. "Taking pity on the crazy woman,"

Ava shifted attempting to ignore Lucifer and trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep and after finally finding one closed her eyes to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Ava woke up with an almost silent gasp and jerk finding herself looking at the ceiling of an unfamiliar vehicle. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down before reaching up and running her hand through her disheveled hair. That's when she noticed Dean had stopped snoring.

"You have got to get still woman," Dean's sleep worn voice broke the silence and Ava sighed, she'd woken him up.

"Sorry," Ava mumbled now a little embarrassed, and reaching up to brush away a few tears that always seemed to accompany the dream. This was why she preferred to sleep alone when she did actually sleep. "Nightmare, didn't mean to wake you."

"You okay?" he questioned this time sounding more awake and maybe a little worried.

Ava paused at this slightly confused as to why he would be worried but sat up anyway still trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah," Ava answered after a second or two. "I'll be fine. I just, gotta get up and move around, sorry again to have woken you up."

She shook her head trying to get herself on out of the nightmare. It was the same nightmare she had every night when she happened to fall asleep. It was a hazy nightmare always starting off the same way: light and someone talking to her, someone she couldn't make out, calling her a failure and she was confused and in pain. She never knew why said person was calling her a failure, and every time, every single time she opened her mouth to ask what was going on the light suddenly faded and she was falling. Falling into what felt like a void of darkness and she felt pain, a pain so great sometimes she would wake up screaming because she could still feel it, even outside the dream.

"It's not a problem." Dean assured her after a second or two. "Sure you're okay? You sounded like you might be in pain,"

"Just a bad dream," Ava muttered shifting her legs a little nervously. "It's nothing Dean, you should get some sleep, aren't you exhausted from your hunt?"

"Maybe," Dean admitted after a second then sighed sitting up and indicating she climb in the back with him. "C'mon, I'm not gonna be able to sleep knowing you're upfront worrying about whatever,"

"Dean, I'm fine, you should go back to sleep." Ava protested a little and Dean grumbled something before leaning forward grabbing her under the arms and basically pulling her over the seat. "Dean!"

"Oh quit bitching, Angel." Dean muttered to her as they scrambled to rearrange themselves in the back seat. "Usually takes a lot more alcohol for me to even consider curling up in here with a woman."

"I am perfectly capable of sleeping on my own!" Ava protested again trying to wiggle out of Dean's grasp.

"Woman!" Dean barked at her banding an arm around her stomach pulling back and tight against his chest not really giving her much escape and tucking his back against the seat. "Get still!"

"Omph!" Ava protested as the air was forced out of her lungs. "Dean let me go!"

"No. Go to sleep." Dean ordered gruffly and Ava just grunted and gave up with a sigh.

"Fine." Ava muttered a bright red flush on her face but relaxed in the grip letting out a deep breath and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please Review and let me know whether you want said story to continue!


	2. Chapter II

The next morning Ava woke early, blinking the sleep from her eyes and shifting into the warmth behind her, to try and chase away the chill from the cold outside the Impala. It was then that she heard someone talking outside the Impala and figured that was what woke her.

For a moment or two she assumed it was Dean maybe talking to Sam on his phone before she heard a grunt behind her and a tightened arm across her stomach. With a wakening realization, she sat up to try and figure out what was going on before she looked out and over at her truck.

Just as she did, the engine started and she realized with a cold fury that she had left her keys in the truck when she'd gotten out the night before. She scrambled up and jumped over the front seat slamming her hand into the horn to try and distract the two men long enough to get out of the car.

Dean woke with a start jumping up when she honked the horn of the car, and grabbed the ankle of her left foot before it smacked him in the nose.

"What the hell-"

"Hey! Get the hell out of my truck!" Ava was shouting when he finally realized what was happening.

He was quickly prompted into movement opening the door and tumbling out of the Impala onto tired feet.

"Damn it."

This was the reason he never slept in the back. He could never react quick enough if he needed to get the car started in a hurry. Ava though had already beaten him to the punch sliding into the driver's seat effortlessly and turning to start it for him, only thing was it wouldn't start. It tried, it really did but it would never catch and actually start.

"What the hell?" Dean questioned angry then turned when the truck's tires spun a little on the dirt where it was parked before gaining traction and throwing dust in his face.

Ava then quickly opened the Impala's car door with her pistol raised and took a shot trying to pop a tire before they got too far, but missed with a clang of metal and then the truck was gone from sight.

"Shit!" Dean said and then looked back at Ava who was lightly thumping her head on the Impala's wheel.

"Damn it!" she finally exclaimed. "Everything I owned was in that truck! My cash, my guns, Logan's cards, Logan's guns! Everything!"

"What did they do to Baby?" Dean said his own anger flushing through him. "Pop the hood!"

Ava moved instantly finding the latch to pop it for Dean to have a look inside. Ava just stayed put cursing under her breath at the men who just stole the truck.

Beside her there was a laugh and she jerked up to find Lucifer sitting next to her in the front seat a smug grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Ava hissed quietly as not to be overheard by Dean who was swearing still under the car hood.

"So many questions." Lucifer said and that damn smirk on his face told her everything. The thieves hadn't touched the car. Lucifer had disabled the car so they couldn't follow.

"You mother-"

At that exact moment, there was a phone ring that distracted her and Dean from what they had been doing. Ava climbed on out of the car and around to where Dean stood cell phone up to his left ear and leaning over the Impala's engine.

"Sam, look we'll be back when we can okay?" Dean bit into the phone. "Yeah, here, talk to her."

Dean shoved the phone in Ava's direction before turning back to the Impala. She took it and hesitated before bringing the phone up to her own ear.

"This is Ava."

"Why do you answer the phone like that every time?" Sam's voice greeted her, he didn't sound all to happy either.

"Habit," Ava shrugged and stepped away from Dean where he stood still cussing the other men out. "You wanted to talk to me,"

"Why did you just up and leave last night?" Sam questioned terse. "And why does Dean sound so pissed? Where are you?"

"Someone messed with the Impala and stole my truck." Ava gritted out after a second. "We'll be back as soon as he gets the Impala fixed and then we'll talk, okay? Look I better go try and help him, I'll talk to you later."

With that Ava hung up the phone despite Sam's protesting and turned back to where Dean still stood. She hesitated for a second, the phone just lying in her palm before she stepped back over to Dean.

"Find what was wrong?" Ava questioned hesitantly, knowing the man was on edge anyway.

"Nothing!" Dean proclaimed frustrated. "There's nothing wrong with her."

Ava hesitated, shifting to and from on her feet, unsure whether to say anything about Lucifer preventing the car from starting.

"I'm sorry Dean," Ava finally settled on, deciding it was the best statement to use.

"Not your fault." Dean grumbled finally, before standing up again and then nodded to the driver's side door. "Just do me a favor, go try her now, I can't find anything wrong."

Ava nodded tossing him his phone before rounding the car and slipping into the driver's side seat. She then turned her attention to the keys giving them a quick flick to start up the engine. It started easily with a rumble that turned into a purr and Ava smiled at the sound.

She then slid over to the passenger side and waited for Dean to join her so they could head back to Bobby's. He did after a moment or two and then turned to look at her for a second.

"Want to try and find the truck?" he asked when she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Think that would be a really smart idea, Ava?" Lucifer spoke from the back seat. "No telling what could happen to the Impala along the way."

"No!" Ava shook her head once she heard this paling a little. She then coughed a little and turned bright red at Dean's raised eyebrow at the exclamation. "I mean, no it's fine. Nothing worth going after really."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah," Ava confirmed with a little nod. "Thanks though."

Dean grunted in answer and then turned to taking them back to Bobby's. It was a quiet ride between them and before long they were pulling up to Bobby's front porch where Bobby stood waiting for them arms crossed. Sam came out of the house behind him when he heard the Impala's engine.

Ava hesitated a little before she stepped out of the car when Dean cut the engine. She let out a little breath before turning her attention to Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, think we could talk for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, c'mon." Bobby nodded and turned to head back inside.

Ava nodded and followed him inside and behind her she heard Dean asking Sam about what was for breakfast, distracting him from Bobby and Ava.

Ava followed Bobby into what she guessed was his study, where he leaned against a desk in the middle arms crossed obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Okay so first off I'm sorry I just bolted last night." Ava started off then began to pace slightly across the room. "I don't have any excuses for it, just yeah." She then let out another huff of a breath pushing her fingers through her hair. "Second thing, and I hate asking this and understand if you say no, but is there any way I can stay here until I can scrape together enough to-"

"Kid, you're not scraping enough together to go anywhere, you're fifteen." Bobby interrupted her and she stopped pacing and looked at him for a second. "You're staying here. I'll be damned if I let a kid take off into the wild blue yonder."

Ava hesitated for a second pausing in her pacing and looking at him looking genuinely confused. "Bobby, I'm not a-"

"You're staying, end of discussion."

Ava hesitated again then nodded, looking him straight in the face for the first time since walking into the library. "Well, seeing as I don't have too much choice…." Her shoulders dropped a little in what could have been relief and she flushed with a blush. "Thank you."

"Okay, now that this running crap is behind you," Bobby huffed before standing up and turning to walk out of the study again, waving off her thanks without worry. "I'm going to make sure those idjits haven't eaten all the food. Hungry?"

"Um yeah sure," Ava said after a second. "I'll be right behind you."

Bobby grunted in agreement before walking out leaving Ava to stand in the study for a minute or two trying to figure out what all had just happened. She then just sighed shrugging her shoulders with a little smile and followed Bobby into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Dean was sitting at the table munching on something while Sam filled the silence with chatter about this or that. He noticed her walk in and tilted his head to the chair beside him, which she smiled a little and sat in as Sam continued his mostly one sided conversation.

Dean then rolled his eyes a little at his younger brother and slid a plate in front of her which had some eggs and sausage on it. She looked at it for a second then to Dean who was absently munching on a piece of bacon.

"So Ava, since the truck was stolen do you have anything left?" Sam suddenly turned his attention to her and she paused mid bite of the eggs she had decided to eat.

"That's right," Dean stopped his munching and turned to look at her. "You said everything you owned was in the truck."

"The truck was stolen?" Bobby questioned from the counter where he was leaning seeming to be in a little bit of shock at this news.

"Yeah," Ava admitted after a second looking over at Bobby to give him an answer. "I accidentally left my keys in the truck, and some guys found them. Took off with everything."

"So all you have is literally the shirt on your back?"

"Already causing the old man problems, aren't you?" Lucifer's voice found her with a cackle at her predicament. "You should have never stopped on that highway run."

Ava flinched a little at the voice and then fidgeted a little not seeming to want to give an answer, but then she felt a hand on her thigh to still her. She hesitated before reaching down to give the hand a squeeze in thanks before facing Bobby with a bright red face of embarrassment.

"Basically." Ava finally admitted quietly. "But these jeans and shirt haven't failed me yet, long as I can keep them clean they should last till I can work up some money to-"

"Nonsense." Bobby cut her off. "We'll go to town and get you some clothes, and whatever else you need."

"Bobby, I can't ask you to-" Ava started but Bobby cut her off again.

"I didn't say you did." Bobby brushed it off gruffly. "But I'll be damned if you live in one pair of wore out jeans and a torn shirt long as you're here."

There was another squeeze on her thigh when she opened her mouth to protest before she sighed a little and then answered. "Thank you,"

Sam who had been quiet through the whole thing had watched Ava and Dean rather closely, startled slightly when he noticed Dean shift putting one of his hands on what he guessed was Ava's knee to still her. He was further surprised when it seemed to work, allowing Ava to focus enough to answer Bobby.

Ava then shifted her gaze from Bobby, who had nodded taking her thank you and wondered off mumbling about finding his wallet, to Sam who she then noticed was watching she and Dean pretty closely. Dean seemed to notice this at the same time she did and pulled his hand back off of her thigh.

"You shouldn't so openly gawk at a pretty girl Sammy," Dean teased breaking the tension some. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Ava shifted a little away from Dean and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear a little in embarrassment at being caught before taking another bite of her eggs.

"Oh ho is that a spark of jealousy I see in dear little Sammy's face?" Lucifer's voice was just beside her and she felt slight pressure on her left shoulder where he must have laid his head to look between the boys. "Well this should be fun,"

Ava stood abruptly to dislodge Lucifer, starting both Sam and Dean, but luckily at that moment Bobby walked back into the kitchen having found his wallet.

"Are you idjits staying here or coming with us?" Bobby questioned not even seeming to notice the mild confusion on both boys faces as they looked at Ava.

"Shopping with a girl," Dean said finally a grin appearing on his face. "Should be an interesting experience, sure Sammy would have fun with that."

"It's Sam." Sam said out of what sounded like a reflex. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean replied and Ava blinked slightly confused at the two of them.

"Idjits," Bobby muttered and Ava just looked at him for a second. "Are you coming or not?"

"Sure, better than spending the afternoon just being lazy." Dean nodded standing up and Sam followed his example. "We can take Baby,"

"The Impala." Sam explained seeing Ava's face. "It's what Dean calls her."

"Oh, right." Ava answered after a second with a nod.

Bobby muttered something under his breath again before Dean walked passed Ava brushing her slightly as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. She didn't seem to notice too much before turning to follow Bobby and Dean out of the house Sam following her out to the Impala.

"Ava sits shotgun." Dean said before sliding down into the driver's seat. Both Sam and Ava hesitated at this statement before Ava looked at Sam still a little confused at this order from Dean. "You two coming or what?"

At this barked question from Dean, Sam laughed a little before bumping Ava lightheartedly towards the car.

"C'mon Princess." Sam said and Ava raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's go before they leave us here."

Ava laughed a little before following him to the car and sliding in beside Dean, who grinned started up the Impala and the radio, before heading them into town.

* * *

"Is there such a thing as a normal jean in women's jeans?" Ava muttered mostly to herself as she flicked through yet another rack of skinny jeans.

Sam had been attempting to help her find some jeans for the past hour, but neither seemed to be having any true luck with said endeavor, only finding pairs that were either far too large or too long.

Dean had meandered off sometime within the last thirty minutes, bored no doubt and Bobby had just found himself a book to read and a chair to sit in.

"And it was a hard no on skirts, right?" Sam's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to see him with a black leather type skirt in his hands. "Cause I think this might be the right length, it might look nice, but if…"

"I can try it on." Ava said after a second seeing that Sam truly seemed to want her to at least try it, and well he was still attempting to help her so it was the least she could do.

Sam smiled handing it over to her with what looked like a little blush on his face. Ava smiled a little at this and had just turned her attention back to looking for jeans, when her name was called.

"Hey, Ava," Dean had reappeared with another girl in tow.

"Hello," Ava greeted the other girl a little awkwardly and stepped back almost stepping into Sam, who was just behind her.

"Ava, this is Amanda." Dean introduced her and Amanda flashed a bright grin, standing way way too close to Dean. "Amanda this is-"

"You're Ava, Bobby Singer's daughter?" the girl asked cutting Dean off. "My mom was talking about you the other day, said you had been missing for a few months now?"

"I, um," Ava hesitated obviously not sure how to answer the questions being ask and holding the skirt Sam had handed her a little closer.

"Well Amanda, Ava needs help finding some clothes that fit," Dean cut in again taking control of the conversation. "Think you could help us out?"

"Sure!" Amanda said stepping away from Dean and right on up into Ava's space. "Hm, you're pretty petite, aren't you?"

"C'mon Sam, let's leave the girls to spend Bobby's money." Dean grinned nodding for Sam to follow him.

Ava squeaked a little at being left with the strange girl, but Dean either didn't notice or ignored it turning to walk away from them.

"Dean I think I'm gonna stay here, maybe help them hold stuff." Sam had noticed immediately that Ava was uncomfortable.

"Aw, what a sweet boyfriend you have Ava!" Amanda exclaimed and as she had been looking for clothes stepped up behind Ava and hugged her shoulders, causing Ava to flush a bright red color at this statement. Sam was blushing a little too at this avoiding Amanda's gaze. "But we got this Sam, go on now,"

Sam hesitated watching Ava for a second before nodding over to where Bobby sat reading indicating where he'd be if she needed him. Ava hesitated hands still tight on the skirt he'd handed her but nodded, relenting that she might need some help finding clothes that fit correctly.

Forty minutes later found Ava sitting in a dressing room, almost absolutely refusing to come back out and deal with more clothes that she didn't like being shoved in her direction to try on.

"Ava?" Bobby's gruff voice on the other side of the door, made her sigh a little and push her hair out of her face looking up.

"Yeah?" Ava answered after a second.

"You alright?"

She hesitated again before answering. "Er, yeah, just…."

"Overwhelmed?" Bobby provided for her after a second.

"Very," Ava admitted after a second. "This isn't really-"

"Figured it might be bothering you when Dean brought that girl over to help." Bobby said with a little laugh. "Even if he was trying to help, you find anything?"

"Beyond skinny jeans?" Ava huffed out slightly frustrated. "A skirt Sam picked out, and a few other odd and ends."

"With your petite figure the skinny jeans don't look that bad." Bobby offered after a second or two. "I mean not that I know anything about fashion… just seemed like they'd be easier to move in from a hunting point of view."

Ava really paused at that statement slightly confused, which seemed to honestly be her constant state of the day.

"Hunting point of view..." Ava repeated. "You're still going to let me hunt?"

"Why would I take you out of it now?" Bobby answered with a shrug, even if he knew she couldn't see it. "You've been hunting your whole life from how I understand it, so guess as long as you don't hunt without a partner or myself until you're at least nineteen, I won't stop you."

"Okay," Ava agreed with a quiet voice before letting out a deep breath. "So, if I say I'll take a couple of these skinny jeans and tops, can we leave?"

"I was hoping you were close to that decision." Bobby said and Ava laughed. "Took you long enough."

"Not all of us can be lucky enough to just pull a pair of jeans off the rack and pair it with a flannel and be good to go Bobby." Ava teased grabbing the clothing she wanted and stepping out of the room.

"Hey now, jeans and a flannel never go out of style." Bobby said before swinging and arm over Ava's shoulder and she smiled.

"I will agree with you on that." Ava then held up the small assortment of clothes she had decided on, the skirt Sam picked out lying on top. "Well I'm good to go, where's Dean and Sam?"

"They'll meet us outside." Bobby replied leading the way out to the registers to get them out of the store.

"Okay," Ava nodded then turned when her name was called again. It was Amanda. "Oh hey, Amanda, er thank you for all your help. I think I found what I needed."

"No problem!" the girl chipped with a bright grin. "Hey, could I ask for a favor though?"

"Um, sure."

"Could you possibly give Dean my number?" Amanda asked handing Ava a small sheet of paper that held the numbers on it. "Thank you! He's too hot to just let slip through my fingers!"

"You're welcome." Ava said after a second a small forced smile on her face.

"Hope to see you around again Ava!" Amanda called as she walked away with a wave.

"Yeah, sure." Ava muttered to herself and walked on over to Bobby who was waiting for her to bring the clothes up.

There was a little silence between them as the cashier rang up the clothing and Bobby paid for everything, but soon they were walking out towards the car where Sam sat on the hood with a smile and wave to greet them. Dean was off to the left pacing and talking on his phone seeming agitated.

"So, you gonna give Dean that number?" Bobby questioned as they walked that way.

Ava tilted her head at the question before looking at the little piece of paper in her hand still then back at Dean.

"Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I?"

"No reason," Bobby shrugged and then watched as Sam hopped off the Impala's hood and took the bags from Ava's hands to carry them to the trunk.

"Thank you," Ava said with a little smile before turning to look at Dean who had just gotten off his phone call. He seemed a little agitated. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Dean muttered distractedly pulling his keys out of his pockets.

"Um, well, here." Ava held out the little piece of paper to him. "Amanda's number, said she really wanted you to call her."

"Oh, right, Amanda." Dean seemed to be disinterested but took the paper anyway. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ava shrugged then looked at Baby. "Um, I think I'll ride in the back with Sam back to Bobby's,"

"Yeah, um alright," Dean said looking a little confused but didn't argue as both turned to climb into the car and head back to Bobby's.

* * *

It was late, bordering on 2am, when Ava found herself standing in the doorway to the kitchen surveying the man sitting at the kitchen table. She honestly hadn't been able to sleep and had gotten up to maybe go to Bobby's library and read but the light from the kitchen caught her attention more.

The light over the sink had been flicked on and gave the room just enough light to see around but not enough to wake anyone. She tilted her head to the left hearing what she assumed was Bobby's snores coming from the library, and then she turned her attention back to the kitchen.

"What're you doing up this late?" Ava questioned quietly alerting him to her presence.

"Could ask you the same question, Angel," Dean answered just as quietly turning his gaze to her.

"There's that name again," Lucifer's voice caught Ava off guard and she looked over to spot him sitting on the kitchen counter. "Wonder how long he'll call you that when he finds out-"

"Couldn't sleep." Ava admitted after a second cutting Lucifer off and turning her attention solely to Dean.

Dean nodded in understanding. "Not always easy to sleep somewhere new."

"Yeah," Ava agreed after a second, taking that excuse over the truth of her being kept awake by Lucifer's nightmares every night. "You? I figured you'd be out late with Amanda,"

Dean shrugged seemingly choosing to ignore the comment about Amanda and then Ava noticed him messing with his phone on the table. "Never can get more than three or four hours without waking up,"

"That call from earlier is bothering you." Ava pinpointed after a second or two crossing her arms. "It's been bothering you since we got back here and before you left to go meet Amanda."

"Dad wants me to meet him with Sam in Texas." Dean finally admitted before nodding to a chair for her to sit in. "Found another hunt."

"Didn't you just finish one up?" Ava questioned before walking in and sitting at the table with him. "Like, less than two days ago?"

"Yeah well, Dad's not one to hesitate on another job rumor." Dean said after a second and Ava propped her head in her hand listening attentively. "Never has been."

"Sounds like he's pretty…" Ava paused trying to find the word she wanted to use.

"Obsessed," Dean provided easily.

Ava pursed her lips at that and then nodded. "What happened? I mean, why is he a hunter? If you don't mind me asking, it's not a profession most find themselves in without a reason."

Dean hesitated his whole frame tensing up at the question. Ava didn't say anything waiting to see if he wanted to answer the question. It was a pretty personal one and she wouldn't begrudge if he decided not to answer her.

"Mom was killed when I was four," Dean admitted after a second or two and Ava noticed he didn't mention what had killed her, but she wasn't going to push and ask. "Been hunting since."

"I'm sorry." Ava said quietly after a second or two.

"You?" Dean ask turning his gaze to her.

"Learned about the supernatural when a Vamp tried to take a bite out of me when I was on the streets," Ava said after a second clicking the nails of her free hand on the table for a second in thought. "Guess he thought I'd be an easy meal till I cut his head from his shoulders. Logan found me soon after that and I've hunted with him since."

"You lived on the streets?" Dean questioned sounding a little shocked at this news.

"Yeah," Ava admitted after a second or two. "My mother abandon me years ago, and well never knew my dad."

"Your mom abandon you on the streets?" Dean repeated.

"When she realized I wasn't er, normal, she decided I was being haunted by evil and left me to die on the streets." Ava explained her nails tapping again. "She thought she was ridding the world of what it 'wasn't destine' for,"

"And she was right, wasn't she?" Lucifer broke in. "Causing-"

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." Ava said after a second cutting Lucifer off for the second time that night. "It was a long time ago,"

"Er right so," Dean hesitated again.

"So, Baby," Ava nodded outside towards the car. "Smoothest running engine I've ever heard."

Dean grinned before laughing a little at the change of subject. He then started explaining to her how he kept the car in such prime condition.

* * *

An hour or two later, Dean heard Bobby's snores stop when he assumed the other man woke back up to head upstairs. He turned his attention to Ava about to say something, when he caught himself and smiled.

Ava had fallen asleep listening to him talk, her head still propped in her hand the other lying idly beside her on the table.

Standing up Dean shook his head then stepped over gently pulling her chair back startling her a little, and causing her to look around at her surroundings.

"You're alright, Ava." Dean informed her quietly. "Just thought maybe you'd be more comfortable in a bed, with a real pillow rather than a table top acting as one,"

"Hm?" Ava hummed not exactly seeming to be awake enough to understand what he was saying.

"C'mon," Dean said and after a second made a decision, and moved to pick Ava up from the chair she was sitting in. "Let's get you to bed."

Ava mumbled a little protest of Dean picking her up and carrying her, but then she just settled again, burying her nose in his shoulder and falling back asleep. Dean laughed a little at this shaking his head, but carried her upstairs to the room he and Sam had spent the latter part of the day clearing out for her.

He pulled her admittedly already rumbled quit she was using down and lay her down before pulling it back over her as she curled over and on her side. He watched her for a second as though trying to figure something out, before shaking his head and turning to leave and let her sleep.

"Thanks Dean," Ava's sleep worn voice caught him as he went to pull the door closed.

"No problem." Dean smiled a little and closed the door behind him heading back downstairs to probably fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

Ava blinked trying to wake herself up from what felt like the deepest sleep she'd had in ages, and tried to figure out her surroundings. After a second or two she remembered where she was and sighed stretching out to where her feet came out from under the worn quilt Bobby had given her to sleep under, and looked over at the window to try and figure out what time it was.

It looked like it was admittedly kinda late from the way the sun was sitting and she cursed a little throwing the quilt away and sitting on the edge of the bed for a second.

It was quiet in the house and she wondered if Bobby was even still home. She sighed shaking her head and went to get up when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Sitting on the bedside table was a small golden cross pendant attached to a small delicate box chain. Reaching over she picked it up gently only then to notice the small note written underneath it. There was a phone number scrawled out on it and underneath it said:

Mom used to say this helped keep evil away. Maybe it'll help your nightmares. Call if you ever wanna,

Ava smiled a little before looking at the necklace again, realizing it must be Dean's number written there. She ran her thumb across the cross before reaching up and slipping it over her head to let the pendant rest against her chest.

She sat there for a second or two and then let out a deep breath as she heard nothing but silence for the first time in as long as she could remember.

"You honestly thought a pendant would keep me away?" she winced a little as this voice broke the silence and she shook her head at that.

"Well, it's a start," Ava muttered grabbing some pants and deciding to head down stairs to see if she could find Bobby.

This new life was going to take a little getting used to, but she figured as she pulled on pants and came to find breakfast on the stove with a note about a call from Bobby, she could happily let herself get used to it.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter III

Okay so it was brought to my attention that ages aren't totally clear in this. Sam and Ava are the same age, 18 in this particular chapter and Dean is 22 here

* * *

Three years later…..

Ava drew a deep breath into her lungs as she paused at the end of the driveway to the house trying to calm down from her run. She then looked around herself, pulling her headphones from her ears, before looking at Bobby's dog, Rumsfeld who had been her running partner for the morning and nodded back up towards the house.

Rumsfeld woofed and thumped his tail before turning and trotting ahead of her to lead them back home and she followed behind with a little laugh. She picked one of her earbuds up popping it back in her ear to listen to on the way back up and hummed along to the song playing.

"Defunct the strings of cemetery things, With one flat foot on the devils wing, Crawl on me, Sink into me, Die for me, Living dead girl," Ava sang along softly placing her hands behind her head as she walked.

"One flat foot on the devil's wing, huh?" Lucifer's voice found her as she walked and she turned to see him idly walking beside her.

"Shut up Lucifer," Ava said with a little huff, dropping her arms back down. "Always ruining my fun. Haven't seen you in a few weeks though, not nice to get my hopes up that you were actually gone for good this time."

"Satan, remember?" Lucifer said and Ava rolled her eyes. "Not a nice being, besides you know you'd miss me if I was truly gone."

"Yeah think you're wrong on that aspect, oh King of Evil." Ava muttered before looking ahead as the house came into view.

"Someone's here," Lucifer warned her suddenly and she stopped eyes flicking over different areas to try and spot the intruder.

Ava then turned to ask Lucifer how he knew this when she didn't spot anything, only to find the fallen angel had vanished again. Muttering to herself about how useless the fallen angel was to have as an alarm system, she turned and instead of walking on up to the house walked back around and out to the barn.

Once there she slipped inside without moving the door to alert anyone to her presence and over to her Jeep which was housed inside. A gift from Bobby two years ago for her birthday, since her truck had been stolen, Ava knew there would be a pistol in the glovebox that she always kept there just in case.

Once armed, Ava turned back towards the house cautiously pistol held at the ready to fire if need to be. She stepped around the side of the house Rumsfeld just at her heals, growling deeply when he spotted someone sitting on the porch at the same time Ava did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ava questioned through gritted teeth lowering her pistol as the person stood. "Bobby told you to never bother us again or he would shoot you, Derek."

"That's not a friendly way to greet someone." Derek said ignoring her comment about Bobby for the moment. "And to think I would get such a greeting when I came all the way out here to ask for your help. Not exactly the easiest person to find, are you?"

"Not meant to be found unless I want to be, besides why should I even entertain the thought of helping you?" Ava questioned still obviously angry at Derek's presence. "Last time I helped you…" Ava hesitated slightly when she heard a vehicle coming up the drive and turned to spot the Impala not recognizing the engine for a moment.

"I never pegged you as someone who would deny help when ask." Derek said pulling her attention back to him as he stepped closer to her walking down the steps of the porch.

Ava flushed red at this and stepped back a little raising her pistol again aiming for Derek's heart. Derek stopped putting his hands up in surrender.

"You almost got Bobby killed." Ava gritted out as she heard the Impala engine die, and Dean's boot hit the ground behind her. "You used us as bait, knowingly used us as bait."

"Okay look I would have actually felt bad if she had killed you two." Derek said and at Ava's raised eyebrow he sighed. "Okay, so I would have felt bad if you had gotten killed. I did tell you not to follow him into the woods, that it was dangerous."

"You knew what we were up against, and didn't warn us." Ava gritted out, tilting her head as she heard Dean move a little closer to her. She then heard a second shuffle of feet that she guessed to be Sam's just to her right. "You let us go up against that enchantress and she almost killed us! I am not helping you with anything else, Derek,"

"I think you need to leave," Dean's voice broke between the two.

Ava tilted her head realizing he was standing literally just beside her, and then there was a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a little squeeze and Ava lowered her pistol slowly still watching Derek closely.

Derek was looking Dean up and down obviously sizing up the intruder. Ava's hand tightened on her pistol noticing this and set her jaw, stepping a little to the side to put herself between Dean and Derek. Dean's grip tightened a little on his shoulder before it dropped shifting his own footing obviously preparing for a possible fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek finally bit out at Dean.

"A family friend." Ava stated for Dean. "None of your business really, but I do believe he ask you to leave."

"I am still needing your help Ava," Derek stated his voice taking on a softer tone. "Going to deny a simple request?"

"Yes," Ava promptly replied. "You burned this bridge, find another."

Derek didn't say anything else, just set his own jaw and stood in front of the porch for a few more moments. No one moved waiting for Derek to walk away, and after close to five minutes Derek scoffed and moved to walk away back towards his car.

Once the car had started and was heading back up the drive Ava relaxed her grip on her pistol and stepped forward and around to face Dean and Sam. She smiled a little in greeting but then tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Morning." Ava said brightly, and Dean laughed a little. "Not to be rude, but what brought on this sudden visit?"

"Well, Sammy here was insistent to come visit since we weren't hunting." Dean answered for them. "Hope you don't mind,"

"'Course not," Ava shrugged before turning to head up the steps inside the house. "I was just fixing to start breakfast."

Sam and Dean both just stood where they were, watching Ava hop up the steps and head inside seeming to be caught in their own thoughts for a few seconds. Finally, Sam coughed and brought them out of their thoughts walking around the Impala to head inside.

"Damn," Dean muttered under his breath and then shook his head to follow Sam and Ava inside.

Ava had just set a plate of toast on the table where Sam was sitting and the two were happily chatting when Dean walked in. Ava glanced over at him and smiled before turning back to the stove to check on what sounded like bacon cooking on the stove.

Dean sat and watched her idly listening to Sam and Ava's conversation as she moved about the kitchen easily. Dean couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that this woman was the same scrawny, wide eyed girl he'd left with Bobby three years ago.

He couldn't deny she had grown into quite a pretty little thing in her tight black tank top and shorts that she was still wearing from her run. She now had long dark curly hair that was thrown up haphazardly and she stood at maybe 5.4 if Dean were to take a guess. He watched as she stepped over and reached down to grab something putting her admittedly perfect ass right at eye level for him, and he bit down a groan.

Sam next to him coughed and Dean jumped realizing he'd been caught checking Ava out quite unabashedly. Sam raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes at Dean and turned his attention back to Ava who was now piling bacon up on a plate for them.

"Well, Bobby's gone for a few days, something Rufus needed help with, so sorry if you were looking for him." Ava said and Dean's gaze shot to her instead of his brother.

"What was Rufus needing help on so badly?" Sam questioned as Ava stepped over to the refrigerator to pull out a pitcher of orange juice.

"Some werewolf problem I think," Ava shrugged setting the pitcher on the table and turning back around to step over to the counter where Dean finally noticed a coffee pot.

She poured a mug before stepping back over to the others setting the mug down in front of Dean. She then took a seat at the table with them and picked up a piece of bacon munching on it lightly.

"That sounds fun." Sam said and Ava smiled.

"I'm sure Rufus was going to have lots of fun." Ava said with a shrug. "Bobby was already bitching as he headed out the door."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Dean questioned finally deciding to join the conversation.

"I just got home from a Vampire hunt in Louisiana with my friend Alex," Ava explained after a beat. "So, I decided to stay here, besides getting Rufus and Bobby in a confined space for a drive is just a lot of sass thrown back and forth,"

Sam sort of pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side in agreement to this while Ava contented herself with a piece of toast for the moment being.

"So, who was that dick?" Dean questioned after a second nodding towards the door when Ava gave him a confused look.

"Oh, you mean Derek?" Ava questioned through a mouthful of toast and Dean grinned while Sam made a mild bitchface. Ava then swallowed before finishing her explanation. "Son of a hunter Bobby knows. Awful hunter himself, called Bobby for some help when he was in too deep and was afraid to call his dad." Ava looked at her toast for a second before looking back up at Dean. "He pissed off an enchantress, stole something from her or something, and she almost killed Bobby before I was able to stop her."

"How'd you stop her?" Sam questioned honestly sounding curious.

"Sealed the bitch in a locket," Ava explained with a shrug. "And then destroyed the locket when I found the right resources to do so."

"The right resources?" Dean questioned seeming a little confused.

"I called in a favor," Ava said after a second. "Know a hunter in New Orleans that specializes in such disposals," Ava then looked at Sam. "Mama Doux, if you're ever in a pinch."

"I'll remember that," Sam nodded and Ava grinned a little before taking her last bite of toast.

"Speaking of Mama Doux, I should go give her a call," Ava tilted her head in thought then stood up from the table. "I trust you two can keep yourselves entertained?"

"Of course," Sam grinned and Ava nodded walking out with a wave over her shoulder to go make her phone call. "Well, she's certainly…changed since the last time we saw her,"

"That's one way to put it, yeah," Dean confirmed still looking at the spot where Ava had disappeared from.

"You should quit tiptoeing around her and just go for it," Sam muttered after a second or two and then rolled his eyes as Dean opened his mouth to protest. "Oh please, do you think I'm blind? Besides you're not the only one who's been having phone conversations with her for the last few years Dean," Sam paused to let that statement sink in. "Might want to go for it before someone else does and you lose your chance,"

At that Sam stood up and followed Ava out of the kitchen, leaving Dean sitting at the table with a slight confusion on his own face.

* * *

Ava looked up when someone else walked into the study, from where she had been standing bent over an open book and smiled seeing Sam slip in trying to be quiet.

"Hey, King, I gotta call you back," Ava said after a second or two watching Sam walk on into the room eyes flicking over books. "Yeah, no tell Mama Doux I'll look into it for her, sure I've got some books around here that can help me. Yeah, see you soon,"

Ava then hung up the phone and turned her full attention to the youngest Winchester, who was still browsing Bobby's book shelves. She watched him for a moment or two before she smiled shaking her head and standing up straight crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, care to tell me the real reason behind you wanting to come out here so badly and unannounced, Sam?" Ava questioned after a second and the other teen turned to look at her with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"Have you gotten any mail for us lately?" Sam questioned after a second his feet shifting a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

Ava smiled a little at this before nodding to the end of the desk where one letter sat seeming to be waiting for him.

"Addressed to a Mr. Samuel Winchester." Ava said as Sam stepped over to pick the letter up hesitantly. "I'm pretty sure that's the yes you've been waiting for, from Stanford no less."

Sam hesitated again looking at her in a little bit of shock as to how she would know what the letter would contain. She smiled and rolled her eyes waving her hand at him, indicating he should open the letter.

"How did you know?" Sam questioned not opening the letter just yet.

"You've been talking about different colleges for two years now Sam," Ava said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Stanford came up a lot here recently. I may not have the same big brains you do, but I can put two and two together." Ava then looked back at the letter still idle in Sam's hands. "Open it, I'm pretty positive it's a yes."

Sam nodded and after a second picked a knife up off Bobby's desk and slit the paper open to pull out the letter. There was a moment of silence as Sam read the letter and then the smile that light up his face gave Ava the answer she knew was coming.

"Congrats Sam," Ava said and instantly his gaze snapped up to her. "I'm really proud of you,"

"Thanks," Sam said and then plopped down in one of the chairs behind him, seeming to almost be in shock. "I can't believe…it's a yes Ava, I'm going to Stanford…."

"You are," Ava said with a grin before walking over a little closer to where he sat.

"Ava. I'm going to Stanford!" Sam exclaimed suddenly standing up and then grabbing her and picking her up to swing around with a little laugh.

Ava let out a little yelp of surprise at this sudden movement before she laughed and then just wrapped her arms around Sam's neck in a hug. Sam then set her back down on her feet, before burying his head in her shoulder and laughed again but this time Ava heard the relief in the sound.

"I can go and be normal for once…" Sam said this so quietly she almost didn't hear him and she hesitated unsure how to respond.

"Ava," both turned when they heard this voice and instantly sprung apart when the door to the Library opened revealing Dean with a little worried look on his face.

"Yeah?" Ava questioned her voice a little higher in her surprise, turning to face him and stepped to the side to hide the letter Sam still held in his hand. She then coughed and tried to speak to him again. "What's up?"

"I, er heard you yell as I was headed outside," Dean explained after a second looking between the two slightly confused. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Ava said with a wave to clear his worry. "Um a book fell off the table and landed on my foot, startled me a little sorry, didn't mean to alarm you."

"Right, well, um, try to keep your toes a little safer." Dean said after a second still looking a little confused and his eyes flicking back and forth between Sam and Ava. "I'm gonna go outside and tune Baby up if you need anything,"

"Oh, um right," Ava nodded a bright blush covering her face as Dean looked between the two as he did. "Want me to come get you when I make lunch?"

"Yeah sure." Dean said absently then turned and walked out leaving the other two still standing in the study. Ava then turned to look at Sam a little worry on her own face.

"How're you going to tell Dean?"

All the happiness which was in Sam's face only moments before had disappeared and been replaced with a wide-eyed look as his face paled. He then looked back at the letter in his hand completely unsure how he was going to tell Dean he was leaving.

"I….I'll tell him in a few days," Sam said and Ava nodded. "He, I don't know if he's gonna understand Ava, not like you do."

"He's your brother Sam," Ava said with a little encouraging smile. "He'll understand."

"I hope so," Sam muttered and looked up when Ava reached up and patted his cheek.

"He will, trust me." Ava said and then Sam smiled a little. "And really Sam, congrats Stanford doesn't know how lucky it is to have you."

"Thanks," Sam muttered blushing a little under the praise.

"Well, now since I have your big brain here to help me, I need some help looking into a pretty weird case my friend Mama Doux found." Ava said switching gears and turning around to step back over to the book she'd been looking at when he walked in. "I can't tell if it's some stupid teens in over their head or an actual case case, what I've got so far is…"

Sam smiled a little with a laugh under his breath and turned his attention to Ava instead of the fallout he knew was coming when he told Dean and his father he was leaving.

* * *

Two days later found Ava back in Bobby's study on the phone with said hunter looking for a certain bit of information for him.

"Sounds like it wasn't just a werewolf wreaking havoc, then?" Ava questioned her fingers tracing over the spines of the books as she looked for the specific one Bobby wanted. "Which charm ingredients am I looking for again?"

There was a slight pause and a hum from Ava in acknowledgement as she found the book she was looking for. She opened it flicking through the pages absently, but then paused when she heard a yell come from the kitchen. That was Sam's voice.

"Er yeah, hang on Bobby, I'm still looking." Ava was brought back to her task at hand when Bobby's voice was sharp in her ear.

She then paused again looking up when she heard another shout, this time though it was someone else's voice that she heard, not someone she recognized. She shook her head finally finding the ingredients Bobby was after and quickly gave them to him before the two ended the conversation, Bobby stating he'd probably be home a little later that evening.

After getting off the phone with Bobby, Ava set the book down on the desk and cautiously stepped out of the study to see what was going on. She hesitated again when she heard someone else shout again and then Dean's voice, measured and quieter combating it.

She stepped closer to the kitchen, only to pause and wrinkle up her nose when the very strong stench of cigarette smoke, Johnnie Walker and the tang of blood assaulted her senses. She paused unsure who would bring such a smell into the house beyond another hunter, and reached over picking up one of Dean's pistols from a table to her left.

Ava stepped slowly around the corner and into the kitchen, pistol held ready to aim if needed when she spotted what was going on in Bobby's kitchen. As soon as she stepped in though, a man she didn't know spotted her and instantly had a pistol in his own hand aimed at her.

Sam stood just across from him his face bright red hands balled up into fist as he also noticed Ava. Dean stood closest to her and moved putting himself between Ava and this other man almost instantly. The other man hesitated for a moment before lowering his gun and looking her over.

"And you are?" the man questioned his voice low and quite gruff.

"Ava," Ava introduced herself shortly, then raised an eyebrow at the little surprise on his own face as he seemed to recognize the name. "And who are you and why are you in Bobby's house yelling at Sam?"

"Dad, I think this conversation should be finished later." Dean said answering half of Ava's question with that one statement. The man standing in Bobby's kitchen yelling at Sam was none other than the one and only John Winchester.

"Fine." John bit out after a second putting his pistol away, and Ava did the same tucking the pistol into the back of her jeans and stepping a little to the side of Dean closer to Sam. "Go get your things, got a hunt in Arizona."

"No," Sam said after a second.

"Excuse me?" John questioned his voice becoming louder. At that Ava reached behind her placing her hand on the pistol again watching John quite closely. "I said go get your things,"

"And I said no." Sam repeated his hazel eyes sharp body posture ridged.

John opened his mouth and took a step towards Sam, but within a blink Ava was standing between the two pistol back out and in her hands. John hesitated once Ava stepped between the two and looked her over again.

"No isn't an option here."

"Guess it is now," Ava said for Sam, trying to keep her voice level.

There was an instant tension in the room as John hesitated again before saying anything but his face continued to get more and more red by the moment.

"I think it's time for you to leave, John." Ava said her jaw set finger hesitating on her trigger waiting for the man to make any type of threatening move towards them.

"You need to stay out of this," John's voice and attention was now directed at her, and she saw Dean shift out of the corner of her eye a little closer.

"You put me in this when you decided to have this yelling match discussion in Bobby's kitchen." Ava clipped out shifting into a more defensive stance when John did step closer to them. "If you don't want others in your business John, you should be more discreet, besides Sam's old enough to make his own decisions whether you like them or not. He's decided to stay here, so you need to leave."

"He's only eighteen," John gritted out.

"Funny how eighteen is considered old enough to make decisions independently." Ava shot back tensing a little more at the half step John took towards them again. "The intimidation game doesn't work on me John, you need to leave."

John didn't move but before he had a chance to think about it, Dean grabbed his arm pulling him back and away from Ava and Sam.

"Go take care of your hunt." Dean said stepping in front of Ava. "We'll meet you afterwards and we can finish this discussion."

"There's nothing left to discuss." Sam spoke up and Ava looked back at him. "I've made up my mind, I'll be gone by the end of this month."

"You really think running off to that college is going to give you what you want, Sam? That normal life that you seem so fucking obsessed with? You would break up your family for some faze of trying to be normal?" John laughed darkly taking a step towards them again. Dean shifted putting himself between Ava and John standing basically chest to chest with the older man who continued to yell. "You're an idiot if you think you can just walk away. You know what's out there and you're just going to walk away!"

"I think Sam deserves a choice in what he does for his own life!" Ava came back at him her own voice starting to rise. "Belittling him because he wants to better himself is childish! And dragging him through your fucking nonexistent holy war against the Supernatural is childish! Be his father, not a tyrant!"

"You shut up and stay the fuck out of this!" John barked at her pushing against Dean trying to step closer to them. Ava raised her gun in response.

"You get the fuck out of Bobby's house!" Ava finally roared losing her tempter with John's attitude.

Behind her three lightbulbs for the kitchen popped and then blew shattering glass down onto the floor. No one seemed to notice it as all three were staring at Ava in shock at the raw power coming from her voice. Ava then, took a deep breath trying to reign in her temper when she heard a mocking laughter from Lucifer and a warning to control herself before she regretted something getting loose that shouldn't.

"You go to that damn college and you can forget about ever coming back." John growled out seeming to get over Ava's voice after a second. "You go and you no longer belong to this family."

There was a ringing silence in the kitchen as John said this and no one dared to move. Sam finally did after a few moments, and when he spoke his voice had a dark cold edge to it that Ava had never heard before.

"I've made up my mind, and you need to leave."

At that Dean turned and looked at Sam a little shock on his own face before turning back to John pushing the man backward as he sputtered in his own rage.

"Do not ever come back!" John was roaring as Dean pushed him out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Once the man was outside, and having heard the door close behind Dean, Sam collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table. He put his head in his hand before running his fingers through his hair and only looked up when Ava softly set the pistol on the table.

"I told you they wouldn't understand." Sam muttered quietly.

"Maybe not." Ava conceded after a second and he looked up at her. "But I'm proud of you for holding your ground."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled after a second before sighing. "Dean's going to be pissed when he comes back in here."

"I'll handle Dean when he comes back," Ava said crossing her arms and shrugging. "So, tell me, what made you decide to tell them both at the same time?"

"Thought it might be easier in one big blow out." Sam admitted after a second or two then shook his head. That was when he noticed the glass on the floor from the three broken lightbulbs and raised an eyebrow at Ava.

"Don't ask." Ava muttered suddenly self-conscious.

"Same as when you healed me from the Banshee?" Sam questioned tilting his head in a quiet curiosity.

"Yeah," Ava nodded before turning and grabbing the broom to clean up the glass. "So, I think I just decided, I don't like your dad Sam."

Sam laughed a little at this leaning back a little in his chair, giving an effort to trying to relax since Ava was trying to change the subject for both of them.

"Yeah, most times I don't either." Sam admitted and Ava snorted out a little laugh herself as she swept up the glass. "Bobby's been more of a dad to us anyway,"

"Yeah?" Ava stood to throw the glass away. "He's good at that seems like,"

"Where are the lightbulbs?" Sam questioned standing up. "I'll get them and put them in for you, so you don't have to grab a ladder."

"Well, not all of us can be giants, Sam." Ava said a little grumpily before pointing in the direction of the closet where they resided. "Hall closet, top shelf."

"Just lucky like that, Short Stack," Sam said hiding his laughter at Ava's offended exclamation.

Ava pursed her lips before shaking her head and turning to put the broom away. The yelling from outside had ceased and Ava heard a truck start up and pull away from the house. She sighed a little before deciding she'd best step outside and check on Dean.

He had his back to her standing just next to the Impala. Ava stood on the porch for just a second not wanting to interrupt his thought pattern before he moved brushing a hand across his face. Ava was by his side in an instant trying to find out why he had done such a thing, only to spot a little bit blood from a busted lip.

"Did he hit you?" Ava exclaimed a righteous anger welling up inside her at this.

"Stop fussing Ava." Dean brushed her off turning to head back inside.

"Don't you dare go in there pissed," Ava warned him hands on her hips.

"Dad was right! You need to stay out of this!" Dean whipped around his own voice starting to slightly raise. "It doesn't involve you!"

"You go in there right now pissed and throwing a fit, and you lose Sam just as quickly as your father just did!" Ava shot back her own voice starting to rise. "He's not staying, regardless of all the yelling you do! You go in there right now and yell, and you lose the last month you have with him!"

"What matter does it make if I lose the month?" Dean yelled right back at her. "If he's leaving anyway why not cut the cord right now?"

"You really want to do that?" Ava's voice raised to match his, and off to her left she heard a pop of glass probably from a headlight on a car.

"Watch your tempter, Doll." Lucifer's voice was a reminder and she took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"You want to lose him for good because you're pissed he's going to college for something a little better than this? Fuck Dean, when did you become so selfish?" Ava said and at that Dean literally snarled at her.

"Selfish?" Dean threw back.

"Selfish!" Ava repeated her hands balling up into fist and she heard another pop of glass somewhere. To hell with her temper. "You're throwing a fit like a child! You knew this day would come! You tell me you didn't and your lying ass can get off this property!"

Three more pops in the background as Dean went silent for a few moments and then his shoulders dropped a little in defeat.

"I'm not pissed he's leaving Ava." Dean finally admitted. "I'm afraid of him not coming back to us. You heard Dad, he never wants to see him again, once he's gone building a life away from this why would he want to come back?"

Ava was silent at this, before she let out a deep breath and unclenched her fist. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with the confession but finally making a decision, stepped up to Dean and hugged him around his chest and buried her nose in it for a second. He hesitated for just a second before returning the embrace gently.

"Maybe he won't come back to this life." Ava said after a second.

Dean made an almost angry noise in the back of his throat and stood up straight again, almost pushing Ava away. She pursed her lips and just looked up at him not willing to be moved.

"Let me finish, Dickhead," Ava said tersely not liking being interrupted. "Maybe he won't come back to hunting, but do you really want this life for him?" At this statement, Dean looked away avoiding her gaze. "Yeah, that's kinda what I thought." There was another pause before Ava stepped back and away from him granting the space he wanted earlier. "Maybe you should take a drive and sort yourself out before going back inside to talk with Sam? Keep you from saying something you're going to regret later."

Dean looked at her for a good few moments before nodding in agreement to her suggestion finally seeming to realize she was right.

"Alright," Dean said after a second nodding again, before looking over at the Impala.

Ava tilted her head at the small flash of thought that she saw flick across his face wondering what the other hunter was thinking before she shifted to step farther back away from him. There was another second or two of hesitation before Dean seemed to make up his mind and turned back to Ava.

She raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on in his head before he moved, taking her face and both hands gently tilting her head up and leaning down pressing their lips together softly. Ava stood shocked for a second before the slight pressure was gone and she reached up placing her hands around his wrist to ground herself and to make sure he didn't just disappear on her.

"Thanks for getting in the middle of this." Dean said after a second resting his forehead against hers lightly. "Even if it didn't involve you."

"You're welcome..." Ava said after a second still a little shocked at this turn of events out of the elder Winchester.

"I'll be back in a while." Dean finally said letting her go and she copied the movement letting go of his wrist.

"Okay," Ava agreed quietly as he stepped away sliding into the driver's side seat.

Ava stood in the drive for a second or two after Dean left trying exactly to process what had just happened. She ran her fingers through her hair letting out a deep breath, confused still before shaking her head and turning to head back inside to where Sam was probably waiting.

"Well, that was certainly cute." Someone said and Ava jerked around to see who it was. "Ah such beautiful young love!"

Leaning against a hood of a truck in the yard stood a man who Ava knew well enough. This man though, was no human he was in fact a demon, and in his black tailored suit and dress shoes he looked vastly out of place here in the midst of Bobby's junkyard.

"Crowley." Ava said relaxing some and rolling her eyes. "Mind your own business, will you?"

Crowley and Ava had met a few years ago by chance after Ava had finished up a recent hunt. The two had talked and surprisingly hit it off well enough that by the time Ava realized he was in fact not human, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. In turn, he seemed to have some odd interest in not actively killing the young hunter, so their odd friendship was born.

Since then Crowley had shown up in her life randomly, typically bringing her information she couldn't get elsewhere and even weary as she was to gain the information from the demon he hadn't failed her yet.

"Of course, Love," Crowley said with a little grin standing up.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Ava questioned raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "I don't remember summoning you, or needing help on a case,"

"Can't I just drop in to see my favorite, oh what is it that Winchester calls you?" Crowley grin then brightened. "Angel, was it? And to think I even brought you a gift!"

"A gift?" Ava questioned wearily. "I don't remember needing anything,"

"I found a book that might interest you." Crowley said and with a little flick of his wrist a book was dropped in front of Ava who fumbled to catch it. "Some old practices of dream interpretations and legends tied to them, might help with your nightmare?"

Ava hesitated a bright flush winding its way up to her cheeks again, before wondering when Crowley had discovered her nightmare. She'd never told him about it. She looked at the book for a second before looking back up at him.

"I've never told you I have nightmares." Ava said after a second or two. "How do you know about that?"

"Ava?" Sam's voice came from the house and she snapped around to look at the door.

"Still outside Sam," Ava called back after a second giving Crowley a sharp look. "Give me a second."

"Best go check on your other Winchester, Love." Crowley rolled his own eyes, before he waved at her. "Ta,"

"Crowley!" Ava hissed at the Demon who promptly disappeared leaving her standing in the driveway book in her hands. "Fucking demon!"

Ava then turned to step back in the house book tucked under her arm to go see what Sam needed from her.

* * *

Later that night found Ava sitting at the kitchen table idly reading the book Crowley had given her. Sam had already turned in for the night, and the house was quiet save for the occasional movement from Rumsfeld as he walked in and out of the house through front door that Ava had left open to hear when Dean or Bobby returned. Even Lucifer seemed to have taken the night off from bothering Ava, which let her read in complete silence for once.

After another paragraph read, Ava tilted her head thinking she heard something. She looked up and around herself, to see if maybe it was just Lucifer making his presence known again before looking down to spot Rumsfeld lying at her feet asleep when she didn't see anything. There was another pause of silence before she heard it again.

It almost sounded like an animal's claws clicking on flooring.

Thinking maybe something had wondered into the house without her noticing, she stood up grabbing the pistol she had laid on the table earlier, and cautiously walked around the corner to look into the living room.

She didn't see anything and relaxed a little shaking her head thinking maybe it was just her hearing things. She stood there for a moment or two listening to see if she heard it again, before sighing and taking the pistol and tucking it into the back of her jeans.

Ava then looked over at a clock to see maybe what time it was and if she wanted to wait up for Bobby or Dean to come home. It was just a little after midnight.

Deciding she might as well try to get herself some sleep, Ava turned to grab her book off the table before she heard the noise again. She paused looking around, but this time Rumsfeld's head popped up and he growled looking in an empty space just behind Ava.

Ava then froze when she felt a warm gush of air being snorted across her hand and then what felt like a cold nose pressed into her palm.

"Well, well, would you look at this?" someone questioned from the doorway and instantly the cold nose was gone and a growl, something much deeper and more dangerous sounding than Rumsfeld came from behind Ava. "Hello to you too, Juliet."

Ava turned to see who it was talking, hesitantly pulling her gun back out of her jeans. She felt whatever it was that was growling, press against her legs pushing her back and away from the man who now stood in the door way.

A man stood on the porch a wicked grin on his face, but what Ava instantly focused on wasn't the man's appearance, it was his eyes. They were a very sick unnatural looking yellow color.

"Well would you look at what Crowley found for himself?" the man said looking Ava over, and the pressure against her legs became more insistent making her take a half-step back. "The little Weeping Fallen, such a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ava stayed silent unsure what this man (was he a man?) was talking about. Her pistol was still trained on him and a hand had now also reflexingly curled into the invisible fur of the being pushing on her.

The man's gaze flicked down to look at the invisible creature before back up at Ava and the grin on his face turned into a leer. There was a sudden feeling of dread that flooded her at that look, dark and slick curling in her gut. She shivered a little, before the man went to step forward before pausing and seeming to think better of it. Ava figured he might be anticipating the Devils trap underneath the welcome mat. Shame really, that would have answered her question on what this man was, because he was obviously not human.

"Who are you?" Ava demanded when he looked back up at her and adjusted his coat. "And why are you here?"

"What's your name?" the man came back seeming to ignore her question.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Oh, but Little One, it is my business." The man said and the creature protecting Ava growled again. "I need to know what to call the-"

"Ava!" someone called and the man turned to see Dean stepping out of the Impala pistol in his hand.

"Ava," the man said with a laugh then turned to her, she felt that sickening dread in her gut again when he called her by name. "Well, Ava, I'll be seeing you again."

Then he was gone, vanished from the doorway before Dean could get to the porch.

Dean though, once the man was gone, didn't even hesitate to quickly step inside the house and shut and lock the door behind him. The creature whatever it was, vanished from in front of Ava as soon as Dean turned and walked over towards them.

"Are you alright?" Dean questioned when he reached her tilting her head up to look at him looking her over for injuries.

"Yeah," Ava answered after a second. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who or what was that?"

Dean hesitated for a second before he let her face go and stepped back from her slightly a pained expression on his face.

"That was the demon that killed my mom."

There was a ringing silence between the two for a few moments as Ava processed the information just given to her. Dean nor Sam ever talked about Mary Winchester, let alone how the woman died. The only time Ava had even heard Dean talk about her was when she had ask why they were hunters, and that was three years ago.

"The demon who-?"

Ava was cut off when the front door handle rattled, and both Dean and Ava both instinctively turned and aimed their pistols at the door. There was a slight hesitation before it swung open and revealed Bobby standing there.

He stood there for a second just looking at both Dean and Ava before looking at the pistols they held with a raised eyebrow at the reaction.

"Put those things away, Idjits." Bobby ordered gruffly stepping on inside and both Ava and Dean lowered their weapons. "What's got you all riled up?"

"Nothing," Dean quickly lied gruffly tucking his pistol away.

Ava pursed her lips but stayed silent. She too moved tucking her pistol away again before looking over at Bobby and taking in his appearance.

"Midnight's a little later than I was expecting." Ava commented lightly, eyes looking him over for any serious wounds. A few tears of clothing and a bandage or two but he looked all in all in one piece to Ava, tired but in one piece. "Startled us is all."

"Took longer to wrap things up than expected." Bobby offered as explanation dropping his bag by the door.

He seemed to have noticed he had interrupted something important as he walked on into the house and passed the two standing there. He gave Ava a pat on the shoulder as he passed and then stretched heading on upstairs.

"Gonna shower and hit it." Bobby informed them and Ava nodded. "Sam here too?"

"Sleeping upstairs." Ava confirmed with a little smile. "Night Bobby."

Bobby waved over his shoulder disappearing upstairs and Ava waited till she heard a door shut before turning back to Dean. He had turned and walked into the kitchen away from her and she pursed her lips again before following.

In the kitchen, she found Dean sitting at the table with a beer in hand seeming to be waiting for Ava to follow. She stood there for a second or two before stepping over to the counter and leaning back against it waiting for Dean to speak. She figured he might want some space for this conversation.

"November 2, 1983." Dean said after a second, and Ava crossed her arms avidly listening. "Sam was six months old, and I remember it being late when I heard him crying." Dean paused again seeming to be thinking and twirled his beer bottle absently. "I kept thinking something was wrong, something was off, he'd been crying for too long. Next thing I remember clearly enough is smoke and fire and Dad handing me Sammy and telling me to run." Dean paused again taking a drink out of the beer. "Ran until my feet hit grass in the front yard." He then glanced over at her. "The rest is well, history?"

Ava remained silent as though trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to say to Dean after the confession. In this lingering silence, Dean spotted the book Ava had been reading still open on the table in front of him.

"This isn't English," Dean said apparently trying to change the subject.

"Latin," Ava informed him after a second. "Something a friend found for me." Ava hesitated after a second or two, then reached up subconsciously and pulled the necklace there out from under her shirt and started to flip the pendant in her hand. "Thought it might help me figure out a case I'm working on,"

Dean noticed the nervous movement. He just studied her for a moment or two watching as she flipped the pendant around in her fingers a few times, before he realized what it was she was messing with. It was the necklace he'd left with her years ago, the one that held a small golden cross on it.

At that he stood up and stepped over to her reaching over and pulling the pendant out from between her fingers and bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Is it helping?"

"Yeah, it is." Ava said after a second or two. She figured by this time he wasn't talking about the book anymore. "It was pretty thoughtful,"

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Sam's voice caught them both off guard.

Ava jumped a little a blush winding up her face immediately, and Dean stepped back both looking over at him seeming to be a loss for words for a second or two. Ava coughed after a second and Dean just stepped back another step and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, it's nothing Sammy," Dean finally said his voice slightly scratchy. "I'm going to turn in,"

"Go stay upstairs," Ava said after a second or two, deciding in a split second that she didn't want Dean sleeping on the couch. The only other available bed at that point was the one that was literally falling apart in the guest room with Sam. "Use my room, I've got some research I need to do and probably won't be needing it."

Dean looked at her for a second before he nodded, and walked out and past Sam with a little pat on his shoulder. Sam hadn't moved the whole time just letting his eyes dart between Ava and Dean.

"Night," Dean said gruffly heading on up the stairs.

"Night," Ava and Sam both called almost absently.

Ava had turned around away from Sam walking over to a cabinet almost ignoring him completely. He still stood in the doorway watching Ava for a moment or two.

"Up for some water, Sam?" Ava finally ask when she realized he still hadn't moved.

"What was that that I walked in on?" Sam said when he heard the door upstairs close.

"Nothing Sam." Ava said with a little hint of finality to her flat tone.

"Bullshit." Sam almost growled out stepping into the kitchen. "I am not an idiot."

"No, you are far from it Sam," Ava replied almost absently finally finding what she was after in the cabinet. It was a mason jar with a clear liquid in it. "That's the reason that Stanford wants you, remember?"

"That isn't water." Sam noted as she unscrewed the lid and took a drink.

"Points for proving you are in fact, not an idiot." Ava said her voice a little scratchy from the burn of the alcohol going down her throat. She then screwed the cap back on and placed the bottle back in the cabinet. "But regardless, did you need something?"

She had turned back to look at him now that her blush had thankfully subsided. Sam looked her over for a second then his eyes landed on the cross pendant on the top of her shirt. She shifted a little uncomfortable at that and reached up tucking it back down and into her shirt. She then moved intending to just walk past Sam and across into the Library.

"Don't stay up all night," Sam warned after a second moving on into the kitchen realizing the conversation was lost and Ava had decided to move on from it. "I'm sure the 'research' can wait."

"Sure thing Mom," Ava muttered sarcastically and then ducked the hand that went to whack her upside the head from Sam.

Ava grinned shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she walked away and into the Library closing the door behind her leaving Sam to get his drink or whatever he was up for.

She sighed after a second reaching up and pulling the cross back out fiddling with it for a second before shaking her head and turning back to the books. She crossed the library easily pulling out whatever book her hand landed on, intending to read just to make her mind stop buzzing.

It was nearly an hour later, when she heard a scuffling outside the door. She paused looking up from the book, wondering if it might be Rumsfeld scratching at the door to be let in before the noise stopped and the door opened.

"Are you going to stay down here all night?" Dean's gruff voice caught her off guard.

"Um, well, yeah I sorta planned on it…" Ava said after a second putting the book down and stepping around the desk, closer to the door where Dean still stood. "That a problem?"

Dean almost sounded like he sighed in frustration. "You need to sleep."

"Sleep and I aren't exactly the best of friends." Ava admitted after a second or two. "Never have been. I'll be fine."

"That nightmare still bothering you?"

Ava flushed a little at this looking down at her bare feet instead of him. "Surprised you remember that."

"I remember a lot of things people don't give me credit for." Dean shrugged a little and held a hand out to her. "Come to bed with me."

Ava snapped back up to look at him at this and flushed bright red pursing her lips a little crossing her arms a little protectively over her chest. "I'm not that kinda girl, Dean."

Dean hesitated before he flushed a little himself letting out a cough seeming to realize what she meant. She watched and relaxed a little when she noticed her statement caught him off guard.

"Not what I meant Ava." Dean defended himself after a second. "Not that you aren't well kinda a little bit gorgeous, I mean," Dean floundered a little seeming to realize what he was saying out loud and she raised an eyebrow at this then he let out a deep breath seeming to recollect himself. "I meant actual sleep, bed's big enough for us both so neither has to suffer a backache from sleeping on the couch or a chair."

Ava paused not saying anything for a moment just studying Dean who was looking almost awkward standing in the door way waiting for her to say something.

"Okay," Ava agreed after a second or two with a nod and stepped out of the library shutting the door softly behind her. "And thank you, I think there was a compliment wrapped up somewhere in there."

"Welcome." Dean said after a second and then Ava tilted her head towards the stairs indicating she'd follow him.

It wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be settling down to sleep with someone just beside her in bed. Probably because she had done this before, multiple times actually, with her friend Alex when situations didn't turn out ideal on trips, but this felt different somehow.

Her mind though instantly settled down when Dean lie down beside her and she rolled her eyes a little at the noticeable effort he was putting into keeping a space between them, even staying on top of the covers instead of under them.

"Dean, if this is going to be awkward, I'm going back down stairs." Ava muttered after a second.

Finally, Dean relaxed with a huff and slipped down under the covers. There was a moment or two of shifting before the two finally got comfortable enough to fall asleep and Ava smiled as she drifted off listening to Dean snore softly beside her.

* * *

Thanks! Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter IV

Dean woke blearily when he heard a small whimper of pain come from somewhere to his left and shifted wondering if Ava might be having that same nightmare she'd had last time.

He reached over fully intending to shake her awake and bring her back to the present but when he reached over, his hand met an empty space beside him. This instantly woke him up fully as he jerked around to see what exactly was going on.

After a second or two of worriedly searching the room his eyes finally landed on Ava. She was sitting backed into a corner her knees up and arms over her head as though trying to protect herself from something he couldn't see.

Instantly he jumped up scrambling out of bed and towards her. Just before he reached her though there was air movement, as though something had just moved from in front of her and he stopped looking around cautiously. His inborn hunter's instincts telling him there was something else in the room with them.

He didn't see anything or feel anymore movement, but his attention was then instantly pulled to Ava when her head snapped up and she said something.

"Ava?" Dean questioned cautiously stepping a little closer. "Ava, it's Dean, can you hear me?"

She said something again, but it wasn't to him, she still wasn't acknowledging him. He didn't rightly recognize the language she was speaking in, but the tone was what was bothering him. It was broken, and scared, weak as though she were afraid to actually say anything. Ava wasn't even really looking at him, she was looking off to the side where he'd felt the air movement before.

Finally, after a second she turned and looked directly at him. When she did, he noticed her eyes didn't look right, they were bright, too bright to be human, and she wasn't seeing him, she was looking right through him before she snarled at him defensively.

"Ava." Dean said again this time putting his hands out in front of himself trying to make himself look like less of a threat. "Ava, you've gotta come back, c'mon, come back to me, Angel."

Ava shifted a little defensively tucking herself deeper into the corner when he stepped closer to her before realizing she couldn't back away any further and let out a little whimper of defeat. She then said something again, and it was in that same broken tone as before. This time though the words were repeated over and over almost as though she were begging for something then she let out another little cry of pain and ducked her head again.

Dean pursed his lips realizing she might not come out of this terror on her own. Just as he went to step forward to try and maybe work Ava out of the corner she let out another sound, this one sounding like a sob, and he forgot all about what he was going to try to do instantly stepping forward and reaching out for her.

"Ava!" Dean called again and this time she snapped up and looked at him. He let out a deep breath of relief when he realized her eyes were back to normal.

"Dean?" Ava questioned her voice a little rough but she was definitely herself again. "Dean what-?"

Dean stopped just in front of her before crouching down on his heals looking her over but also looking afraid to touch as his hands hesitantly landed on her arms where they were still folded on her knees. She didn't stop him and he then just shifted pulling her out of the corner.

"I had a nightmare..." Ava said after a second her arms shaking in Dean's light grip as she looked over at him and she realized what had happened. "I'm so sorry, I didn't, Dean I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright Angel, happens to everyone." Dean said still gently trying to pull her out of the corner.

"Aw, isn't he sweet, trying to brush it off!" Lucifer's voice was too loud in her ears. "Almost like he isn't scared of you now that he's seen the truth!" there was then a laugh. "Poor little Ava, can't even control herself after a nightmare!"

Ava just closed her eyes and shook her head, trying in vain to shake away his voice. She almost moved to duck her head again and wrap her arms around her head but Dean's gentle grip on them stopped that.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I can usually wake myself up before they get-"

"Ava, it's fine." Dean cut her off firmly before giving her a little tug to pull her up. "C'mon, up and out of the corner you get."

"What did you see?" Ava questioned quietly once Dean had gotten her onto unsteady feet. She knew it had to of been bad since Dean was both avoiding her gaze and a little distant himself.

"Doesn't matter," Dean said shaking his head and giving her a little tug towards the bed.

"Dean," Ava said this again reaching up and grabbing his arm to stop him. "What did you see, please?"

Dean sighed turning back and finally looking at her. He then reached out using one hand to cup her face and tilt it up towards him, and the other he used to brush her hair out of her face where it'd fallen.

"You should have said the nightmares had gotten worse." Dean said after a second or two of just studying her face, still thankful it was her normal grey eyes that were looking back at him instead of those bright one's he'd seen before. "If not to me, then Bobby,"

Suddenly a look of pure alarm crossed her face at the mention of Bobby and she went to step back away from him. He grabbed her wrist preventing that and she flinched but stood still.

"Don't, please don't tell Bobby." Ava said after a second or two a slight panic to her voice. "I told him I had these under control. I haven't had something like this happen in so long, please, he worries too much."

Dean paused before giving her wrist a tug and pulled her into a tight hug. She tensed at first almost like she was going to push him away before she just slumped burying her nose in his chest with a little muffled cry of defeat.

There was a long silence as Dean let her cling and calm down, before he laughed a little gruffly and relaxed himself, letting his hands rest gently on her hips.

"Sam's gonna be upset that you just took his quota of chick-flick moments this month."

At that Ava laughed a little herself shaking her head. "I'm impressed you handled this so well on your own. That was one pretty intense chick-flick moment."

"I do what I can." Dean said and Ava laughed a little again.

"Thanks," Ava muttered after a second before letting out a deep breath and glanced at the clock. It was 4am. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. I think I'm gonna go for a run,"

Dean glanced at the clock himself and shook his head. "No use in trying to go back to sleep now, got my scheduled four hours."

"You could try?" Ava suggested stepping back now and away from him looking for something to change into for a run. "I doubt you want to be going on a run with me and the other two won't be up for a few hours yet,"

"A run doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." Dean said and Ava turned back to him with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"What happened to exorcise not exercise?" Ava questioned one hand on her hip.

"All this fuss makes me think you just don't want me along," Dean said with a smirk. "Afraid you might get distracted by all this hotness?"

Ava snorted rolling her eyes and turning back to finding clothes. "Na, just afraid you might not be able to keep up."

Dean made a slightly offended sound and Ava smiled grabbing what she needed and turning to step out of the room to get dressed.

* * *

An hour and a half later, had Dean bent over huffing to catch his breath in the front yard as Ava stood next to him a slight concern on her face. She watched him for a moment or two more panting lightly herself, before moving to pat the sweat on her forehead away with the bottom of her shirt.

"You alright there, Dean?" Ava questioned a little smile tugging at the side of her mouth. He waved a hand at her and she let out a little laugh.

"You do this every day?" Dean finally questioned when he caught his breath enough to stand up and face her.

"More often than not." Ava shrugged dropping her shirt again when she noticed his gaze lingered on her bare patch of stomach. "Keeps my head clear and it helps me focus to help Bobby or whoever needs it," she offered this explanation before she grinned. "But I'm usually gone quite a bit longer than this."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waved the teasing off. "So how about we go get some breakfast? I'm starving."

"I could just cook something," Ava said tilting her head to the side a little.

"Yeah, but then you risk waking up the other two." Dean said and Ava raised an eyebrow in question. "C'mon, I went for a run with you, indulge me in my want for dounuts."

"I…okay," Ava said after a second. "But shower first?"

"Agreed," Dean said with a little laugh.

In less than another twenty minutes, the two had showered changed and were pulling out of Bobby's front yard and out onto the highway. Dean, once they were far enough away from the house, reached over and turned up the radio before chancing a glace over at Ava to see if the music would bother her.

It didn't seem to as she tapped out the rhythm of AC/DC's Thunderstruck on the seat beside her, head turned into the breeze coming through the window she'd rolled down to enjoy the cooler morning air. She also didn't seem to notice his attention watching the scenery pass as they headed towards town and she looked truly relaxed.

Just as Dean had turned back to the road ahead realizing he'd been almost staring at her, there was a buzz from his pocket before his cell began to ring. Ava looked over at this, raising an eyebrow in silent question as to who would be calling Dean this early.

"You mind pulling that out of my pocket?" Dean questioned more concentrated on the road ahead than he needed to be.

"Yeah, sure." Ava agreed after only a second and turned to scoot over and reach into his pocket to pull out the phone.

He shifted a little towards her to make her task easier, and once she had it pulled out she looked at the screen to see if she could tell who was calling.

"It's your dad." Ava said after a beat then the phone stopped ringing in her palm. "Well, it was your dad, I'm sure he'll call back."

"I'm sure he will," Dean grumbled sourly watching the road ahead.

Just as he said this the phone began ringing again. Ava looked down at it before looking over at Dean who hadn't moved.

"Want me to answer it?" Ava questioned holding the phone up a little. "Might be important."

"Doubt it." Dean said after a second before pulling a hand away from the wheel and reaching for the phone. "Yeah?"

Ava pursed her lips a little before shifting to move back over to the passenger side seat, but a small pressure on her thigh stopped her. She looked down to see Dean's hand there gently holding her in place. He'd tilted his head to hold his phone between his ear and shoulder to allow the hand to be free.

She looked at him for a second before just nodding and settling back in beside him, waiting out the phone call.

After a moment or two Ava realized John was doing most of the talking anyway as Dean would hum an agreement every once in a while, or would be cut off by John when he opened his mouth to say something.

"No Dad." Dean finally said and Ava looked at him a raised eyebrow in slight confusion. "I'm not just going to leave him here, for Bobby to take care of. I'll meet you there when I can."

There was a louder sounding exclamation from the other side of the phone and Dean reached up pulling the phone away from his ear at this point. He made a face and Ava knew he was trying his best not to lose his temper.

"Right, bye." Dean then just hung up on John and tossed the phone to the other side of Ava.

"Well, that sounded fun." Ava said after a second or two. "He still on about that hunt in Arizona?"

Dean grunted and Ava decided to just drop the subject before shifting a little and leaning more into his side when he threw his arm up across the back of the seat. Ava then reached over turning the radio up letting the music fill the cabin instead of conversation realizing Dean didn't want to talk.

After maybe ten minutes more, Ava relaxed enough that her eyes started to droop and before she knew it she had dozed off listening to AC/DC and the rumble of the Impala's engine.

* * *

Ava woke with a little start when she felt a little jolt as the car ran over what felt was a little hole in the road and Dean muttered something about shitty roads under his breath.

"What happened to dounts?" Ava questioned after a second blinking and sitting up to look out the window not recognizing the scenery.

"Well, Angel you fell asleep, and I figured you might need it after your little episode last night so I just kept driving. Seemed to keep you relaxed." Dean offered after a moment. "Besides, it's not quite noon, could probably find a dounut place still open if we're lucky."

"Not quite noon?" Ava repeated a little shocked and running her fingers through her hair before looking over at him. "We left the house at like 6am, was I seriously out for nearly six hours?"

"Just about," Dean confirmed and then smirked. "So, you hungry or what?"

At that Ava's stomach rumbled an answer for her and she placed an arm over it before looking back up at Dean who laughed.

"Alright, so next town I see we'll stop and find a diner." Dean said and Ava nodded a little flush lighting up her face.

"Surprised Bobby hasn't called." Ava commented after a second before settling back into the passenger side seat instead of Dean this time. "Or Sam,"

"Bobby called while you were asleep," Dean informed her, eyes on the road ahead instead of her. "Wondered where we'd gotten off to."

"Well not like we planned on being gone this long."

Dean didn't say anything to that but shrugged a little as a small town came into sight. It took Dean less than another five minutes to find what seemed like the only diner in town and park along the street for them to step out of the car.

Ava did so before turning to close the door behind her but hesitated when she noticed another building just across the street from them.

It was an old building but it also looked to be in the process of being refurbished. It was a large brick building with two columns on the front framing the entry. It had large windows on what looked like both the first and second floor, and a heavy looking wooden door that was propped open just slightly.

Ava tilted her head to the side taking in the building when she noticed movement in the top left window. She watched a little closer to see if she could spot what caused the movement before she caught a quick glimpse of a little girl's face before it disappeared.

"Ava!" Dean called and she instantly snapped her attention back to him. "Damn, where were you? I've called you like three times."

"Oh, uh sorry," Ava shook her head and closed the passenger side door. She glanced back at the window before stepping over and up to where Dean stood. "Lost in thought I guess."

Dean didn't say anything but glanced over at the building before he shrugged and turned to walk into the diner, Ava following him after a second or two.

The two slipped into a booth along the outside wall just beside a large window that looked back out over the street. There was a clear view of the Impala and the building just across from them.

Ava was still slightly distracted by the building when a bubbly young waitress greeted them and her attention was pulled back to the present.

"Hi! I'm Margie," the girl introduced herself with a wide smile. "So nice to see some new faces! You guys just move to town?"

"We're just passing through," Dean said flashing a brilliant grin her way.

"Question," Ava interrupted the two, and Dean gave her a little frown. "The building across the street, it looks quite old, how long has it been around?"

Margie paused for a second seeming confused at Ava's sudden question.

"She's a little bit of a history nut, sorry," Dean said, trying to explain away Ava's sudden interest in the building.

"Well far as I know it's been around about as long as the city has been here." Margie explained after a second. "It was the court house for a long time till they built another downtown. It was then bought by a young woman who converted the bottom floor into a bookstore, and the top into a home for she and her daughter. Then after about a year the young lady and her daughter disappeared and her fiancé killed himself, no one really knows why." Margie paused with a little tilt of her head. "It was abandon for a long while then some blokes bought it and opened the bookstore back up and are slowly renovating it, seems to be taking longer than expected though since odd things keep happening to the workers."

Ava raised her eyebrows at this and glanced at Dean who pursed his lips not looking too happy with Ava at that moment.

"But enough of that!" Margie said a grin appearing on her face again. "Here's some menus and you guys take a minute to decide what you want, but can I get you something to drink?"

"Water," Ava said after a beat.

"Coffee." Dean said still looking at Ava.

Margie nodded before she set two menus down in front of them and turned to go get their drinks.

"No," Dean said and Ava raised an eyebrow. "We're here for lunch, that's it,"

"Really? You'll walk away from a job?" Ava questioned seeming to be surprised.

"There is no job." Dean picked up a menu to look at instead of her.

"Sounds like it might be to me. C'mon Dean, there's someone in that building." Ava said reaching over and pulling the menu down so that he would look at her. "I saw her."

"You have a hunch and a bad set of guesses." Dean said letting the menu fall to the table.

"Can we at least check it out after lunch? Please?" Ava said crossing her arms and leaning them on the table. "C'mon if for nothing else, might find a book for Sam so he won't be too pissed about us leaving without him."

Dean paused before letting out a little sigh and picking the menu back up. "Fine,"

Ava grinned in triumph before picking up a menu herself and looking it over to figure out what she wanted to eat.

"Here we are," Margie announced herself setting down the drinks for the two on the table in front of them. "So, you guys decided what you want?"

"Double bacon cheese burger for me." Dean said handing her back the menu. "Extra onions,"

"Same," Ava said after a beat and handing Margie the menu in her hand. "But no onions please,"

"Fries good with both?" Margie questioned jotting down the order on a little paper pad in her hand.

"Actually, can I get a side salad instead?" Ava questioned and Margie paused looking up at her and then grinned with a nod.

"So, I got two double bacon cheese burgers, one with extra onions one without, one with fries and one with a salad?" Margie questioned and when both nodded she put her pad back up. "House dressing good on the salad?"

"Sure," Ava nodded and Margie turned to step away and put their order in.

"A salad?" Dean questioned teasingly.

"They're actually sorta healthy for you Dean," Ava said with a little smile taking a drink of her water. "You can't live off greasy foods forever you know."

"Challenge accepted." Dean said with his trademark smirk as he took a drink of his coffee and Ava let out a little bark of a laugh.

"You're going to die of a heart attack,"

"Not a bad way to go considering,"

Ava tilted her head in agreement to this before shrugging and turning to look out the window again.

"That building really has you, doesn't it?" Dean questioned and she snapped back to him.

"Sorry," Ava said after a second or two. "I just, I dunno it just,"

Ava seemed to be at a loss for words. Dean nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Margie's reappearance with their food.

"Double bacon cheese burger no onions and a salad for the lady," Margie said setting the two plates down in front of Ava. "And the double bacon cheese burger extra onions for the gentleman,"

"Thanks Margie," Ava said with a little grin.

"No problem, and I'll be right back with a refill for that coffee." Margie flashed one last grin before turning on heal and walking away.

Both then turned their attention to the food and Ava almost laughed when Dean took a large bite of his burger and groaned in delight. She rolled her eyes at him before picking up her own burger and taking a bite. Margie returned only a moment later to refill Dean's coffee and to set down a glass of water beside it for him.

"Everything tasting good?" Margie questioned and Ava nodded swallowing down her bite.

"It's great Margie, thanks."

"Okay, great let me know if you guys need anything,"

"We will," Ava confirmed and Margie just turned on heal and walked away to greet the customers who had just walked in.

"So, what exactly are you hoping to run into in the bookstore?" Dean questioned through a mouthful of his burger pulling Ava's attention back to him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Ava reprimanded slightly and Dean just grinned and swallowed his food as Ava turned her attention to her salad. "Not really sure. Guess it's just a curiosity for curiosity's sake,"

Dean hummed in agreement to that and turned his attention back to his burger, effectively cutting off true conversation until they were both finished eating. Ava shook her head and followed his lead enjoying the burger, which turned out to be quite good.

"So you guys save any room for dessert?" Margie questioned appearing out of nowhere with a new glass of water for Ava. "Max just pulled an apple pie out of the oven in the back, if you guys want some?"

"Yes," both said immediately and Margie grinned at this.

"One or two slices?" Margie questioned picking up the plates from their meal.

"As in one piece each or two pieces each?" Dean questioned a little caught off guard by the question.

"Two please?" Ava answered for him and Margie nodded before turning and walking back towards the kitchen. Ava then propped her head in her hand watching her walk away for a second before turning her attention back to Dean. "She thinks we're a couple and was asking if we wanted to share a piece."

Dean laughed a little at this. "Much as I like you Angel, I'm not sharing my pie."

"You think I would?" Ava questioned eyebrow raised and a grin on her face. "Fresh baked apple pie? Not on your life."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Dean said with a little laugh.

Ava flushed a little at this comment and reached up tucking a stray piece of hair back behind her ear and Dean noticed.

"You know your kinda cute when you blush like that." Dean said with a sly smirk then nonchalantly shrugged and followed up with: "Makes me wanna find out what else makes you blush like that,"

Ava blushed even harder at this when she realized he might have been flirting with her. She then pursed her lips a little and looked back up at him.

"Are you flirting with me, Winchester?"

At that Dean's smirk turned downright evil and he leaned forward on the table opening his mouth to say something, but just as he did there was a throat cleared just beside them. Margie stood there with two pieces of pie looking between the two a little grin on her own face.

"Here we go." Margie said as Dean leaned back and she set the plates between them. "Enjoy,"

"Thanks," Ava said after a second and Margie nodded before turning and walking away.

Ava then promptly turned her attention to the dessert in front of her instead of Dean, who had surprisingly not dug into his pie yet.

"So-"

"Pie, Dean," Ava said before finding a fork to take a bite of her pie with. "More important than you flirting with me." Ava took a bite before she flushed a dark red and glanced up at him. "Not that I'm exactly objected to that either."

Dean chuckled under his breath a little at her obvious discomfort, but turned his attention to the pie in front of him and all thoughts of flirting were gone with the first bite. Dean groaned before taking another bite and closing his eyes to savor it. Ava grinned looking over at him before rolling her eyes.

"Damn that's good." Dean said through the bite.

"Again, don't talk with your mouth full," Ava absently reminded him, taking another bite out of her own pie, which was admittedly very good.

Maybe ten minutes later both had finished their respective slices of pie and Dean had leaned back in his seat, head tilted back against the seat, with a satisfied grin on his face and a hand on his stomach. Ava smiled herself, enjoying the fact that the two could be relaxed for at least a few moments.

"I think that's some of the best pie I've had in a long time," Dean said after a second or two picking his head up and looking at Ava.

"It was pretty good," Ava conceded then scrunched her eye brows a little in thought. "I think he used cinnamon in the crust, might have to try that next time I bake one."

"You can bake?" Dean questioned sounding a little surprised.

"Yes," Ava said after a beat. "I like pie, so I figured out how to bake them." She paused again seeming to be thinking about something. "Bobby gave me Mrs. Singer's recipe, and the cinnamon might be a nice touch, have to try it next time."

"Bobby gave you Karen's recipe?" Dean repeated a little shocked at this.

"Well, yeah," Ava nodded tucking her hair behind her ear where it'd fallen. "Gave me her recipe book actually. Bobby's not really a good cook to be honest, so I cook his favorites from it a lot when he's home. It's the least I can do considering,"

"You know Bobby doesn't mind you staying with him." Dean said and Ava nodded almost absently. "I'm serious. I think he likes having someone around, even if he doesn't admit it."

"Maybe so," Ava shrugged and Dean realized the turn in conversation was making her a little uncomfortable.

"So, why don't you head over to your bookstore and I'll catch the tab." Dean said jerking a thumb in the direction of the building to change the subject. "Get this hunch of yours out of the way."

"I promise I'll find a book that'll keep Sam from being too mad at us." Ava said with a smile and both moved to get up.

Dean turned to find Margie and Ava turned and walked on out of the diner. She walked on out and over to where the Impala waited for them. She walked on by it running her fingers along the smooth metal absently until she came to her bumper and hesitated. Ava looked up and over at the building and back to the window where she seen someone before.

For a second there was nothing before Ava saw the same little girl as before looking back at her out of the window. This time though she didn't disappear as soon as Ava noticed her. She tilted her head a little and watched Ava seeming to realize Ava could see her. She then smiled and waved her over towards the shop and Ava grinned a little hand leaving the Impala, being tucked in her pocket as she walked over.

Ava stepped up to the porch of the bookstore looking around taking in the details of said building. As she stepped on towards the door though the door opened on its own for her and she heard a small girl's giggle.

Ava smiled a little stepping on inside looking around yet again to maybe try and spot the young girl. Inside she only saw rows of books stacked on her left and right with a big oak desk just straight ahead of her.

"Hello?" Ava questioned stepping on up towards the desk. "Hello?"

There was a little clatter to her left and Ava turned to catch a small glimpse of a dress flitting on around the shelf of books and out of sight. She hesitated before she heard the little girl giggle again and smiled.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Ava muttered deciding if she was going to find anything out about who was haunting the place she might as well play along with the young spirit.

She stepped on around the corner picking up the book that the ghost had pulled down off the shelf and looking at the spine.

"Alphabet of Angels," Ava read out loud to herself before standing on up and turning to place the book back up on its shelf. "Not one for religion try again, Missy."

There was a giggle in response to this and then she heard another book fall. Ava stepped forward rounding another stack of books to try and find what fell. She paused when she looked up to spot Lucifer standing at the end of the row from her scowling and pointing to the book that had fallen.

As Ava stepped up to pick the book up, Lucifer disappeared again and Ava turned her attention to said book.

"No wonder he was scowling," Ava muttered. The book she held was a Bible, written in what looked to be Hebrew. "Starting to see a theme here though,"

Ava heard another giggle and then a gasp and turned instantly to look behind her to see what was going on. Instead of the little girl that she was expecting, there was a dark silhouette of a man standing there. Ava instantly took a step back holding the book tightly just in case she needed to throw it as a distraction.

"You shouldn't be here." The silhouette growled at her and Ava suddenly couldn't seem to catch her breath correctly and a dark feeling settled into her chest. "You don't belong here!"

"Ava!" someone called to her left and she realized that was Dean's voice but couldn't find it in herself to move.

Ava then felt a freezing cold hand on her leg and looked down to finally spot the little ghost girl she had been playing with earlier.

"Don't leave us here! Help us please!" the little girl whispered before she was gone, leaving what felt like a burn on Ava's leg.

"Ava!" Dean's voice was closer this time.

Just as she had looked back up from the little girl, the man let out a roar of rage and Ava felt something slam into her chest picking her up off of her feet and slamming her back into the wall behind her. The last thing she remembered was hearing Dean shout again and a woman's scream piercing through all of it, before everything went black.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter V

Ava groaned then reached up trying to brush away what felt like hands gently tracing across her face and through her hair. There was then a little pressure on the back of her head like whoever it was, was checking for a concussion.

"I'm fine," Ava said again trying to brush away hands and blinked trying to focus. "I'm fine, quit fussing Dean,"

But when she finally focused on who was trying to wake her up it wasn't Dean's face she saw intently looking her over for injuries. It was faded grey eyes and an achingly familiar face with a soft expression that she'd seen somewhere before, but just couldn't quite place. She then felt a wash of warmth flush through her and everything that was hurting her from the throw stopped.

"Who-?"

"Ava, you okay?" Dean's voice broke through cutting her off and the man smiled before he and his hands were gone replaced by Dean's.

"I'm fine." Ava muttered after a second pushing herself up with a little groan. "Son of a bitch plays dirty, just caught me off guard is all."

"Hey! Are you two okay?" someone else questioned and there was a flurry of footsteps behind them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ava said before taking Dean's offered hand to pull her up.

"Are you sure?" the man who was now in view questioned not looking convinced. "I saw you hit that wall pretty hard, you could have a concussion!"

"I'm fine," Ava reiterated. "And you are?"

"Abram," the man finally said after looking Ava over himself. "I'm the owner of Bookend,"

Ava nodded, assuming the bookshop they were standing in was the Bookend he was talking about. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of movement and turned slightly to see the little girl from earlier peaking around a stack to look at them. Ava smiled a little and turned her attention back to Abram.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor or something?" Abram was asking and took a little step towards Ava.

"I'm sure." Ava nodded hesitating as she shifted a little closer to Dean who had also seemed to spot the little girl at the end of the stacks. "I promise I won't cause any further trouble to you, I-"

"He threw you against the wall didn't he?" Abram questioned cutting Ava off, eyes squinted as he waited for a reaction.

"Excuse me?" Dean interrupted sharply, his focus now back to Ava and Abram instead of the little girl.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're asking," Ava said putting a hand on Dean's arm to keep him from stepping forward. "Dean would never-"

"I don't mean him," Abram said motioning vaguely to Dean. "I meant the," Abram paused before he whispered: " _ghost_ ,"

Ava just looked at Abram for a second taking in the lighter look of excitement in his eyes as he ask this question. Just as she opened her mouth to say something someone else came down the steps to their left.

"Abram, you'd best not be discouraging our business again with ghost stories." Someone said before a man appeared behind Abram. "Hello,"

"Hello," Ava said with a little smile at him.

"It threw her against the wall, Conner!" Abram said turning around to face him. "Like picked her up off her feet and threw her back hard enough she passed out! We can't keep just keep ignoring him if he's hurting people!"

"Are you alright?" Conner said his gaze shifting from Abram to Ava.

"I'm fine." Ava assured him with a nod. Dean then shifted nudging Ava and tilting his head slightly down a row.

Ava shifted to look as the two men in front of them started to argue. The little girl ghost had gotten a little closer avidly watching Ava as she did. Just behind her was a partial form of a woman also watching Ava, a very sad look on her face and just behind the woman stood Lucifer, arms crossed a deep scowl on his face.

Just as Ava shifted to step a little more forward Lucifer disappeared, and in his place four children appeared peering around the stacks at them. Dean seemed to notice them as well and frowned deeply arms crossing when Ava glanced over at him.

Just as Dean opened his mouth to say something to Abram and Conner his phone began to ring and all three turned to him.

"It's Sam," Dean explained before answering the call and stepping away from them with a little pat on Ava's shoulder.

As soon as Dean moved all six ghost disappeared as though startled. Ava pursed her lips when Lucifer appeared again between the stacks arms crossed. He then held his hands up holding up seven fingers. Ava's eyebrows raised at this before she quickly covered her shock turning back to Abram and Conner.

"Sorry, um I have to go," Ava finally managed out trying to cover her surprise. "Dean's my ride,"

"Wait! We didn't catch your name?" Abram questioned and Ava paused as she had already turned to walk off.

"Ava," Ava said and waved to them as she stepped out of the building and across the street.

Dean was waiting for her by the Impala and just as she had stepped off the curb into the street there was a shout from behind her. She paused stepping back up on the sidewalk and turning to see Abram running out towards her.

"Ava!" he said and then smiled as he noticed she was waiting for him. "Hey, the least we can do is set you guys up with a room if you're staying here in town,"

"Oh I, er dunno if Dean wants to stay or head on back home." Ava hesitated gaze flicking over to Dean who was still talking to Sam, but he glanced over at her and nodded a little. "But, where would you suggest if we did stay?"

"There's a little roadside motel down the street called Connie's Place." Abram said pointing in the direction of the place he spoke of. "Just tell Connie to send me and Conner the bill. Stay as long as you need to to heal up from that throw."

"Abram, I promise I'm fine." Ava said with a little smile. "But thank you,"

"No problem." Abram smiled brightly. "I hope to see you around again Ava."

"I'll be back to find a book for a good friend of mine before we leave." Ava said and Abram nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out for one."

"Thanks," Ava said and then Dean waved her on over to the Impala. "Looks like I've gotta go, thanks for well, everything,"

Abram just nodded and Ava stepped away walking back across the street next to Dean who had just hung up with Sam.

"He's only slightly pissed that we left without him." Dean informed Ava who grinned.

"Oops," Ava shrugged and Dean laughed. "So, you wanna stay and figure this out, or head back?"

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a day or two." It was then Dean's turn to shrug.

"Alright then Abram said something about a roadside motel down the street," Ava tilted her head in that direction. "Said it was called Connie's Place, I'm kinda figuring it might be the only place to stay in this little town."

"Well, that sounds just like our type of place, doesn't it?"

Ava grinned with a little nod and then moved stepping around to the other side of the Impala to slip into the passenger side seat.

"But first, can we go to the library, if there is a library here?" Ava questioned when he slid down into the seat next to her. "I want to see if I can get a history of this place,"

Dean rolled his eyes with a little groan but nodded and turned to start the Impala.

* * *

Later that evening, Ava stepped out of the bathroom from taking a shower and glanced around at the little room they had rented for the next few nights.

On a small table by a window was a pile of books and notes Ava had been working on, and to its right was Dean. He was snoring softly stretched out on one of the two queen beds, the one closest to the door, the TV on the wall still playing quietly a bottle of whiskey set out beside him.

Ava laughed a little at this and stepped over to the duffle Dean had brought in from the Impala and decided to steal a shirt from it to sleep in since she didn't have any clothing of her own. She paused making sure Dean was still asleep before she dropped her towel and pulled on an older looking Led-Zeppelin tee. It completely swamped her, half falling off her shoulder and hanging down to her mid-thigh.

"I feel like a kid compared to these two giants." Ava muttered under her breath before bending down to pick up her towel.

"I always did like that tee." Dean's gruff voice startled her and she snapped up and around to see him still lounging on the bed but looking at her instead of the TV. "Looks better on you though,"

"How long have you been awake?" Ava asked a little defensively.

"Long enough," Dean said with a smirk. "You shouldn't let your guard down so easily, Angel, or am I the only one lucky enough that you to drop it for?"

Ava pursed her lips at this and turned promptly walking back into the bathroom to put away her towel and to try and get rid of her blush.

"I have to say, I like you like this." Dean's voice from behind her startled her and she quickly turned back around to find him leaning against the doorframe. She hadn't been expecting the other to follow her. "It's almost cute seeing you so off guard."

"Um well,"

Ava had no true response to this instead just backed up against the sink counter when he stepped forward crowding up into her space. She reached back putting a hand on the sink counter to brace herself and looked up at him.

"I will have to say though," Dean then stepped right on up to her leaning forward to place his own hands on either side of her on the counter, essentially pinning her between him and the counter. "As much as I like seeing you in my shirt," Ava moved pushing back against the counter a little more, her face now a vivid red of embarrassment. "I think I'd like seeing it thrown on the bedroom floor more."

"Dean," Ava said with what almost sounded like a whine.

She moved her hands and curled them in his shirt against his chest, more of a brace to keep some space between them. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do at that point, whether she should push him away or pull him closer. She could smell the slight whiff of whiskey on his breath and knew he wasn't exactly clear headed, but she also knew he handled his alcohol better than anyone she'd ever known, besides Bobby.

Ava hesitated only for a second or two more, before making up her mind and uncurling one hand to reach down to grab ahold of the bottom of his shirt and give it a little experimental tug upwards. Dean grinned, leaning in to brush a soft kiss across her lips before moving away from her only slightly to remove the offending garment. He then moved right back into her space pulling her up into a proper kiss. Ava reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down further into the kiss. Dean moved to place his hands under her thighs, clearly intending to pick her up and place her on the counter, when a cough broke through and distracted Ava.

"Someone's coming," Lucifer's voice was quiet and she glanced over to see him standing in the bathroom doorway arms crossed, then there was a loud knocking on the door to their room.

"Who the fuck?" Dean said this with a growl turning back towards the door. Both just looked towards the door for a second caught off guard before there was another loud knock.

"Go." Ava said after a second more, still panting lightly and then gave him a little push towards the door. "Go see who it is, might be important this late at night. I'm not really dressed to answer the door, I've gotta find some pants."

Dean grinned at this turning to answer the door, not even bothering to find his lost shirt, pulling the bathroom door closed behind him. Ava stood there still leaned against the counter trying to find her breath for a moment after he left.

Ava paused before she groaned a little looking up at the ceiling trying to get her heart to slow back down to a normal pace. She then just shook her head, ignoring the heat that had started to curl in her belly and turned to find her jeans that she'd left in here when she'd taken a shower.

"Well that was unfortunate timing," Lucifer said and Ava turned to see him sitting on the counter where she'd just been leaning.

"And you're a peeping tom," Ava bit back. "Privacy _is_ a thing you know,"

Lucifer grinned still sitting on the counter as she turned back to her jeans that she had just kicked. She easily slipped into them before turning and opening the door to step back into the room to see what was going on leaving Lucifer there.

Abram sat on the bed Dean had been lounging in earlier, Conner standing just next to him both extremely pale. Conner and Dean were talking, Dean standing arms crossed a rather gruff look on his face as he listened to the man speaking. Abram shifted to look at her when the door opened and that's when she saw the small cut on his forehead.

"What happened?" Ava demanded instantly stepping up and over to Abram to inspect the cut and grab something to stop the bleeding.

"When you guys left this afternoon the activity picked up and then turned pretty violent towards us." Abram explained and then winced as Ava cleaned out the cut. "I got hit with a vase he decided to throw at us as we were trying to leave."

"Why'd you decide to come and find us?" Ava questioned standing back up after she'd put a Band-Aid on Abram's cut.

"Just a hunch," Abram admitted after a second. "You seemed like you'd dealt with this type thing before with how calm you were…" Abram paused looking up at Ava who had glanced at Dean. "I'm sorry…that sounds stupid hearing it now."

"No," Dean shook his head with a little sigh. "You aren't exactly wrong."

"We uh, yeah," Ava hesitated shifting a little on her feet uncomfortable. "Well it's really odd to explain but there are things that go bump in the night, we're just the people who bump back,"

"I told you!" Abram exclaimed at Conner who shook his head. He then turned back to Ava and Dean a bright excitement written on his face. "So, what're we going to do?"

" _We_ aren't doing anything." Dean said gruffly and turned to Ava who had already stepped back over to her books. "You two are going to get a room for the night, where it's safe and Ava and I will figure out how to get rid of your guest."

Abram opened his mouth to protest but Conner put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze to stop the argument.

"Can we help in any way then?" Conner questioned, gaze on Ava whose lips were pursed and concentrated on a stack of papers in her hands.

Ava glanced over at Dean who shook his head at her but she shrugged and then looked over at Conner anyway.

"Do you know any history of the building? Names of the owners? Dates?" Ava questioned and Dean rolled his eyes. "I can't find a whole lot about well anything,"

"His name was Cain Arterberry, his fiancé's name was Joanna Porter and her daughter's name was Abigail Porter and there is an old rumor of why Cain killed himself." Abram answered and Ava's gaze flicked over to him. She motioned for him to continue despite the disapproving sound from Dean as she jotted down the names given. "Well he was supposedly a person of high interest in a few disappearances around town."

"Disappearances of who?" Ava questioned mind instantly snapping to the four children they'd seen in the stacks.

"There were four children that went missing around the time he moved to town, all within three weeks of each other and him showing up." Conner spoke this time and Ava glanced at Dean who seemed to be putting the pieces together as quickly as she was. "The kids were never found and soon after that is when Joanna and Abigail disappeared and Cain killed himself, or so they say."

"So they say?" Dean repeated as Ava stood up away from the books.

"Buddy boy didn't kill himself," Lucifer's voice was just in Ava's ear and she almost jumped at the closeness.

Ava then spotted movement just beside her and Lucifer's hand brushed across the papers scattering them across the table and onto the floor just at her feet. He then laughed and vanished leaving a scowling Ava and a shocked Abram and Conner.

"Those papers moved without being touched…" Abram said after a second.

"I must have left the window open a smidge," Ava explained away easily moving to pick up the pages that had made it to the floor. "So, you don't think Cain killed himself?"

"I started looking into it when we bought the place after hearing some rumors." Conner confessed and shrugged when Abram turned his shocked look to him. "He was shot in the head, but the angle that the shot was placed doesn't make sense to him doing it himself. It would be too awkward and prone to miss."

"You think someone shot him?" Dean questioned before Ava could.

"Bingo!" Lucifer's voice was off to the left and a lamp flicked off beside where Ava had heard the voice. "Give a prize to the man! I do remember him mentioning throwing his shirt to the floor, Ava? Be a good sport now!"

Ava flushed bright red at this and crumpled up the papers in her hand in reflex to this. Abram noticed and raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything.

"I think someone found out the truth," Conner said seeming to ignore Ava's odd responses in favor of watching Dean.

"Truth being?" Ava questioned this time trying to distract herself from Lucifer.

"You think Cain killed the kids." Dean said flatly and Abram gasp. "And the cops just closed the case to cover for who shot him,"

"Wow, he sure is on top of this!" Lucifer said this time his voice came from just behind Ava and she felt a soft brush across her lower back before there was pressure on her hips as though they had been gripped in his hands. "You really should reward him, Ava! So vigilant!"

Ava made a little sound of discomfort before she moved abruptly dislodging the pressure. She coughed a little when everyone's gaze shot to her and she stepped around Dean to grab a bottle of water she had left on the dresser earlier. Dean frowned when he noticed the dark red flush that was covering her face, but to her relief turned back to Conner and Abram pulling attention away from her.

"It's only speculation." Conner shrugged. "Can't really be certain."

"Well do you have a theory on Joanna and Abigail?" Ava questioned from where she was leaning against the dresser now water bottle in hand.

"I don't think they ever left town." Conner admitted and Ava tilted her head at this.

"So last question," Ava said tilting her water bottle slightly to the left in thought. "With you guys fixing the place up, did the activity get er more concentrated in a certain spot?"

"The basement," Abram answered for Conner. "When we started clearing it out was when the activity started."

Ava glanced at Dean who had also glanced at her. She raised an eyebrow in silent question and for that she got a head tilt and a nod. Ava pursed her lips before taking the water bottle and tapping her lips with it in thought.

"Well, c'mon we need to get you guys a room," Dean said and Ava looked back over at him bumped out of her train of thought. "Cause you're not staying here."

"C'mon, I'll walk with you down to the office." Ava said setting her water bottle back down on the dresser. She needed to get out of the room for a few minutes.

"Thanks," Abram said with a brilliant grin and stepped over to Ava linking arms with her.

"Thanks for not just turning us away," Conner said solemnly to Dean who nodded and waved the other man off.

"Be back in a minute, Dean." Ava said as Abram pulled her out the door ahead of Conner.

The three of them walked quietly down to the office but as soon as Conner had stepped inside and the door closed behind him Abram turned his attention to Ava.

"That wasn't a breeze that knocked those papers off." Abram said and Ava tensed almost feeling his questions coming. "There's no wind out here, and the lamp? And your sudden movements around the room? What was all that about?"

"You're far too observant, Abram," Ava muttered before she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's a pretty complicated answer to be honest, but let's just say I'm haunted myself."

There as a little laugh off to Ava's right from Lucifer at her explanation and she cross her arms as Abram just looked at her as though trying to decide if her answer was enough to satisfy his curiosity. Just as he opened his mouth to ask something else Conner reappeared at his side.

"Only room left was the one just beside yours." Conner said holding up the keys. "So, I guess we'll walk you back down?"

"Actually, that would be welcome, thank you," Ava said with a little smile realizing she had left the room without a weapon of any sort.

Abram smiled before the three headed back down towards the rooms. Once they had reached the door that Conner had keys to, he tossed them to Abram.

"I'll be in in a few, Love." Conner explained as Abram caught the keys.

"That's a bad habit, Dear," Abram muttered before turning and unlocking the door.

Conner smiled shaking his head, before pulling out a small box from his pocket along with a lighter. He pulled out a cigarette and light it before turning to Ava and offering her the box.

"Want one?" Conner questioned as the door behind them closed.

Ava hesitated for only a second or two before taking the offer and allowing Conner to light her cigarette for her.

Ava took a slow hit off the cigarette smiling at the familiar taste that smoking brought to her lips before closing her eyes to exhale the smoke.

It had been a long time since she had even thought to touch a cigarette, last time being right after Bobby had almost died from that hunt in Louisiana and the enchantress. Bobby frowned on the habit and she made it a point to try and not smoke around him, even if she only did so when she was for the most part drunk or highly stressed out, she tried not to indulge the habit.

"Better?" Conner questioned exhaling his own small puff of smoke.

"So much." Ava muttered quietly taking another hit.

"Thought you might need a little something." Conner laughed a little. "You were just a little tense."

Ava snorted flicking her ashes and then leaning against a post that was just beside her to hold up the awning of the second floor.

"Yeah, little bit." Ava conceded then turned her focus back to Conner who was looking out over the parking lot hand in his pocket. "Thanks,"

"No problem," Conner shrugged and there was a silence between the two for a moment as they listened to everything going on around them. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," Ava said with a shrug.

"You and Dean," Conner started and Ava's gaze snapped back up to him. "You guys just travel around looking for these type, er situations?"

Ava let out a little breath relieved he didn't ask what she thought he was going to. She shifted looking back out to the parking lot and her gaze landed on the Impala parked just in front of their door.

"Actually, this is the first time Dean and I will be handling a _situation_ together." Ava admitted after a second. "We were honestly just in town for lunch when the bookstore caught my attention." Ava paused again taking the last hit from her cigarette. "Usually I travel either with Bobby, or my friend Alex when I need a partner and he usually travels with his dad or little brother."

"Sounds like you've been doing this a long time," Conner said casually as Ava flicked away her stub into the parking lot.

"Yeah," Ava said vaguely. "Been doing this since I was seven or eight years old, so I guess I have been doing this for a long time..."

"Seven or eight? Who in their right minds puts a _child_ in this type of situation?" Conner demanded after she said this.

"Same type who abandon their kid on the street." Ava muttered mostly to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Conner hesitated, and all his anger he had felt rushed away when he heard the mutter from Ava. He studied her for a second as she shrugged shaking her head.

"Ava, how old are you?" Conner questioned quietly. "You can't be more than what eighteen?"

"Old enough to handle a few things that go bump in the night." Ava said with a little laugh. "I was lucky and had a really good friend who taught me everything I know."

"Had?" Conner questioned lightly.

"He died a few years back." Ava explained tightly. "Bad miscalculation in a bad situation."

Conner paused at this, lips a little pursed and then tossed his own cigarette stub away before speaking again: "Sorry, those were some pretty personal questions."

"It's fine." Ava brushed the concern away with a little vague motion. "Most people ask more questions about what we hunt when they find out, little refreshing to have someone ask the more humanistic questions."

Conner hesitated again before letting out a deep breath and turning back to head inside the room with Abram. After a second or two Ava pushed herself up from the post and turned to head back to her own room as well.

"Oh, hang on," Conner said before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. He reached over to hand Ava said object, which turned out to be a key. "Key to Bookend, that way you can get in and out as you need to."

Ava took the key after a second tucking it into her pocket. "Thanks, that'll help quite a bit."

"No problem," Conner said with a shrug. "Just appreciate you guy's help."

"Guess it's a good thing I was so hungry for lunch this afternoon," Ava joked and Conner laughed a little and waved to her as he opened the door.

"Good night Ava,"

"Night, Conner."

Ava then was met with silence as their door clicked shut. She stood there for a moment or two hesitating at her own door. She wasn't sure she wanted to step inside and deal with the tension that would probably come from them being interrupted earlier.

Finally making up her mind Ava just let out a deep breath and reached for the doorknob to let herself into the room. When she stepped inside all was quiet and the only light to be found was from the glow of the TV that was still on.

Dean was already snoring again, but this time halfway under his covers. One leg was out foot dangling off the side and he lay on his stomach. Ava shook her head at this and smiled a little closing the door silently behind her checking to make sure the salt lines were still intact as she did.

She glanced at the table where all her books were and debated on just gabbing one and maybe stepping into the bathroom to read so she wouldn't wake Dean. Just as she had moved the snoring from Dean stopped and she froze.

"No more research tonight." Dean ordered gruffly. "Loose the jeans and come to bed." Ava hesitated at that and turned bright red. "Or climb into the other bed, I don't care, just no more reading. Sleep."

Ava stood there for a second or two before Dean flipped over and looked at her. She pursed her lips after a second before sighing in defeat and walking around to the other side of the bed. She hesitated again before rolling her eyes at herself and shimmied out of her jeans and slipped down under the covers.

She lay there for a second or two before shifting and trying to find a comfortable position so that she could attempt to sleep. The main thing keeping her awake at this point was worry of having another nightmare like she had the previous night.

After about five minutes of this Dean grumbled something under his breath sounding irritated and rolled over again banding an arm around her waist and pulling her back snuggly against his chest.

"Go. To. Sleep." Dean muttered into her hair. "You're not gonna have another nightmare, and if you do I'll wake you up, okay? Just stop thinking about it and sleep."

"I just-"

"No," Dean cut her off. "Go to sleep. You gotta be focused enough to get rid of these ghosts. I don't need a sleep deprived liability."

Ava made a slight noise but otherwise didn't argue sighing and letting herself relax back and follow Dean's order to try and sleep.

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter VI

Ava groaned stretching out her legs and blinking blurrily over at the alarm clock on the desk between the two beds. She had figured it would be early like it always was when she woke up, but when she read the time she would have jolted up and into a sitting position if an arm banded around her waist didn't stop her.

"Told you that'd you'd sleep just fine." Dean's mumbled voice came from behind her.

"It's 11:30!" Ava exclaimed shifting trying to get out of his grip. "We should have been up hours ago."

"Ava." Dean grumbled before tightening his grip.

"Dean, let me go." Ava trying again to move his arm. "We need to get up and get going."

"I have never had a woman so eager to get out of bed with me." Dean finally said and Ava flushed bright red. "We should really do something to change that,"

" _Dean_ ," Ava's voice was half a warning half a whine as she reached down to grab hold of his wrist where his hand had splayed across her stomach. "We have a job to do,"

He almost blatantly ignored her and her grip on his wrist just opting to use the hand to pull her back and snug against him. She tensed a little at this and her grip on his wrist became tighter."Relax Angel." Dean muttered instantly feeling the tension and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder where the shirt had twisted down during the night. "You act like you're never been touched before."

Ava if possible turned an even darker shade of red at this before Dean finally noticed her reactions to said situation. He suddenly moved away from her like he was burned and cursed under his breath.

He then got up and out of the bed quickly and Ava followed his lead trying to put space between them for the moment. Ava reached down snatching her jeans back off the floor and sliding into them before turning to face Dean.

"Dude, you're a _virgin_?" Dean almost downright demanded. "Why the hell haven't you said anything? Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"What the hell was I supposed to say?" Ava bit back becoming a little upset with his raise of voice and tone. "Oh! Hey Dean, just FYI if this is a little awkward don't worry because I'm a virgin?"

"You're nineteen," Dean said after a second lowering his voice slightly noticing how it was bothering Ava. "You've seriously never…?"

Dean tapered off a little awkwardly and shifted on his feet a little. Ava's face was still bright red before she crossed her arms over her chest in a little protective movement.

"Never found anyone it felt right with…" Ava admitted after a second looking down instead of at Dean unable to meet his eyes. "Hunter's lifestyle doesn't exactly lend itself to romance of any sort but well, I'd like to have that with someone of my choice not convenience. I know that probably sounds stupid…" Ava sighed before reaching up and brushing her hand through her hair. "I'm just, gonna change and then we can start working on finding the kids, Joanna and Abigail,"

Ava moved walking around him towards the bathroom but was stopped by a hand gently grabbing her arm, and she paused waiting for him to say something.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's not like it's a bad thing." Dean said after a second or two. "Just, not what I was expecting. Almost feels like I took advantage of you now…"

Ava smiled, rolling her eyes. "Dean, just because I haven't had actual sex doesn't mean I haven't done other things, not quite as innocent as the word virgin implies. I knew what was happening, and didn't stop you. You just caught me off guard this morning."

"Now that's got me all kinds of curious." Dean said smirk back on his face.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime," Ava smirked herself before pulling her arm out of his grip and heading on towards the bathroom. "But first, mind taking me back to library? I want to look for a little bit more information now that I have names, I don't like walking in blind."

"Right," Dean chuckled a little under his breath before turning to get dressed himself.

Ava stepped back out of the bathroom a moment or two later, still wearing Dean's shirt but now it was tied off on her hip so that it didn't fall to her thighs. She was in the process of pulling her hair up into a messy tumble on her head when she noticed Dean watching her from where he'd sat to pull on his boots. She paused a bobby pin between her lips as she looked at him an eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing," Dean said but Ava's expression obviously stated she didn't believe him. "Just thinking you still look good in my shirt."

Ava shook her head pulling her bobby pin from her lips and slipped it up in her hair before turning to find her own boots to pull on.

"C'mon, let's go." Ava said with a little smile.

Dean shook his head but caught his keys when she tossed them to him and stood to follow her out of the room.

* * *

"Earth to Ava," someone said and Ava snapped up to spot Dean standing just in front of her two cups of hot coffee in his hands. "Anything interesting in that book you're so buried in?"

"Um, well nothing that I think is really important," Ava said after a beat and he sat in front of her pushing a cup of coffee towards her. "Found just some information about Cain. Turns out he had a mother who died a few days before he did."

"Is that who you're staring at so hard?" Dean teased and Ava rolled her eyes and flipped the book around for him to see.

"Well she is gorgeous." Ava deadpanned pointing the woman out. "Maybe I just got distracted."

Dean made a funny noise in the back of his throat at this comment and just stared at Ava for a moment or two. She snorted at this and almost forcefully tapped the book again to move his attention from her face to the book. Dean took in the woman's picture on the page for a second before looking back up at Ava.

"She doesn't look old enough to be anyone's mother." Dean said and Ava shrugged.

"Maybe it's a picture of her when she was younger." Ava said pursing her lips in thought for a second. "But I was more distracted by the necklace than her pretty face, I just feel like I've seen it before."

"Just looks like a gaudy piece of jewelry to me." Dean shrugged taking a drink of his coffee before looking at Ava and hesitantly continued with: "Unless you like stuff like that?"

"I mean it is kinda pretty." Ava said looking back at the picture then to Dean who had a little worried look on his face. "Dean, I'm _joking_! That's not, _no_." Ava laughed a little. "No."

Dean looked slightly relieved that Ava wasn't offended and was laughing instead. She shook her head and closed the book. She then reached over and picked up her coffee and took a drink before propping her head in her hand.

"So, thanks for the coffee." Ava raised the cup.

"No problem."

Dean kicked his foot up bracing it on the table and leaning his chair back relaxing his own cup in his hands. Ava watched him for a second enjoying at the fact that he was so relaxed with his coffee and the quiet of the admittedly abandoned library.

"Makes quite the handsome figure, doesn't he?" Lucifer's voice was just beside her and she glanced to see him sitting in the empty chair beside her. "All those hunting built muscles, all that strength and charm, could just pick you-"

For the first time in her life, Ava was relieved when her phone began to ring cutting Lucifer off in the middle of his sentence. Dean glanced at her and raised an eyebrow at the little red tinge to her face as she answered her phone.

"Hey King." Ava said after a second or two. "Sorry I haven't called, got caught up with something else."

Ava paused again running her fingers through her hair turning her full attention to the phone call and away from Dean trying to clear off her blush.

"I mean seriously? Those big _strong_ hands," Lucifer's voice came again in her other ear in a soft whisper. "Imagine what all they could do,"

"No, I didn't get much of a chance to look for any information," Ava said her face steadily getting more and more red. She was trying in vain to keep the imagines Lucifer was trying to place out of her head while speaking to King. "Sorry King, I got pulled into another case, it was sorta unplanned." She glanced back up and at Dean who was watching her curiously. "You could call Bobby, he's back home, could probably get the info you're needing." She shifted tucking a lock of hair back behind her ear. She then felt a nip at her ear and she stood up abruptly. "Um, yeah I can probably make my way down there after this case is done, is Alex not around to help again?"

Ava turned and stepped away from the table, trying to ignore the fact that Dean had noticed the odd behavior. She listened to King for a few more minutes before the conversation ended and she turned to step back over to the table where Dean was waiting for her return.

"Everything good?" Dean questioned lightly and Ava nodded.

"Yeah, he's got a really weird case he's trying to solve." Ava said after a second idly twisting her phone in her hands. "Sounds like it might be witches, but nothing concrete yet."

"Ah," Dean took the explanation easily before a smirk lit up his face and he dropped his chair back to the ground. "So, Angel tell me, what were you thinking about in that pretty head of yours that caused you to blush like that?"

Ava hesitated and pursed her lips when she heard a loud bark of a laugh come from Lucifer who was sitting on the table now watching the scene play out pure amusement on his face.

"Yes, tell the boy what you were thinking, _Angel_." Lucifer said with a heavy distasteful emphasis on the word Angel.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Ava smirked a little herself, ignoring Lucifer to try and regain some of her confidence. "Just add it to that list of stuff I could show you sometime, but, we have a few ghosts to take care of,"

Dean looked at her for a moment a little stunned at her comeback, before he shook his head and stood as well.

"Let's get these ghosts out of the way then," Dean said before downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp. "I'm getting more and more curious about what's on this list of yours."

"Patience is a virtue." Ava atoned with a little laugh.

"Not too good with the virtues, Angel," Dean said and Ava rolled her eyes.

"Knowing you, that's almost an understatement." Ava said with a little snort and then turned to walk out of the library leaving Dean to follow which he did so with a little chuckle.

* * *

Ava hesitated sitting in the Impala for a moment one foot on the ground listening to Dean in the trunk pulling out whatever he wanted to use inside the store. She finally stepped out looking back at Dean who had just closed the trunk with a little thud.

"Heads up," Dean said tossing something at her.

She caught it before looking at what she'd caught. She flipped what looked like a small meter over before looking up at Dean. She held it up with an eyebrow raised in question.

"EMF meter," Dean explained pulling his duffle over his shoulder.

Ava made a little sound before reaching up and flipping a switch. It beeped a little at her before falling silent again.

"Never used one," Ava admitted looking up at him. "This'll be fun."

"You've never used one?" Dean questioned stepping up beside her, then with a little tease to his voice: "How have you survived this long?"

"Bobby," Ava shrugged halfheartedly. "So, I'm going to guess it will er sound off when there's activity?"

"Yeah, something like that," Dean grinned as Ava shrugged and slipped it into her pocket.

"Well, isn't it going to be a constant sound if Abigail tries to help us?" Ava ask stepping away from the Impala and followed Dean up the walk to the door.

Dean just shook his head ignoring her but then they both stopped when the front door opened on its own. Ava hesitated glancing over at Dean who shifted all hints of teasing gone. Ava stepped on up on the porch glancing in the window to see if she could see anything before they stepped inside.

"He knows we're here." Ava muttered before letting out a deep breath and stepping inside the store, Dean right behind her.

As soon as they were far enough inside the store the door closed behind them with a loud snap and a little click as the lock was set back in place. Ava hesitated again, before Dean gently set down the duffle beside her.

He reached in pulling out an iron fire poker and handing it back to Ava. She reached over taking it but not taking her eyes off of the space in front of them. Ava then hesitated and looked at the poker in her hands for a second before conceding this would be a better option than a gun in town.

She took an experimental swing in front of her around trying to get a feel for the weight as Dean stood back up beside her.

"Okay," Ava muttered before turning to look back down the row towards the desk. "So, let's try this. Abigail? Abigail sweetie, are you here?"

The EMF meter in Ava's pocket whined quietly from her pocket only gaining in pitch as someone's form materialized in front of the desk. It wasn't Abigail.

"Joanna?" Ava questioned quietly stepping forward a little.

The woman nodded. She just floated there for a second before turning and disappearing down a row of books.

Ava raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Dean who also had a raised eyebrow at this odd behavior but then shrugged and nodding in the direction Joanna had gone in. Ava then turned to follow behind Joanna, Dean not more than half a step behind her.

The whole bookstore was unnervingly quiet the only sounds being the small scuff of Ava or Dean's boots as they walked along behind Joanna.

Suddenly the woman stopped just in front of a certain patch of wall, that looked a little off color compared to the rest. Joanna pointed to it before looking at Ava again and disappearing.

"This wall looks odd." Ava said quietly stepping up to it and placing her hand on it. "It almost looks, new... well _newer_ anyway."

Ava only had a second or two more to try and decipher what Joanna had been trying to tell her before a deeply cold feeling washed over them both. Ava then turned from the wall to Dean opening her mouth to say something before the EMF meter in her pocket started whining loudly.

Suddenly both Ava and Dean were lifted off their feet and thrown in opposite directions from each other and that patch of wall.

Ava landed back first on a small desk that was pushed up against a wall and took a second to blink when she saw stars after her head collided with the desk. There was a clatter beside her and she realized she had dropped her fire poker to the floor.

Flipping over and attempting to roll off the desk back onto her feet, Ava only realized she'd moved too soon when her left ankle rolled the wrong way dumping her back onto the floor face first.

"Fuck!" Ava cursed rather loudly before flipping over and snatching up the metal poker.

Bright faced, in pain and angry Ava looked around trying to spot where Dean had landed only to spot him halfway underneath a bookshelf, not moving.

"Dean!" Ava shouted trying to get his attention as she pulled herself back up and onto her feet leaning on the desk for some support. "Dean! Get up!"

For that she got a groan and the bookshelf moved as he pushed himself up. Ava sighed in relief before letting go of the desk and moving to head towards Dean.

"You okay?" Ava questioned when she finally reached him and he pulled himself to his feet.

"Good, you?"

"Fine," Ava lied about the ankle for now.

Ava then turned and headed back towards the wall they'd been standing in front of only moments before. Dean wasn't more than two steps behind her, but before they even could reach the wall again, Ava spotted a black shadow out of the corner of her eye and a few more bookshelves fell blocking the path.

"Cain doesn't want us near that wall." Ava muttered before looking at Dean. "I think there's something behind there he doesn't want us getting to."

Just as Ava said this there was another feeling of cold that washed over them. Ava glanced at Dean before both were yet again picked up and thrown in two different directions.

"This fucker," Ava heard this mutter from Dean as he staggered his way back up and onto his feet. Just as Ava opened her mouth to say something else both were hefted off their feet yet again and slammed into walls.

This time though, when Ava landed she realized she had lost her poker yet again. Looking around to try and spot it before she got 'relocated' by Cain yet again, her eyes finally landed on it. She paused taking in its placement for a second brain working quickly to work through what she was seeing.

The poker was jammed through the wall Joanna had pointed out to them and there was a long crack running from it both upwards towards the roof and downwards towards the floor.

"It's a hollow wall…." Ava muttered to herself after a second before turning to look around for where Dean was. She spotted him pushing himself to his feet only a few feet from where she was currently. "Holy shit! It's a hollow wall!"

"What?" Dean questioned confused.

"The wall," Ava said again. "It's hollow! It's probably hiding Cain's body!"

Just as Ava said this she was lifted again and thrown backwards into a bookshelf. She felt more than heard the crack of wood beneath her before she tumbled backwards and off said bookshelf and to the floor.

"Ava?" Dean called and she then heard another thud.

Ava turned looking at where she had landed only to realize the throw had thrown she and the bookshelf though the hollow wall. She had landed on a wood floor and just beside her was her poker.

Pushing herself up to look at what was in the room, she made a sound of disgust when she was met with the sight of a woman's skeleton in period clothing, sitting in a rocking chair.

"Bitch, you fugly…" Ava said before looking the woman over trying to figure out who she was before she spotted something that looked familiar.

The necklace that Cain's mother was wearing in the picture was resting against the lady's chest, glowing red in the darkness.

That's when everything clicked for Ava and she realized why she had thought the necklace looked familiar to her. It was the same pendant the witch that had killed Logan years before had worn.

Jumping up, Ava scrambled towards the body reaching up and wrenching the item from its neck. She had just turned around before she ducked when a book came flying for her head.

"Stay away from her!" a disembodied male voice shouted before the black figure from before appeared in the hole Ava had fallen through.

Ava didn't move, glancing around to see if she could spot her fire poker anywhere within her reach. She didn't and looked back up at Cain before making a decision. Ava dropped the pendant to the floor and slammed the heal of her boot down on it.

Ava heard a loud crack as her boot struck the object and then a yell. Cain's spirit lunged towards her but Ava slammed her boot down one more time on the pendant.

Cain's spirit yelled again before warping around into a black mass. Then there was a bright light and an explosion of power that slammed into Ava, knocking the breath from her lungs completely.

Then everything was quiet again.

"Ava?" Dean called again.

"In here," Ava answered before bending down and picking up the pieces of the pendent that she could salvage.

"You alright?" Dean hopped down into the room with her just as she stood back up pieces in her hands.

"I knew it looked familiar," Ava said inspecting the pieces in her hands.

"What is it?"

"A witch's pendant." Ava explained after a second looking up at Dean finally. "Old _old_ magic, most witches don't even know what these are anymore, let alone how to use them. It's like a conduit of sorts for the magic to use, makes it stronger because it's more concentrated. Sorta like how a relic works I guess is a way to explain it." Ava handed him a piece to inspect. "I've actually only ever come across one witch who used one."

"Yeah?" Dean said looking over the piece in his hand.

"The witch that killed Logan had one." Ava said after a second. "We came across her when we were looking into a sting of unsolved disappearances of kids. Turns out, she was using the blood of innocents to essentially er boost the pendants abilities," Ava paused letting out a sigh. "Maybe that's why the case had my attention, was more familiar that I realized. Least this time had a happier ending."

Dean was quiet not sure if he should say something or not, but the answer was made for him when the EMF in Ava's pocket started wo whine again.

"Thank you," someone said and both turned to see Joanna in the doorway.

"Yes! Thank you!" Abigail appeared just next to her mother, a bright grin on her face. "You freed us!"

"Well almost," Ava said with a little smile. "Where are your bodies?"

"There are no bodies to find," someone else said and a man appeared just beside Joanna, who looked at him and smiled. "My mother burned them after she took what she needed to place into the pendant. We are free now that the pendant's magic is gone, we will bother the living no more."

"Cain?" Ava questioned and the man nodded.

"I apologize for everything," Cain said a small sad smile on his own face. "The pendants influence warped my judgement to protect itself, for that I am sorry."

"It's fine." Ava said with a little smile herself. "I know all about how…warped these things can make a person...or uh ghost." Ava then paused before the smile slid off her face. "Cain, can I ask you one last question?"

"Of course."

"Did your mother kill you?"

At that question, Cain smiled a little sadly again and then all three disappeared. Ava pursed her lips guessing she got as close to an answer as she possibly could before turning to look over at Dean.

"You okay?" Ava questioned looking him over for any serious wounds.

"I'm good, might be a little sore from the bookshelf landing on my back but otherwise all in one piece." Dean nodded before looking her over. "You're favoring your left foot."

"Er yeah, sorta twisted it earlier." Ava admitted after a second or two. "Fell off a desk, and didn't land on my feet correctly."

"Can't leave you alone for even a minute, can I?" Dean teased rolling his eyes. "First you come over here and get slammed into a wall and now you twisted your ankle?"

"Just lucky like that," Ava said shrugging her shoulders.

Dean just sighed and rolled his eyes again before reaching over and scooping Ava up bridal style. She let out a shocked exclamation before instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck so that she didn't fall.

"Hey!" Ava exclaimed after a second as he carried her out of the room. "I can still walk!"

"Quit bitching Angel." Dean said with a grin. "Unless you want to chill out with Madam Creepy back there till I find something to wrap your ankle in. You can't climb these fallen bookcases anyway."

Ava just sighed pursing her lips not saying anything more as Dean carried her out of the bookstore and back out to the Impala. He set her down in the passenger side seat gently before backing up a step.

"You want to wrap the ankle here or back at the room?"

"Back in the room." Ava answered fairly quickly. "I'd like a hot shower to help relax muscles before they get too sore from being thrown around, and I'm sure you could use one too for your back."

"That sounds like a plan." Dean agreed with a nod before closing her car door.

Ava laughed a little leaning back into the leather seat. Dean slipped in beside her and quickly enough the two were headed back towards Connie's Place.

* * *

Ava sighed in contentment as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel and drying her hair with another. She looked around the room noticing Dean was gone then to her right where her books had been only to spot a compression bandage, two pain killers, one of Dean's flannel shirts and a note on top.

Ava smiled before stepping over and picking up the note to read:

 _Thought you might want a different shirt to wear to bed._

 _Gone to grab food, be back. Wrap your ankle up._

Ava laughed a little at this and shook her head picking up the shirt and switching her towel out for it. She buttoned it up halfway turning to throw her towel over the chair the shirt had hung on and then picked up the pain killers and the bandage.

Tilting the pills back and swallowing them dry, Ava then turned walking back over to the beds and perching herself on the one that had yet to be touched this visit. She quickly wrapped up her ankle and sighed in a slight relief as the bandage did help some with the pain.

After a second or two more of just sitting on the edge of the bed, Ava reached over to grab the TV remote and flipped it on while moving back to prop herself up against the headboard.

She had just settled on some old horror film, when she heard the door knob jiggle and she moved to get up and open the door for Dean when he finally got it open and stepped through.

"Nope, you get back off your ankle." Were the first words out of Dean's mouth when he noticed she'd moved to get up. She opened her mouth to protest but was met with a glare from Dean as he set the food he'd found down on the table. "I said _no_ , stay put."

Ava just sighed pursing her lips but settled back down in bed turning to watch the movie again stubbornly. He stepped over a few moments later and offered her a burger which she took with a smile of thanks and he turned to the other bed.

"So, what're we watching?" Dean questioned kicking off his boots and settling down and taking a bite of his burger.

"No clue." Ava admitted after a second when she swallowed her own bite of burger. "But it was either this or some chick flick romance movie."

"Good choice," Dean said and Ava laughed a little.

The two finished off their burgers and watched the movie through to the end before deciding they best ought to turn in for the night.

So now hours later and looking dangerously at 3am, Ava was staring at the ceiling listening to Dean snore beside her. She couldn't seem to relax enough to sleep, even though she was actually really rather tired.

Her mind kept flicking back to the witch's pendant, and the pendant just reminded her of Logan. So, every time she closed her eyes to try and sleep all she could see was Logan's broken body as he drew his last breath in her arms all those years ago.

Finally after about the sixth time of closing her eyes and seeing that, she'd given up and just decided to stare at the ceiling and hope she'd become so tired she'd just black out. She lay there for a little while longer before she huffed out a breath and flipped over on her side facing Dean.

He was lying on his stomach, arms wrapped up under his pillow half way under the covers with his foot hanging off the bed barely brushing his boots. Ava smiled taking in the relaxed look on his face thinking it made him look so much younger than he did when awake.

Ava then shook her head sighing and turning back to lay on her back again to stare at the ceiling. She should be used to this by now, sleep had never been easy for her to find. _Never_. The only time she had been able to actually sleep and soundly was when….

Ava sat up at this realizing suddenly the only time in her life that she had ever slept peacefully all night was when she had been with Dean. Somehow it seemed that all the nightmares, all her worries just sort of faded for a while.

Ava blushed bright red at this before biting her lip and looking over at Dean again. She didn't want to wake him up from what seemed like a pretty restful sleep, but she also knew he would be pissed in the morning if he found her with getting no sleep at all.

After a moment or two of having an internal debate with herself on whether or not to stay put or get up and crawl into bed with Dean she finally made up her mind. Throwing her covers away she moved rolling gingerly up and onto her feet.

"Ow.." Ava muttered under her breath as a sharp pain shot up her leg from her foot.

Ava then just hopped the step over to Dean's bed and crawled down under the covers beside him. Dean grunted at the movement but moved to accommodate her anyway.

"Whatcha doing, Angel?" Dean questioned his voice deep and rough from sleep.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." Ava said lying on her side just on the edge of the bed trying not to take up too much space.

"Right," Dean muttered after a second before rolling over and pulling her further into the bed.

The two finally made themselves comfortable and still after a few moments of shifting, Dean's arm now wrapped around Ava's waist his hand resting on the low of her back just underneath his shirt that she was wearing. Ava had her head propped on his chest just over his heart so that she could listen to the steady beat grounding her and letting her relax.

"Bad dream or something?" Dean said after a second.

"Just bad memories from that damn pendant." Ava said after a second or two, closing her eyes and for the first time all night didn't see Logan. "Don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay," Dean agreed after a moment or two.

"Thanks Dean," Ava said after a few moments of silence.

Dean grunted at that and Ava smiled before taking a deep breath and relaxing letting Dean's heartbeat and snores lull her to sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter VII

Ava groaned, with a little stretch burying her nose into the warmth beneath her. She was met with a grunt and the hand that was resting on her lower back flexed. Ava grinned at this before picking her head up and looking over at the clock.

6:45am

She huffed a little before lying back down to try and go back to sleep. This was met with a little chuckle and that hand moving further up her back under the shirt.

"Time is it?" Dean's voice was deep and still a little slurred from sleep.

"Still before God gets up," Ava muttered after a second.

"Never heard that one before," Dean said before moving and burying his nose in her hair hand now lightly tracing absent patterns on her back. He then turned his head to look at the clock himself. "Aren't you usually up and on a run by this time anyway?"

"Yes, because going on a run with a twisted ankle is totally feasible." Ava bit out sarcastically curling a little into the softer touches on her back.

"Well, maybe we can find something else to do with all this free time you suddenly have,"

"Yeah?" Ava laughed a little propping her chin on his chest to look up at him. "Got something particular in mind?"

"Hm, maybe,"

Dean grinned before pressing the hand that was on her back a little firmer, encouraging her to move up some before tangling the other in her hair and pulling her up. She went willingly with a little grin herself before the grin was wiped from her face by a kiss.

It was shockingly sweet and almost chaste, causing Ava to smile a little with a blush when they parted. Dean's hand then moved from her hair to trace to side of her face for a second.

"Okay, I gotta ask, even if it's moot at this point," Dean's voice was much more awake now even if it was still husky. "You're sure about this?"

"Yeah," Ava agreed. "Besides, didn't I promise to show you what was on my list?"

"Fuck," Dean groaned at this hand going back up to tangle in her hair before moving and flipping them over.

Ava laughed a little at this before reaching up and running her own hands though his hair before pulling him back down into a kiss, and this time it was nowhere near sweet or chaste. She then moaned a little as she felt his hand pushing the shirt she was still wearing up and across her stomach.

Just as his hand reached the underside of her breast a loud sound broke through to them both breaking concentration. It was Dean's phone.

Both paused looking over at said phone which was resting on the bedside table seeming to be debating on whether or not he should answer. Neither moved until the ringing stopped and Ava laughed a little before reaching up to pull him back down for a kiss.

He laughed and went willingly and for a moment there was nothing but silence again before the phone began to ring again.

This time Dean reached over snatching it up and answering with an irritated: "What?"

Ava rolled her eyes when she heard what sounded like Sam's voice on the other end of the call and Dean moved sitting up beside her.

"Sam, I'm a little busy, what is it?" Dean's voice was short and Ava huffed sitting up herself.

"Dude, you can't keep it in your pants for a few days?" Sam's voice sounded just as irritated as Dean's when Ava heard him speak. "Ava's with you!"

"Yeah, and Ava is totally aware of the situation!" Ava said loudly enough for Sam to hear through the phone.

She heard Sam make a sound that almost sounded like a squeak and his next sentence was muffled but Dean grinned hearing it.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be back this afternoon," Dean said and then hung up the phone, before tossing it over on the bedside table again and turning to Ava. "So, he won't be interrupting us again, where were we?"

Ava laughed at this leaning over to kiss Dean again. He let her before reaching over and pulling her into his lap. Just as Dean's hand started to sneak up her shirt again there was a loud knock at the door.

"For fucks sake!" Dean hissed out and Ava groaned leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ava! Dean! You guys up? It's Abram!" Abram's voice came through the door.

"You think if we're really quiet he'll give up and go away?" Dean muttered after a second or two.

"No," Ava said voice muffled by his shoulder. "The Impala's a dead giveaway that at least one of us is here,"

"Guys?" there was another loud knock.

"Give us just a sec Abram," Ava finally called back moving to climb out of Dean's lap and finding their pants.

She tossed Dean's jeans to him when she found them before her own. With a little huff, he caught them, then got up himself and stepped into the bathroom. Ava made a little face before pulling on her own jeans and turning to answer the door.

"Hey, Abram," Ava said with a little strained smile. "Everything okay?"

"Of course!" Abram said then his own smile faded a little noticing her strained smile and probably messed up hair at this point. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, we were just getting up," Ava said opening the door a little more when she heard Dean step out behind her. "So, what's up?"

"Well, we wanted to take you guys to breakfast before you left," Abram explained shifting a little on his feet. "And to make sure you got whatever books you wanted from the store, for your friend. It's the least we can do,"

"You don't have to do that," Ava said after a long second processing what he'd said.

"Well, will you let us?" Abram said tilting his head a little and offering a wave to Dean, who offered a half-assed movement of acknowledgement in return. "At least let us take you to breakfast before you leave, I insist."

"I, well," Ava glanced back at Dean who had turned to grab his duffle from the floor. "Okay, er just give us a few minutes."

"Okay!" Abram chirped happily and turned back to his own room presumably to grab Conner.

Ava shut the door behind him and leaned up against it with a little huff. She made a little face before looking over at Dean.

"The universe hates us doesn't it?" Ava muttered and Dean huffed out a little laugh.

"Almost seems like it," Dean said and Ava stood from the door moving to step in the bathroom lightly nudging the door with her foot behind her.

Ava sighed before turning on the tap for some water, and splashed her face with it. She then looked at her reflection in the mirror, before reached over for a towel to pat her face dry. Ava then studied the face looking back at her for a moment reaching up and brushing her fingers through her hair to try and tame it down.

"I have to say I'm starting to enjoy seeing what will interrupt you two next." Lucifer's voice from just behind her made her flick her gaze back to the mirror and spot him leaning against the wall behind her. "Maybe it's just not meant to be for you to be with someone? Always seem to have something getting in the way, just like the universe hates you."

Ava rolled her eyes at him not bothering to respond turning her attention back to her hair and trying to get it tamed.

"I mean really? I have _never_ seen two people be interrupted as much as you two have been the last two days." Lucifer said breaking into her concentration on her hair. "You can't even get in a quickie without someone interrupting!"

Ava ignored Lucifer turning her attention then to Dean's flannel that she was still wearing. She then turned to look around the bathroom, remembering that she had left her tank from the first night they'd stayed in here.

Ava smiled when she found it sitting on the counter realizing Dean must have found it and placed it there. She then turned her attention to the flannel slipping it off and setting it on the counter beside her to reach over for the tank.

"Now, that's just not fair." Dean's voice sounded from behind her and she looked up in the mirror to spot him.

The door was still nudged closed but she hadn't realized it wasn't by much till she saw he was leaning on the frame watching her arms crossed small smirk on his face. She grinned herself and shook her head slipping the tank on regardless. She then reached over picking up the flannel and turning around to face him and hold it out to him.

"I believe this is yours," Ava said and that prompted Dean to push himself off the doorframe and step up to her.

"Keep it," Dean said with a little smile. "Looks better on you anyway."

Ava smiled at that leaning back against the counter letting him step up and onto her space, this time not protesting. His smile turned into a wicked smirk when he noticed this, stepping up placing a hand on either side of her trapping her between the counter and him again.

"Déjà vu," Ava said and he laughed.

He then moved one of his hand from beside her up to her chin to tilt it up towards him. He then leaned down and brushed their lips together softly. Ava hummed in contentment of this gesture and then reached up to wrap her arms around his neck the flannel in her hand landing on the floor long forgotten. His other hand that had been on the counter then moved softly tracing his way down to her hip where he gave a gentle squeeze pulling her closer to him.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Yep, déjà vu for sure." Dean muttered resting his forehead against hers and she just let out a soft laugh.

"Ava, we're headed to the dinner, meet us there?" Abram's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, right behind you," Ava called after a second, and Dean moved to bury his face against her neck, placing small kisses there.

"See ya there!"

Ava laughed a little shaking her head and turning her attention back to Dean, curling a hand in his hair. "So, we should probably get going…"

"Yeah, probably so," Dean muttered but made no move to leave.

"Dean-"

Ava was then cut off by Dean's phone ringing in the other room. Both hesitated again before separating and Dean moved stepping out to answer the phone. Ava sighed, leaning on the counter a few seconds more, before reaching down and picking the flannel back up and shrugging it on.

"Always some type of interruption." Lucifer's voice came from the doorway and she spotted him leaning where Dean had been a few moments ago smug smirk on his face.

"Piss off," Ava muttered reaching back to pull her hair free of the shirt and flipping the collar to be correct. "Again, privacy is a thing,"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Lucifer questioned tapping a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Talk about déjà vu!"

Ava rolled her eyes and sighed walking by Lucifer and back out into the room to find where Dean had gotten off to.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can be," Dean was saying when she walked in. "Dad. I said I'll be there when I can be, yelling will not change how fast I can get there."

Dean paused again and glanced at Ava as she walked in the room. She tilted her head before she heard John's voice yelling through the phone at Dean. Raising both eyebrows in question at this she paused crossing her arms and waiting for him to finish his conversation with John.

"Yeah, yeah, see you there." Dean said before hanging up the phone.

"He must really need some help if he's calling again," Ava said after a beat.

"So, it would seem."

"Well, um I can call Sam or Bobby to come get me or something if you need to go on," Ava said shifting her feet a little awkwardly. "I've gotta go meet with King when I can anyway so…"

"No," Dean shook his head. "I'll take you back to Bobby's. Dad can hold his horses."

"You sure?" Ava questioned shrugging her shoulders. "It's not-"

"I'll take you back to Bobby's," Dean cut her off before crossing the room and stepping outside. "Let's go meet Abram and Conner."

Ava uncrossed her arms and snorted out a laugh as she followed behind him easily, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Thanks again guys!" Abram said pulling Ava in for a quick hug. "Don't be strangers."

"With all the books you have here I'd be an idiot not to visit." Ava said with a little laugh returning the embrace. "And speaking of, thanks for the books."

"No problem." Abram laughed. "Should keep, um Sam, was it? From being too mad at you two for leaving him behind."

"So let's hope," Ava said and then turned to give Conner a little wave.

"Keep in touch," Conner said a smile on his face.

"I will, but we've gotta hit the road." Ava tilted her head towards the Impala. "Dean's gotta get to Arizona and I need to get to Louisiana."

"Bye Ava!" Abram said bright grin on his face stepping back from her. "Bye Dean!"

Ava smiled as Dean gave a cursory wave to Abram and Conner at hearing his name. Ava then turned slipping down into the passenger seat of the Impala where Dean was waiting.

"Thought I was gonna have to get out and save you from them," Dean gruffed out in what might have been a joking manner, but it was a little too detached for it to have been an actual joke and moving to pull out of the parking spot.

"Not one for goodbyes, Dean?" Ava said turning to angle herself towards him in the seat.

"Had more than my fill of having to say them."

Ava paused at this just studying him before sighing a little and reaching up to run her fingers through her hair. "I think all of us have," she paused again faraway look on her face before turning her attention back to Dean. "But it is nice to say a goodbye every once in a while, without it ending in a burial or what not."

"True." Dean conceded after a second or two and then smiled. "So, tell me about this case you think you have in Louisiana,"

Ava grinned with a little laugh before settling in to talk about what she knew of King's case.

* * *

Later that evening, found Ava humming to herself as she checked on the lasagna she was currently cooking for dinner. Finding it cooking nicely, she then turned her attention to her garlic bread which would need to be put in the oven soon as well.

She and Dean had made it back to the house by early afternoon and were greeted by a slightly upset Sam. He though had quickly forgiven them when Ava gave him the books from Abram and Conner and disappeared into the study to read. Bobby had greeted them soon after that and ask Dean to help him with something which had resulted in them taking off.

Ava in turn had decided she was in the mood to cook and had spent most of her afternoon in the kitchen. So far, she had baked two apple pies with the cinnamon touch that she'd wanted to try out, made stew to freeze so Bobby (and Sam if he chose to stay), had real food instead of TV dinners while she was gone to King's, and then the lasagna for dinner that night.

"It smells absolutely _heavenly_ in here..." Sam's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she turned to look at him. "What are you cooking in here?"

"Lasagna," Ava said with a little smile. "Should be done soon, guess you're hungry?"

"Seems like your ankle's doing better," someone else announced themselves as they stepped in the kitchen from the back laundry room. "And is that pie I see?"

"For after dinner." Ava confirmed seeing Dean and behind him Bobby. "Go wash up, it's almost done."

"Yes ma'am," Dean saluted her with a grin.

"Sam, do me a favor and grab the plates out of the cabinet." Ava pointed to where she meant using the knife she had been using on the bread.

"Sure," Sam complied easily moving over to the cabinet she pointed to pulling out four plates for them to use.

Ava smiled a little before the timer went off for the lasagna to be pulled out of the oven and she quickly pulled it out and replaced it with the bread. Once that was done she turned back to the stew that was simmering on the stove, using a spoon to taste it.

"Perfect." Ava said to herself before moving the stew to another eye on the stove so that it could cool before she put it in containers to freeze.

"I didn't know you could cook Ava," Sam said setting the plates out on the table before turning to her.

"I have many hidden talents Sam," Ava said with a little grin before reaching over and pulling the bread from the oven. She then turned to walk over to the table and set it out. "Now, budge, I don't wanna burn you."

Sam laughed a little at this moving out of her way and just watched her moving around the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?" Sam questioned after a second or two.

"Na," Ava shook her head carrying the lasagna over to the table before looking for a knife to cut into it with. "I got this, go find the other two and let's eat."

"Okay,"

Sam happily complied with this and before long all three were sitting at the table digging into the meal.

"This is some of the best lasagna I've ever had," Sam said with a happy little groan taking another bite. "Did you make this from scratch?"

"Um, well yeah," Ava nodded after a second being caught off guard by the question.

"Really?" Sam sounded so impressed that it caused Ava to blush a little.

"I don't like the flavor of the premade stuff, doesn't do it justice." Ava explained before moving to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Dean noticed the nervous movement waiting for the darker blush to follow. "It's really not that big a deal,"

"It's amazing, Ava." Sam praised again taking another bite. "Truly."

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sam," Dean cut in suddenly, pointing his fork at his younger brother. "Do you have no table manners?"

"Yeah cause you're one to talk," Ava said shifting her attention to him and away from the uncomfortable conversation. When Dean grinned at her after said comment she realized what he'd done. He'd changed the subject for her after noticing her unease. "I'll pack you some before you leave."

"Thank you!" Sam proclaimed happily before reaching for a second helping of the food.

"How was that call you had this afternoon, Bobby?" Ava questioned trying to change the subject off of her again.

It did the trick Bobby easily turning to answer her question. As Bobby talked Ava glanced over at Dean and offered him a thank you smile before turning her attention back to the conversation at hand and her own plate of food.

* * *

An hour later found Ava still in the kitchen, but this time cleaning up the mess she had made that afternoon while Dean and Sam were in the living room arguing over what movie they were going to watch. Bobby had gotten a call somewhere around thirty minutes ago and had stepped into the study and shut the door behind him to block out the brother's bickering.

"Hey,"

Dean's voice coming just from behind her startled her enough that she jumped a little and spun around to face him. He stood literally just behind her and when she turned she almost bumped right into him. He chuckled a little under his breath before leaning forward and putting his hands on either side of her yet again trapping her against the counter.

"He seems to really have a thing for trapping you against counters," Lucifer's voice broke in beside her and she didn't even bother looking over to him. "Interesting kink,"

"Yes?" Ava questioned looking up at him, eyebrow raised.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean questioned lightly.

"Cleaning up, messes happen when you cook." Ava answered easily with a shrug. "Speaking of, you never said whether or not you liked the pie. I used cinnamon in the crust this time."

Dean laughed a little at this. "Angel, it was fantastic. Gonna have you cook for me more often now that I know you can."

" _Have_ me cook for you?" Ava questioned an eyebrow raised at this. "That all you're gonna _have_ me do for you, _Sir_?"

Ava had meant it as a joke to play off his own statement, but as soon as she'd said the word Sir she noticed how his eyes darkened drastically. Ava blinked caught off guard by the sudden heat that spurred through her at that look and her face lit up.

"Hey! Are you two gonna come watch this movie with me or not?" Sam's voice broke through sharply breaking into the bubble they'd created for a moment.

"Yeah Sam, go ahead and start it." Dean called back his voice a little gruffer than normal. "Be there in just a second."

"So… we should go join Sam," Ava said quietly after a second. "Before he comes to get us,"

"Yeah, maybe in a minute." Dean said before moving his hand to her chin and tilting it up and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey! Ava is there some of that pie left?" Sam's question broke them apart a moment later so that Ava could answer.

"Yeah Sam," Ava called a little breathlessly. "Want another piece?"

"Um yeah," Sam called back after a second or two. "Are you okay? You sound a little…Ooh! OOH! Er um nevermind…"

"Ha! Even little brother has you two figured out!" Lucifer said with a dark cackle that Ava promptly tried to ignore.

Ava snorted at Sam's revelation before nudging Dean a little to make him step back from her so that she could step over to the pie.

"You want another piece too, Dean?" Ava questioned over her shoulder to him.

"Na, I think I'm good."

At this Ava set down the plate she held and turned back to look at him shocked. He grinned at this stepping over to tap her jaw where it had fallen open with her shock and then kissed her forehead lightly before turning around and stepping back into the living room.

"Don't forget Sam's pie," Dean called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ava just stood there for a second or two letting her shock wear off before she turned back around and picked Sam's plate back up and cut him a piece of the pie.

Deciding the last few dishes in the kitchen could wait until tomorrow, Ava stepped out into the living room, just as Bobby stepped out of the study, Rumsfeld just on his heels.

"Everything good?" Ava questioned as she stepped over to hand an eager Sam his plate with the slice of pie on it.

"Yeah," Bobby said before moving to sit down in his own chair. "It was King, still trying to figure out his case. Told him you'd be on your way down first thing in the morning,"

"Any new info I should know about?" Ava questioned before she dropped onto the couch between Sam and Dean.

"Nothing too interesting." Bobby shrugged. "I still think it's witches like you suggested."

Ava just nodded before everyone turned their attention to the movie Sam had started. Beside her, Dean shifted throwing his arm up over the back of the couch giving her a little more room as Sam leaned in slightly to her shoulder.

Ava smiled at this before leaning into him a little and turning her own attention to the movie that Sam was intently watching. Turns out the movie Sam had put on to play, (she had a suspicion it wasn't actually Sam's choice) was an 80s horror.

Only another twenty minutes in, Ava felt herself start to drift off listening to Dean's steady breathing and the phony screams of the onscreen actresses.

* * *

Ava woke with a little start and little gasp, heart hammering in her chest brought on by a vibrant nightmare. She shifted slightly only to be met with a little grunt and then a nose being buried into her leg. Blinking, Ava turned to see whose head was in her lap only to spot Sam.

He was sleeping with his feet thrown over the arm of the couch to give him some room and his face was smooshed into her leg. Ava shifted her torso a little not wanting to disturb Sam, and looked around at the rest of the room.

The TV in front of her was blue screened indicating to the fact that the movie had probably ended some hours ago. Bobby was still sitting in his chair, cap pulled down over his eyes snoring quite soundly with Rumsfeld lying between the chair and the ottoman where Bobby's feet were propped. He gave her a cursory tail thump when he noticed she was awake before letting out a huff of breath to go back to sleep.

She then shifted and looked up at who she was basically lying on top of. Dean didn't seem to have minded her falling asleep across him, in fact he had shifted turning more into her and tucking himself into the corner of the couch to give her more of his chest to fall asleep on. His arm that had been across the back of the couch had made its way down her back and around her waist slightly, whereas her own had been flung across his chest.

Ava smiled a little at this before letting out a deep breath to slow her heartrate on back down to normal range. Dean's arm curled a little tighter in what seemed like a built-in instinct to protect giving her something to ground herself to.

She closed her eyes again before burying her own nose into Dean's chest to be met with a little grunt and a tightening of his arm again. She sighed, letting herself relax to go back to sleep, feeling safer squished between the Winchester brothers on Bobby's old couch than she ever had.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	8. Chapter VIII

"Hey Ava?" Sam's voice came from behind her, and she tilted her head to indicate she was listening.

"Hey Sam," Ava acknowledged, before pushing down the false bottom in the back of her Jeep once she was done checking she had what she needed. "Thought you left with Dean earlier this morning?"

"I um decided it would probably be best to sit this one out," Sam said watching Ava as she dropped back down to her feet. "All things considering,"

Ava tilted her head at this in agreement, before turning to look at him and leaning up against the jeep a little.

"So, what's up?" Ava questioned crossing her arms waiting for Sam to answer.

"Well, I was thinking since you have a twisted ankle and all, maybe you wouldn't mind me coming with you to King's to help?" Sam shifted a little as he ask.

"Sure," Ava nodded pushing herself up from the jeep and giving him a little wave. "Go get your stuff, we've gotta get on the road soon, I'm hoping to be there sometime tomorrow morning."

Sam grinned at this and turned on heal headed back into the house to grab his duffle. Ava laughed a little before turning her attention to finding Bobby. She found him in the kitchen getting himself a mug of coffee.

"Sam and I are fixing to head out, want me to bring anything back from Mama Doux?" Ava questioned announcing her presence to the older man.

"Sam's still here?" Bobby turned his gaze from the coffee to her. "Thought he and Dean took off a few hours ago."

"Yeah, Dean left, Sam decided to sit this one out." Ava said with a shrug before walking over to get herself a small mug of the coffee. "He and John had a little falling out."

"That letter from Stanford?" Bobby questioned taking a small drink of his coffee.

"Yeah," Ava confirmed easily. "I've found that John Winchester is a right bastard,"

Bobby laughed a little coldly into his coffee mug. "Maybe, but he's just a broken man doing what he thinks is right Ava,"

"Maybe," Ava pursed her lips a little. "But disowning his son for wanting to go to college and get out of the life isn't right."

"Never said it was."

"Hey Ava, ready to go?" Sam's voice cut into the conversation and both Bobby and Ava turned to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yep," Ava downed the little bit off coffee she had before quickly rinsing out the mug and placing it back in the cabinet. Ava then turned to Bobby. "Be back eventually. Stew in the freezer, lasagna in the fridge."

"You act like I don't know how to take care of myself for a few days," Bobby grumbled but there was a fond smile on his face. "I did actually survive before you came along you know,"

"Sometimes I do wonder what you did without me," Ava said rolling her eyes before grinning and giving Bobby a wave.

"Ate a lot more TV dinners," Bobby said sarcastically and Ava snorted a little.

"You love having me around, don't deny it old man,"

"Don't have to," Bobby said with a little laugh. "Go on then, King's waiting for you and you got a long drive."

"Bye Bobby." Ava said heading on out the door, Sam just behind her.

"Be careful!" Bobby called out as she hopped down the steps.

"I'll call you when we get there," Ava reassured with a little laugh pulling herself up into the driver's seat of the jeep that was waiting for them.

Sam threw his duffle in the back and quickly slipped into the passenger side seat as Ava started the engine.

"Find something to listen to, beyond news or talk shows," Ava said and then vaguely motioned to the radio. Sam just looked at her for a moment.

"You're really gonna let me pick the music?" Sam finally questioned after a second or two.

"Yeah, sure," Ava shrugged. "I need something to listen to, but news and talk shows drive me nuts, so anything else is good." Ava then paused shifting up gears. "And opera, opera doesn't make for good road music." Ava then looked over at him when he didn't move. "Sam radio. I assume you do know how to use one or am I assuming too much?"

"Um, right okay so," Sam then turned his attention to the radio.

Ava shook her head with a little laugh turning her attention to the road and the long trip they had ahead of them.

* * *

Ava sighed and stretched a little before popping the jeep door and pushing it open to let a foot hang out for just a moment. She then looked over at Sam, who was snoozing happily, head leant up against the window. Ava smiled a little, sorta feeling bad that she was fixing to have to wake him up, but was saved the trouble when a deep bark broke the silence of the late morning. The screen door slammed open as a large Pitbull came charging out the door with three or four others just on his heals barking as well.

"Hey, Blú it's just me!" Ava said turning her attention to the largest of the dogs. "Quit your barking!"

Sam had woken with a little start looking around to make sure they weren't in trouble only to look around and see Ava scratching behind the ears of the large dog that had woke him.

"Sorry, I forgot about the dogs." Ava said with a little apologetic smile when she noticed he was awake. "King rescues them,"

"Tu es en retard, mon cheri," another voice carried out across the yard and both turned to see someone step out of the house. "Et qui est avec vous?"

"Mes excuses, King," Ava responded and Sam blinked looking at her slightly shocked at her easy response in French. "Circulation, mais c'est mon ami, Sam Winchester,"

"Ah hello Sam Winchester," who Sam assumed was King said looking over at him a with a little smile. "Welcome,"

King was a taller man, standing somewhere around 6.1' if Sam were to take a guess, with shorter cropped dark hair and bright green eyes that were watching Ava pretty intensely. He was also younger than Sam was expecting, maybe only a few years older than them.

"Thank you," Sam finally managed when he opened his own door and stepped out.

Ava in turn gave Blú a little nudge to move so she could climb out as well, dropping into the middle of the group of pits. Sam smiled at this as she reached to pat each one in turn before King let out a low whistle.

"Alright c'mon ya'll," King called out to the dogs. "Leave Ava be,"

All the dogs turned towards King as he opened the screen door they'd bust out of and all went running back, save for the one Ava called Blú and one other who trotted over to where Sam stood and sat down just in front of him.

"Well hello," Sam said slightly confused.

"That's Emma," Ava said with a little laugh.

"Hey Emma," Sam said reaching over to give the pup a pat on the head and her tail began to wag rapidly.

"Looks like she likes you Sam," Ava teased turning to grab her bag from the back, Blú just on her heals. "C'mon, move Blú, I'm gonna step on you."

The pit wagged his tail but did move to the side and out of Ava's way. Sam then turned to grab his own bag only to find Emma just under his own feet.

"Emma, c'mon move," Ava said noticing the pup just under Sam's feet. "You're as bad as Blú,"

Blú wagged his tail at being mentioned and leaned up against Ava's legs insistent on another ear scratch. Ava sighed, but indulged him for a second, before nudging him out of her way and turned to walk up to the porch where King was waiting.

"Hey," Ava greeted with a smile.

"Hey, yourself," King said with a gentle smile.

"Hey! Is that Ava I hear?" someone else shouted from inside the house and King sighed stepping out of the way of the screen door.

A young woman who looked to be around sixteen then came busting out the door. She skid to a stop though as soon as she spotted Sam, who was now standing at the bottom of the porch steps.

She was a cute woman standing only a little taller than Ava with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She blushed a little seeing Sam, and instantly started fiddling with the edge of the white button up shirt she wore.

"Hi," she said totally ignoring Ava, who had taken a step back to stand beside King.

"Hi," Sam said with a little smile. "I'm Sam,"

"Essie," she stuttered out after a second. "Er, Esperanza, but all my friends call me Essie, and you can call me Essie, I mean if you want to…"

Ava raised an eyebrow glancing at King who had his arms crossed a little frown on his face watching them. She shook her head slightly and nudged him to gain his attention.

"Nice to meet you, Essie," Sam's smile was a little wider now that he noticed her blush deepen when she rambled.

"Um, so I just made some breakfast, I can make you a plate," Esperanza said now moving and placing her hands behind her back and leaning forward a little. "You know, if you're hungry?"

"I am actually _really_ hungry," Sam nodded stepping on up the porch steps.

King opened his mouth at this a little scowl on his face before Ava put an elbow in his gut cutting his reply off with a rush of air. Esperanza grinned brightly at this before reaching forward and grabbing Sam's hand to pull him into the house, Emma still right on his heels. Ava grinned at this and turned to King who was rubbing his side where she'd elbowed him.

"Ouch," King grumbled at her after a second.

"Oh, you're fine, you softy," Ava said with a little laugh, then tilted her head towards the door where Sam, Esperanza and Emma had gone through. "Well, that was a development I wasn't expecting,"

"You know how I feel about Hunters being around Essie," King said after a second with a little bite to his voice.

"You can't protect her from us forever, King," Ava said with a roll of her eyes. "You're a Hunter yourself,"

"That's _exactly_ why I don't want her around them." King defended with a huff. "She's too-"

"So is he," Ava cut him off with a little huff herself defending Sam. "He's going to Stanford, wants to be a lawyer he thinks, and getting out of the life."

"Oh," King instantly softened up.

"Yeah," Ava said then sighed. "He and his dad had a really _bad_ falling out, he ask to come out here with me and I figured it would be a good distraction."

King hummed at this before turning his attention to Ava who still had her duffle in her hand and Blú who was sitting on her foot. King then reached over pulling the duffle from her hand and turned to head inside himself.

"Hey!" Ava proclaimed following him inside, Blú just behind her. "I can carry my own things!"

"Hey Essie!" King called down the hall ignoring Ava's protest. "Save some of that for Ava and I!"

"Yeah, yeah," Esperanza called back. "I'll bring some plates to the study later! I'm sure you need to get Ava on that case of yours."

"Thank you!" Ava called back still following behind King.

King ignored them and turned to walk into a large room to their left dropping Ava's duffle just to the inside the door. She sighed, following him on in ignoring the duffle and turned her attention then to the books littered across the large antique oak table that took up half the room.

"You've been busy," Ava said stepping up and scanning the books to see where his research may have taken him. She then spotted a map with points of reference on them. "These where you're finding all similar attacks to be?"

"Yes," King nodded stepping up beside her as Blú walked across the room to curl up in a dog bed under a window. "I can't seem to find a true pattern." King tapped the map leaning just up against Ava to reach it. "There's a disembowelment and blood draining here, but a string of people acting paranoid and killing each other here." King then tapped a few other places. "Here there are body mutilations with specific organs gone, blood drained and a few family relics missing."

Ava paused, leaning closer to the map herself trying to find a pattern or something that might give a clue as to what they were after. It didn't make any sense, the pattern seemed to be random at this point.

"Could be witches, could be something else, but I think we can rule this one out if it was just paranoid people killing each other, probably not the same," Ava then sighed and shook her head before running her fingers through her hair. "Is there a location that they seem to frequent most often?"

"Here," King tapped a spot on the map. "It's a night club, Wild West. Last couple of nights there's been a few er public disturbances from what witnesses are saying is a couple, and the next morning there's always body found disemboweled in an ally nearby where they were fighting."

"Do we know what items were stolen?" Ava questioned eyes darting between the areas King pointed out as body mutilations.

"Hearts and Livers here," King tapped one spot. "Blood here," King tapped another spot, then tapped one last spot. "Old family heirlooms here, no specific details that I could get my hand on."

"King, you don't suppose they're trying to summon something, do you?" Ava said looking at him after a moment. "I mean all of these items can be used in part for summoning something."

"It's possible," King relented with a nod. "Which would point more toward witches."

"At this point yeah, I'm gonna agree with you." Ava nodded herself. "So, looks like we need to hit up the night club tonight?"

"Well, hope you brought your dancing shoes," King said with a little laugh.

Ava laughed a little at this. "Of course,"

"Did I just hear something about Wild West?" Esperanza's voice cut in and both turned to see her and Sam walking in plates in hand, Emma still just on Sam's heals. "Oh! Can I go King? Please?"

"No," King shook his head, stepping away from Ava and the table to take a plate. "For one you're not old enough-"

"Oh c'mon!" Esperanza complained cutting him off. "You were hitting night clubs before you were sixteen and you know it!"

"This is a hunt, Esperanza, not a pleasure trip." Kings voice was deep and authoritative at this point. "You are not going."

"But Ava-" Esperanza started again but then cut herself off at the look of warning King and Ava gave her.

"Is a Hunter." King said voice still leaving no room for argument. "And older, this isn't open for discussion."

Esperanza paused, clear upset on her face before she shoved the plate at King and turned to stomp out of the room. Ava sighed, shaking her head and stepping around to take a plate from Sam with a little smile of thanks.

"You have got to let her grow up sometime King," Ava said turning back to him. "Or she's going to run first chance she gets."

"We're not discussing this right now," King's voice was sharp towards Ava and behind her there was a little growl from Blú who realized King was talking to Ava. "Hush, Blú,"

"Well then," Ava said leaning back against the large oak table and taking a bite of toast. "How far is this night club from here?"

"Probably around four hours from here," King said absently stepping over and sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.

Ava nodded kicking one of her feet over the other and setting her plate down beside her. "So, you wanna try and catch them tonight or you got another plan?"

"Tonight'll work," King answered after a second finishing through a bite of eggs.

"So, if it's four hours away, I'm asking that we stay there after we finish the case." Ava said crossing her arms. "If you don't mind,"

"That's probably a good idea," King nodded looking over at her with a little smile which she returned before the smile slipped away and he turned his attention to Sam. "So, Sam, are you coming with us or, would you prefer to stay here?"

Ava raised an eyebrow in shock at this before looking to Sam. Sam shifted seeming a little uncomfortable under King's sharp gaze before Emma leaned up against his legs sensing the unease.

"I would prefer to go with you, if it's all the same." Sam said after a second.

"Never hurts to have another experienced hand," King smiled a little seeming to realize Sam was slightly uncomfortable. "So, Sam, have you been hunting long?"

"Well, yeah, long as I can remember," Sam nodded relaxing some at this.

Ava smiled moving and taking her plate and stepping over for King's. He handed it over easily still more focused on talking to Sam than Ava. Sam moved taking her spot leaning against the table and Blú popped up moving to follow Ava as she stepped out and turned back down to the kitchen.

"Essie?" Ava questioned bumping the door open to the kitchen. "Hey Essie, you in here?"

"Out here, Ava." Esperanza called back.

Ava turned to set the dishes down on the counter opting to clean them later before turning to the screen door and stepping through to the back porch. There she found Esperanza sitting in one of the rockers a very sour look on her face.

"Hey," Ava said after a second stepping on out and over to the railing facing Esperanza. "That look is highly unattractive you know,"

Esperanza then punched out a huff of a breath crossing her arms. "When is he going to realize I'm old enough to make my own decisions?"

"On things like this?" Ava tilted her head. "Probably never, but for now your brother is in the right. Just enjoy being young and free while you can,"

"You're not that much older than me," Esperanza pointed out and Ava nodded. "You were hunting at my age!"

"Yeah, I was, far before your age unfortunately," Ava conceded this fact easily. "But I'm not a good role model Essie, you don't want to be like me."

Esperanza paused, just looking at Ava for a moment before all the anger finally seemed to leave her. Ava smiled a little noticing this before crossing her arms and relaxing a little more.

"Fine." Esperanza finally bit out. "I'm still mad at him though,"

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Ava said with a little laugh after a second.

"So, Ava can I ask you something?" Esperanza said after a few moments of silence and a blush stole across her face.

"Of course,"

"Er, have you known Sam a long time?" Esperanza finally stuttered out.

"Long enough I suppose," Ava said with a shrug. "Least three years, maybe four by now," Ava then paused and raised an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

"Er well," Esperanza paused again. "Is he single?"

Ava laughed a little at this before nodding. "Yes, but leaving in a month for Stanford,"

"He's getting out of the life?" Esperanza questioned sounding genuinely shocked.

"Yeah,"

"So, he's like almost normal?" Esperanza slid forward on her chair to lean closer to Ava.

"Meaning?"

"He's not jaded, or I dunno er rough around the edges like so many Hunters are," Esperanza explained with a little flourish of her hands.

"No, he's not like a lot of other Hunters," Ava admitted after a second or two. "Actually, he nor his brother are like anyone else I've ever met."

"His brother?" Esperanza questioned excitedly. "There's two of them?"

"Yeah, Sam and Dean Winchester." Ava confirmed then raised an eyebrow again when a look of recognition flitted across Esperanza's face.

"John Winchester's boys?" Esperanza almost whispered as though saying the name too loud might summon the man himself.

"Yes," Ava confirmed after a second trying to figure out Esperanza's odd behavior.

"That man is _scary_ ," Esperanza said with a little shiver.

"You've met him?" Ava didn't bother hiding her surprise at this. "King let you meet John?"

"Oh no, I voluntarily stay away from him." Esperanza waved her hands in front of her as though warding something off. "Sometimes he comes to King for help on hunts like a lot of hunters do, but he, there's something different about him that I just can't handle. Like a sorrow built madness that haunts you even after he leaves. Something _terrible_ broke that man, and it hangs to him like a well-worn coat,"

"Yeah," Ava agreed solemnly after a second thinking, but then shook her head. "But, let's talk about something else,"

"So, Sam's brother, Dean?" Esperanza said light coming back into her eyes at the change of subject. "What's he like?"

"Dean's well, he's er," Ava fumbled a little in her attempt to tell Esperanza about the older of the two Winchester brothers. "He's a little more rough around the edges than Sam, more of a family man, and loves his car, Baby like a member of it." Ava snorted out a little laugh at that statement. "He's a quirky sarcastic asshole with a heart of gold for those who don't always deserve it," Ava then paused with a little unconscious smile. "And he has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen, so vibrant when he's happy and so soulful when he's upset…"

"Oh, Ava," Esperanza's voice held a quiet reverence to it when she spoke. "That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say about _anyone_ …"

"Er yeah well," Ava flushed bright red before standing up and looking around seeming to be trying to escape Esperanza's gaze. "Um well, I'm going to just go do the dishes since you cooked breakfast."

"Wait Ava!" Esperanza said almost jumping out of the rocker to try and follow Ava inside.

As soon as Ava opened the screen door to step inside, she wasn't paying too close attention to what might be on the other side and walked straight into Sam. She fumbled almost falling backward if Sam hadn't caught her.

"Hey Essie!" King called through the hallway. "Come help me feed the dogs!"

Essie, who was half a step behind Ava, paused looking between Sam and Ava before pursing her lips to promise herself she would talk to Ava about it later and turned to follow King's voice down the hall.

"Er sorry I walked smack into you Sam," Ava muttered out and apology taking a step back from him and blowing out a deep breath. She then looked up at him. "So, how much of that did you actually hear?"

Sam paused with a little smile. "Enough to know the answer to the next favor I was going to ask of you,"

"Is it a good answer or a bad one?" Ava questioned curiously crossing her arms over her chest."A good one I hope," Sam said with a shrug. "I was going to ask if you could just keep an eye on Dean since I won't be here to do it anymore. I, er, you're the only one I trust to take care of him…"

"Of course," Ava nodded with a little smile after a moment, the flush to her face starting to die down.

"It's just," Sam paused seeming unsure what exactly he was going to say.

"He'll be alright Sam," Ava said surely. "As will you. It's just, maybe there's two different roads set out for the two of you, and you need to follow yours and Dean will follow his."

"Just please, promise me you'll keep him save from Dad," Sam said quietly and Ava barely heard it. "You've, you know what,"

"Sam, I _promise_ Dean will be alright," Ava promised confidently.

"Okay," Sam nodded after a moment seeming to take her at her words. "Can I ask one more thing?"

"Sure," Ava shrugged before turning to the sink to do the dishes she had come in to do.

"Did you mean what you said about Dean out there?"

There was a loud crash as Ava dropped a dish into the sink caught off guard by the question then followed by a sharp curse. She turned grabbing a paper towel and shoved it against the palm of her hand to stop the bleeding from a cut she'd gotten from a piece of broken glass.

"Are you okay?" Sam questioned concerned when he saw her push the paper towel against her hand.

"Yeah," Ava muttered before turning back around to face Sam. "I'm fine, just a little cut it'll stop bleeding here in a minute." She then leaned back against the counter still facing Sam before she spoke again: "I er, well, yeah I guess so,"

"So, this thing with the two of you, it is more than just, er um fuckbuddies, isn't it?" Sam almost flushed when he ask this.

"Well, er it's not exactly even fuckbuddies at this point, so I well, I dunno," Ava shrugged her face tinging a little pink now and Sam raised an eyebrow at this information. "Maybe? I mean, I wouldn't exactly mind more than just," Ava fumbled again with her words. "But we both know your brother, which leans more towards no,"

"You do realize you mean more to him than that, right?" Sam said after a second or two. He then turned to sit down in a chair to finish the conversation instead of standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah, maybe," Ava shrugged with a sigh. "I dunno Sam,"

"It's probably why you two haven't, er well you know," Sam motioned vaguely with his hands seeming a little lost for words. "Maybe he meant it to be a little more than a quickie?"

"Hm, no between interruptions and er some other information I gave him, he's probably lost interest by now." Ava admitted after a second then scrunched her brow in question. "Besides how is this not an awkward conversation for you?"

"You have no clue how awkward this is, but on to other points of conversation," Sam pushed to continue the conversation. "What information did you give him?"

"Well, I'm sorta still a virgin," Ava admitted and blushed a little at Sam's raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Sam's voice was light and curious. "That's... admirable in this lifestyle,"

Ava laughed a little at his choice of words. " _Admirable_ as it may be, it's also a huge deterrent for most men,"

"And you think Dean will be in that group?" Sam questioned again in that light voice.

"I, I dunno," Ava said after a second with a sigh. "It's so _weird_ for me to be having this conversation out loud…"

"Not any less weird from where I'm sitting," Sam reminded her after a second. "But all the same, just give Dean the benefit of the doubt, I think you mean more than a one night stand to him,"

"Maybe so," Ava admitted after a second. She then pulled the paper towel away from her hand to look and see if it had stopped bleeding. "Either way, let's talk about something a little more comfortable for the both of us,"

"Agreed," Sam nodded leaning back in his chair stretching his feet out. "So, this hunt, what are you and King thinking it is?"

Ava smiled at this absently turning back to the dishes and answering Sam over her shoulder thankful for the change of subject for now.

* * *

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter IX

Ava sighed, attempting to tame her hair in the mirror and then adjusted the corset she wore slightly to readjust the position of the small silver blade hidden just against her chest.

"Well don't you look sexy tonight?"

Ava jumped, snapping up and looking around for the owner of that voice only to spot Lucifer standing just behind her.

"The fuck?" Ava let out a deep breath trying to calm her heartrate back down. She then turned back around to face the mirror again. She then just shook her head giving up on her hair and letting it tumble free. "Where have you been?"

"Aw, what did you miss me, Doll?" Lucifer's voice betrayed the smile that she knew was on his face before it vanished to be replaced with a scowl. "I've been around but your mind's been too busy _obsessing_ over the Winchesters, and their dreadful daddy issues, you haven't been able to focus on anything else."

"Aw, poor thing, are you feeling left out?" Ava sympathized sarcastically.

"Why all this sudden focus on _him_ anyway?" Lucifer bit out and Ava moved to reach up and pull the cross pendant out from under her corset subconsciously at the mention of Dean. It felt a little heavier than normal in her palm. "And you know how much I hate that thing. Quit fiddling with it while I'm talking to you,"

"Well, aren't you just a regular sourpuss tonight," Ava rolled her eyes but then dropped the pendant to lay on top of her corset regardless when it slightly burned her palm. It was then her turn to scowl at Lucifer. "Ouch! _Really_?"

"Hey Ava, you about ready?" King's voice called through the shut door distracting both Ava and Lucifer.

"Yeah, just about," Ava called back giving herself one last glance in the mirror before looking over at Lucifer scowl still in place. " _Do not_ distract me from this hunt tonight. I can't lose any focus with Sam being in the mix too. I won't see him hurt because you distracted me."

"Again, worry over a _Winchester_ ," Lucifer said with a petulant hiss.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem with the Winchesters?" Ava hissed out lowering her voice hearing a scuff of one of the men's boots just outside the bathroom door. "You're acting like a child!"

"Because they distract you!" Lucifer returned with a snap.

"Why am I even arguing with you?" Ava let out a deep frustrated breath. "There is _no_ point in this! I'm basically arguing with myself and encouraging my own insanity."

"You know better than that!" Lucifer snapped back at her. "This isn't your own _insanity_ , and you know it. I'm just as real as your _friends_ out there,"

"Ava, c'mon we need to get a move on," that was Sam's voice close to the door.

"I'm coming, Sam," Ava called back, before pursing her lips and turning back to Lucifer who looked just as pissed as she did. "Unless you intend to help me tonight, you had best leave me be, I don't want anyone hurt because of a distraction."

"Fine," Lucifer hissed out and she saw a glimpse of the forked tongue this time, arms crossing over her own chest. "Just don't lose focus,"

Ava shook her head and took a breath to get a grasp on her temper before she opened the door to face Sam. He hesitated where he stood just looking at her with what could have been a shocked look on his face.

"Sam?" Ava questioned after a second or two of getting no response from him. "You alright?"

"Told you you looked sexy," Lucifer's voice came from behind her.

Sam coughed with a little red tint to his face before answering. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Sam assured her. His gaze then dropped to her legs for a second. "Is that the skirt you got years ago?"

"Yep," Ava grinned. "Same one you picked out, you were right, perfect length."

"Well Perfect Length, we need to go if we're going to give ourselves a little time to scout out this club." King's voice cut in and Ava turned to look at him. "Get your shoes on and let's go,"

"Yep, sorry King," Ava moved easily around Sam grabbing said boots from the floor. "C'mon I can slip them on in the truck,"

"You're wearing your boots? Heals would look better," King questioned with a little eyebrow raised but grabbing his truck keys nonetheless. "You not have that pair I bought you a few hunts ago?"

"I still have them, they're in my bag, but I move better in these." Ava explained with a little shrug. "And since we don't know for certain what we're up against, I'd prefer not to be worried about killing myself in the heals. I'll wear them next time," Ava promised that with a smile. "But we got everything we need?"

"Yep," King confirmed shifting and giving Ava a hint of the gun tucked into his dark wash jeans. "You?"

Ava grinned with a little nod pulling out her knife slightly from where it was hidden against her chest. She then turned to Sam who also had a gun tucked into his jeans.

"Let's go then," Ava said nodding to the door. "Maybe if we're lucky we'll be done with this job before the club closes,"

"Bring the heals just in case," King said with a grin nodding to her bag. "If so I'll really take you dancing,"

"Promises, promises," Ava said with a little laugh.

Sam coughed breaking between the two when Ava said this. There was a little frown on his face and Ava flushed a little but turned grabbing her heals anyway and then turned to walk out the door King and Sam just behind her.

"Dancing? Now that almost sounds like a _date_ ," Lucifer's voice almost caught her off guard enough to jump. "No wonder, little brother Winchester didn't like that much,"

Ava shook her head climbing into King's truck that they had brought for the case instead of her jeep and slid to the center. She then was joined by King to her left and Sam to her right.

There were a few moments of terse silence between them all as Ava moved to pull on her boots and King drove them to the club they were headed to. Soon enough King had found them a place to park and all three looked up and over the building itself before moving to climb out.

"Looks packed," Ava observed after a second. "This is going to be fun,"

"Well, not getting anything done sitting here," King said after a second. "Let's go,"

"Yep," Ava said turning to slide out behind Sam who as he slid out of the truck turned back to offer her a helping hand out. "Thank you,"

"Welcome."

"Be careful in here," Ava caught Sam's arm at the entrance to the club before they truly stepped inside. King went on ahead of them but something in Ava's gut made her stop Sam. "I know you're capable of handling yourself but just, if this is witches,"

"You sound so much like Dean," Sam cut her off with a little laugh. "I'll be fine. You be careful, you're small enough to get lost in here."

"Ha, if you lose me, find the bar." Ava joked as both showed the bouncer their fake IDs. "Let's go,"

Sam nodded and both paused to look at the layout of the club. It was a large building with an upper floor balcony all the way around the room. Just on the opposite side of the floor from them was large antique looking bar. It reminded Ava of the old western saloons and she laughed a little under her breath thinking the place really lived up to its name.

After a moment or two more Sam looked at Ava and grinned before nodding out to the dance floor indicating that's where he'd be. Ava grinned and waved towards the bar indicating that's where she was headed.

Ava made her way slowly towards the bar, skirting around the dance floor trying to spot where King might have ended up.

Finally making it to her destination she was lucky enough to find an empty chair to sit on and turn to maybe spot King or Sam. One of the bartenders instantly noticed her and stepped down leaning over the bar to try and speak to her over the loud music playing.

"Hey pretty lady, what can I get you?" he grinned brightly and Ava laughed a little.

"Just a water for now?" Ava said leaning in herself to be heard. "Waiting for a friend to really start drinking,"

"Shame on him for making you wait!" he said before grabbing her a glass of water.

"Who said it's a he?" Ava questioned with an eyebrow raised taking her glass.

"Who am I to judge?" he said with a little shrug then offered a hand to shake. "Brian, you are?"

"Ava," Ava said taking the hand to shake.

"So, you got me curious, is it a he or a she?" Brian questioned curiosity obviously written on his face. "Not that I'm judging,"

"Guess you'll find out soon," Ava said before taking a little drink of her water. "But looks like you have other customers waiting,"

"I'll have to come back and check on you then," Brian said with a cheeky grin and then turned to step on down the bar to the other customers.

Ava shook her head turning her seat to look out across the club to try and spot where the other two had gotten off to. After a moment, she spotted King on the upper balcony leaning against the railing looking over the club from there. He spotted her and then nodded out to the dance floor towards something.

Ava turned her attention in that direction only to spot Sam. He honestly wasn't too hard to spot, standing taller than most people in the club, but what Ava noticed most was woman that was dancing with him.

The woman was a very tall dirty blonde, and was practically plastered to his front. Ava watched them a sudden pang of suspicion hitting her hard. She stood up, maybe to go cut in between them, gut telling her she needed to but suddenly someone else was standing just in front of her.

"Leaving so soon, are we?" there was a wicked smile on his face.

"Derek," Ava gritted out frustrated now that she had lost sight of Sam, and standing up to leave. "What do you want?"

Derek's smile didn't fade but he did grab Ava's arm when she tried to walk around him and forced her around to look at him. She slammed back into the bar hard, knocking the breath out of her momentarily. Derek then leaned up into her space pinning her to the counter.

"What the fuck?" Ava questioned angrily. "Get off me! I'm busy!"

"No, darling you're not," Derek hissed out gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him, right into his solid black eyes.

"You're not Derek," Ava gritted out.

"No, I'm not." The demon laughed darkly pressing in a little closer to Ava hand dropping from her chin to her neck squeezing a little. "Not anymore, little boy hunter is gone."

"Hey!" someone else shouted and Ava recognized the voice of Brian. "Get off her!"

"Brian, just stay out of this. I'm fine." Ava called out to him not once turning her gaze from Derek.

"Of course you are," the demon pressed his nose against her neck at this and took a deep breath as she tried to jerk away. "I would never hurt Lucifer's-"

Before the demon could finish his sentence though there was a surge of heat that flew through Ava's body and then a little flash of light. Next thing she knew was Derek was standing a few steps away holding a hand that was smoking and she was panting heavily as though she'd just run a marathon.

"Run," Lucifer's voice jerked her out of her shock and she turned on heal and immediately ran for an exit.

She didn't stop till she was in the parking lot huffing to catch her breath, leaning up against King's truck. She looked back to see if anyone had followed her to spot no one and then turned back to spot Lucifer standing in front of her arms crossed.

"What the fuck was that?" Ava demanded once she'd caught enough of her breath. "What the fuck did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything," Lucifer said his voice just as tight as her own. "You did that purely on your own. You're waking up quicker than I previously thought you might."

"Excuse me?" Ava said standing up straight now. "Waking up quicker than you thought I might? What the fuck am I waking up from?" Ava's voice was now an angry hiss so as to not be overheard. "And why did he just say something about not hurting Lucifer's something?"

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," there was a voice from behind her then a scape of metal on metal where Ava assumed he now had a knife with him.

"Run," Lucifer advised again before disappearing.

Just as Ava went to run again she was grabbed from behind by a fist in her hair. Her head was then jerked backwards then she cried out in pain as she felt a knife cut cleanly across her back from her shoulder and down through the middle of her shoulder blades.

"That wasn't very nice, was it?" Derek's voice was hot in her ear. He then moved his knife up to his mouth where he flicked his tongue out and traced across it gathering her blood. "Just as sweet as I always thought an An-"

There was then a deep and dangerous sounding growl that cut Derek off. Both looked up when they heard the soft padding of a dog's feet only to spot two of the most horrifying creatures Ava had honestly ever seen headed towards them.

They were possibly dogs just by shape but instead of skin and fur there was a mix of bones and bare rotting muscle tissue. They had six eyes instead of two and they were glowing bright red fixed intently on the pair of them. Their twin growls showed their sharp white teeth that were stained with what could have very possibly been blood and they stood almost to Ava's chest at full height.

"Juliet, how nice of you to join us," Derek said with a devilish grin appearing on his face as he watched the creatures approach. "And you brought a friend,"

Ava jerked a little in his grasp as he in turn ran the knife over her shoulder and down her chest before pausing at the top of her corset. The knife paused only for a moment before moving downwards ticking off each of the clasp holding the clothing together before landing on her hip where there was only skin. Ava then hissed when there was a sharp bite of the blade cutting into skin and cutting across her hip.

"You shouldn't be marking up what doesn't belong to you," someone else said stepping out of the darkness behind Juliet and her friend.

"Crowley," Derek said now moving the blade to rest just against her thigh. "How did I know you would show up to protect her? Not even yours and you protect her like she is,"

"You have no idea what you're playing with, _Maggot_." Crowley bit out in a dark voice Ava had never heard from him before. "You need to let her go, and disappear,"

"Oh, but why?" Derek questioned pushing the blade little tighter against her leg. An inch further and he was in danger of nicking a very important vein. If he cut her femoral artery she was in major trouble. "Azazel wants her, and I see no reason not to deliver."

"Azazel doesn't know what he's getting into either." Crowley informed him coldly. "None of you do."

"And you do?" Derek questioned tilting his head to the side.

"More than you'll ever know,"

He was paying more attention to Crowley than her, so Ava shifted, knowing either way she was getting cut again but trying to keep it from being deadly. Derek shifted himself, angling the knife out more towards her outer thigh than her inner thigh, and that's when she moved.

She jerked quickly surprising him. His hand had been loose in her hair and with the surprise didn't have time to tighten it when she moved slamming her head into his ear to make him loose balance and stumble. As he stumbled though Ava felt the knife slip a little before it was cutting thought her leg. She stumbled forward out of his loosened grasp and then basically collapsed as her leg refused to hold her up any longer.

Once she was in the clear though, Crowley snapped his fingers and both Juliet and the other hound pounced on Derek.

Ava flipped over and pulled herself back against the tire well of King's truck out of the way of the hounds who were working to pull Derek apart limb from limb. She froze watching the carnage with a pale face and only moved when she jerked as a splash of blood hit her face.

After a few moments, there was nothing left of Derek beyond a large pool of blood where he once was. Both hounds then turned to Ava blood dripping from their muzzles and began to wag their tails and step towards her. Ava involuntarily shifted to push herself back before she realized there wasn't anywhere left to go.

"You can see them?" Crowley's voice was light and curious and caused her to flinch then jerk her head to face him.

"What are they?" Ava questioned her voice pitched high. "What the fuck is going on? I don't, I don't understand any of this!"

Crowley moved then to sit down beside her against the truck tire. "They are my hellhounds, and you honestly shouldn't be able to see them at all. They're invisible to the human eye,"

"Then why can I see them?" Ava questioned calming down a little with Crowley sitting next to her.

"I have a theory, but that isn't important just yet." Cowley confessed after a moment and reached a hand out as one of the hounds walked over to them.

After a moment, Ava mimicked the movement and reached a hand out for the other hound who happily butted their forehead against her palm. Ava didn't move for a second, studying the hound in front of her now. It didn't look anything like the hounds from before, it looked just like a large midnight black wolf with six red eyes now. Far less intimidating than the skull creature from before.

"They look different now," Ava commented reaching up and scratching behind the hound's ears softly. For that she got a tail thump and the hound moved around to lay curled up against Ava's other side. "More like a wolf, a big wolf but just,"

"There is no longer any danger," Crowley said with a shrug.

"Thank you for that by the way," Ava nodded hesitantly towards the blood stain. She then shifted to allow the hound to lay its large head in her lap. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Juliet here, keeps pretty close tabs on you since we met." Crowley nodded to the hound whose head was in her lap. "She's always liked you. Fortunate thing that, Love, seeing as you seem to stay in too much trouble."

Ava grinned at that winding her hand in Juliet's fur absently, before she let out a little huff and then leaned her head against Crowley's shoulder. He tensed a little before glancing at her and then relaxing when she closed her eyes.

"Your adrenaline high is wearing off, Love." Crowley said matter-of-factly. "We should probably attempt to find your friends before you pass out from blood loss."

"Yeah, probably." Ava agreed tiredly, she suddenly felt like she hadn't slept in months, a bone deep exhaustion settling in. She then jumped and giggled slightly when she felt a little ghost of a touch on her hip. She looked down to spot Juliet licking the wound there gently. "Er thank you,"

"Ava!" someone shouted and she snapped around to blink at who it was shouting.

Sam was heading her way King just on his heels. Beside her Crowley vanished and then Juliet was gone as well.

"What happened to you?" Sam questioned putting himself down on her level to figure out why she wasn't standing, before laying a hand on her leg to balance himself on his heels. He then jerked his hand away when he felt wetness of the blood on her thigh. "Oh shit, Ava is this your blood?"

"Yeah, it's a little complicated." Ava blinked focusing on Sam and pushing herself up a little more, then looked over at King. "I'm guessing the witches are taken are of?"

"Yes," King confirmed with a nod, but worry clouded his face. "I thought you were just behind us, I didn't realize you were in trouble."

"It's okay," Ava said then reached up asking for help to her feet. "I'll explain more when we get back to the room, please?"

"Sure," King said and Sam and King both pulled Ava to her feet and helped her into the truck.

Once they stumbled back into the room, King set Ava down on the edge of the closet bed before turning to grab his first aid kit out of the truck. Sam in turn was inspecting the deep gash on her leg, then moved to the one across her back.

"The one on your leg is going to need stitches." Sam informed her and she nodded again too tired to argue with him but leaned back into him when he finally sat still. "Ava, are you okay?"

"You remember that thing we don't really talk about, but causes weird shit to happen?" Ava questioned after a second while King was still gone.

"Yes?" Sam said this slightly uncertain but wanting an answer.

"Well, it sorta happened tonight and I'm still processing what happened myself." Ava admitted after a second thinking back to what had happened. "But you said stiches, in that case left hand side of my duffle is some whiskey, please grab it for me."

"I don't know that-" Sam started to protest.

"If you are sticking a needle in my skin repeatedly, I get to drink a little alcohol," Ava cut him off with a gentle push in that direction.

Just as she said this King stepped back inside the room with the first aid kit and tossed her a bottle of pills.

"You're gonna need those," he informed her. "Alright, so what's the damage?"

"Stitches," Ava informed him popping the cap on the Vicodin and then taking the bottle of whiskey from Sam's hand and tossing two pills back. She followed with a quick swallow of the alcohol.

"Fun times," King said dryly before stepping over and pulling out what he needed to stich Ava's leg up. He then gently cleaned out the cut before he went to stich the skin together. "So, what happened back there?"

"I'll explain, ouch, when you're not, ouch, piercing my skin with what feels like a blunt needle." Ava muttered out fighting to keep herself still even with King's free hand on her leg to hold it still.

King laughed a little at this and concentrated on his task at hand.

Eight neat little stitches and two hours later, found Ava lounging back on the bed listening to King snore loudly from the couch to her left and Sam snoring slightly to her right. She was admittedly supposed to be asleep, and she was really tired but the information Derek had given her was bothering her some.

Finally, after about forty-five more minutes of thinking things over she finally gave up setting her bottle of whiskey to the side and slipped down into the bed carefully as not to disturb the stitches. She had just gotten settled and on the verge of sleep when she heard something else.

It was quiet at first, but then there was a flash of light followed by a deep rumble of thunder loud enough to feel like it shook the building. It was only a second or two more before the lightning strikes again forcing another loud clap of thunder to roll through.

Ava jerked back up, eyes now wide and breathing slightly more rapid. It was only a few seconds more before another lightning strike and consequential thunder roll smacked Ava in the chest like a physical blow causing her to squeak a little.

"Of all the fucking nights, really?" Ava muttered under her breath cursing at her own bad luck for a moment. "If I believed there was a God, I'd be cussing your righteous ass out right now, I hope you know,"

As though to spite this statement, another sharp crack of thunder rolled through causing her to jump slightly and almost fall out of bed.

"Ava?" Sam's voice caught her off guard after the last roll of thunder and that time she did jump hard enough to topple out of bed and land with a little thud on the floor. "Hey, er you okay?"

She then took a deep breath willing her voice to stay steady enough to answer him. "Yep, I'm good, sorry didn't mean to wake you."

As her luck would have it though, as she managed this statement out another loud clap of thunder rumbled through the building. This time it was loud enough that the windows rattled in their frames and then the rain started to pelt the windows.

"You're not that great at lying, Ava,"

Sam's voice quite a bit closer caught her off guard, and she looked up to see his hazy outline standing just at the end of the bed in the dark. She hadn't even heard him get up and move.

"You're not okay," Sam said before moving and reaching down to pull her back up off the floor easily. "You're shaking...because of the _storm_?"

Ava hesitated a little too long to answer and there was another really loud clap of thunder that rolled though that made her jump right into Sam. He didn't protest, question now answered, but hesitantly wrapped her up in a hug that seemed to help ground her.

"I fucking _hate_ storms." She hissed out nose buried in his chest. "I _hate_ them."

"Okay, come on let's just," Sam was cut off by another loud clap of thunder and Ava jumped fisting her hands up in his night shirt. "Okay, come on let's get back to bed before we wake King up."

"He'll sleep through the whole damn storm," Ava explained after a second voice shaking a little. "Says they _help_ him sleep, damn bastard."

Sam snorted out a little laugh at that running a hand up and down her arm to attempt to calm her down some. It worked for all of a minute before more thunder rumbled through causing Ava to jump again, and Sam grinned glad she couldn't see it in the dark.

"So, you mean to tell me big bad hunter, the Ava Singer, who looks death in the face and winks, multiple times a week, is afraid of storms?" Sam questioned lightly trying to change her focus from just the storm.

She huffed out a nervous laugh. "Shut up, Sam, Mr. I hate clowns,"

"Hey, clowns are creepy as hell, and you can't deny it." Sam defended himself lightly but was happier that Ava had laughed a little. "But come on, we're not standing here though this whole storm."

Ava didn't protest much allowing him to maneuver them back into her bed, and curled right up into his space as soon as they were settled. She settled curled on her side with her back against his side and her head pillowed on his arm that had been flung across the pillows to accommodate her being in his space.

"Sorry about this," Ava muttered after a second then jumped at another round of thunder. "I'm usually better at handling them than this."

"You've had a pretty long night," Sam shrugged not seeming to be bothered in the least. "But can I ask, why storms?"

Ava hesitated seeming to be thinking about how she wanted to answer. "It's like, this really bad memory that I can't quite remember," she paused again before letting out a deep breath. "I know that doesn't make _any_ sense,"

"Maybe it's just a memory you've just blocked out because it was too traumatic?" Sam suggested with a shrug. "They say people do that all the time,"

"Maybe," Ava said her voice starting to drop a little feeling a little safer there with Sam lying next to her. "Thanks Sam, sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine," Sam assured her easily. "I'm just impressed that you're still awake with two Vicodin and how much whiskey in your system?"

"I was going to sleep before this damn storm hit out of nowhere," Ava muttered spitefully with a huff. "Me and my luck,"

"Well sounds like it's almost over now," Sam said his own voice dropping off and Ava smiled a little.

"Go back to sleep Sam," Ava said and was met with a snore of answer.

She huffed out a laugh settling in a little further and curling her legs up. Sam was right it sounded like the storm was just about out of power as the thunder now sounded distant and the lightening had stopped.

Letting out a little sigh of relief Ava closed her eyes and allowed the alcohol and pills still floating in her system lull her back off to sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	10. Chapter X

Three days later…

Ava sighed dropping the book she had onto the table in frustration. She then pinched her nose and turned away from the table for a moment.

She, King and Sam had made it back to King's place a few days ago and Ava had decided that she wanted to stay a little while longer. Her stitches and large gash between her shoulder blades were still healing and slightly uncomfortable if she sat with her back against anything too long and Sam didn't seem to mind the down time.

"That's about the third time in thirty minutes that you've done that." Sam observed from the other side of the room and she turned to look at him, not realizing he'd been in the same room reading as well. "Not finding what you're looking for?"

"Doesn't make any damn sense," Ava muttered finally turning and dropping down into a chair before punching out a frustrated huff to blow her hair back out of her eyes.

Sam looked at her for a second before getting up out of his own chair and setting his book to the side. He then stepped over to the table where she had multiple books spread out and across it in various states of being read through.

"Are these… _biblical_ text?" Sam questioned sounding slightly shocked and looking through the books spread across the table. "What languages are these? I don't recognize all of them."

"Latin, Hebrew, Greek, Old English, Arabic," Ava supplied after a second with a little vague hand wave at them. "I think one of them might be Enochian, but it's switching between languages every few paragraphs so hard to tell."

"Enochian?" Sam questioned turning to look back at her slightly confused. "I've heard of that before, but…"

"Language of Angels," Ava supplied after a second a little red blush tinting her face. "Lost language, actually, not many know of it."

Sam paused unsure whether he wanted to ask how she knew the language, before just shaking his head and turning to sort through the languages he knew.

"I thought you weren't religious Ava," Sam mentioned with a little grin.

"The Almighty and I have a…complicated relationship," Ava admitted after a second.

"That's one way to put it," Lucifer's voice broke through and she shifted her gaze to spot him sitting in Sam's previously occupied chair. "For truly knowing of the existence of Angels, you sure do have too little faith," Lucifer grinned. "Cause I mean, when a certain Angel, whom I won't put name to currently, tried to kill you that was certainly real enough yes?"

Ava frowned a little ignoring Lucifer for a moment turning her attention back to Sam. He was still looking over the books.

"I mean, you knew him, or at least of him since your mother _was_ Catholic am I right?" Lucifer continued even after Ava turned her attention away from him. "And there was no mistaking the shadow of the wings that you saw, yes?"

"So why am I seeing Lucifer, repeatedly throughout what you're looking at?"

Ava's attention snapped back to Sam at this question. She hesitated before sighing a little and deciding to be truthful about the answer.

"It was just something that demon said," Ava admitted after a second. She then stood from her chair and moved over to Sam reaching out and pulling a book towards them. "Lucifer's something, he was cut off before he finished the statement, but it stuck with me." She wasn't about to mention that the demon had meant the statement towards her. "I've heard references to something called a Weeping Fallen as well and that gives the moniker of what's being referenced to here," Ava tapped the book where she meant. "As Lucifer's Angel. It's vastly vague and makes no sense, but the text is also pre-biblical, so hard to decipher."

"Lucifer's Angel?" Sam repeated sounding curious. "Interesting book study, find anything out about him?"

"Well, most of the references I find are actually given female pronouns instead of male, which again is slightly odd seeing as all biblical angels are referred to in a male sense. There's only a few places I can even find information, mostly just written off as myth." Ava shrugged again shaking her head. "Only thing I can find that is concrete is the phrase, 'When Lucifer fell, he did not fall alone,' repeatedly."

"Interesting," Sam said looking back at the books. "But can I ask why the sudden need to find information on this elusive angel?"

"Yes, Doll, what _is_ with the sudden obsession you have?" Lucifer questioned with a knowing grin.

"Just a mystery I want to understand I guess." Ava shrugged but then looked up when King stepped into the room. "Evening King, how was the trip to town?"

"Great!" Esperanza exclaimed skipping into the room behind King. "Got everything for tonight!"

"Tonight?" Sam questioned curious again standing up and looking over at where Esperanza had idly picked up one of the books Ava had been reading. "What's tonight?"

"Well, I hear tell that you got accepted into Stanford," Esperanza said vaguely before attempting to read the book she'd picked up. "And I decided that's something to celebrate! Ava _what_ is this you're reading? It's definitely not English,"

Ava snorted out a laugh standing up and crossing her arms. "No, that one is Greek,"

"Celebrate?" Sam questioned directing the conversation back to the original topic.

"Yes!" Esperanza said with a bright smile. "We're going to throw a party! Getting into Stanford on a full scholarship isn't something to sneeze at, Sam! It's something to celebrate!"

Sam glanced over at Ava obviously lost for what to say. Ava just shrugged as though saying 'what're you gonna do?" and Sam blushed a little.

"You don't have to-"

"Well I already have." Esperanza said firmly cutting him off. "Everyone's already on their way and should be getting here soon."

There was then a truck door slam from outside the house. Blú's head popped up from his bed and both Ava and Sam turned towards it for a second. Esperanza just grinned and turned to hurry out around King.

"That must be Bobby!" Esperanza said happily. "He has the booze!"

"Well least it'll be quality stuff," Ava said with a little laugh and a shrug.

King smiled a little at Ava before he turned to step out and greet Bobby as well, Sam just behind him. Ava then shrugged and turned to put all her books away that she'd been using for research.

Just as she touched one of the books to put it away, there was a little ghost of what felt like a feather brush against her hand and the pages turned on their own accord. Ava froze watching this almost afraid to move, afraid it might stop what was happening.

After a moment or two the pages finally stopped turning and one of her pencils rolled across the table and up onto the book. It rolled down a few paragraphs to land just on top of one in particular and Ava leaned over to pick up the book to read it.

It was a myth that she had looked over earlier, seeing as it didn't have any serious connections to what she thought she had been looking for. She wrinkled her brow a little in thought as she reached up fingers brushing along the words as she translated the Latin as she went.

It told the story of a man who had on a stormy night stumbled across a weeping woman on the side of a road he was walking down. He described the woman as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but her cries were piercing and so sorrowful he felt it in his bones. He had been afraid of her at first but she had then spoken to him. She spoke in a language he didn't understand, something he felt in his bones was 'older than time itself'. His fear was overcome by the gentleness of her tone though, but it created something else in his heart. Something much, much darker. He had then-

As Ava read the next passage she felt a searing hatred flush through her and dropped the book stepping back from it. There was a flash of pain across her forehead and then a flash of an image she could barely catch. It was of a man stumbling through the rain of a violent storm, a devilish intent clear on his face.

The image was broken when she felt pressure on her legs and a whine from Blú reached her ears. She reached down and placed a hand on his head to stop the whine and as a thank you for bringing her back.

Ava then took a deep breath feeling that hatred still boiling her blood and then there was a searing pain from between her shoulder blades just below the gash. She shifted her shoulders trying to alleviate that pain even a little.

Blú whined again seeming to recognize that she was in pain and leaned a little harder against her legs and sitting on her foot.

"Well, well. What exactly did you find in this old book of myths that has you so upset, Little One?" Lucifer's voice was just behind her and then there was a cold pressure on her back where the pain was. It soothed almost immediately and she let out a little breath of relief. She then felt Lucifer's chin resting on her shoulder as he read the passage. "Disgusting little ants, aren't they?"

"He was eternally damned for that, you know," a voice caught her off guard and she snapped around to look at who was speaking. Lucifer's presence behind her disappeared as well as the coldness on her back with the presence of someone else, and she then spotted Crowley stepping out from the shadows. "His screams still echo through the halls of Hell,"

"So that," Ava choked out anger still running through her blood and she felt a tinge of pain from her back again causing Blú to whine again. "That actually happened? I thought it was just an old warning story, I didn't read it all the way through at first…He really did that to her?"

"Yes. Well he did do that to a woman who blinded him in return, is all I really know for true fact." Crowley confirmed stepping forward and running a hand across the book. "True nature of man can be an ugly thing, Love."

Ava was stunned into silence processing this information. The man had raped and broken the body of the woman, leaving her to die on that roadside. She had in return blinded him and when someone had found him, he had been stumbling along the road in search of help. When they had gone to look for the woman after hearing his story, none was found anywhere along the road and they wrote his story off as a drunk beggar looking for attention.

"What happened to her?" Ava questioned after a moment or two more.

"No one truly knows." Crowley shrugged in indifference. "A likeness is said to have popped up a few other times throughout history, but no one really knows if it's truth or fiction. Always barely get a glimpse of her before she's gone again. Somewhere along the way she was given the name Weeping Angel because of the innocence of the origin of her myth."

"And the gaining of the name, Lucifer's Angel?" Ava questioned then rolled her shoulders again with a little wince. Crowley noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a story," Crowley changed the subject abruptly.

"A story that has some facts sprinkled in," Ava pushed a little. "What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"So many things, Love." Crowley said with a little smirk on his face. He then snapped and all of her books were neatly put away. "But I believe there's a celebration that you're missing. You should go join them, but not in that, have some style Love,"

Crowley snapped his fingers again and Ava's previous jeans and baggy tee were replaced. She was now wearing a dark blue corset dress that had a knee-length A-line skirt with a rose patterned lace overlay that was just slightly longer than the skirt. Her hair was let loose but curled falling down her back in long waves that almost made it to her hips.

"There. That's better," Crowley said and Ava looked down at the dress before looking back up at him. He then smirked again and made a small circle with his index finger. "Come on then, give us a little twirl,"

Ava smiled at this and did as he asked. As she did a small laugh came from her and bubbled out the anger from earlier. Blú barked at this, jumping up, tail wagging and running a circle around Ava as well.

"Well, aren't you just a vision?" Crowley said and Ava blushed a little tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "One that no man deserves,"

"Um, thank you?" Ava said after a second, willing her blush to fade. "By the way, how did you know I had my eye on buying this dress next chance I had?"

"Just a guess," Crowley answered the question ambiguously. He then noticed her necklace that was now visible over the corset. "Interesting pendant considering your views on religion."

"It was a gift," Ava said after a second reaching up and picking up the pendant out of habit.

"I'm going to guess from your Winchester?"

"Yes," Ava confirmed after a second. "Dean gave it to me years ago," She then dropped it back down to land just on top of the dress. "Just a gift, I'm not the religious type. It's.."

"Complicated." Crowley said this and Ava nodded in confirmation. "I can gather that much, but you'd best go before they come looking for you. You've been out of sight far too long, Love."

Ava glanced over at the clock realizing she had indeed been gone nearly an hour and that someone might just come looking for her soon.

"Thank you for the dress, Crowley," Ava said and turned to step out of the library. "I'm starting to owe you more and more. C'mon Blú,"

"Nothing to be owed, Love."

Ava's laugh accompanied her and Blú's departure from the room and a small click as she pushed the wooden panel sliding doors closed behind her.

"You should be more careful with what information you're giving her so soon, Feathers," Crowley said this once he knew Ava was gone and behind him there was a ruffle of feathers before a man stepped up beside him. "She's still too young for all of this. You're going to cause her to have a mental break."

"You don't choose what information I give her or when, Demon," his voice was deep but soft, holding an easy power to it that demanded attention.

"I do when I'm the one keeping her from breaking," Crowley snapped out turning to look at the man beside him. "You Angels have _no clue_ how to interact with humans,"

"She's not human,"

"Well she believes she is," Crowley then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you keep pushing, she will break and you won't get her back. Tell me, do you care to lose her to your brother _again_ , Feathers?"

"You don't know what you're speaking of, Demon, it is not your place." The man said this sharply, his grey eyes flashing a little blue light behind them and crossing his arms over his own chest. "Leave her be, I will decide what is best for her."

"And you will lose her." Crowley growled out. "Heed my words, Angel Boy,"

"They are heeded, Demon, now leave."

Crowley didn't say anything more, but nonetheless disappeared leaving the grey eyed man standing alone next to the table that had once held all the books Ava had been using. He uncrossed his arms looking at the lone book that was left and stepped over tracing a hand across the pages.

There was a pained look on his face as he read the passage before moving to close the book with a snap. He stood there only a second or two longer before he was gone as well with the small sound of rustling feathers.

* * *

Ava stepped out on the porch about ten minutes later, having had to go upstairs and find her heels. She glanced out across the backyard with a little smile coming across her face.

Esperanza had gone all out to decorate for the evening. There were lights hung from every tree branch giving the yard an easy glow and lanterns across the tables along with candles to keep away any mosquitoes for the evening.

There was a table on the far side of the patio that held the cake she had spent all afternoon baking along with other random finger foods. There were quite a few people milling about either talking or dancing to the music that was playing.

"Well, don't you clean up nice," someone said and Ava turned, recognizing the voice as Bobby's, to see him leaning against the railing beside her a bottle of some type of alcohol in his hand. "Is that a new dress?" and then he noticed she stood a little taller than normal and looked down to spot her black heels. "And are those _heels_?"

"Gift from a friend," Ava said with a grin then reached over taking the bottle from his hand and taking a swig, tasting what turned out to be a type of Bourbon. She then turned to hop down the porch steps bottle still in hand. "Thought it might be nice to look nice." Ava shrugged and then turned to walk backwards some looking back up at him. "Speaking of, glad you _finally_ decided to wear that blue shirt I got you, it looks nice,"

Bobby grumbled something under his breath and waved her off. She smiled turning back around to look at who was out and about taking another drink out of her bottle.

"Holy hell, Ava?" King's surprised voice came from her left. "I don't think I have ever seen you in a dress before…"

"It was a gift," Ava explained after a second. She hesitated with a little blush shifting on her feet uncomfortable. "Do you not like it?"

"You look lovely, Sugar," King finally found his voice again. "Lovely enough that I have to ask, would you care to dance?"

Ava laughed a little at this and nodded moving to set the bottle she still had to the side and taking King's offered hand. He laughed as she did this and then turned to lead them back out into the middle of the improvised dance floor.

* * *

"Oh!" Esperanza exclaimed suddenly from Sam's side causing him to startle slightly. " _Who_ is that with King?"

"That almost looks like," Sam hesitated, attempting to look at the two a little closer. " _Ava_?"

"Seriously? Wow she's gorgeous!" Esperanza stood on her tiptoes to see over the crowd before breaking out into a bright grin. "Oh! You're in for a treat then! Those two are fantastic dancers!"

And Esperanza was absolutely correct.

Sam watched the two in a visible shock at how easily Ava moved along with King in a series of quick steps, and then heard her laugh when he twirled her quickly across the floor. Once Ava had spun at least three times, King stepped forward pulling her out of it with a hand on her waist and pulled her back against him before turning them to the left into a quick stepped waltz.

By this time most people had cleared the area where they were dancing to watch the other two, who weren't even paying attention to anyone else.

"Is that a Viennese Waltz?" Sam questioned after a second or two.

"I'm impressed that you know what a Viennese Waltz is," Esperanza said glancing over at Sam for a second. "But yes, King loves er classical dancing, but the Waltz, it's King's favorite. Mom taught him just before she died. It was her favorite too, I remember seeing her and Papa dance around in the kitchen when they thought they were alone." Esperanza smiled a little caught in a memory. "He taught it to Ava a few years ago and well it's an easy go to for them. They go dancing a lot, seems to be something that they both really enjoy."

"I never knew Ava could dance," Sam admitted after a second or two. "Let alone Waltz,"

"Maybe there's a lot of things about her that you don't know then. I don't think any of us know that much about her," Esperanza said with a shrug then tilted her head when she heard something else over all the noise. "Who would be this late to the party?"

Sam turned when she said this, then smiled a little recognizing the roar of the Impala. "Dean,"

* * *

"Well, don't you clean up nicely, Angel?"

Ava snapped around hearing this just behind where she and King stood talking after they had finished their dance.

"Dean!" Ava sounded surprised, but hugged him warmly in greeting. "What're you doing here?"

"Finished up with Dad early," Dean explained after a second one arm wrapping around her waist to return the embrace. "So, I came to get Sam. Wasn't expecting to walk into a party though, or to see you in a dress and heels. I feel a little under dressed now."

"You look fine," Ava said with a scoff, then turned back to face King standing just next to Dean. "Well, Dean this is King. King, Dean,"

"Nice to meet you," King said after a second offering Dean a hand to shake.

"You too," Dean grinned shaking his hand with the one not still wrapped around Ava. "Well, King, hope you don't mind me stealing Ava away for a bit?"

"King!" someone called out cutting off King's reply and all three turned to see Esperanza making her way across to them. "Come help me, please?"

"Of course," King responded after a second he then turned back to Dean and Ava. "If you'll excuse me,"

"Sure," Dean said after a second with a nod and King turned stepping away from them to meet Esperanza. Dean then turned his attention to Ava. "Hey,"

"Hey," Ava said after a second looking up at him. "So, I know you just got here and all but, wanna get out of here? There's somewhere I want to show you,"

"Lead the way," Dean said with a little laugh at Ava.

She smiled and walked away. He followed behind her and then snorted out a laugh when she reached over picking two bottles up off a table but continuing on to the Impala sitting in the drive. Dean did laugh this time when she walked over and opened the passenger side door before looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't realized he had paused a bit behind her just watching her until she had looked back over at him.

"You coming or what?" Ava said before sliding down into the Impala's seats.

That kicked him into motion and he grinned reaching into his pocket and pulled out his keys following her. He slid in just next to her and flicked his wrist to start the Impala's engine.

"So, where we headed Angel?"

"Head back out towards the highway and take a left." Ava said after a second. "I'll give you directions from there."

Dean didn't argue and soon enough Ava had directed them out off the highway to an old dirt road that lead back into some woods.

"Mind parking here?" Ava questioned after a second or two more of driving. "It's just a bit ahead, but branches might scratch Baby's paint. No one ever comes out this way so she should be alright."

"Alright," Dean agreed after a second before pulling off the path to coast Baby to a stop just under some trees to the left. "So where to now?"

"C'mon I'll show you," Ava popped the passenger side door open before bending down and slipping off her heels.

She tossed them into the floorboard before reaching over and grabbing the two bottles she'd stolen from the party and climbed out. Dean watched her for a second before he stepped out as well and followed her through a small path that was just wide enough for them to step through.

The path opened up to a small clearing in the trees, with a stream running through it. Ava had stepped over and tapped her toe into the water checking the temperature before setting the bottles to the side and moved to sit sliding her feet into the cool water.

"Quite the spot," Dean admitted after a moment stepping over to her and sitting down just next to her.

"It's one of my favorites," Ava admitted after a second, then handed him one of the bottles she had. "No one ever comes out here so it's nice and quiet. Came across it by accident one night when I was tracking a Loup Garou through the area. Come back here sometimes to clear out my thoughts."

"Thought that was what running in the morning was for?" Dean teased after a second.

Ava rolled her eyes at this and flicked her foot causing some of the water to splash up hitting him in the face. She then laughed a little at his momentarily shocked expression and then almost in the same moment moved seeing the devilish grin that came across his face as he reached out for her.

Ava moved just out of his reach and further into the stream figuring he wouldn't follow since he still had his boots on. She was wrong, and wasn't able to move quick enough as Dean followed her, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder in one swift movement.

Ava laughed at this putting up a little bit of a fight trying to get loose when Dean reached up and popped her on the ass.

"Dean!" Ava protested but was still laughing. "Put me down!"

"Oh no, you started this Angel," Dean said with a little laugh of his own.

There was another pop on her ass which caused a cry of protest before he went to move to carry them out of the water. Fate would have it though, that Dean miss-stepped and sent them both tumbling down and into the water.

Ava let out what was probably the most girly squeal she had ever uttered as she dropped and Dean cursed but shifted to take the brunt of the fall shifting Ava to land in his lap rather than the stream bed.

" _DEAN_!" Ava cried almost angry, shifting in his lap to turn and face him, until she heard the rumbling laugh coming from Dean.

"Sorry, sorry," Dean said still laughing but reached up to brush Ava's wet hair out of her face anyway.

After a second Ava gave up on being upset and grinned hearing how carefree he sounded. She then let a little laugh tumble out and leaned forward to rest her forehead on his as they both laughed.

"Well, guess this is as good a way as any too cool off from the summer heat," Ava said after a second or two once they had finished laughing.

Dean smiled at this before he moved one hand up to her chin and tilting it a little before leaning in for a kiss. Ava accepted it easily and shifted herself wrapping her arms around his neck. His free hand then went to her hip pulling her forward and tighter to him.

"Maybe you should get us out of the stream," Ava suggested breathlessly once he broke away from the kiss and moved to kiss along her neck.

"Yeah, okay," Dean agreed easily before shifting and standing them up.

Before Ava got her feet under her properly again though Dean shifted picking her back up by sliding his hands under her ass and lifting. He prompted her to wrap her legs around his waist and stepped out of the water, before carrying them back towards the Impala where they could spend the rest of the night in privacy.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	11. Chapter XI

"Wakey wakey, Doll,"

Ava knew that taunting voice and attempted to ignore it with a huff, burrowing her nose deeper into the warmth beneath her.

"Leave me alone," Ava muttered mostly to herself, but got herself still and settled again when she felt Dean stir slightly.

"M'not doing nothin'," Dean muttered in automatic defense, still half-way asleep. "Am I?"

"No," Ava whispered after a second with a little smile at the almost cuteness of the automatic sleepy worry from him. "Just a waking dream, go back to sleep."

"You okay?" Dean's voice was a little more awake now, probably instantly thinking she'd had a nightmare.

"Yeah, just a dream, no nightmare, go back to sleep." Ava assured him easily.

"Just a dream?" Lucifer's voice cut in. "Is that what I am now, guess that's an upgrade from just being a part of your insanity isn't it?"

Ava rolled her eyes and then shifted when she heard Dean start to snore again. She then slipped out of his arms gently as not to wake him back up and slipped out of the Impala.

As soon as her bare feet hit the dew laden grass she made a slight face, but none the less turned to step around to the back of the Impala. Taking the keys she had snagged from Dean's jean pockets, she popped the trunk quietly, and reached in for Dean's duffle.

"So finally got some alone time with the Winchester?" Lucifer's presence against her back caused her to frown. There was then a feeling of a cold hand trailing down her back and wondering over her bare shoulder blades. "So, tell me how was it? Everything you dreamed of?"

Ava ignored him, rolling her shoulders to dislodge the touch, and leaned over to unzip Dean's duffle. She pulled out another of Dean's old band tees and moved to slip it on, still ignoring Lucifer.

"Oh! Nothing but silence then?" Lucifer questioned and Ava let out a huff. "Such a shame, he held so much promise for your first time! So much more than any of those other bozos you spend time with, well maybe other than King…." Lucifer paused before a wicked grin broke across his face. "Oh, Doll how are you going to face King?"

"My life, including my love life, is my own Lucifer, can you just leave it be?" Ava snapped out at him defensively spinning around to face him.

"Boy, you sure are testy for someone who just got laid, Doll." Lucifer continued on ignoring her arms crossed over his chest standing a few steps away from her. "Isn't that supposed to loosen you up?"

"You have a tendency to bring the sassy back out," Ava said defensively. "And you know if I didn't know any better I would have to say you're jealous, Lucifer. Is that why you are insistent on discussing this? I have to say you have _never_ been this interested in what I've been doing with my life till I met Sam and Dean, Dean in particular."

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply but cut himself off when there was an odd noise from their left. Ava tensed before slowly sliding a hand across the floor of the trunk, until her hand touched the cool metal of a tire iron.

She picked it up still searching the area for the source of the noise. Lucifer was thankfully silent for the moment, before Ava stepped away from the Impala cautiously. She stepped towards the noise, tire iron grasped tight in her hands trying to find the source of the noise.

"Move to the left!" Lucifer's command instantly had her sidestepping something as it jumped out of the brush at her.

There was a growl and Ava turned to focus and see what it was that had jumped out at her. A cougar stood just a few feet from her swaying its tail back and forth rapidly, growling and hissing at her.

"Alright now," Ava spoke to the large cat, tire iron still held out in front of her. "I really don't want to hurt you, so why don't you just pass on through, yeah?"

Ava brandished the tire iron to the side trying to wave the cat off back into the woods. The cat suddenly went still even its tail wasn't swaying. It looked at Ava for a moment or two more before it suddenly turned and slinked back off into the bushes.

Ava let out a breath, sagging a little in relief glad that the cat had decided to leave instead of lunge at her. She lowered the tire iron then watching the spot a moment or two more.

A sound just behind her caught her off guard and she turned raising her arm and the tire iron in defense. Dean, who was just behind her, almost instantly grabbed her wrist to keep from being hit with said tire iron and tilted it away from them.

"Whoa there Wonder Woman," Dean's voice was still rough from sleep. "A concussion is not on my list of things to get from you this morning. What're you doing with this thing anyway?"

"Er, just heard something odd." Ava said after a second allowing her wrist to go limp in his grip.

"Ah well, mind if I take this before someone gets hurt?" Dean gently took the tire iron out of her hand before looking her over. "Are you stealing my clothes again, Angel?"

"Didn't figure you'd mind since my dress is still a little damp from our impromptu dip." Ava shrugged and pulled her hand out of his grip once he had the tire iron.

"Yeah?" Dean grinned letting her hand go, voice sounding quite a bit more awake now. "That the only thing still a little damp?"

" _Dean Winchester_!" Ava proclaimed a bright red flush taking over her face.

"I am _never_ going to get over that blush," Dean said with a little chuckle. His expression then turned to concerned. "Seriously though, you good? Not hurting or er, sore?"

"Maybe a little sore," Ava admitted after a second. "But nothing I can't handle,"

"Good," Dean nodded as though convincing himself of something. "Good,"

Ava paused at this but then shrugged pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "So, you might want to put on some pants, and we probably should head back before Sam calls looking for you,"

Just as Ava said this there was a ring from Dean's phone from the Impala where Dean had left the door opened. Ava sighed and rolled her eyes, at this before both turned to step back over to the car.

"Yeah?" Dean answered the phone as Ava moved to open the trunk again and reached in grabbing him a pair of jeans from his duffle. "Wait where?" Dean paused again when Ava handed him the jeans she'd found. "You realize I'm in Louisiana, not South Dakota."

Once she'd handed him the jeans, Ava had moved on stepping around to the front of the Impala where their clothing from last night lay. The sun had just come up so the fabric was slightly sun-warmed to the touch when she ghosted her fingers across them to see if they had dried completely overnight.

"It'll take a few days to get there," Dean was saying as she stepped back around to him clothes in hand. "Again, I am in Louisiana, it's not like I can just twitch my nose and appear where needed Dad,"

Ava made a face at this, before rolling her eyes and stepping away to change back into her dress behind the Impala where the trunk was still open. She dressed quickly and had just moved to put Dean's shirt back in his duffle when she felt a presence behind her.

"You could've just kept the shirt on for a little longer." Dean's voice gave her an indicator of who it was.

"Figured you might need to get on the road." Ava said this almost blandly. "Didn't want to be keeping you from whatever John needs."

"Yeah, maybe later." Dean mumbled burying his nose in the base of her neck and a gentle grip on her hips moving her back against him. "It'll take a few days to get there anyway. It's just barely dawn, Sam's not even up yet and you look positively gorgeous in that dress. Besides isn't exercise the best way to get rid of soreness?"

"Yeah? Is that what they say?" Ava teased with a little laugh to her voice. "Thought you didn't like to exercise, particularly this early?"

"This is the kind of exercise I really don't mind." Dean said moving his head from the base of her neck to ghost his words over her ear. He then gave a little bite, getting a quick exhale of breath from Ava before tightening his grip on her hips and pulling her a little tighter against his front. "Besides, I'm sure this beats the hell out of running,"

Ava let out another breathy laugh. "Yeah, it definitely does."

Dean took that as consent moving a hand from her hip down to bunch the dress back up around her waist and Ava ginned bracing herself against the inside of the trunk. Well, at least Sam would definitely be awake by the time they finally got back to King's.

* * *

And Sam was awake by the time they got back. He was sitting on the porch talking to Bobby, who looked like he had just been about to leave.

"Well, look who decided to show back up," Sam commented with a little smirk as both stepped out of the Impala. "Was almost worried you two had taken off without me again."

"Go get your stuff kid," Dean gruffed out as Ava just shook her head and headed up towards the house. "We got a case,"

"What? Already?" Sam said with a little sigh. Dean just gave him a look. "Yeah alright, I'm going."

"So, I'm just gonna go take a shower," Ava muttered mostly to herself but Bobby's grunt let her know he'd heard her and had already figured out why she might need that shower.

"Well, I'm headed out," Bobby informed them after a second. Ava had paused and nodded before giving a wave over her shoulder to him.

"Be careful," Ava called back in automatic response and this time she got the wave over his shoulder to indicate he'd heard her.

Ava took this easily shaking her head and heading on inside and quickly made her way upstairs to take a shower.

Somewhere around thirty minutes later, Ava headed back down the stairs dressed in the tee she had stolen from Dean on their last case and a pair of simple jeans. She had grabbed her own duffle out of the room she'd been staying in, intending to take off soon and head back to Bobby's for a while. Only halfway down the stairs though, she spotted Sam and Dean standing just in the doorway talking to King.

"Took you long enough," Dean said noticing her presence first. "Thirty minute shower, aren't you just a pampered Princess?"

"I was unaware you were waiting," Ava found her response after a second. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with enjoying simple things, and I'm sure you could use a shower as well. Sam might appreciate it since he'll be stuck in the car with you for a few days."

Sam who was standing just beside Dean coughed to cover up the snort of a laugh that came unbidden at Ava's comment.

"I did shower for your information, Smartass," Dean snapped back off at her and she grinned rolling her eyes, Dean then just shook his head. "So, you coming or what?"

Ava hesitated just looking at Dean, trying to figure out what exactly he was asking her. The grin and head tilt towards the Impala clued her in to what he was asking though, and she grinned hopping down the last of the steps to the first floor.

"Sure," Ava nodded after a second or two more. "Don't have anything else pressing to do currently. King, mind keeping the Jeep for me for a bit?"

"Of course not," King's smile was a little strained though. "It'll be here when you're ready to come back for it."

"Well, that smile tells so much more than he's willing to say out loud," Lucifer's voice from just behind her almost made Ava want to sigh. "Looks like your boy King might be jealous."

"Thank you, King," Ava said attempting to ignore Lucifer for now. "I'll be back for it soon, promise."

"Of course," King nodded that strained smile still on his face. "Be careful,"

"Of course," Ava said with a little smile and then turned to follow Dean and Sam, who had already stepped out to the Impala. "Bye King,"

"Au revoir, mon cheri,"

Ava smiled a little at this and turned to hop down the steps and out to the Impala. Dean was waiting for her, standing beside the popped trunk, waiting to take her duffle from her to toss it in the back with theirs.

Ava rolled her eyes at this, but let him before moving to slide into the backseat just behind where Sam was currently sitting. Dean joined them only a second or two later, starting up the Impala with a roar and flipping on the radio.

Ava had just gotten herself settled, feet kicked out across the seat, back up against the door, eyes closed fully intending on just enjoying the music, knowing it was going to be a long trip when Sam's voice caught her attention over the radio.

"Ava, um I think these might be yours... least I hope they are,"

Ava blinked turning to sit up and see what it was that Sam was holding hooked gently on his forefinger. It took Ava just a moment to process what it was he was holding before she lunged over the seat snatching it off his finger a bright red blush on her face.

Well, the item was indeed hers, considering it was a pair of blue lacy panties.

"Don't ask," Ava muttered taking the panties and tucking them away until the next time they stopped and she could throw them in her duffle.

"Really wasn't going to," Sam responded with a shake of his head.

Ava huffed a little to herself but caught Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror and noticed the obvious amusement he was getting out of this. She gave him a smile and then settled back against the door again to enjoy the ride.

* * *

Three weeks and two hunts later, found Ava exhausted and curled up against a snoring Dean blinking sleep from her own eyes when she heard someone's feet shuffling across carpet quietly.

Letting out a huff, her first thought was that it was John sneaking in from his latest failed attempt to pick someone up at the bar in the backwater town they found themselves in, but she hadn't heard the door open or close.

She blinked a few more times, before lifting her head to look at the clock to see what time it was. That's when she noticed the absence of Sam in the bed next to she and Dean's and heard movement to left.

It wasn't John moving about in the room.

Pursing her lips, Ava shifted slightly pulling away from Dean to slip out of bed herself. She then looked over to spot Sam standing just by the door, bag thrown over his shoulder, frozen to the spot when he noticed she was up.

Dean shifted next to her noticing her movement this time but stilled again when Ava reached over and ran a hand over his arm. She leaned over and said something to him quietly before he went still again, obviously going back to sleep.

She then got up and almost silently padded her way over to Sam before stopping just at her duffle and reaching in pulling something out of it. Ava then walked over and opened the door for them to both step outside. She closed it almost silently behind herself and turned to look at him.

"Got what you need?" Ava questioned softly nodding to the bag in his hands.

"Yeah," Sam nodded speaking just as softly, both trying not to wake Dean.

"Alright," Ava nodded before moving and holding out what she had pulled from her bag.

It was a debit card, with Sam's name on it. He took it looking at it for a second or two before turning back to her confused.

"It's ligit," Ava assured him after a moment. "Bobby opened the account for me, and it has clean money in it, whatever I managed to earn with odd end jobs. Use what you need, everything in that account is yours."

"Ava I can't-"

"Just take it," Ava cut him off. "Even if you choose not to use it, just, it'll make me feel better if you take it just in case. You never know, and with us so far away…"

Sam just looked at her for a second before moving and pulling her in for a tight hug, burying his face in her neck for just a moment. She returned the embrace, letting out a little breath knowing this might be the last time she saw him for a long time yet.

"Just be careful," Ava finally managed to say. "And I do really hope you find what you're looking for, Sam."

"Thanks Ava," Sam finally said giving her one last squeeze and let her go.

"Call me when you get there?" Ava questioned when he straightened back up before slipping the card into his worn leather wallet.

"Yeah, I can do that." Sam said with a little smile.

"You have enough for bus fair?" Ava questioned turning the conversation to something a little more comfortable.

"Yeah, I saved all the money I made running the tables." Sam said then nodded out towards the street. "But I've got to go, otherwise I'll miss the bus, or Dad'll show up and try to stop me again,"

"Yeah, okay, just…be careful," Ava repeated with a little almost sad smile. "Good luck Sam."

"Thanks Ava," Sam smiled taking a step back from her. "I'll see you around."

Ava nodded at this and waved at him when he turned to walk down the parking lot and out onto the road. She watched him until he was out of sight leant up against the door frame for another few minutes.

Finally, she sighed and stood turning to step back into the room where Dean was. She crawled back into bed curling up close to Dean, who she knew by now was awake. Dean moved allowing her up close and wrapping arms around her when she curled in so close.

"He gone?" Dean's voice broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah," Ava's voice was muffled as she had buried her nose in his chest. "Yeah, he's gone."

There wasn't anything more to say and the silence wrapped around the both of them for the rest of their sleepless night.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	12. Chapter XII

Four Years Later….

Ava sighed, hands tight on the steering wheel as she sat there debating on whether or not she should even be here, glancing at the apartment building she found herself parked in front of.

"So, we actually going in tonight or what? This is the third night in a row you've just sat here in front of his building without going in." Lucifer's voice beside her made her purse her lips and prompted her into movement. "You sure he even wants to see you? He gave up this life years ago, gave up on both of you what, four years ago now? You two haven't spoken in at least three years."

"Shut up Lucifer." Ava gritted out slamming her Jeep door to cut him off.

"What are you expecting to gain here?" Lucifer's voice followed her as she shook her head and headed on towards the building. "He's got his apple pie life he wanted, are you really going to disturb it? How selfish!"

"Hey, you mind holding that for me?" Ava spoke to one of the men making his way out of the doors and into the night. He paused looking her over door held idly open for her.

"Sure, Sweetheart," he grinned eyes travelling her over again this time with quite a bit more intent. "Sure you don't wanna ditch whoever made you wait out here in the cold and come get a drink with me?"

Ava smiled sliding past him shaking her head. "Maybe next time Sweetheart,"

The guy laughed a little under his breath, letting the door close behind Ava who had turned her attention to finding the apartment she'd come for.

"You know he's probably going to turn you away, right?" Lucifer's voice found her again as she made her way through the building. "He's just gonna shut the door in your face. I mean why would he even want to take a chance on you ruining what he's worked so hard to build?"

Ava ignored him finally coming to the door that had the number on it that she was looking for and paused letting out a deep breath before reaching up and knocking lightly.

There was a momentary pause before she heard a feminine voice call: 'coming!' and then the door opened to reveal a blonde-haired woman on the other side of the door. The woman hesitated looking Ava over as Ava took a hesitant step backwards afraid she might have gotten the wrong apartment.

"Oh, um hello," Ava started after a second. "I'm sorry, I think I might be at the wrong apartment. I was looking for-"

"Ava?"

Ava blinked at this voice looking behind the woman in the door way to spot the owner of said voice. Sam stood just behind the blonde, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Hey," Ava finally said unsure what else there was to say.

"Ava Singer?" the woman questioned looking back at Sam then to Ava.

"Um, yes?" Ava said after a second or two more.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" the woman exclaimed suddenly stepping forward and pulling Ava into a hug, before dragging her into the apartment.

Thirty minutes later, the woman who had introduced herself as Jessica Moore, had stepped away answering a phone call leaving Ava and Sam alone in the small living room.

"So, um," Ava started shifting a little on her feet.

"What are you even doing here, Ava?" Sam sounded slightly defensive.

Ava flinched a little at his tone of voice, before she just let out a deep breath and shook her head. "Forget it, I don't know why I even came here. It was a mistake, I'll just go, sorry to have bothered you and Jessica." Ava then moved stepping around Sam and back towards the front door. She didn't even look him in the eye as she stepped passed him giving him a little wave over her shoulder. "Good luck with... yeah,"

"Ava wait." Sam had noticed the flinch that came with his tone. "I didn't-"

She didn't even pause at this just heading out of the apartment back out to where her Jeep sat waiting for her. She didn't even glance at Lucifer's smug knowing smile as she slipped into the seat and started the ignition.

Ava hesitated only a second or two before she backed out and was almost out of the lot when Sam finally made it to the front door of the apartment complex. Ava didn't even give him a second glance.

"I told you he wouldn't want you around." Lucifer said that smug smile still on his face. "Why would he anyway? Can't have riffraff like you ruining his life."

Ava ignored him as well pulling into the lot of the roadside hotel she had found to stay at and hesitated hands still tight on the steering wheel. She was obviously contemplating whether or not to even stay in town now, or to just head off again. Maybe head back towards Bobby's place or King's place and lay low for a while.

After a few moments, she just sighed getting out of the Jeep and headed back inside, still slightly unsure what to do.

Once back inside she stepped over picking up her phone to check for any important missed calls she might have. She had three missed calls in total and rolled her eyes when she scrolled through to see who they were from.

One was from Dean, one from King, and one from a number she didn't recognize. There was a voicemail and when she checked it, it was from King telling her about a possible case he had and wondered if she wanted to come down and help.

Pursing her lips, she shook her head sitting down on the side of the bed where she had picked the phone up from and dialed a different number. Just as she had moved to hit the call button there was a soft knock on her room door.

"Ava, come open the door," Sam's voice came from the other side of the door, and she just stayed where she was for a moment or two. "C'mon, I know you're in there, don't make me pick the lock,"

"Oh! Isn't this night just full of surprises?" Lucifer said from just beside her where he appeared, sitting while she'd checked her phone.

"It's unlocked." Ava finally said quietly, but she knew he'd heard her when the door opened and he stepped through.

There was a moment or two of silence as he stepped on inside and closed the door behind himself locking it in the process. Ava moved setting her phone to the side and turned her attention to him, where he stood looking the room over quickly.

"Been a long time since I was in a room like this," Sam said after a second with a little barely there smile.

"Four years to be exact!" Lucifer pipped up again and Ava almost rolled her eyes.

"Not much to miss, they never change," Ava shrugged, ignoring Lucifer, then paused before speaking to him again. "How'd you find me?"

"Took a gamble," Sam shrugged turning to face her. "It was the first on my list of places to check,"

"Gamble worked in your favor." Ava smiled a little, even if it seemed to be a fake smile. "I was just about to leave anyway,"

"Oh, were we?" Lucifer questioned lightly. "Where are we going now? We just got here a few days ago! You finally got the courage to see him and now you're just gonna run? Again?"

"So, what even happened to bring you _here_ of all places, Ava?" Sam questioned cutting straight to his point. "And where's Dean?"

"Probably in Georgia," Ava said dully, and almost flinched when Lucifer let out a laugh at this knowing what was coming out of her mouth next. "With the blonde he had under him, from the bar in that nowhere town."

Sam was quiet for a moment processing what she had said, as she got up and moved around him to grab her duffle off the floor and throw it up on a table that was against the wall. She then sighed and paused figuring she might owe Sam more of an explanation.

"It was a really bad hunt," Ava finally said turning back around to face him and lean against the table behind her. "John got hurt pretty bad before we got to him, and he blamed Dean for it naturally. I didn't… well Dean and I got into it afterwards about John's attitude towards him and it er escalated till I had to step out for some air, and he took off to that bar. By the time I came back, well he'd found a better way to get rid of his frustration at me." She paused trying to find the words to say next. "Dean, he'd never…brought someone back from the bar, regardless of how drunk he got…but I guess this time something was different…." Ava paused again letting out a deep breath. "We fought again when I came back and found them, then he told me to leave… So, I took my duffle and left him there with her and John, just sorta drove till I ended up here."

Just as she finished speaking her phone began to ring again from the bed. She sighed looking at it for a second before stepping over to see who it might be.

"Hey Bobby," Ava answered it quick enough once she realized it wasn't Dean.

"Dean called here looking for you," Bobby informed her and Ava rolled her eyes then moving away from the bed.

"Yeah, well, just let him call," Ava said flatly. "I'm not ready to be found yet."

"Where are you exactly?"

"Currently?" Ava's voice was a little lighter than before. "About to leave Palo Alto, headed somewhere…not sure yet, just needed some time to clear my head. Got anything this direction that I might find interesting?"

"As in a solo hunt, no, not while you're obviously fighting with Dean about something." this time Bobby's voice was flat. "You're not clear headed enough for a hunt. And Palo Alto? That's oddly specific."

"Just where I ended up this stretch," Ava shrugged his curiosity off. "I'll probably head back towards home once I leave here though,"

"Well, tell him I said hello, and be careful on your way back," Bobby said and Ava snorted out a little laugh.

"Yeah okay, see you in a few days then," Ava said and then hung up the phone turning back around to look at Sam. "Bobby said hello,"

"Of course he did," Sam said with a little laugh himself. "Nothing gets past him, does it?"

"Never," Ava agreed this time with a genuine smile. "But, I've taken up too much of your time Sam, I'm just gonna pack up and go. I er didn't mean to just drop in on your life and bring up what you left behind,"

"Why don't you come stay with us for a few days?" Sam questioned catching Ava a little off guard. "Jess really wanted to get to know you, and you seem like you could use a break from the life. Not as glamorous as a roadside motel, but we have real food and we have a really nice pull out couch that you bought us a few months ago."

Ava laughed at that, a genuine little laugh even if it was fleeting. "I was wondering what that purchase was, first time you'd used that account in nearly a year,"

"I'm surprised you kept it open that long with no activity on it." Sam shook his head and then turned to grab her duffle.

"Yeah, well I told you it's your account, I won't close it unless you tell me too," Ava shrugged before stepping over to take her duffle from Sam. "But, I honestly should just get back on the road, you don't want me here bringing back what you wanted to leave Sam,"

"It's fine Ava," Sam held her duffle just out of reach. "Stay. I want you to stay."

"Oh! Look at that!" Lucifer's voice cut in from behind her. "He's offering you just what you came looking for! Think you'll find peace in the normal world for a few days? What a joke!"

"I…okay," Ava finally nodded her shoulders dropping in what could have been relief, ignoring Lucifer completely. "Thanks Sam,"

"No problem," Sam shrugged turning to walk back out of the room. "Besides Jess would probably kill me if I came back without you,"

Ava laughed a little at that, but followed Sam back out into the night. She stood at the doorway for a second watching him step over to her Jeep and throw the duffle in the back of it taking in just how much he had changed these last four years.

It looked like he had gained a few more inches in height, and had finally filled out to fit his long arms and legs giving him a grace Ava had never seen from him before. She tilted her head thinking about this maybe it was just a grace she hadn't had a chance to acknowledge before. His hair was longer too, but it fit him Ava thought when he looked back at her catching her looking him over.

"Is that a little spark of attraction I'm getting from you?" Lucifer's voice was just in her ear and a cold hand was pressed between her shoulder blades, a spot he had made a habit of touching the last few years. "Well, well, Little One such a development."

"What?" Sam questioned, sounding just slightly unsure and blocking out Lucifer's voice. Ava smiled at that, realizing he still sounded just the same Sam who'd left four years ago.

"Nothing," Ava just shook her head and moved pulling out her keys and stepping over to the Jeep herself. "Well nothing important anyway, let's go. Jessica is probably already wondering where you are,"

"Quite possibly, since we both left without saying anything," Sam admitted and Ava laughed a little.

"Mind me asking how you even got out here?" Ava questioned starting up the Jeep as they both slid inside. "I know even with your long legs running only gets you so far so fast."

"Told a friend to bring me out here," Sam shrugged and Ava gave him a sideways glance.

" _Told_ a friend to bring you out here?" Ava repeated curiously.

"Didn't exactly have time for request from the way you bolted." Sam offered in explanation leaning back in his seat and kicking his feet out. "I remember you well enough to know, just like Dean, you would rather run away from an emotional conversation than to actually have it." He then snorted out a laugh looking over at her. "You haven't changed _that_ much, Ava."

It was then Ava's turn to laugh a little. "Guess not."

"Isn't that just a little sad though?" Lucifer's voice gained her attention from the back seat and Ava glanced up in the rearview mirror at him lips pursed. "Here he is, probably well on his way into Law school and then there's you. No education, no real family beyond an old drunk that pities you still, all alone and kn-"

"So, tell me about Jessica," Ava said looking over at Sam and cutting Lucifer off.

Sam smiled a small soft smile before filling the rest of the trip back to his apartment with endless descriptions on how perfect Jessica was and stories to accompany his thoughts.

* * *

Later that night, probably dangerously close to 2 or 3am, found Ava lying on her back, blankets kicked away, staring at the ceiling and listening to the idle sounds of life continuing in the apartment complex outside.

Sam and Jessica had disappeared into their room nearly two hours ago now and a complete silence had blanketed the apartment leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Letting out a sigh, she reached up to run a hand over her eyes. She lay there for a second or two more before moving and throwing an arm over her eyes.

Less than a moment later there was a soft snort and then a cold nose pushed against the hand that she had left hanging over the side of the bed. Ava didn't even startle just moved her hand from the nose to lay it gently across the muzzle of the animal.

"Hey Juliet," Ava muttered acknowledging the Hellhound before she moved her arm giving her the room to jump up on the bed with her.

"You should be sleeping, Love," Crowley's voice was soft in the darkness.

"Yeah, I probably should be," Ava admitted after a second before pulling her arm away from her eyes to look back and find him leaning against the couch. "What're you doing here?"

"Juliet here was pretty insistent I come with her this time," Crowley informed her.

He watched as Ava moved to sit up and Juliet just curled in around behind her back. Ava leaned back into her easily using her as a prop and seeming to relax a little more in their presence.

"What are you doing in California _alone_ , Love?" Crowley questioned before giving his hand a little wave producing two glasses of high quality Scotch. "Where's your Winchester?"

"Doesn't matter," Ava muttered defensively and shifted as Juliet moved her head curling it on around to huff at her stomach after a second. Ava absently pushed her head away. "Just where I ended up landing,"

"Right," Crowley noticed Juliet's movement becoming slightly suspicious at her being so defensive, but shrugged it off and offering Ava the second glass of Scotch.

She declined it with a little shake of her head burrowing a little deeper into Juliet crossing her arms over her chest. Crowley raised an eyebrow at her decline, having never known her to turn down free alcohol.

"You sure you're alright?" Crowley questioned taking a sip of the Scotch himself.

"Yeah…" Ava confirmed after a second before turning to absently burry a hand in Juliet's fur gently. "Yeah, I'll er figure it out. Always do,"

"Of course you do Love," Crowley confirmed absently.

"So tell me, how's work been?" Ava questioned changing the topic deliberately.

Crowley snorted out a laugh at her deliberate change of topic. He knew she didn't really care for the details of his line of work, but she obviously didn't want to talk about what was bothering her so he allowed it.

Less than thirty minutes more, Ava had fallen into a light sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Ava curled over the porcelain bowl of Jessica and Sam's guest bathroom toilet, finally just dry heaving against the nothingness in her stomach.

After another moment, she leaned back on her heals before dropping back down onto her butt on the cold floor panting slightly. She then reached up flushing the toilet and leaned back against the cold tub that was just behind her.

"Ava?" someone's voice came from the other side of the door after a second. "Ava, it's Jess, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ava called back after a second her voice just a little hoarse. "I'm good, be out in a second."

Ava took another moment or two to recollect herself and her breath, and just as she was pushing herself up to get back on her feet the bathroom door opened. Jessica was there with a glass of cold water and two little pills that Ava could assume might be Dramamine.

"Here, thought this might help," Jessica explained after a second or two.

"Thanks," Ava said after a second or two and took the water but turned down the Dramamine offered. "It should be passed now. I think it was just the questionable food from a diner I ate yesterday,"

"Is that what's been making you sick every morning then?" Lucifer's voice caught her off guard and she glanced over to see him sitting on the counter behind Jessica.

"Okay." Jessica took the explanation easily before offering Ava a hand up off the floor.

She took it and Jessica tugged her up onto her feet. Ava offered a small smile of thanks before stepping over and rinsing her mouth out with some water and splashing her face with some as well.

"Thanks, Jessica." Ava repeated after a second and turned back around to find her studying Ava pretty intensely. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something pretty personal, Ava?" Jessica questioned after a second.

"Um…sure," Ava said turning around to look at Jessica.

"You've been er dating Sam's brother, Dean, right? For the last few years, yes?" Jessica said and Ava nodded leaning back against the counter. "And you and Sam haven't seen or spoken in what three years now?" Again Ava nodded, and shifted slightly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. "So why did you come find Sam when you had a fight with Dean instead of going home?"

"I well," Ava stammered over herself trying to think of a good answer.

Truth was, Ava had wanted to step away from hunting in general to sort out her thoughts with her situation before she decided what to do. She had known Sam was the best bet she had to get away from the life, and to find someone who was going to understand best without possibly getting upset first.

"Ava, it isn't questionable food from a diner making you sick," Jessica said and paused again and Ava flushed all the way down to her toes. "….Is it?"

Ava shifted a little uncomfortable before punching out a deep breath and shaking her head, slumping back against the counter behind her.

"No, it's not," Ava finally admitted looking so much more tired now than she had only moments ago.

"How far?"

"Maybe two months," Ava muttered after a second.

"You're absolutely sure?" Jessica questioned, moving stepping over beside Ava and leaning against the counter beside her.

"The twenty or so test I took seem to think so," Ava said sarcastically tilting her head back and looking at the ceiling for a moment. "I can't believe I ended up in this…I really fucked it up this time,"

"Have you told Dean?" Jessica questioned after a second or two.

"Only person who knows is you," Ava admitted after a second. "I was going to tell him… I was waiting to make sure she, well that she stuck around, but then we got into that fight and everything after that…it just got messy and he told me to get out, so I did."

"Are you going to tell him?" Jessica said after a moment or two of silence.

"Yes, Doll are we going to tell Baby Daddy?" Lucifer questioned appearing to stand on the side of the tub and leaning towards her, hands on his hips, wicked smile on his face.

Ava pursed her lips crossly at Lucifer before turning her attention back to Jessica. "Eventually, yeah probably, he deserves to know."

"That's pretty noble of you, if he told you to get out."

"Well, half her DNA is his, so well, I couldn't do that to him."

"You keep saying her," Jessica commented after a second. "How would you even know it's a she? The baby doesn't even know it's gender yet."

"Just a hope I guess." Ava admitted, finally placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "We talked about it once or twice…He er always said he wanted a little girl to spoil."

Jessica bumped Ava's shoulder with a little laugh. "Sam's always says the same thing, guess they are truly brothers then."

Ava laughed a little at this too. "You'd be surprised."

"Well, are you excited?" Jessica's grin never faded.

"I…well…" Ava hesitated again before she grinned and looked over at Jessica. "I guess so, but fuck am I _scared_ …the life we live it's just, not child friendly… and I don't know if I can change, if I even know how…"

"Well, I don't really know what you do for a living, just that it is dangerous if the little I can get from Sam is anything to go by, so I can't tell you everything will be fine," Jessica said after a second or two, then placed a gentle hand over Ava's on her stomach. "But I can promise, you don't have to do it alone. You've got me and Sam, and your Dad, Bobby, is it? And Dean, he'll come around, I'm sure."

Ava paused and just looked at Jessica in what may have been shock for a good minute or two trying to find something to say.

"Thank you." Ava finally settled on. "I mean it, thank you."

"You're welcome." Jessica said with a bright grin. "So, you up for some breakfast, or would food be too much?"

"Maybe just some toast," Ava admitted after a second or two.

"Perfect!" Jessica exclaimed taking Ava's hand and leading her back out into the living room and through to the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Sit!"

Ava barely hesitated before Jessica was pushing her down into a seat just next to a sleepy looking Sam who was still in a pair of flannel sleep pants, and sipping on some fresh coffee. He raised an eyebrow at Ava over his paper and she shrugged propping her head in her hand watching Jessica bustle around the kitchen making plans for their free Saturday afternoon.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	13. Chapter XIII

"Ava," someone said catching her attention. She blinked a looked over to spot Sam. "Stop it,"

"Stop what?" Ava questioned absently, scanning the crowds again out of habit now that she knew who was talking to her.

"Stop looking for what you're taking a break from," Sam chided softly. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently to bring her focus back to him. "You wanted to take a break from that remember?"

Ava sighed crossing her arms and putting her sole focus on Sam. "Yeah I know I just…"

"I know. I had the same problem." Sam nodded, and both turned and waved at Jessica who spotted them standing just down the street from where she had been stopped by a friend of hers.

"Last time I wasn't looking a vamp tried to make meal of me," Ava muttered after a second, eyes tracing the crowds again.

"Ava, there's nothing like that here," Sam reiterated, voice a little firmer. "You're safe here, I promise."

"Safe?" Lucifer's voice was a sharp hiss behind her and then there was a cold pressure on her back, just between her shoulder blades in the middle of her back. "Does he even know what all he's keeping you safe from, Doll? He has _no idea_ what he's offering to keep you safe from!"

Ava rolled her shoulders then trying to dislodge Lucifer's touch. As she did though there was a searing pain between her shoulder blades on either side of the bones. This pain had started to become more and more frequent in the last few years a swell escalating in severity every time it happened.

"Ava, you okay?"

The worry in Sam's voice clued her in to the fact that she must have made a face to show that she was in pain. Ava then felt a cold wet nose pressed tightly into her left wrist, grounding her and snapping her back to reality.

"Fine, sorry," Ava said after a second when she was able to speak without clueing Sam into what was going on. "Just a little cramp,"

"A cramp?" Sam questioned this time sounding a little more alarmed. "Like a stomach cramp or-?"

"Just in my leg Sam," Ava lied quickly, cutting off his worry with a little smile and shifted to softly run her hand down Juliet's side in thanks. "Nothing bad promise, just not used to being stationary so long I guess."

The worry on Sam's face faded then and Ava shook her head turning her attention back down to Jessica who was headed their direction now. Just as Ava opened her mouth to say something else, her phone ringing cut her off. She pulled it from her pocket and stepped away from Sam when she recognized the number.

"Hey Bobby," Ava answered curious as to why the other hunter would be calling her again so soon unless it was important.

"Where the fuck are you?"

That wasn't Bobby's voice that was yelling at her from the other side of the phone.

"Why the fuck does it matter to you, Dean?" Ava gritted out anger now flushing through her. "How dare you call me from this number!"

"Because you aren't answering for any other number!"

"Ever thought it was because I don't want to speak to you right now?" Ava then let out a deep sigh as she noticed Sam and Jessica watching her conversation closely concern on their faces. "I _am not_ talking to you right now, and where I am is none of your concern anymore since you told me to get out while you were fucking your barfly,"

Ava then promptly hung up the phone shoving it back into her pocket and turning her attention back to Sam and Jessica.

"So, where were we?" Ava questioned with a little fake smile on her face desperately hoping the two would change the subject for her.

"Oh right!" Jessica said after a second a smile on her face. "There's this really nice little Sweets Bar down the street that I wanted to take you to!"

"Lead the way," Ava said fake little smile on her face trying her best to ignore the call she'd received and the anger and pain that had come with it. "Right behind you."

Twenty minutes later, found Ava and Sam sitting at a small bistro style table outside said sweet bar, yet again waiting for Jessica to rejoin them. She had stepped inside to order for them. Ava had pulled her phone back out and was flipping it over in her hands caught in thought.

"You gonna call him back?" Sam's voice cut through the haze of her thoughts.

"The conversation we need to have wouldn't do well over the phone." Ava said after a second. "Eh I'll deal with him later, so how's school going?"

Sam smiled at her change of subject. "Well enough I suppose, going to try and get into Law School soon."

"You suppose?" Ava said with a little tease and rolled her eyes fondly. "You know you'll get into any Law School no problem, you gonna take a break between or go straight on through?"

"Haven't fully decided that yet." Sam admitted leaning back in his chair kicking his feet out again and Ava noticed his gaze wonder to spot Jessica through the windows of the shop.

"So, when you planning on asking her?" Ava questioned after a second or two with a knowing smile on her face and almost laughed Sam's face.

"How'd you?" Sam questioned looking honestly a little shocked.

"You haven't changed that much either Sam," Ava did laugh this time. "I've seen the restlessness in you before, always means you're fixing to make a big move. You had it just before you started applying to colleges, and just before you told Dean you were leaving, you even did it a day or two before you decided you were leaving, it's how Dean and I both knew when you'd go." Ava shrugged at this smile still on her face. "And you now keep messing with what I'm going to assume is the ring in your pocket when you don't think anyone's looking." Ava nodded towards his pocket. "Like you're doing right now actually, Sam, sweetheart, I'm a Hunter not many things get past me you know that."

At that Sam laughed a little himself and then relaxed some, turning his gaze back to watching Jessica as she headed back out towards them.

"I'm not sure when," Sam admitted then smiled brightly at Jessica. "But probably soon,"

"Good luck," Ava moved to prop her head in her hand and watch Jessica return to them too.

"So, Ava I was just thinking," Jessica instantly jumped into conversation as she slid a piece of apple pie in front of her.

"About?" Ava prompted, glancing at the pie for a second trying to figure out when Jessica had been told apple was her favorite flavor, then back to the woman who was talking.

"Sam's birthday is tomorrow, and I was thinking maybe you could stay another night or two?"

"Damn, is it really that time of year again?" Ava questioned looking over at Sam a little shock on her face. "How old are we then?"

"Twenty-two," Sam provided with a nod and Ava dully stabbed her pie with her fork. "I'm guessing it's not something you really kept up with the last few years?"

"I did," Ava defended herself slightly. "Okay, so it was a realization in passing, but you know your brother and birthdays,"

Sam just chuckled and shook his head.

"Wait," Jessica interrupted the two and they both turned their attention to her. "You said we."

"Sam and I share a birthday," Ava explained after a second or two. "That's why I said we, I just didn't realize it was tomorrow."

"Oh!" Jessica grinned brightly at this news. "Then you should definitely stay! Celebrate with us, it'll be fun! We can go dancing or something!"

Ava hesitated before she smiled again. "Sure, I'm sure someone will need to be a designated."

Sam laughed a little at this before picking up a fork and reaching over to steal a bite of Ava's pie off her plate before she had time to process what he was doing.

"Hey!" Ava exclaimed smacking his hand with her fork. "Paws off Gigantor! I don't share pie, with anyone!"

Jessica just laughed at the two of them and settled in to eat the piece of chocolate pie she had gotten herself.

* * *

Ava smiled sitting at the bar, drinking a little water and watching Sam and Jessica dancing. This was calming she found, with the lights down low, the twang of country music playing in the background and scattered laughter in the almost empty bar. It was familiar, and just what she needed to help her resolve to deal with what would be coming tomorrow when she headed back to Bobby's.

"Ava!" someone called out and she turned her focus to who it was. Jessica was making her way across the floor over to her.

"Hey, Jess, what's up?" Ava questioned unable to keep the smile from her face seeing the flush of the other woman's cheeks and the brightness of her eyes testifying to the alcohol she had consumed already.

"Why are you sulking over here at the bar alone?" Jessica questioned throwing her arms around Ava's shoulders. "You should be dancing with us! And having fun! It's your birthday!"

Ava patted Jessica's arms as Sam dropped heavily into the barstool next to her. "I am having fun, promise, this is probably the most fun I've had in a while."

Sam looked at Ava for a second as though trying to figure out if she was lying or not and then smiled at the two of them. His eyes were just a little brighter than normal too, and Ava returned the smile enjoying the fact that he was having fun.

"Well, ladies, I will return momentarily." Sam announced after a second or two. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"Of course not," Ava said as he got up and stumbled towards the back of the bar.

"You should seriously go dance with Sam, Ava," Jessica informed her as soon as Sam was gone and sliding down into his empty chair. "He's really good at it! Taught me everything I know!"

"Yeah maybe," Ava said just trying to appease the other woman.

"So, what brings you two pretty things to a place like this alone?" someone said from beside Ava.

Ava instantly turned shifting off her barstool to put herself between Jessica and the man who had walked up to them, a bad feeling settling in her gut. Ava could literally smell the tang of alcohol rolling off the man, along with the heavy stench of cigarette smoke so thick it almost made her cough burning her nose.

"We're celebrating!" Jessica provided easily not seeming to even notice that the man was putting Ava into a protective mode. "It's Ava's birthday!"

"Oh?" the man questioned a cold smile finding his face as he shifted his gaze from Jessica to Ava before appraising her form. "How about a shot for the birthday girl?"

"No thank you," Ava declined as politely as she could through clenched teeth, wishing Sam would hurry back out. "I don't drink,"

"Oh, c'mon Baby Girl, it's your birthday and you're in a bar," the man drawled leaning in closer to Ava's space. "Don't expect me to believe you don't drink, just one drink, what could it hurt?"

"I said no," Ava gritted this out and took a step back pushing Jessica with her. "As soon as our friend comes back out we're leaving anyway, and don't call me _Baby Girl_."

Behind the man, a few glasses on the bar began to rattle and Ava glanced over to spot Lucifer standing behind the counter arms crossed a livid look on his face. As she noticed him that searing pain between her shoulder blades started up again and she took a sharp breath trying to focus through the pain.

"To your right Doll," Lucifer's warning caused her to turn and notice four other men who were now advancing on the girls. "I can take out two with glasses but that leaves two for you, and you shouldn't be fighting."

Ava was silently listening to Lucifer's offered help taking another step back, trying to focus on the men in front of her. Jessica had since gone silent noticing the men advancing on them now and had both hands digging into Ava's shoulders unsure what to do.

 _"C'mon Sam,"_ Ava thought still squaring up the situation.

"Oh are you?" the first man questioned taking a drink out of the glass of water Ava had left sitting on the bar. "Why in such a rush?"

"We got a problem here, gentlemen?" Sam's voice cut clearly across the bar from behind the first man.

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Sam, and we're leaving so if you'll excuse us," Sam's voice clearly left no room for any argument.

"Of course,"

The tension in that room could have been cut with a knife. Neither Sam or Ava dared move, knowing that was what the other man was waiting for. Sam's eyes shot to the glasses that were still trembling on the bar then to Ava, who met his gaze grimly.

"I thought you said you were leaving?" the first man questioned eyebrow raised looking over at Sam.

"You gonna call off your brutes that are guarding the door?" Ava questioned shifting again moving Jessica further behind her and facing the men to their right.

"Oh, but Baby Girl where's the fun in that?" as soon as this question was out of the man's mouth a glass shot off the bar and straight into his face.

"She's not your Baby Girl, _Heathen_!" Lucifer's voice was full of rage that Ava barely recognized as one of the other men took this as their cue to lunge at Ava.

Ava quickly turned to throw her shoulder into the lunge forcing it into the man's ribcage as she ducked slightly beforehand. She then jerked up pushing back throwing the man off balance and sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Jess get down!" Ava barked at the other woman who instantly took the advice ducking around and out of the way behind a table with a terrified squeak.

Once Ava knew Jessica was safely out of her way, she turned sizing up the other three men who had created a semi-circle around her to essentially try and trap her within it. She grinned darkly shifting her feet and crouching a little to get herself balanced.

"C'mon boys," Ava said with a little growl. "Let's play,"

One laughed and then lunged forward clearly intending to grab her around the waist. He ducked too low though and she turned shifting herself only slightly to avoid his grab and then promptly kicked him in the back to send him tumbling down onto the floor just on top of his other friend.

By this time, Ava could hear the smack of a fist hitting skin and assumed Sam had gone for the man at the bar. Ava then turned her full attention to the other two still standing waiting for them to make a move.

"Ava behind you!"

Before Ava could process Sam's warning she was hefted up from behind by her waist arms pinned to her sides. One of the other two men from the floor had managed back to their feet and gotten to her before she realized it. She then looked up to see one of the other men advancing from in front of her.

"Let me go!" Ava snarled out trying to get free in vain.

Both men laughed, and Ava let out a howl of rage before kicking upwards when the other man got close enough landing a very sound and hard kick to his jaw. He stumbled backwards with a vivid curse and the man holding Ava growled.

"Enough of this," the man said turning and stepping back towards the bar. There were still two glasses on said bar that were rattling. "About time you learned your place bitch."

Ava struggled again to get free only to have the man tighten his grip on her to tighten across her ribs where he was now holding her from. She let loose a snarl and kicked both feet out before they reached the bar itself to keep him from getting her onto the surface.

There was a small tink of glass before one of the glasses that was rattling smashed into the side of the man's face prompting him to drop Ava. She fell, unable to gain her balance quick enough and bounced off the barstool under her and landed heavily on the floor.

She quickly looked around to try and spot Sam who was currently slamming one guy down onto a table that shattered on impact of the body hitting it. Ava winced before pushing herself up trying to get back on her feet before she felt a pressure on her back, holding her face down on the floor.

"You are not worth the trouble," the man growled in her ear and then she let loose an ear-shattering scream as she felt a knife being slammed into her back.

There was then a deep growl that came from Ava's right. Ava knew that growl and through the haze of her pain she turned to see six pairs of red eyes and a bone skull she knew all too well before the hound lunged.

"Juliet! _Heel_!" Ava exclaimed through the pain that was now exploding from her back. "You can't kill him! _Heel_!"

The Hellhound instantly let go of the human struggling in her grasp and he dropped to the ground with an unceremonious thud. Juliet then turned and stepped back over to Ava with a whine not seeming to understand why the woman had called off the attack.

Ava took a deep breath, struggling a little to gain said breath back, before pushing herself back up and on to struggling feet. Pain radiated from the stab wound in her back and her ribs as she stood to face Sam leaning on the barstool for a little support.

She then felt a cold hand on her back and a rush of relief flood through her body blocking out the pain momentarily allowing her to focus more on what was going on around her. Sam stood just a few steps from her breathing heavily as he dropped the last man to the ground unconscious.

"Good?" Sam's voice was low and dangerous when he looked over at her.

"Good enough," Ava said and there was another rush of pain relief that flushed through her warmly as she pushed herself off the barstool. "We need to go, before the barman returns and calls the cops."

"Right," Sam agreed watching Ava's movements for a moment to try and see if she was telling him the truth. "Jess?" Jessica stood and almost ran to Sam who instantly pulled her into a tight hug. "You're alright, Babe, c'mon we have to get out of here."

"Let's go," Ava said moving and quickly heading towards the door and leading the way back out to her Jeep.

She almost cried out as she slid into the driver's seat, when it put pressure on the stab wound. Letting out a gush of pained air, she ignored it quickly starting the Jeep up and speeding out of the parking lot when she heard sirens headed their direction.

Ava looked in the rearview mirror as the blue and red lights buzzed into the parking lot then turned her attention back to the road ahead. She blinked suddenly feeling extremely light headed and dizzy but gritted her teeth and drove on knowing she needed to get them somewhere safe.

"Ava, are you okay?" Sam's voice broke through her haze seeming to notice her sluggish actions and trouble breathing. "Ava! Pull over! Now!"

Ava hesitated only for a moment before sharply pulling the Jeep into a empty parking lot beside them and throwing her door open. She then leaned over grabbing hold of the side of the door to keep herself from face-planting again and heaved.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed and instantly reached over to grab her shirt to stabilize her only to find his hand saturated in her blood.

"Sam?" Jessica questioned from the back seat her voice a higher pitch than normal.

"Alright Ava, talk to me," Sam's voice left no room for argument, currently ignoring Jessica in the backseat and totally focusing on Ava. "What's wrong?"

Ava reached up with her one hand that wasn't bracing herself and whipped it across her lips to try and brush the sour taste from her mouth, only to find blood there. She looked at it for a second before turning to look at Sam color completely gone from her face.

"Sam," Ava barely managed this out and then she slumped forward unconscious.

* * *

Sam instantly reached over catching Ava before she fell out of the vehicle. He quickly transferred her limp body over to the passenger side seat taking up her place on the driver's side and shifting into gear turning them back out of the parking lot. The tires squalled as he pulled back out into traffic cutting off someone in a BMW behind them.

Jessica didn't dare say anything more, just focused on keeping tune with Ava's weak pulse under her fingers just in case it stopped before they got to the hospital. She didn't even say anything when Sam screeched to a stop at the front doors of the emergency area and jumped out running around the Jeep and scooping Ava up.

Jessica did though slide into the driver's seat as Sam hurried inside with a blue-lipped Ava to go and park the vehicle without prompting.

Once parked she hurried her way back inside to the waiting room to find Sam speaking rapidly with a nurse.

"What's going on?" Jessica questioned as the nurse turned and rapidly walked back down the hallway and out of sight.

"They rushed her into emergency surgery, they think she has a ruptured spleen and a possibly punctured lung." Sam explained after a second running his hand through his hair. "Shit, I need to call Bobby,"

"Go call him," Jessica said nodding out the front doors. "I'll wait here just in case they bring us more information."

Sam looked at Jessica for a second then he smiled a little, and kissed her on the forehead in thanks before stepping outside to try and call.

He had called Bobby twice and gotten no answer, which meant more than likely the other Hunter was out on a hunt himself. He paced up and down the sidewalk for a few moments unsure what to do now, before moving and dialing another number he remembered, praying someone would answer this time.

"Hello?" a sleep muddled voice answered the phone after a third ring.

"Hey Essie?" Sam questioned letting out a deep breath of relief that someone answered. "It's Sam, Sam Winchester, do you remember me?"

"Sam?" Esperanza questioned now sounding more confused than anything. "Er, yeah I remember, but why are you calling here so late? It's 3am,"

"I'm sorry to be calling this late Essie but something happened, and I can't get ahold of Bobby, is King there?" Sam questioned tensely worried that King too would be out on a hunt since Esperanza answered the call.

"Um, yeah, hang on, I think he's still in the study." Esperanza said after a second and Sam heard a click as she set the phone down and then walked away with a call to King.

There was a moment or two of silence before: "Sam, it's King, what's wrong?"

Sam punched out a frustrated breath: "Short version? Ava came out to visit, we went to the bar and got into a fight, she's got a possible punctured lung and maybe a ruptured spleen,"

There was a moment of what could have possibly been angry silence before King spoke again: "What hospital are you at?"

Sam quickly gave King all the information he needed before the other man ended the call abruptly with a promise to be there as soon as possible. Sam let out a deep breath standing there on the sidewalk before he looked upwards at the sky giving a little prayer that Ava would come out on the better end of this situation.

* * *

It was stark white in that little room they had her in, quite the contrast of his dark suit as he slipped into the room unnoticed by the staff. He rolled his eyes at the unawareness of the humans before turning his sole attention to the small woman lying in the bed connected to too many wires and oxygen to help her continue breathing.

She was too pale, and her breath too short in his opinion for her to have been left alone in this room without closer supervision after such major surgery. He stepped over to the bed, and careful of the wires and tubes gently picked up her cool to the touch hand.

After just a second, she moved giving said hand a gentle squeeze and shifting slightly as though trying to wake herself up.

"You are as stubborn as a mule, Love, you should be resting, not fighting to wake up." Crowley said with a little laugh and she went still again. "Silly woman,"

"You seem to have quite the fondness for this silly woman, Crowley," someone said, and Crowley turned to see the grey eyed man who he knew the voice belonged to.

"On first name basis now, are we, Feathers?"

"Would you prefer me to continue to call you, Demon, then?" the man questioned head tilted slightly to the left. "I did think we were past the arbitrary nonsense of hostility between my kind and your own,"

He then stepped further into the room, the door closing with a snap behind him and then a click as it locked. Crowley raised an eyebrow at this and set Ava's hand back down turning to fully face the other man.

"So that we will not be disturbed." The man explained at the raised eyebrow from the other and crossed his arms. He then glanced at Ava a slight worry on his face. "She is healing, yes?"

"Yes, no thanks in part to you," Crowley bit off rolling his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting her from shitbags like that?"

"I am not always capable of being just at her side," the man said stonily. "You know this, I have work that I need to do, and Michael can't be aware that she is alive yet. No one can know who she truly is beyond the two of us for now. It is for her own safety. You _know_ this, unless you care to rewrite my father's plan _again_." The man let out a little breath of what could have been frustration. "Besides is that not what your hound, Juliet is it? Is for?"

"She called her off, Xavier," Crowley argued finally using the other man's true name. "To save the precious _human_ life,"

"I was at her side as quick as I was capable." Xavier's voice was still bordering on frustration. "I healed her enough to get her here, _alive_. You know I cannot fully heal major wounds in the presence of others or there will be questions that she cannot answer yet."

"She should not be here to begin with!"

"You cannot protect her from the life of a human, Crowley!" Xavier's voice finally exploded to match the demon's. "I am doing what I can to protect her and keep her alive, that is what we need to do for now."

Just as Crowley opened his mouth to say something the door handle behind Xavier began to rattle as someone tried to open it. Both paused looking over at the doorknob.

"Alright, who's the dumbass who closed and locked this door?" someone was calling out to someone else. "She's just gotten out of major surgery!"

Just as this was shouted, Crowley and Xavier shared a glance before both disappeared and the door unlocked with a little click swinging open. The nurses on the other side of the door looked at each other before stepping inside to look around the room and then over at Ava who was still unconscious.

"Hey, Josie,"

"Yeah?"

"Does it smell like sulfur in here to you?"

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	14. Chapter XIV

King was pacing up and down the small waiting room space waiting for a nurse to return with any information for them about Ava.

He had been true to his word and showed up only two hours later, having called in a favor to someone to get him a flight to California. He'd barely even managed a hello to Sam and Jessica, before he'd started pacing up and down while they waited for news.

Finally, nearly three hours after he had arrived a doctor stepped out looking for them.

"Sam Winchester?"

Sam jumped to his feet like he'd been electrocuted and hurried over to said doctor, Jessica and King just on his heels.

"Is Ava alright?"

"She will be fine." The man nodded with a genuine smile. "She will need a few day's rest, but the damage wasn't nearly as bad as was previously expected." Then the smile faded slightly. "I am sorry though, the baby didn't make it,"

Jessica let out a little gasp at this news and beside Sam, King's whole frame tensed up even further than before.

"When can we take her home?" Jessica questioned after a second or two.

"We would like to keep her here for observation for a few days," The man turned his attention to Jessica then. "Just to be sure."

"Of course," King agreed, his voice low and almost dangerous sounding. "May we see her, then?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded before turning and waving for them to follow.

The doctor lead them down a few hallways before stopping and opening a door to reveal a small white room with an unconscious Ava in the center breathing steadily. Jessica stepped in immediately making her was right up to Ava and picking up her hand. Jessica then gave Ava's hand a little squeeze to let her know they were there with her, then smiled when she got a gentle squeeze in return.

"Has she woken up at all?" King questioned still standing next to the doctor.

"Once," the doctor informed him with a little nod. "I don't believe it was long enough for her to truly know where she is, so she might have some shock when she truly wakes."

"Can we stay with her until she does then?" Sam questioned knowing that if Ava woke up alone in a place she didn't know it might not end well. He remembered the few times he'd seen her wake up and the nightmare she could possibly come out of rest into.

"Of course," the doctor nodded. "I think it would do her well when she wakes up to see someone she knows. If you need anything, let us know, but for now all we can do it wait for her to wake up."

"Thank you." King said, and the doctor smiled a little before turning and walking back out of the room to leave the other three. "Well, all we can do now is just wait for her to wake up."

The other two nodded and moved to find seats to wait it out.

* * *

There was someone talking to her. Sharp, stern, and angry, but she could also hear the regret laced in that voice. She moved trying to stand, trying to defend herself and maybe see who was talking to her, to make out the hazy outline once and for all, but then there was someone else standing in front of her.

He was blocking her from the view of the other man, feet planted firmly protecting her, and she could see wings? All six golden wings were spread out grandly, held high defensively, protectively, and his voice just as sharp and stern as the other man.

"You know this is the punishment she deserves for following him!" that first voice yelled, and she flinched feeling that voice down in her core, but she still couldn't truly see what was going on. "Do you think I am enjoying doing this?"

"She was not following him!" the second voice yelled right back. "She was trying to persuade him to leave the humans be! You are so blinded by your rage at Lucifer Brother, you refuse to see the truth!"

There was then a bright light taking away all of what Ava could see, and then she was falling. Ava then jerked back to reality harshly, sitting straight up in her bed.

"Gabriel!" Ava almost shouted shaken to her very core by the vividness of the dream this time, but not sure where the name had come from.

"Ava!" someone else called out to her and she jerked around to see who it was. Jessica was standing just next to her looking slightly shaken at Ava's abrupt awakening.

King had rushed back into the room hearing Ava's shout and was at her bedside in nothing more than a second, gently moving Jessica out of his way. He then reached up cupping both his palms under her chin forcing her to look at him recognizing the stirring of a panic attack in Ava.

"Ava you're alright, come back." King said softly coaxing her out of the dream. "You're alright, you're safe, come on back to me."

"King," Ava said hoarsely after a second then blinked using his voice to focus. "King? What are you doing here? What happened? Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital, your bar fight got the better of you," King explained after a second and then Ava took a deep breath reaching up to grab hold of his wrist to let him know she was alright. "That was a pretty vivid dream you had. You sure you're alright?"

"Fine," Ava threw off the worry easily. "Must have been a drug induced nightmare." She then shifted brushing his hands from her face and sitting up correctly to take inventory of her own wounds, then looked back at King. "Why are you here?"

"I called him," Sam said from the doorway and Ava shifted to look over at him. "I couldn't get ahold of Bobby, so I called King,"

"What's the damage done?" Ava questioned sounding amazingly lucid for the amount of pain killers in her system, shocking Jessica who was standing still just to the side of she and King.

"Ruptured spleen, punctured lung, grade two concussion, multiple minor lacerations and bruising." Sam informed her after a second, he then shifted a little on his feet. "…And a miscarriage,"

There was a complete ringing silence in the room after this statement everyone watching Ava for her reaction they knew was coming. She swallowed after a second, eyes closed, and jaw clenched tightly together.

"Okay," Ava finally spoke, her voice quiet and just on the verge of cracking. "Thank you, Sam,"

"Jessica, would you and Sam mind stepping out and grabbing me some coffee?" King spoke after a second finally turning and acknowledging the woman standing beside him. "And get ya'll some breakfast?"

"Of course," Jessica said after a second and turned to step out pulling Sam along with her and pulling the door closed behind them.

There was silence between the two for a moment before King moved sitting down beside her carefully to avoid hurting her inadvertently.

"Ma Chérie," (My Darling) King finally said with a little sad sigh. "Je suis désolée," (I am sorry)

"It's my own fault…" Ava said after a second her voice still tight, she then laughed a little bitterly and shook her head. "I should have known better than to hope I could keep her,"

"Ma Chérie, this wasn't your fault." King consoled after a second before carefully reaching over and pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"You so sure about that?" Lucifer's voice made Ava flinch hard and burry herself deeper into King trying to block out his voice. "You knew what could happen if things had gone south in the bar, you were just blinded by your want to believe Sam when he said you were _safe_. You knew better though, didn't you?"

"I shouldn't have…" Ava said this with a shuddering breath, finally breaking and letting her tears fall soaking King's shirt. "I knew better. I _knew_ better than to let my guard down anywhere…I was stupid for thinking I'd be-"

"Ava," King cut her off, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. "It wasn't your fault, this wasn't something you could foresee happening."

"Aw how sweet is he?" Lucifer's voice sounded again. "Consoling you in the fact that your insolence cost you your daughter's life!"

Ava didn't say anything more, just kept her face hidden in King's chest as she shuttered through hard sobs at the loss of her baby and everything else that had happened the last few days, and King bless him just sat quiet through the whole thing.

After she finished crying, she just let out a deep breath and pulled back away from King brushing her arm across her face to get rid of the tears she'd shed. King reached over moving her arms out of the way and brushed the tears away himself.

"When can we go home?" Ava questioned after a second her voice quiet and raw from crying so hard.

"They wanted to hold you for observation for a few days," King said after a second or two. "But I can talk to the doctor and see if we can get you out earlier." King paused again. "Do you want to go to Breaux Bridge with me or Sioux Falls?"

"Can you take me to Bobby's?" Ava questioned after a second. "Not that I'm not thankful for the offer to go back home with you it's just..."

"I understand," King nodded then moved to stand up and turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go see if we can get you out of here a little early,"

"King?" Ava questioned catching him before he left. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Chérie," King said with a little smile. "I'll be back,"

"Okay,"

Ava took a deep breath when he left shifting yet again, pulling her knees up, becoming more aware of the wires surrounding her and letting out a huff of annoyance at them.

"Good to see you back among the living, Love,"

"Crowley," Ava acknowledged the man before lying her head on her knees tiredly. "Coming to check on me? That's oddly sweet and out of character for you,"

"You are an exclusion to many of my mannerisms," Crowley tilted his head and she let out a soft huff of a laugh. "You don't seem to be in the mood for company Love, what's wrong?"

"So many things." Ava muttered in reply, she then turned to look at him. "I'm sure you know what all is wrong, seeing as I'm sure you've been through my medical charts already."

"You know me too well." Crowley said with a little smile before moving around and sitting in an empty chair across from her. "I am sorry for your loss though, Love,"

"Is that actual sympathy I hear?" Ava said almost sarcastically.

Crowley snorted out a little laugh before waving his hand and producing a glass of scotch to drink. He took a small sip before turning his attention back to her.

"My my are you defensive of someone expressing condolences,"

"Can I believe they're real coming from you?" Ava questioned before wincing as she felt a cramp low in her stomach.

"As hard as it is to believe this, yes you can." Crowley watched as Ava curled in a little tighter from the pain in her stomach. Her pain medication must be wearing off. "Even us demons can lament the loss of life."

"Sorry, Crowley, I didn't mean to be so bitchy." Ava said after a second turning her focus back to him for a moment.

"Guilt has a tendency to do that to you," Crowley said knowingly taking another sip of his scotch before continuing. "But you know it wasn't your fault, the true nature of some men can be an ugly thing, nothing you could have done to stop them."

"Except maybe not put myself in the position to have had to deal with them." Ava said gritting her teeth from the pain now in her lower back and abdomen.

"Love,-"

"Don't, please," Ava cut him off looking over at him. "I did this to myself by deciding to disregard all of my own instincts and letting my guard down. There's no excuses, I played a game and lost dearly."

Crowley raised a hand in silent surrender to her and the topic. A silence then fell across the room between them and then Ava sighed.

"Thank you for coming to check on me though Crowley," Ava finally said after a moment or two and looked over at him again. "It was very nice of you,"

"I have my moments," Crowley admitted, and Ava smiled a little at this.

Both turned though when they heard voices just outside the door and then shared a glance before Crowley was gone and Sam, Jessica and King all stepped back into the room.

"Why does it smell like sulfur in here?" Sam questioned after a second and Ava shrugged.

"You must be imagining things Sam." Ava brushed off the question lazily.

King paused before he spoke: "They prefer to keep you here at least through today and into tomorrow morning, just to be safe, but of course you can go against that and sign yourself out." He then paused again. "I would prefer you stay for a bit longer, though."

"Okay," Ava agreed abet reluctantly.

Jessica then stepped on into the room taking up a chair just beside Ava's bed and began talking about this and that thankfully breaking the tension in the room. Ava smiled a little at this and moved stretching herself back out and leaning back letting Jessica's chatter help her drift back off into sleep.

* * *

Somewhere around 1am…

The next time Ava woke, she kept herself from shouting out again but still sat up with a sharp gasp for air. She sat there for a second or two trying to catch her breath and figure out where she was, before the wires connected to her and the machines around her got the better of her.

She started pulling them off and irritably tossing them away from herself. This caused a machine to her left start to scream it's protest of this, but Ava ignored it throwing her blankets away as well and twisting to slide out of bed on her feet.

"Ava, what are you doing?" King's voice broke through the general darkness of the room before the room door slammed open and two nurses came charging in.

"What is going on in here?" one demanded while the other moved to turn on the lights.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ava promptly answered still sounding irritated. "I just can't stay here anymore,"

"Miss. Singer, please get back into bed." The first nurse said stepping forward to Ava.

"Ava," King stepped into the way of the nurse putting himself in front of Ava. "You're being a little irrational here."

"I realize that, but I'm fine," Ava repeated looking up at King. "I just want to go home, please, just take me home. Get me out of this fucking hospital. I'm fine."

King studied Ava for a second almost seeming like he was going to refuse but then sighed a little in defeat before saying: "Alright, I'll take you home." King and then turned to the nurses. "We're leaving, so could you please get the papers she needs to sign ready?"

"Mr. Bordeaux I must respectfully advise-"

"I understand that you must advise, but we are choosing not to take the advice." King said his voice turning stern and leaving no room for argument. "Please go get the paperwork ready."

The nurse pursed her lips but turned to go and do as King ask her to and as she stormed out Sam and Jessica were walking back in.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned suddenly on high alert.

"Ava and I are going to be heading back to Bobby's soon." King answered easily as Ava started pacing the room like a caged cat. "Ava, sit down. I'm going to go get your duffle out of the Jeep, so you can change into real clothes."

Ava pursed her lips but turned and sat down on the edge of her bed again. King nodded and turned to walk out of the room, and Sam after a second turned and followed behind him.

"You think this is a wise decision?" Sam questioned falling into step with him.

"I think it's going to continue to cause her undo stress to stay in this hospital." King answered gruffly finally coming to the Jeep and reaching in to grab Ava's duffle. "Which won't allow her to heal. We both know she hates hospitals, and the longer she stays the more uptight and antsy she will become."

"She nearly died less than a day ago!" Sam protested cutting King off from heading back inside by standing in front of him. "Another few days won't hurt her! She needs to stay here where she's safe to heal!"

" _Safe_?" King barked back out with a bitter laugh. "She never seems to be _safe_ when she's around you Winchesters! Every time I turn around you and your idiot brother are getting her hurt in some way or another, whether it be intentional or not!" King then let out a deep breath through his nose. "Look Sam, I like you as a person, and your brother don't get me wrong is a great hunter, but Ava keeps getting the raw end of it with you two, and I've had enough of sitting on the sidelines and watching." King then shook his head and stepped past Sam. "I'm taking her home, end of discussion and if you seriously give a damn about her, you'll let me."

Sam just stood there for a moment or two, quietly getting a handle on his own temper realizing begrudgingly that King was probably right. He then turned to walk back into the hospital and up to Ava's room where she had already changed into some jeans and a flannel that was too large to be one of her own.

"You're sure you're ready to go, Ava?" Jessica was questioning when he stepped inside.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Jess," Ava assured the other woman as King picked her duffle back up waiting for her.

"Okay…" Jessica didn't sound too convinced but then sighed a little. "Well, anyway, I programed my number into your phone, call me sometime."

"Sure thing." Ava smiled a little sounding more like herself at that point. Ava then turned and spotted Sam in the doorway, before tilting her head noticing something was off about him. "You okay, Sam?"

He hesitated, seeming to be thinking over his answer before he just nodded and smiled a little at her and stepped over pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine, just going to miss you I guess." Sam muttered into her hair after a second. "Be careful on your way to Bobby's."

"Of course." Ava said as Sam released her. "I'll call you when we get to Bobby's to let you know."

"Okay," Sam agreed to that before letting her go.

Ava smiled a little now much more relieved that she was getting out of this hospital and turned to follow King out and down to the nurse's station where she could sign herself out.

Once that was done she turned and gave Sam and Jessica one last wave goodbye, before following King out of the hospital on their way to Bobby's.

* * *

Two days later…

Ava stretched out with a small wince of pain, as King pulled up to Bobby's place and she looked around trying to spot if Bobby was home or not. She didn't spot the tow truck indicating the man might be out on a call at the moment, but her gaze then landed on another vehicle.

The Impala sat in the drive.

"Fuck," Ava muttered under her breath knowing that within the next few moments Dean would be coming out the front door to greet them.

True to thought, as soon as Ava's boots hit the ground Rumsfeld came charging out of the house towards her and Dean wasn't much further behind.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Dean's voice thundered out across the yard at her.

Ava reached over and patted Rumsfeld on the head, ignoring his yell before turning and walking up towards the house. She brushed past Dean without a second glance headed on inside the house, leaving King standing in the drive behind her.

"Where I have been is none of your business." Ava gritted out at him when he followed her inside the screen door slamming behind him.

"Like hell it isn't." Dean barked, and Ava rolled her eyes at him annoyed.

"Keep barking at me like that Dean, because that solves _everything_." Ava said sarcastically shaking her head.

But as she walked through shaking her head, she didn't notice the shirt lying on the floor forgotten until it was tangled around her feet. She tripped and reached out to grab the arm of the couch to steady herself, but when she did this it pulled on the stitches on her back sending a rippling pain through her harsh enough it forced her legs to collapse and she fell face first into said couch.

"Fuck," Ava muttered on a gasp of breath through the pain.

"What the hell Ava?" Dean's voice was the first thing she heard then gentle hands pulling her back up and around onto shaky feet. That's when he finally noticed the bruises and cuts littering her face and neck. His voice then gentled down to concern: "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Ava brushed it off and brushed his hands off. She then shook her head, kicked the shirt away hastily and walked around him headed towards the kitchen.

"Ava, c'mon, don't walk away from me. What happened?"

"Don't," Ava gritted out again turning on heal to face him again at that comment regardless of how much it hurt to make the rapid movement. "You have forfeit your right to know what I'm doing."

"Ava," Dean tried to start again, but then fell silent and shifted on his feet abet a little awkwardly. "Can we at least talk about this?"

"Okay." Ava said her true anger now starting to show. "You want to talk about this? Let's talk." Ava stepped back over to him slamming both her hands, now balled into fist into his chest angry. "Let's talk about how _you_ made a decision. Or we can talk about how _you_ were sober when _you_ made it and knew exactly what _you_ did was wrong, and then we can talk about how _you_ told me to leave." Ava slammed her fist into his chest again this time with a little less force behind it. It was now a little less angry, a little more hurt. " _You_ told me to leave, and now you have the _gall_ to demand to know where I've been? How fucking _dare_ you?"

"Ava look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought her back it was a _mistake_." Dean had reached up ignoring her shaking fist still planted on his chest and cupped his hands around her face to lift it up to look at him. "I'm sorry, Angel please don't-"

" _No_!" Ava shook her head jerking away from him and out of his grip at the use of the nickname. "It was a mistake? You're damn right it was a _mistake_!" Ava shook her head and behind Dean a lamp started to vibrate on the table it was on. "A mistake you made of _your own doing_ , and you cannot just blow in here and expect no consequences for your actions!"

"Temper doll," Lucifer's voice atoned from somewhere beside her. "You're going to break something."

" _You_ fucked someone else because you were _angry_ at me!" this time Ava's voice did crack and behind Dean the lamp fell to the floor shattering upon impact. " _You_ made the decision to go and pick someone up from a bar, and then decided to fuck her knowing I'd be coming back!" Ava fisted her hands up again at this and this time a few tears slipped out. "Maybe I could have forgiven you for it, but then instead of acknowledging it was a mistake then, you got defensive and told _me_ to leave. _You told me to leave_!"

"Angel, hear me out."

"Hear you out?" Ava barked out with a hysterical sounding laugh. "What are you going to say that you haven't already said, Dean?"

There was silence then and Ava just shook her head pursing her lips, not even trying to stop her tears from falling at this point.

"Yeah that's what I thought too." Ava said after a second or two more of the silence, before letting out another bitter sounding laugh. "I'm done Dean. I just… I can't trust you anymore, and what kind of relationship is there without trust?" Ava shook her head again eyes closed not even looking at him. "You just need to go. I can't forgive you for this one Dean,"

Dean took a step back from her seeming to be somewhere between shocked at her tears, having only seen her cry once years ago, and surprised that Ava had told him to get out.

"Ava-"

"Fuck, get out Dean!" Ava exploded at him her voice wavering slightly but finally looking back over at him. "Get out!"

Dean took a step backward from her then.

"Look, for what it's worth, I really am sorry." Dean said gruffly after a second, hands shoved into his leather coat, shoulders dropped in what could have been defeat. "I promise Angel, that I am."

"Yeah," Ava said softly taking another step back from him. "I know you are,"

Dean didn't say anything else just looked at Ava for a moment or two more, before he turned and walked out of the kitchen back towards the front door.

Ava squeezed her eyes closed at this, shut jaw clenched listening to his footsteps fade towards the front door. She then heard the door close and the pop of the screen door closing before tilting her head back to face towards the ceiling, hands still fisted when she heard the Impala's engine start up.

"Fucking…" Ava muttered to herself as she heard sound of the Impala engine headed away from the house. "I have cried more in the last two days than I have in six years."

"Well, if you're done with your emotional outburst." Lucifer's voice came from her right and she turned to glance at him sitting at the kitchen table. "You should probably clean up the mess you made of the old man's lamp."

"Can always count on you for support, Lucifer." Ava muttered sarcastically.

"What else is your Devil for, Doll?" Lucifer lazily replied with just as much sarcasm lining his own voice.

"I hate you," Ava muttered after a second stepping over to the sink to splash her face.

"No, you don't," Lucifer taunted after a second and Ava punched out a frustrated breath.

"And somehow I know you're right…" Ava muttered to herself before turning from the sink and moving to step back into the living room.

Ava then spotted King, who had just stepped into the house when she stepped around the corner. Ava just bypassed him headed for a broom to clean up the broken lamp with.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ava said after a second or two.

"Okay," King didn't push the subject, but did take the broom from her hands. "I've got this, you need to just find a spot to settle and stay still for a while. Maybe just grab a book and catch up on your reading."

Ava hesitated once the broom was gone from her hands, honestly unsure with what to do with herself right then. King smiled and nodded towards the couch.

"Or I'm sure there's a movie or something playing on TV," King said giving her a little nudge in that direction. "Go on then, I'll clean this up,"

"I…" Ava hesitated again honestly looking lost since King had taken over doing it for her. "Okay…"

King smiled a little as she conceded and curled down into Bobby's couch without much further protest and flipped on the TV seeming to want some type of background noise.

* * *

Bobby wasn't too surprised to find his front door unlocked, seeing as he had spotted Ava's Jeep sitting in the drive when he'd gotten back from a call. What did surprise him though was to find a battered and bruised Ava, curled up on the couch in a pair of old worn out jeans and one of his old flannels asleep so early in the evening Rumsfeld lying curled up on her feet and a clatter of pots in his kitchen.

"Who the hell-?"

"It's just King, Bobby." Ava's tired voice caught him off guard still standing in the doorway. She blinked shifting a little to sit up. "Sorry, I meant to let you know he was coming back with me."

"What happened to you?" Bobby questioned his concern now shifting towards her, and Rumsfeld huffed at him in greeting. "You look like hell,"

"Bad end of a bar fight," Ava explained with a little shrug, then nudged Rumsfeld to get him up off her feet. She then stood and walked over towards the kitchen Rumsfeld just on her heals.

"Looks like a pretty bad end of it," Bobby commented instantly reaching out and catching her arm as she wavered on a step and almost lost her balance. "What happened?"

"Just a really bad night at a dive bar, Bobby, promise." Ava said with a little smile patting his arm in thanks and heading on into the kitchen. "King, what is it you're doing in here?"

"Cooking, Chérie," King answered easily. "Crawfish Étouffée, your favorite, Mama Doux's recipe."

"Is that what you went into town for earlier?" Ava questioned lightly stepping on in and taking a deep breath.

"Yes, had most of the ingredients already, but had to go after a few things." King turned with an easy smile glancing over at her then to Bobby. "Hello Bobby,"

"Long time King," Bobby nodded to him, then nodded towards Ava in silent question as she had her back to him, stepping over to taste the food King had cooking.

"True enough," King agreed and then shook his head indicating he would talk to Bobby later. "Hope you're hungry."

"Needs something," Ava muttered under her breath as she took a small taste. She was completely ignoring Bobby and King.

King shook his head and stepped to the side letting Ava take over, happy she was awake and almost happily moving about the kitchen getting what she thought the food needed.

"Go clean up Bobby," Ava said after a second. "It's almost ready." She then turned her attention back to King. "I'm assuming the rice is in a bowl in the oven to keep it warm?"

"Yes ma'am," King nodded and then turned to step over and pull said bowl out.

"Grab some bowls while you're over there too." Ava vaguely indicated to where she meant, and King laughed a little under his breath before getting said bowls out.

He handed the bowls over and then set the rice down next to her, watching as Ava scooped out the Étouffée into each bowl, then turned to the rice portioning out some to each bowl as well.

"Grab some beers, and let's eat in the living room." Ava suggested and then picked up two of the bowls balancing them on her arm before reaching for the third. King raised his eyebrows at this but turned to do as she asked. "Er, the couch doesn't pull so much on the wound in my back like the kitchen chairs do,"

King smiled a little at this and just followed her back into the living room. She shifted gently setting one bowl down next to Bobby's chair on a small side table there and then turned setting the other two down on the coffee table.

She settled in to the couch and then looked at King with a little smile as he joined her and reached over placing a beer down for her before grabbing their bowls and handing one to Ava. She smiled and took it just as Bobby stepped back into the room stepping over to his own chair.

"How about a movie then?" Ava questioned shifting her attention to that and flicking on some movie that they would all like.

Somewhere around two hours later, everyone had finished eating and the movie was just finishing up when Ava moved to stand with a stretch.

"I think I'm gonna hit it," Ava said after a second and then moved walking towards the stairs with a wave over her shoulder, Rumsfeld just on her heals. "Night,"

"Night," both men called easily, watching as she disappeared upstairs.

"So, what actually happened to her?" Bobby questioned after a second once he heard the door close upstairs. "I'm assuming she and Dean talked since he was here when I left but gone when I got back."

King sighed and turned his attention to Bobby. "They did, and I don't believe the conversation ended well for either of them, and well she wasn't exactly lying when she said a bar fight gone wrong."

King then explained everything he knew about the situation including the information he had drug out of Sam while waiting for Ava to wake up in the hospital.

"I'll be damned," Bobby said after a second. "We sure she should have left the hospital?"

"Maybe not," King conceded with another sigh. "But I feel she would have done more damage to herself if she had stayed. She has never been calm enough in hospitals or the like to heal."

"True enough." Bobby agreed then sighed himself pulling his cap off his head and running a quick hand through his messy hair underneath. "That's a hell of a lot to happen in just a few days though."

"That's probably why she wanted to get out of the hospital and come here as soon as she could." King said after a second. "She feels safe here with you,"

Bobby grumbled something under his breath at this and his ears turned a light shade of pink. King hid a smile at this and then stood gathering up the dishes and taking them on into the kitchen. He rinsed them quickly then turned back to step into the living room again.

"I think I am going to get some sleep as well." King said after a second. "I'm assuming you don't mind me sleeping on your couch?"

"There's another room down the hall there." Bobby nodded in the direction he meant. "Go get some sleep,"

"Thank you," King nodded in thanks. "Sleep well Bobby."

Bobby just grunted in answer and King disappeared down the hallway and out of sight leaving Bobby alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A week later…

Bobby was sitting in the library reading something when he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulders and shifted a little knowing it was Ava but kept on reading, waiting for her to start the conversation she was clearly intending on having. She was one of the few Bobby didn't mind being in his space, but he also knew she didn't encroach on anyone's space without a reason, so he would wait her out.

"What're you reading?" Ava questioned after a second leaning forward to see over his shoulder where she had propped her crossed arms.

"Looking into something for John." Bobby answered easily turning the page to continue reading.

"Sprites?" Ava questioned reading a paragraph or two. "Thought John only stuck to hardcore cases that might lead him to that demon he's been tracking for years?"

"You never know what type case might lead to information you're looking for." Bobby said a little distractedly, and Ava tilted her head in agreement to this.

"But aren't Sprites usually friendly? If not mischievous."

"There have been cases where the little mischief makers are less than friendly." Bobby turned the page again still reading. "John seems to think they might have some information he wants, he's wanting to know how to get said information."

"Making deals with those type creatures _never_ ends well." Ava said after a second. "Almost as bad as making a demon deal. He knows the outcome can be disastrous and extremely dangerous, right?"

"That's why he wants all his ducks in a row before he even engages them,"

"He doesn't have the diplomacy in him to deal with Sprites. He's going to get himself killed."

"John's a little too stubborn to die."

"Understatement of the _year_ ," Ava muttered before a silence fell between them again for a few moments. "Bobby, I've been thinking,"

"Well that's dangerous," Bobby said sarcastically still reading.

"Seriously," Ava said and rolled her eyes a little.

"What about?"

"When I take King home, I think I'm gonna stay with him for a while." Ava explained after a second or two. "I just, I don't think I can handle facing Dean again right now if he shows up here. I mean, if that's alright with you,"

"Why you asking my permission? Woman you're grown." Bobby said with a half a laugh at this.

"Bobby seriously,"

Bobby just shook his head a little and reached back to pat her arm which was still resting on his shoulders.

"You do what you gotta do, Baby Girl," Bobby said, making Ava smile at the very rarely used nickname. "I'm sure this old man can figure out how to survive."

"You sure?" Ava joked after a second. "I've seen your cooking, you might just starve." Bobby did let out a laugh at this and Ava grinned before moving and giving him a quick hug around the neck. "Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah enough of that," Bobby shrugged off the thanks easily. "Since you decided to come bother me in here, why don't you make yourself useful and see what information you can find."

"Of course," Ava laughed a little standing up and rounding the table to step over to the book shelf and pulled out a book to help Bobby with his research.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to post, the chapter just wasn't agreeing with me at all, but please read and review to let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter XV

Two years later in the middle of the Rocky Mountains…

Ava sighed as she tilted her head back gently against the glass of her windshield. She sat there for a second before moving and looking up at the stars glittering in the sky above her brightly with the absence of city lights. She had one leg bent up and boot resting on the driver's side fender while the other lay flat barely reaching the end of her hood.

Ava sat there for a moment or two enjoying the silence around her beyond the slight sound of the breeze ruffling through the trees, and then moved tilting the half empty bottle of whiskey in her hand up for a drink.

There was a second or two more of silence before just beside her, her phone began to buzz across the hood. She blinked looking at it for a second before reaching over and answering the call.

"Hello?" Ava said after a second or two caught between confused as to who would be calling her and amazed that she had enough service to take the call.

"Ava?"

"Sam?" now Ava was really confused, she hadn't heard from the younger Winchester in over two years now. Actually, she hadn't heard from any Winchester in a while. Even Bobby hadn't really said anything about them to her, beyond calling them dumb idjits every once in a while. "Hey, um what's up?"

"Um are you busy?" Sam's voice was apprehensive.

"No, just finished up a little salt and burn actually, was headed back to King's place…" Ava hesitated then sat up on the hood setting her bottle to the side sobering up instantly. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's actually really rather complicated to be explained over the phone." Sam said after a second which worried Ava even more. "Er, how would you feel about making a detour to Chimayó?"

"Chimayó, New Mexico?" Ava questioned instantly moving, grabbing her bottle of whiskey and jumping down from the hood of the Jeep. "It's about, er well probably 7 hours from here, 6 if I book it, but yeah, sure, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Where are you exactly, can I ask?" Sam's voice was a little less apprehensive now that he realized Ava was on her way. "And how do you know how long it'll be off the top of you head?"

"I travel _a lot_ , Sam. I know a lot of time frames off the top of my head and I'm at some rest stop in the Rocky Mountains, surprised I'm getting reception honestly." Ava answered absently. "There was a hiker's soul that was traveling the roads at night looking for help up here causing people to crash over the side of the mountain when they tried to avoid him. Turns out he didn't even know he was dead, Blú and I found him at the bottom of a ravine where he'd fallen and broken a leg then ended up starving because no one knew he was missing. Kinda sad, honestly."

"You have Blú with you?" Sam questioned and was answered by a deep bark from the Pit who heard his name.

"Yeah, he's a great tracker when it comes to finding bodies off the written path, and just good to travel with when I don't have Alex or King along. Not going to be a problem is it?" Ava said stepping up into the Jeep and turning the key. "Jess isn't allergic, is she?" There was a long period of silence which unsettled Ava even more. "Sam? You still there?"

"You have no idea what's happened the last few years," Sam paused again, and she could hear the pain in his voice now. "Do you?"

"Alright enough, Sam what's going on?" Ava hesitated before putting the Jeep in gear now waiting for an answer before she left where she was getting service.

"Bobby didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not,"

"Ava, Jess's is dead. She died a few years ago now," Sam finally said. "And well, it's all really _complicated_. I'd rather talk about it face to face. Just come to Chimayó?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way now. Text me where to meet you," Ava put the Jeep in reverse hanging up the phone and looking over at Blú who sat in the passenger side seat looking at her. "Well this doesn't sound like a good situation that I'm walking into." Blú huffed at her in response. "Guess I best call King when I get out of the mountains then and tell him I won't be home anytime soon."

Ava sighed shaking her head and settling in for the long drive ahead of her.

* * *

Six and a half hours later, Ava sighed in relief when she finally found the little out of the way road side motel between Chimayó and Santa Fe that Sam had text her he was staying at.

"Finally," Ava muttered pulling off into the parking lot and looking for the room number that should have belonged to Sam.

Finding it and a parking space just in front of said door, Ava killed the engine and turned to look at Blú then tilted her head reaching back for her duffle. She then opened the door and dropped out onto the pavement.

"Let's go Blú," Ava said holding the door open for the Pit to jump out of behind her.

Blú hopped out and she closed the door quietly as to not wake up anyone at the motel this late at night and then swung her duffle up on her shoulder and headed for the door.

Less than a minute later Ava was knocking softly on the door, and there was a click of a door lock and a jingle of a chain being removed as though who ever had been waiting at the door for her, which in hindsight she figured he probably was.

The door opened to reveal a sleepless looking Sam, in a pair of old sweats and a well-worn sleep-tee, his hair a disheveled mess as though he'd been running his fingers through it repeatedly. It was a little longer than she remembered.

"You look just about as good as I figure I do," Ava said sarcastically as Blú ran around her legs into the room and up onto the bed.

"You look like you could use a shower," Sam responded dryly stepping aside and allowing her into the room. "And about three days of sleep."

"I could possibly use both," Ava conceded before moving and toeing off her boots before she wondered too far into the room, knowing they were still caked with mud from the ravine. "But, before we discuss how awful and dirty this last hunt made me, we need to talk."

Sam hesitated though, taking in Ava's appearance before he said anything more. Ava was in fact dirty, very dirty. Covered in dirt, mud, sweat, and a little smearing of blood across her forehead along with a busted and swollen lip, Ava looked like she hadn't showered in about a week, and she looked just flat out tired. Her shoulders were dropped and there were noticeable black rings around her eyes indicating to little sleep.

"We can talk after you at least shower," Sam finally said nudging her in that direction after shutting the door behind them. "This talk has waited two years, I'm sure it can wait another twenty minutes."

Ava hesitated before she sighed. "Yeah okay, twenty minutes tops."

"There should be some unused towels on the counter."

"Thank you," Ava nodded and stepped over towards the bathroom before she hesitated at the doorway and turned back to look at him for a second. "And Sam I'm sorry to hear about Jess."

"Thanks Ava," Sam said after a second, then gave her a slightly bitter smile. Ava smiled a little and turned kicking the bathroom door closed behind her.

Less than twenty minutes later, Ava had stepped back out of the shower feeling much better now that she had gotten rid of the layering of dirt, mud and sweat from her body and out of her hair. Toweling herself dry quickly she assessed her reflection in the mirror before sighing and turning to wrap up in said towel before she heard someone almost yelling on the other side of the door.

"You seriously called _her_? Of all the people Sam, you had to call _her_?"

"Now that sounds like big brother Winchester." Lucifer's voice came from just beside her as she looked towards the door. "Ready to face that music Doll?"

"She might be able to help us!"

"We don't need her help!"

"Sounds like he really doesn't want to see you," Lucifer commented nonchalantly, and Ava pursed her lips still ignoring him. "Maybe he hasn't forgotten how moody you were last time you spoke, remember that? When you yelled at him to get out?"

"Would you at least talk to her? You're being a stubborn ass, and now with-"

"Sam you need to mind your own damn business."

Taking a deep breath, Ava shook her head ignoring Lucifer completely and making sure her towel was secure around her before she turned to open the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well, if you'll allow me to at least get dressed I can leave again Dean," Ava announced herself to the brothers who stood in the middle of the room red faced and now facing her.

Dean seemed to deflate some in his anger when he finally laid eyes on her and fell silent. He took a step back from both Sam and Ava and turned with a huff to step back out of the room. Sam sighed and shook his head also stepping away and dropping into one of the chairs at the small kitchen table in the room.

"Well that could have gone better," Sam muttered under his breath pushing a hand through his own hair distractedly.

"Well it didn't go that badly considering." Ava offered in some type of effort to make the situation a little better.

"You feel better at least?" Sam questioned obviously trying to change the subject.

"More and more like a real person again." Ava joked stepping over to her duffle and reaching down to pull some cleaner clothing from it. "Give me a minute to change and then we gotta talk,"

Sam gave her a wave of acknowledgement before she turned to step back into the bathroom to change into the clothing she'd pulled from her duffle.

Less than a minute later she stepped back out and then sat down in the chair opposite of Sam, kicking her feet out to nudge his own.

"Alright Sam, spill, what's going on?"

Sam sighed again before leaning back and putting his hands behind his head pursing his lips in thought before he spoke.

"Well, guess I'll start from the beginning then." Sam said and then proceeded to fill her in on everything that had happened since she had last seen any of the Winchesters. "…and now Dean's deal is coming due and I just don't know what to do."

Ava was silent for a few minutes seeming to be thinking over all the information Sam had just given her. She then sighed and shook her head looking up at the ceiling for a second.

"Damn." Ava said after a second a deep frown on her face. "Why didn't you call sooner?"

"Honestly? This is the first time I've had the chance with him letting us stay in one place long enough that you could get to us." Sam explained this time leaning forward in his chair running his fingers through his hair. "Bobby said you're always on the move these days and never home when I called to ask him about you and try to find out where you might be." Ava didn't say anything, so Sam continued. "This last case took a little more out of us than expected so we stayed a little longer."

Ava then stood up shaking her head. "I'll see what I can find out Sam," Ava then looked back at the door for a second. "but I should probably clear out for now, he obviously doesn't want me here and that'll fuck with his temper."

"He didn't want you to know, that's why he was so upset." Sam said a little quieter this time. "He made Bobby swear up and down that he wouldn't say anything to you." Sam paused again then ran his hand through his hair before peaking over at Ava. "I think he was in his own way trying to keep you from hurting any more than necessary if he's gone."

Ava hesitated for a second processing this. _That_ was why Bobby had been so tight lipped on any information about the brothers. It also explained why she hadn't heard about John's passing either.

"I'll see what I can find out Sam." Ava repeated after a second. "See if maybe I can find something to help break the deal." Ava paused setting her jaw firm with an idea. "I can't really promise anything, but I have someone I can try to gleam some info from." She then stepped over giving Sam a quick hug before stepping over and slipping on her boots and grabbing her duffle. "As soon as I know anything Sam, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Ava." Sam said a little smile on his face now. "Really,"

"You're welcome Sam." Ava smiled a little herself, swinging her duffle on her shoulder and stepping out the door with a call to Blú.

Blú instantly busted out the door when she opened it and ran out into the parking lot. Ava rolled her eyes at this expecting the pit to go bounding over to the Jeep so that they could leave, but he took off in another direction.

"Hey!" Dean's voice broke the silence in a startled shout.

"Blú!" Ava called stepping on around to find Blú jumped up on Dean, who was leant against the bumper of the Impala, licking him under his chin. "C'mon really?"

Blú instantly jumped back down at Ava's call and trotted over to where she stood, tail wagging still, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and a smile on his face. He then promptly sat down on Ava's foot turned facing Dean.

"Sorry," Ava said after a second as Dean brushed the dog slobber off his chin. "He's pretty intuitive to people's feelings, doesn't like it when people are upset."

"S'fine," Dean grumbled quietly. He then noticed her duffle in her hand. "You headed out?"

"Yeah," Ava confirmed after a second.

"Where you headed?"

"Not sure," Ava said with shrug. "Somewhere that needs my help I guess."

"Want a beer before you take off?" Dean offered after a second slightly shocking Ava.

Ava hesitated before nodding at the offer and stepping over to Dean taking the offered bottle and leaning against the bumper on the other end of the Impala to give them some space. There was then a long stretch of silence between the two as Blú settled between the two lying on both of their feet tail slowly wagging and tapping Dean's leg.

"So, Sam told you what's going on?" Dean finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, he did." Ava confirmed taking a drink out of her bottle before she spoke again. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope," Dean said firmly taking a drink out of his own beer. "What's done is done."

Ava hummed in agreement to this and then there was a long awkward silence between them as they drank their respective beers before she spoke again. "I'm sorry to hear about John's passing."

"Oh please," Dean rolled his eyes at this a spike of defense coming into his voice that Ava wasn't exactly understanding. "You hated him."

"Doesn't mean I wanted him to die, Dean." Ava commented evenly trying to keep the defense out of her own voice to keep from starting a fight. "Loss of life on any level isn't a good thing, even I can lament the loss of it," Dean snorted at this. "Even if I didn't like him much."

"Thanks," Dean finally said quietly after a second or two. "Even if you didn't like him,"

"Welcome." Ava said after a second before taking her last drink out of her beer bottle. "Well, I'd best get going. Sun will be coming up soon, might as well get out of town before that traffic hits."

"You could just stay for a bit," Dean said after a second or two, taking the last drink of his own beer and tossing the bottle away into the parking lot to shatter somewhere out of sight. "Get some sleep at least before you head out. You look more out of it than Sam does these days."

"Happens when you're worried about losing someone." Ava said after a second or two defending the younger Winchester.

"He worries too much," Dean shook his head at this. "Besides he might actually get some sleep if there's someone else around to babysit me for him."

Ava snorted out an aborted laugh then turned to look at him. "Do you really want me to stay, or you asking just for Sam? I mean, I really get it if you don't want me to,"

"Stay."

Ava paused looking over at Dean for a second or two before she smiled a little, even if it was a little on the sad side nodded. "Okay." She then looked down at Blú and nudged him off her feet. "I'd best go wake up the clerk for a room then."

"You got enough salt to put across the room?" Dean questioned after a second once she had pushed herself up and off the Impala's bumper.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." Ava nodded reaching down to pick up her duffle. "Thanks though." She then turned to look back at him before she walked away. "Maybe you should go get some sleep too,"

Dean grunted in answer to this statement and Ava rolled her eyes at him a fond smile finding her face and shaking her head as she walked down the path to the office, Blú just on her heals.

"Hey Ava?" Dean's voice called her back after a few steps.

"Yeah?" Ava paused turning back to him.

There was a long silence before Ava heard from her left: "Oh c'mon, the anticipation is killing me!"

Ava rolled her eyes at Lucifer's comment and patiently waited for Dean to figure out what it was he was trying to say.

"Think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

"Ooh! That's a fantastic question!" Lucifer's voice had a lit of excitement in it now. "How you gonna answer this? You and I both know you haven't forgiven him yet!"

Ava rolled her eyes at Lucifer and pursed her lips trying to think of how she wanted to answer Dean's question. Lucifer was right, she hadn't completely forgiven either herself or him for the consequences of both of their actions in that situation.

"I don't know if I can completely, Dean," Ava finally said before hesitating again and taking another deep breath. "But I'm still trying to,"

There was a moment of silence again, before she heard a small hush of breath being released that she assumed came from Dean.

"Night Dean," Ava said then turning to walk back down the path.

"Thanks Ava." Dean's voice caught her, and she nodded even if she knew he couldn't see it and just kept walking this time refusing to turn back.

Once to the office she stepped in and then huffed out an almost annoyed breath when she spotted the kid sitting at the desk staring intently at the screen in front of him. Ava then distinctly heard a rather fake moan come from the screen and her irritation furthered at that.

"Hey, want to pause that shit for a minute and get me a room?" Ava questioned her irritation bleeding into her voice after she waited almost a minute for him to notice her.

"Oh shit!" the kid nearly jumped out of his skin, almost falling out of his chair having Ava's voice break his concentration. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ava waved it off still irritated. "Still need a room,"

"Oh!" the kid then turned his attention to that. "Er, you want a single king or double queens?"

"Whichever's cheapest, I don't give a damn."

"Okay so," the kid flipped through a file before turning and snatching some keys for Ava. "Single king, upgraded for free because of the, er yeah,"

"Fine," Ava dropped a credit card on the counter.

He took it quickly processing the card and after gaining a signature from a Ms. Angelica White, handed over a key to Ava with a quick instruction on how to get to the room.

Ava rolled her eyes taking both the credit card back and then the key, turning and stepping back out into the now breaking dawn. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and then smiled realizing that the key to the room she was given was just next to where Sam and Dean were staying.

"Can't get away from these boys if I tried." Ava commented to Blú shaking her head and walking back down to the rooms. "Well least I don't have to move the Jeep."

Blú huffed at her as she opened the door and let him inside. She paused at the door for a second though, looking back over at the Impala to see if Dean might still be there. She was happily surprised when she noticed he was nowhere in sight, hoping he'd taken her advice to sleep some.

Ava then turned and stepped into the room throwing her duffle towards the left and kicking off her boots. She laughed a little at Blú who had already made himself at home in the middle of the bed curled into a little ball.

Shaking her head, she shut the door behind her and just stood there for a minute of two looking around the room before she let out a deep breath and moved on into the room to change clothes to try to sleep.

* * *

Next thing Ava cognitively recognized was a loud knock on her door, not even three hours after she had finally fallen asleep.

She let out a little groan burying her nose in her pillow and refusing to move further, knowing that whomever it was would either leave after getting no response, or if it was one of the Winchester brothers pick the lock themselves. She vaguely realized she hadn't set the chain or deadbolt being too tired to even worry about it after she'd set her salt lines earlier. She had her pistol just under the pillow anyway, and her fingers were slightly grazing it, just in case.

There was a little click of a lock turning before sunlight beamed brightly into the room and the soft scuff of boots walking across carpet.

"So, I need your help,"

That was Sam's voice and when she turned to squint into the sunlight she saw him putting a book down on the small kitchenette table still pouring over it instead of looking at her. Behind him Dean stood a little awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sam, can I at least have coffee first?" Ava muttered before nudging Blú off her legs and sitting up to face him after a second or two. "And Dean, close the door, the complex doesn't need to be privy to my legs and panties if you don't mind,"

"Bold move making that statement, isn't it?" Lucifer's voice came from just behind her and she felt pressure where he lay his chin on her shoulder watching Dean. Dean had flushed a little pink before moving to step inside and close the door behind himself.

"I have coffee for you Ava," Sam said nodding towards a coffee cup sitting on the table to the right, so she could just grab it on her way into the bathroom. "You still like it black, right?"

"Yeah," Ava agreed after a second, voice still a little muddled when she brushed a handover her face then through her hair distractedly. "So, what did you need my help on?"

"Coriana Shepard," Sam said and peaked a glance up at Ava who had tensed up with a frown on her face.

"Oh! That's a name I haven't heard in a long time!" Lucifer commented chin still resting on Ava's now tense shoulder. "That's the witch that killed Logan, remember?"

"What about her?" Ava questioned defensively standing up and walking past Sam grabbing her coffee from the table as she did walking on into the bathroom. "She's dead. I distinctly remember killing her."

"Well," Sam started carefully after a second. "Looks like she may have had an apprentice, and she's causing havoc a few states over, but her pattern is a little funny."

"A little funny?" Ava questioned stepping back out and walking over to her duffle to pull out clothing to slip into. That's when she noticed Dean's gaze watching her quite intently.

"You remember that case we took with Cain and his mom?" Dean finally spoke, and Ava stood up to look at him fully. "And you said something about that pendant of hers being a conduit?"

"Yes?" Ava nodded remembering well enough.

"I think she might be using one as well," Dean finally said. "But instead of kids, she's using Hunters."

"Bobby called us about it." Sam said, and Ava looked over at him. "He's worried that so many of us are dropping off the map all of a sudden and ask us to look into it, and since you actually have more experience with this type witch thing…"

"Pendant conduits are old dark magic," Ava said after a second. "Like I've said before witches now honestly don't know how to use that kind of magic. If she managed to get her hands on something that had been used as a conduit before maybe, but hunters disappearing doesn't sound just like one witch."

"Probably not," Sam agreed after a second. "So, mind coming along with us to help?"

"I…" Ava hesitated before she nodded. "Sure, if Hunter's are disappearing better safety in numbers. Let me get changed." Ava stepped into the bathroom again nudging the door closed with her foot enough to block Sam's view in but with enough of a crack that she could still talk through. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Looks like most of her patterns are trailing across Georgia, Alabama and Mississippi, landing somewhere in Arkansas currently. Last reports Bobby had was in Ouachita National Park, when a Liam Rogers went missing,"

"Liam?" Ava repeated stepping back out after a moment. "I just saw him less than two weeks ago, he was tracking a werewolf across Louisiana, called me and King for help. That worries me, he's a good Hunter." Ava then looked over at Blú who was still curled up on her bed. "Alright Blú c'mon let's go."

Sam smiled a little and turned to open the door for the hound stepping out just behind him leaving Dean and Ava in the room. Ava then stepped over pulling her pistol out from under her pillow and over to grab her duffle.

She then paused duffle thrown over her shoulder. "You realize he's trying to get us to make up, this case is something the two of you could probably handle yourselves."

"I do," Dean agreed after a second. "He's never liked it when we fought or avoided each other."

"True enough," Ava agreed with a nod. "Do you really want me to come along on this one? I can always say something came up,"

"Oh really?" Lucifer's voice was to her left. "Is that-?"

"Na, you should come along for the ride. Sam'll be happy to have someone to talk nerd with," Dean cut Lucifer off and then shook his head a trademark smirk filled his face. "Besides I forgot how good you look in my shirts, Angel and I wouldn't mind seeing a little more of it to keep some good fresh memories with me." There was then a small falter in his smirk so quick that if Ava hadn't known him like she did, she would have never noticed it. "Besides, I always wondered where that one had gotten off to, need to keep you around and see what else you stole from me."

Ava flushed a little then smiled herself with a roll of her eyes. So that was why he had been watching her so intently earlier. "Oh, please, you have so many flannels you probably didn't even really notice it missing."

Dean didn't say anything this time just reached a hand out for her duffle smirk still in place. Ava smiled a little and handed it over to him before they both moved stepping out into the sunlight where Sam was leaning against the passenger-side door of the Impala, Blú sitting on his feet.

"Well, I'll follow you then." Ava said pulling the door closed behind her, watching Dean step over to her Jeep and throw her duffle in the back seat and allowing Blú to jump up into the Jeep.

"Sounds good," Dean nodded and then turned to the Impala both of them ignoring Sam's smiling face as he watched them.

Ava turned stepping up and sliding into her Jeep pulling the door closed before she looked over at Blú who was happily looking out the window.

"Well this is going to be an interesting hunt," Ava muttered starting up the Jeep and turning to follow behind the Impala out of the parking lot.

* * *

Please ready and Review!


	16. Chapter XVI

_Authors note: Everything in Italics as a full sentence is a text message._

* * *

 _Would you happen to be too terribly busy with work currently?_

Ava paused, knowing she wouldn't get an immediate answer, before opening the door to the Jeep and dropping out to the pavement at the gas station Dean had pulled into, Blú just behind her.

"I forgot how muggy it gets down here during the later months," Dean grumbled climbing out of the Impala and Ava rolled her eyes at him fondly.

"This isn't too bad," Ava shrugged before reaching back to pull her phone out of her back pocket where she'd slid it when she'd stepped out when she felt it buzz.

 _Is it terribly important, Love?_

 _Not dire straits, yet._ Ava then paused before sending another message behind it. _Might be soon though,_

"Your boyfriend wanting to know where you are?" Dean's voice broke her concentration and she snapped her gaze up to him. His green eyes were narrowed, and his arms crossed.

"Not that it's any of your business, Dean," Ava pursed her own lips a little defensive. "But no, just a professional contact I'm trying to get some information from to help me with something. That okay with you, or you want me to drop off the map during this hunt?"

Dean didn't say anything to that turning instead to pumping the gas that he had pulled into this gas station for anyway. Ava checked her phone one last time, and with no responses turned her own attention to getting her own gas and keeping an eye on Blú who had followed Sam over to the station itself.

Only a few moments later, Ava felt a buzz from her pocket where she leaned against the Jeep waiting on the pump to finish. She was distracted from answering it immediately though when Sam returned and tossed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you," Ava said after a second looking up at Sam once she'd caught it.

Ava then smiled a little at Blú, who had left Sam's side and wondered over to Dean. He then promptly sat down beside him leaning on his leg and Dean had absently reached down and patted the Pit's head.

"No problem." Sam said with a smile.

Sam, curious as to what had Ava smiling like that, followed Ava's line of sight to Dean, who was almost completely ignoring them both and raised an eyebrow in surprise at Dean and Blú. Ava tilted her head with a little shrug when Sam looked over at Ava and the she opened the bottle of water to take a small drink.

"Alright, let's get back on the road," Dean said nudging Blú away from his leg and turning to look at Ava and Sam. "Only a few hours left."

Ava nodded turning and whistling for Blú who trotted over happily then jumped up into the Jeep as she opened the door. She then reached back pulling her phone back out before she stepped up and slid into her seat just behind him.

 _When you stop, we'll talk._

"Perfect," Ava muttered to herself putting the Jeep into gear and following Dean out of the parking lot.

* * *

A few hours later, found Ava pulling into a motel parking lot behind Dean coasting to a stop just in front of the office to get them a few rooms. Ava then reached over and picked up her phone as Sam stepped inside to get them the rooms.

 _Old diner named Mike's is close, mind some dinner?_

 _Give me about thirty minutes, Love._

Ava jerked up at a tap on her window, startling her out of a reply and looked up to see Sam. She then rolled her window down to see what the younger Winchester needed.

"Yeah?"

"They only had one room left..." Sam hesitated for a second. "We can head on if-"

"It's fine," Ava said with a strained smile. "Two queens at least?"

"And a couch," Sam grinned and then dropped a key into her hand. "Room 10,"

"Perfect," Ava nodded. "I'll follow you then."

Sam nodded and then turned to slip back into the Impala to guide Dean down to their room. It was towards the back of the complex and just as Ava moved to climb out of the Jeep her phone buzzed again in her hand.

 _Dress decently, I'm not in the mood for those little diners you like to frequent Love,_

Ava paused with a blink trying to think if she even had anything that wasn't a probably ripped pair of jeans and an old tee. Well, she had the dress, but she didn't prefer to wear that often.

"Hey! You coming, or what?"

Dean's shout shook her out of her train of thought, and she opened the Jeep door letting Blú hop out and run inside the room behind Sam before she turned to grab her duffle.

"Give me half a second would ya?" Ava said rolling her eyes and dropping down and out of the Jeep.

" _Professional contact_ distracting you again?" Dean said, and Ava pursed her lips.

"Give it a damn rest Dean," Ava bit out. "You are not the only person in my life you know,"

"We're on a case," Dean finally gritted out after a second. "Could you focus on it for at least a few minutes?"

"Life doesn't stop because you take a case," Ava argued before walking past him and into the room dropping her duffle on the kitchenette table. "The information he's getting me is important," Ava roughly pulled out her best pair of jeans and a black corset top, then took notice of Sam standing just next to one of the beds duffle still in hand watching the two of them. "And I'm taking the opportunity to gain it."

"I take it you're going out?" Sam finally questioned quietly noticing Ava's clothes in hand.

"Yeah," Ava confirmed moving to step into the bathroom to change then back out snatching up her keys again. "Be back in a few hours."

Ava didn't give either one of them a chance to answer her slamming the door behind her and stepping out to her Jeep. She punched out a deep breath before flicking the keys in the ignition and leaving the motel parking lot.

Ten minutes later she pulled off into an abandon parking lot. She sat there for a second before she hopped out, with a little huff still slightly miffed at Dean before she heard a bark and turned to see Juliet bounding out of the darkness towards her.

"Hey Juliet," Ava greeted the Hellhound with a smile. "Where's your Papa then?"

Juliet curled around her with a happy little snarl and Ava scratched behind her ears with a little laugh and then pressed her forehead to the hound's.

"Always know how to make me feel better don't you Juliet?" Ava said before closing her eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly letting go of the frustration she had from Dean.

"Don't you clean up nicely, Love?" Crowley's voice had her eyes opening again and turning to see the man stepping out of the shadows.

"I do try." Ava said turning away from Juliet who sat down next to her. "So, where are you wanting to go? There's not much here beyond that diner,"

With a click of Crowley fingers, Ava was stumbling to stand correctly in a different parking lot, in what looked like an entirely different part of the state. She could hear road traffic now and the bustle of a city and then looked around to try and figure out where she was.

"Where are we?" Ava questioned straightening up and finally lying eyes on the restaurant they were at.

"Bordinos," Crowley provided after a second. "After you,"

"I feel a little underdressed here." Ava hesitated at the door.

"I did warn you to dress nicely, Love." Crowley breezed past her easily opening the door she hadn't yet reached for. "Why didn't you wear the dress?" he then indicated she step inside. "After you,"

"I just don't always feel as comfortable in dressy clothing as you do in Armani, Crowley." Ava finally relented and stepped inside, Crowley just behind her. "Regardless of the setting."

Crowley chuckled a little under his breath before shaking his head and procuring the two a table in the back end of the restaurant where it was much more secluded, so they could speak freely.

"So, the invitation to dinner was a slight surprise, Love," Crowley started the conversation for them easily once they had a glass of scotch each, and the waiter's promise to return for their food orders.

"I need your opinion on a stupid idea before I probably do said stupid idea." Ava admitted after a second looking over the menu realizing she was actually pretty hungry. She didn't think she'd eaten properly in three days and alcohol didn't count as a legitimate meal. "Shit, what the hell is _Scottish_ Salmon and why is it $35 for a _single_ plate?"

"Love, just order it if that's what you'd like." Crowley shook his head at her. "You, I am guessing haven't been properly eating the last week anyway."

"You know me far too well at this point," Ava mumbled under her breath before taking a small sip of her scotch.

"Are we ready to order?" the waiter interrupted their conversation quite suddenly and both turned their attention to him.

"The lady will have the Seafood Risotto Pasta and I'll have the Scottish Salmon." Crowley ordered for them and the waiter nodded and took off to put in their order.

"How'd you know I wanted the pasta?" Ava questioned after a second once he was gone.

"Because you prefer Pasta to anything beyond those dreadful burgers you eat more than is healthy, and this way you can try the Salmon." Crowley shrugged leaning back into his seat a little further and turning his soul attention to Ava. "Now to this stupid idea of yours,"

"Can a person make a Demon Deal to release another person from their deal?" Ava questioned after a second.

Crowley was quiet for a moment contemplating Ava. "This is about Winchester's deal isn't it?"

"You're avoiding answering my question." Ava pointed out tilting her glass in his direction.

Crowley then just sighed. "So yes, if you could find the Demon who made the deal in the first place and they were willing to break one deal for another possibly. Depends on if the Demon in question thinks the gain from the new deal is worth the change."

"Isn't one soul just as important as the next?" Ava questioned an eyebrow raised at the answer. "Why would there be a question of worth if it's a parallel exchange?"

"You _are not_ dealing your soul away to save your Winchester," Crowley firmly stated realizing now why she was asking. "I won't allow it."

"You can't stop me from doing something just because you don't want to allow it." Ava gritted out at this face flushing.

Ava then went to say something else before she as cut off by the appearance of their food. It was set down carefully between the two by a visibly nervous waiter who realized he'd stepped into an argument between the two.

"C-can I get you anything else?" he finally stuttered out after the plates were set down.

"We'll call if we need anything else." Crowley dismissed the man with a wave of his hand still focusing on Ava. Once the man scampered away Crowley spoke again. "Do not underestimate me, Love,"

"I am going to advise you to do the same." Ava said firmly.

Both ate their meals in respective silence before Ava's phone, which she had set on the table beside her while they were eating, buzzed.

It was a text from Sam.

 _You staying out late?_

 _I'll be back soon. Didn't get the info I was after._

 _Leave the door unlocked?_

 _Na, lock up. I've got my key,_

 _Be careful,_

 _Always._

"Why are you so set on selling your own soul for the sake of saving Dean, Love?" Crowley distracted her from the text conversation.

Ava paused looking over at him and blinked in surprise at the question. "You know why,"

"You are such an intriguing creature, Love." Crowley hummed at this. "I have never crossed another creature willing to give in to eternal damnation for someone else so willingly without a pressing reason."

Ava shook her head before taking a small sip of her scotch before answering. "Dean has Sam, he has a family and a _reason_ to continue be here. I well, this world won't lament the loss of another Street Rat. If I can do something to save someone else, why wouldn't I?"

"I still can't say that I agree." Crowley offered after a second shaking his head. He then sighed leaning back in his seat looking as though he were debating on saying something else.

"Can I ask another question then?" Ava beat him to the punch and he waved in indication for her to continue. "Why only a year? The deal seems too short to make sense."

Crowley then raised an eyebrow at Ava's surprising attention to that particular detail. "It all depends on the demon who is willing to give the deal, Love I can't explain a why as to timeframe."

"That's a bullshit answer, and you know it." Ava called him out. "There's something more to this deal, and you're avoiding giving me answers."

Crowley paused again before offering a little laugh and a shake of his head. "It's not the time for answers yet, Love."

"Then when is?" Ava challenged him yet again. "I don't appreciate being left in the dark about what seems to be something big going on,"

"You'll have your answers as soon as you need them, Love."

Next thing Ava heard was a snap of fingers and then she was stumbling again to gain her balance back in the parking lot with her Jeep beside her.

"CROWLEY!" Ava shouted legitimately pissed at the demon. "YOU COWARD!"

She got no response, granted she wasn't truly expecting one but it still made her fume and stomp her foot in frustration at the demon. This was his passive aggressive way of telling her to stay out of the business with the deal and she wasn't having it.

Jerking her keys out of her pocket for the Jeep, she stepped in flicking on the ignition, face set with determination as she pulled out of said parking lot. She had a lot to do before Sam and Dean woke up the next morning.

* * *

Six hours later found Ava sitting in the motel parking lot again, fuming still and cussing Crowley out with every word she could think of.

He had held high on his threat on not allowing her to make a deal with _anyone_. Every single crossroad demon she had managed to summon had immediately looked her over, and a stark fear hit their faces looking oddly enough to the side where Lucifer stood with his arms crossed angrily, before they said no disappeared abruptly.

Finally, she sighed and looked at the door to the motel room then to the time. It was just barely reaching 3am. She knew if she tried to sneak in now she would wake both men inside and not wanting to take the chance of being shot her options then narrowed to catching a few winks in the Jeep or the Impala if by some miracle Dean had left it unlocked.

That's when it hit her that she still had a key to the Impala on her keyring. Smiling a little at the first sign of good luck all night, Ava slipped out of the Jeep and over to the Impala.

"Alright Baby," Ava spoke softly to the Impala. "Open up please, your seats are so much more comfortable than my Jeep."

With a stroke of luck Baby complied when Ava used her old spare key and allowed her entry, causing Ava to smile softly and pat her softly on the roof.

"Thank you," Ava muttered ducking inside and slipping into the backseat.

Settling herself into the backseat easily, she pulled her pistol out from her jeans and settled it just within reach on the floorboard in front of her. As she did her fingers drifted across a different type of fabric and she pulled up an old shirt from the floorboard.

Shrugging she rolled it up planning to use it as a pillow seeing as it didn't have any visible signs of blood, monster gunk or dirt on it. It was probably a throw away from one of the boys when they hit the muggy air of Arkansas earlier in the day.

With a sigh still very frustrated at the situation she found herself in, Ava reluctantly drifted off into a light sleep in the safety of the Impala.

* * *

Sam woke up early that next morning and stared at the ceiling for a good few minutes, listening to Dean continue to snore on beside him. He then sat up slightly, fully expecting to see Ava curled up carefully on the side of his bed or on the couch against the wall.

When he didn't spot her in either place a little worry took over his system. He turned then snatching his phone off the bedside table to check it, only to see the last text he'd received from her was the _Always_ she'd sent last night after saying she'd be back soon.

Getting up as quickly and as quietly as he could without waking Dean, or Blú who was curiously curled up at the foot of Dean's bed, Sam headed outside. He let out a deep breath of relief when he spotted the Jeep parked just next to the Impala but then furrowed his brow when he didn't spot Ava in said Jeep.

He stepped on over to the vehicles still a little confused until he peaked in the Impala's window and finally spotted a small form he recognized curled up in the backseat using one of Dean's old shirts as a pillow.

Letting out a huff of a little laugh he turned and walked away to let her continue what looked like a possibly comfortable sleep and to go grab coffee for all of them.

* * *

Ava woke with a little jerk when she heard the Impala door open and almost instantly reached down grabbing her pistol completely intending on shooting whoever was about to attempt to steal the Impala.

"You and Dean are far too protective of this car." Sam's voice greeted her along with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. "But he might not be so happy with blood on the seats, if you don't mind putting down the gun."

"Baby's seen worse," Ava muttered lowering the pistol and blinking over at Sam. He then offered her a cup of coffee. "Thanks,"

"You didn't come back when you said you were going to," Sam commented turning to where he could see her still attempting to shake out of sleep in the back seat. "Did you find something?"

Ava paused taking a drink of her coffee before answering. "Nothing that was useful, they really seem set on getting _his_ soul in a month or two. Which bothers me in all sorts of ways as to why they're so particular."

Sam pursed his lips at this statement quietly putting a few odd ends together as Ava drank her coffee trying to wake herself up still.

"Ava, did you try to deal out your own soul for his?" Sam questioned after a second seeming to finally come to a conclusion.

Ava grunted, moving and getting out of the Impala refusing to answer Sam's question. She downed the rest of her coffee and walked past him towards the room.

"Ava!" Sam called stopping her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Why would you do that?"

"You know why," Ava stated pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"You two are just the same person in two bodies I fucking swear!" Sam almost exploded at her. "How can you think so little of yourselves and act so damn rash! Do you not realize that there are other people who need you _both_?"

"Oooh!" Lucifer's voice was sharp and unwanted in this argument. "Looks like you struck a nerve, Doll,"

"Sam this world will keep turning without me just as much as it would turn with me in it!" Ava rounded on him her own voice raising now. "You need your brother here, if I can do something to keep him here why would you even think I wouldn't take the opportunity?"

"By damning yourself for eternity?" Sam's face was turning red now. "Yeah? What about the people you leave behind? Me, Dean, King?" Sam bit back out at her. "And _Bobby_? Would you really do that to him?"

"Leave fucking Bobby out of this!" Ava defended herself voice only wavering a little bit. "You all got on just fine without the little street rat you found and took pity on, so I'm sure you will do just fine without me in it again!"

"Hey!" a man shouted sticking his head out of a room just down the row from them. "Take your lovers quarrel somewhere else! Some of us are still trying to sleep here!"

"Fuck off!" Ava bellowed back at the man turning to look at him.

There was such a raw anger in that voice that she saw the man's face pale and almost instantly the door shut again with a resounding slam.

"What the hell are you two yelling about this early in the morning?" Dean's voice sounded from behind them, strong and overpowering Ava's.

Ava didn't even say anything her lips still pursed with anger and then turned away from Sam to the Jeep and yanking the door open.

"I'm going to get breakfast," Ava stated pulling herself up into the Jeep and slamming the door behind her not even giving them a chance to reply.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by her starting the Jeep and pulling back and out of the parking space and lot itself.

Twenty minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of a small out of the way coffee shop and parked just in front killing the engine and sitting there for a moment or two. There was then a buzz from her phone which had been left in the passenger side seat the night before.

 _This discussion is far from over,_

 _Your brother's right Sam, you need to mind your own damn business._

 _You two are my business!_ There was a small pause before another message was sent. _You two ARE my family, I don't want to lose either of you…._

Ava paused letting out a deep breath at this leaning her head against the steering wheel. _I'm still looking for options Sam, this is far from being finished._

Ava then sat up fully before moving and popping open the Jeep's door. She dropped down to the pavement before shutting the door behind her and stepping inside the shop.

As soon as she walked in, Ava felt eyes on her. She didn't let it faze her though as she walked on up to the counter to order the boys a few breakfast burritos and herself a Danish.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, Doll." Lucifer informed her as she was told by the clerk it would be a few minutes. "I think we just found our first witch, 10'oclock,"

Ava shifted slightly leaning on the counter as she waited for the order to come out and finally let her eyes sweep the room. She spotted who Lucifer was speaking of easily by the bright predatory smirk on the woman's face as she watched Ava lean on the counter.

"I don't like the look on her face," Lucifer commented crossing his arms standing just beside Ava who was still leaning on the counter trying not to give the woman attention. "Almost like she was _looking_ for you,"

The woman then moved getting up and walking over to where Ava still stood leaning against the counter waiting for her food. The woman leaned in close reaching around Ava for some napkins out of a dispenser just beside her.

"Hello Ava," the woman said that smirk still on her face. "So glad you could _finally_ join us. She'll be so happy to hear you're in town," the woman pulled a few napkins from the dispenser. "Oh, and Liam says hello,"

"Treating him well I assume?" Ava questioned just as quiet. "And if _she's_ so happy for me to be in town why did she send her little puppy to greet me? That's just insulting."

The woman laughed a cold little laugh. "You will meet soon enough, Little One. Don't be so hasty to meet your death,"

"Big presumption from a whelp." Ava mused lightly.

The woman laughed a little before moving back and away from Ava with the napkins she had grabbed from the dispenser. Just as she did the boy who had previously taken her order set the bag down in front of her as well as three coffees.

"She's gone." Lucifer clued her in as she snatched up the bag and coffees and turned immediately leaving the coffee shop.

Ava then moved pulling out her phone and dialing a number she knew by heart and climbing into the Jeep.

"You realize what time it is?" the gruff voice on the other side of the phone greeted agitated.

"You are always such a joy in the mornings before you've had your coffee, Bobby." Ava rolled her eyes at him. "Question, what all information do you know about who Liam was hunting?"

"Liam Rogers?" Bobby questioned, and she heard a rustle as he was prompted into movement. "I thought I told the boys to take that case,"

"You did," Ava agreed turning to look behind her as she backed out of the parking lot. "Sam requested some help on my end."

"You all are talking again?"

Ava glanced around the parking lot only to spot the same woman as before standing there and she gave Ava a little wave. Ava in turn raised a hand and flipped the woman off.

"It's complicated but yes," Ava confirmed then turning her attention back to Bobby. "For the moment anyway, so what have you got?"

"Almost next to nothing. Liam called looking for information too when he recognized the pattern of hunters missing." Bobby sighed, and she nodded grimly. "Whatever it is, is targeting hunters in particular, and not hunters that are actively hunting it. Seems like it's just certain ones, which is what bothers me most."

Ava made a face then. "It's witches, a coven I think." Ava paused again. "They know me by name Bobby."

"What?" Bobby sounded alarmed by this news.

"Sam thinks this has something to do with Coriana Shepard," Ava admitted after a second. "I'm starting to wonder."

"Coriana Shepard, didn't you kill her?" Bobby was moving through books now as she could hear books being moved about and pages turned.

"So I thought," Ava said with a nod. She paused at a stop sign before heading on through. "Could be an apprentice or SHIT!"

Ava slammed on her brakes as a woman stepped out into the middle of the street just in front of the Jeep. The next second there was a loud car honk and then the next thing Ava knew was Bobby's shout in her ear and then the slamming of another vehicle hitting the Jeep's back end.

Ava felt the lurch as the Jeep was forced into a spin from the force and then she felt the world tilt as she hit a ditch unbalancing the vehicle. There was enough momentum that Ava knew the Jeep would flip and barely braced herself before the inevitable happened.

The Jeep flipped a total of three times before teetering on its hood and finally staying still. Ava stayed still for a good minute afterwards trying to make herself focus enough to see what damage was done. She could hear Bobby's shouts of her name on from the phone, and it brought her to enough awareness to move and try and unbuckle herself.

Finally getting herself free, Ava pulled herself out of the Jeep reaching out for her phone where she could still hear Bobby, but someone beat her to the punch.

"Sorry, Ava's unable to talk right now, she'll have to call you back." It was the woman who had stepped out in front of Ava's Jeep.

"Listen here Bitch-" Bobby's rant was cut off when the woman ended the call and then took the phone and tossed it away from them both.

"Ava Singer," the woman turned her attention to Ava who was struggling to get up and back on her feet. "Such a delight to finally meet you! Coriana will be so pleased that you are here!"

"Fuck you," Ava managed out before she coughed spitting blood from a busted lip out to the ground.

"You have no manners." The woman stated with a sigh. "No matter, it'll just make it all that more fun torturing you till you break."

"Bite me,"

The woman rolled her eyes and then with a snap of her fingers the only other thing Ava knew was darkness.

* * *

"Ava's been gone too long to just get breakfast." Sam commented pacing a little worriedly.

"She could just be letting off steam from whatever you two were fighting about earlier," Dean shrugged not seeming to be as worried. "This is what she does, Sam. She always has,"

Sam just studied Dean for a second, stuck by the fact that he always seemed to forget how much time Ava and Dean had spent together and knew each other's habits far too well. They had after all hunted together for four years, if anyone beyond Bobby knew Ava's habits it would be Dean.

Sam had just sat down at the kitchenette table deciding to take Dean at his word when his phone began to ring.

"Bobby?" Sam answered sounding confused.

"Ava's in trouble." Bobby didn't even worry with trying casual conversation breaking straight to his point. "It's a coven of witches, and they're after Ava. I think she was just in a car wreck and she's not answering her phone. You need to go find her."

"On it," Sam immediately jumped up grabbing the keys to the Impala and tossing them to Dean who was confused only slightly before he got a look at Sam's grim face. "I'll call as soon as I know anything."

"Be careful, these bitches are experts in hunting Hunters,"

"We will," Sam then closed the conversation turning to Dean. "Ava's in trouble, c'mon."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find Ava's abandoned overturned Jeep seeing as the whole area was covered with the police department, fire department and everyone who seemed to be living in this part of town.

"Shit," Dean said eyes fixed on the Jeep.

Behind them Blú barked and both turned to see the Pit headed in the opposite direction of the accident nose down to the pavement at a full-blown run.

"You follow him, I'll follow you," Dean finally said pulling his keys out of the pocket for the Impala and Sam took off down the road at a full out run behind the hound.

They needed to find Ava, and they needed to find her _fast_.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to post! Please Read and review guys!


	17. Chapter XVII

Ava was shocked back into consciousness by a sudden splash of cold water hitting her in the face and she took a gasping breath, eyes snapping open.

"There you are!" someone said, and Ava jerked up to look who was speaking to her before taking in her predicament. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Ava Buckley!"

Ava found herself literally hung by her wrist from the ceiling of what looked to be an abandon warehouse. She slightly shifted her wrist to test what she was being bound with only to feel the coarseness of rope and then felt the cold bite of steal. She pursed her lips a little at that, realizing she was going to have to get through rope and chains to get loose. Ava then turned her attention to the woman standing in front of her, she looked vaguely familiar, but Ava just couldn't place her.

"I'm sorry have we met?"

"I might take offense to the fact that you don't remember me," the woman stated twirling a knife Ava hadn't noticed before in her hands. "Leslie Shepard, at your displeasure."

"Probably should have made a better impression first time round then," Ava responded to that rather dryly. "Leslie Shepard."

"You are just as presumptuous as you were nine years ago," Leslie snarled out before stepping forward putting herself face to face with Ava now, knife shoved just under her chin. "When you killed my mother, Coriana Shepard ring any bells?"

"Vaguely," Ava responded almost lazily, not even seeming to be fazed by the knife. "Probably didn't make that big an impression, like mother like daughter I guess."

Leslie then lashed out, the knife moving from Ava's chin to slash across her cheek.

"Make a better impression now?" Leslie hissed angerly.

"Over a little cut?" Ava huffed out a breath. "Hardly."

"My mother should have killed you," Leslie mused as she moved the knife trailing it down Ava's neck giving it a little flick across her collarbone leaving a small stinging cut there. "But she couldn't because she couldn't bring herself to kill a young woman."

"How sweet," Ava snarled out. "What about the kids she killed to power that pendant of hers?"

"All boys," Leslie provided. "She didn't believe in hurting women regardless of age. Said we suffer enough at the hands of men why continue the abuse from other women." Leslie continued to lazily drag the knife down Ava's body. "I think she was right, but there are always exclusions to beliefs don't you think?" Leslie then moved shoving the knife straight into Ava's side and then twisted causing a small grunt of pain to issue from Ava. "I'm going to tear you apart before this is over Ava Buckley."

"Bring your worst Bitch," Ava hissed out defiantly.

"Oh, I will." Leslie twisted the knife again before pulling it back out a wicked gleam on her face. "Let's have some fun Ava."

* * *

Sam skid to a stop only slightly out of breath, now looking at an abandon warehouse that Blú had lead him to. He quickly reached over grabbing the hound's collar before he could go charging inside and turned to see Dean pulling up with the Impala.

Just as Dean's foot hit the ground there was a loud earth-shattering scream that pierced the air, causing both men to hesitate and look at the warehouse. Blú whined pulling at Sam's hand on his collar obviously trying to get inside to Ava.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other briefly before Dean moved around to the trunk of the Impala. He reached in grabbing a sawed-off shotgun and loading it quickly. He then moved around to where Sam was waiting hand still holding Blú back observing the warehouse.

"You go find Liam," Dean instructed gruffly. "Blú and I will find Ava."

"You think going in blind is a good idea?" Sam questioned with a little grunt as Blú lunged again trying to get loose to get inside. "We have no clue how many Witches or whatever else is in there."

"Do we have a choice?" Dean demanded as another scream pierced the air. "Let's go!"

"Right," Sam gritted his teeth not liking the plan but also not liking the cold feeling that ran through him at the screams. He then let go a Blú's collar. "I'll find Liam."

"Good luck!" Dean tossed over his shoulder as he took off after Blú.

Sam blew out a breath of frustration, watching Dean disappear inside the warehouse knowing he wasn't thinking straight. He then pursed his lips and moved himself, knowing he needed to find Liam so they could get out quickly after Dean did find Ava, because he had no doubt Dean would find Ava.

* * *

"Are we having fun yet Ava?" Leslie questioned lightly placing the knife under Ava's chin to force her to look back up at her.

"Time of my life," Ava gritted out.

Leslie let out a little chuckle moving back away from Ava and moving to possibly stab her again when Ava heard something else. It almost sounded like the click of someone snapping their fingers and then there was an absolute searing pain between Ava's shoulder blades knocking the wind straight from her lungs.

Ava was brought back to the present though when Leslie stumbled away from her, dropping her knife with a loud screech of pain and then clutched a hand to her head. Leslie then looked back up at Ava, complete horror written all over her face.

"What the hell are you?!" the woman screamed stumbling back to get away from Ava still looking at her as though she had suddenly grown a second head.

The pain between Ava's shoulders intensified enough that she let out a little whimper of pain and squeezed her own eyes shut trying to breathe through her pain. There was a brief silence as Leslie's screams tapered off and that's when she heard something else, something that made her freeze in absolute fear.

Rustling feathers.

"Shit!" Ava breathed out suddenly finding new strength to try and get out of her bindings.

Leslie in front of her had since crumbled to the ground now screaming nonsense again and was still clutching her head. Ava didn't even glance at her, fear now pushing pure adrenaline into her veins as she twisted her wrist truly attempting to get loose at this point.

"C'mon! C'mon! _C'mon_!" Ava was muttering frantically to herself.

At that exact moment there was a door slamming open and Ava snapped up only to see Dean rushing into the area Blú leading the way in.

"Dean!" Ava called out in pure relief.

"Ava!" Dean quickly scanned the room obviously looking for any type of danger and not finding any visible quickly making his way over to her. "Are you alright?" he then noticed the whimpering Witch at Ava's feet. "What happened?"

"Now's not the time," Ava shook her head frantically still listening out for that damn sound again. "Get me down, we need to get out of here."

"Whoa, okay, calm down." Dean said firmly noticing the slight panic lining Ava's voice. "I'll get you out, just calm down." He then gave a slight nod to the woman still on the floor. She was now clawing at her face. "She ain't gonna hurt you, what's with the panic, Angel?"

"Dean just get me down." Ava said again, but still not able to calm down. She knew _they_ were still here, and if _they_ were here she and Dean were _not_ safe.

"Alright, hold on." Dean finally agreed without saying any more on Ava's panic. There was a second or two of silence as Dean tried to figure out the best way to get Ava out of the binds. "Alright so looks like if I cut the ropes and then lift you up the chains should come loose enough for you to slide your wrist through."

"Okay," Ava agreed, still only half paying attention to what Dean was saying.

Dean noticing Ava still wasn't truly paying attention to him, reached over and gently set a hand on her thigh where he didn't see any blood coming from. Ava flinched and jerked snapping her attention back to him.

"Hey, are you with me?" Dean questioned his voice softer making her focus on him.

"Yeah, please just get me down." Ava finally said shaking her head and making herself focus, beyond the panic still floating in her system.

"Alright," Dean then grinned. "Legs up Baby," Ava looked at him confused. "Wrap them around my waist and help hold yourself up while I cut the ropes." Dean then hesitated a little. "If you can,"

"Yeah, I can do that," Ava agreed letting herself be lifted up and wrapping her legs around Dean's waist as he shifted to pull out a knife to cut the ropes with. "Where's Sam?"

"He's finding Liam," Dean provided after a second. "What's up with Miss. Crazy here?"

"No idea, she just all of a sudden went off her rocker," Ava explained after a second, casting a glance over at Leslie who was now clawing at her eyes, muttering to herself. She then turned her attention back to Dean. "So, you wanna take just a little longer cutting those ropes, Dean?"

"You're the one who was jumping at all movement," Dean said after a second with a grin, moving then to give a little upwards jerk of his knife cutting clean through the ropes.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much," Ava grumbled a little as Dean just chuckled a little lifting her up just slightly and her wrist fell loose from the chains.

Dean caught her easily as her wrist dropped down along with her full weight settling against him putting the two nose to nose momentarily.

"Hi," Dean said after a second or two of silence.

"Hello," Ava muttered after a second or two, a flush winding up her face. "So, you should probably put me down so we can go help Sam find Liam…"

"Probably so," Dean agreed quietly but didn't move to put her down.

There was another little silence between them, before it was broken by Blú growling from beside Dean into a darker corner of the warehouse. Both turned to look in the direction that Blú was growling in, only for Ava to hear _it_ again. Feathers rustling followed by what might have been a soft laugh.

"What was that?" Dean questioned almost instantly on guard again.

"We really need to get out of here," Ava said voice pitched a little higher now adrenaline coming back at full force. "Like now Dean,"

Just as Ava said this Leslie beside them screeched again and then the ground under Dean's feet shifted causing him to lose his balance and them both to fall.

"Shit!" Dean cursed as the air was knocked from his lungs.

Beside them Leslie jerked up and then bolted for the door, followed by a barking Blú, before either of them could get back up and Ava heard a groan of metal and then a snap somewhere.

"Dean! We have to get out of here now!" Ava scrambled up to her feet before turning and offering him a hand up, disregarding the pain freely flowing through her at this point.

"Agreed." Dean took her offered hand up scrabbling to his own feet. "Let's go!"

Ava quickly followed Dean in a flat out run back out the door he had come through following his lead back and out of the warehouse. Just as the two broke through the door back out to where the Impala waited, behind them there was a loud groan of metal and then a loud crash as the building began to collapse in on itself.

"Look out!" Dean said almost instantly reaching over and picking Ava up by the waist and lifting her out of the way of some wayward debris.

He then pulled her around and out of the way up against his chest, arm around her head to block the dust now engulfing them from the building collapsing. There was a second or two of them coughing out the dirt before Dean moved his arm and they both turned back to look at the building.

"You okay?" Dean questioned looking back at her and letting her go enough that she could step back and he could look her over.

"Yeah… wait where's Sam?" Ava questioned ignoring her own pain more worried about the missing Winchester, and the realization dawned on Dean who turned back to the building.

"SAM!" Dean shouted turning away from Ava completely stepping closer to the ruined building.

"SAM!" Ava shouted as well stumbling the other direction as Dean hoping to get a response.

"SAM!" both shouted together after another moment of not getting a response.

"Here!" Sam's voice finally responded, and both turned to see him stepping out of the woods surrounding them, with Liam's arm thrown over his shoulder half carrying the other man.

"Took your time to answer, didn't you?" Dean grumbled but Ava could hear the relief in his voice.

"Where's Blú?" Ava questioned looking around for the hound. "He took off after Leslie! BLÚ!"

There was an answering bark from behind Ava and she turned in the direction of the sound only to spot the hound growling at Leslie, who was backed up against a tree.

Ava pursed her lips at this before moving and walking over to where Dean still stood, before reaching behind him and pulling the pistol she knew was there out of the back of his jeans. She didn't even hesitate to step over to Leslie and raising the gun to aim straight at her heart. Leslie just looked up at her, a lost glazed look in her eyes, before collapsing to her knees in front of Ava still babbling nonsense at her.

There was a long pause as Ava just stood in front of Leslie gun aimed at her as she continued to babble nonsense now playing slightly with the grass at their feet.

"Ava," Dean's voice shocked her at how close it was, and she glanced over at him.

"I can't," Ava lowered the gun looking back at Leslie. "I can't do it…"

"Okay," Dean said reaching over for the pistol to pull it from her grip, but as he did she tightened her grip on it again.

"I should be able to do this." Ava argued with herself. "She killed too many of us. I should be able to do this."

"It's alright Angel, you don't have to." Dean spoke softly. "Give me the gun."

Ava sighed and after a second released the gun into Dean's grip and took a step back away from them both, but then stumbled almost falling herself. Dean was quick to reach over and catch her before she fell to the ground completely.

"Looks like someone was lying about how hurt they were." Dean teased obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," Ava muttered half-heartedly.

"Right c'mon Angel." Dean shifted then and scooped Ava up off her feet.

"Dean put me down!" Ava almost shouted in shock instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck, and Blú bounced around them with a loud happy bark.

"Nope, not happening till we know exactly what type damage Miss. Crazy did." Dean said shaking his head and gently shifting Ava to where he had a better grip on her, then moved to nudge Blú out of his way. "Move your ass Blú."

"Hey, would you two quit flirting and come on?" Sam called from where he was now leaning against the Impala. "Liam and I would appreciate it."

Both looked over at him and a deep flush went up and across Ava's face at the not so hidden grin on Sam's face and Dean huffed a little before turning to head over to the Impala. Blú happily barked before running ahead of Dean and straight over to Sam, jumping up on him licking him under the chin.

Ava rolled her eyes at the hound as Sam laughed pushing him down and off of him before opening the door to the passenger side seat allowing the hound to jump inside.

"You're cleaning any fur that mutt leaves on Baby's seats!" Dean called as he watched Blú jump up into the leather seats.

"Ava's mutt, Ava's problem," Sam called back slipping into the seat behind the hound.

"Like the brother I never wanted," Ava muttered to Dean who laughed.

"Welcome to the family Angel,"

"Would you two just hurry it up?" Liam's voice caught them both off guard. "Listening to the three of you bicker, no wonder Bobby's always bitching. You're driving me crazy, and it's only been ten minutes."

"Oh, shut up Liam." Ava said this time rolling her eyes.

Dean shook his head before he stepped on around and over to the driver's side to set Ava down in the back seat next to Liam. When Dean set her down though she did let out a wince and a soft whimper of pain.

"I'm alright." Ava instantly said putting up a hand to wave off the hands that immediately went to reach out to her. "I'm alright, let's just go."

"You sure?" Sam questioned having turned in the front seat to face her.

"Yes," Ava hissed out when she shifted her feet to sit a little easier in the seat. "Can we just go back to the hotel?"

"What do you wanna do about Hecate over there?" Dean questioned nodding towards Leslie who was still sitting in the grass.

"I have an idea," Liam interrupted them and all three turned to look at him. "Make a call out to the local police station. It can be anonymous and we can get the hell out of dodge."

" _Fantastic_ idea." Ava nodded with a grunt of pain as she shifted again. "Can we go now? Baby is not going to be happy about all this blood staining her seats."

"Are you sure you don't need well, um attention before we leave?" Sam questioned obviously not believing that she was fine.

"Yep." Ava popped the p on the word. "Right as rain, can we go now?"

Dean who had hesitated at the car door when he'd set Ava down finally stood and nodded closing the door behind himself and sliding into the driver's seat. Blú enthusiastically greeted him with a lick right up the side of his face.

"Seriously?" Dean questioned looking at the hound and giving him a shove in the chest to move him back over towards Sam. "Keep him over there will you?"

Ava rolled her eyes at Dean's grumbling at Blú. Blú completely ignored Dean's grumbling and moved right over to Sam putting himself in his lap to look out the window. Ava then shifted again with a little grunt of pain, catching Dean's worried gaze in the rearview mirror, and pulled out her phone.

"So where exactly are we?" Ava questioned lightly.

"About two miles outside of Caddo Gap,"

"Well least we weren't far off about where we thought they were." Ava muttered before turning her attention to her phone to make a call. "Hi, so, we were heading down the highway and saw a woman stumbling about on the side of the highway. She was sorta babbling nonsense when we stopped to offer her a ride before she took off into the woods." Ava paused pursing her lips. "Yeah somewhere about two miles outside of Caddo Gap? Yeah bye!"

Ava then abruptly hung up on the dispatcher who was obviously trying to get more information than Ava was willing to give. She then dropped the phone between she and Liam on the seat and relaxed back into the seat to enjoy the rest of the ride back to their hotel.

* * *

An hour later, found Ava sitting in the bathroom on the toilet bandaging up her side and other various wounds Leslie had inflicted, after stepping out of a quick shower.

Ava had cracked the bathroom door after she had gotten out of the shower and slipped into some jeans and a black v-neck tee borrowed from Sam, having heard nothing but silence outside in the main room.

It seemed as though both Winchesters had stepped outside leaving Ava to her shower and Liam to fall asleep on the bed Sam had settled him into after they'd checked him for any major wounds.

"Can't leave you alone for even an afternoon can I, Doll?" Lucifer's voice caught her off guard and she looked over to spot him leaning against the counter just by the door.

"Nope, guess not." Ava smiled a little before standing up with a little wince and stepping over beside him in front of the mirror. "Where you been? You've been disappearing a lot more than normal lately."

"Is that concern I'm hearing?" Lucifer's eyebrow raised at this, curiosity clearly written all over his face.

"More of an idle curiosity." Ava shrugged then winced slightly as the burn between her shoulder blades from earlier had left sensitive skin behind in its wake. "Guess I'm not used to being alone so much,"

"You're never alone Little One," Lucifer had moved behind her before she felt a cold pressure just where the pain had come from earlier soothing away the sensitivity.

"That _should not_ be as comforting as it is…" Ava muttered mainly to herself letting out a deep breath of relief as the pain lessened up all over her body. "Thank you,"

"Any time." Lucifer's trademark smirk was back in place but before he could say anything more there was a scuff of what sounded like a foot across carpet from outside the bathroom.

Thinking it might be one of the brothers stepping back into the room, Ava stood up straight intending to greet them before she heard something else.

 _Rustling feathers_.

"You can come out, I know you know I'm here." a vaguely familiar voice called out to her after a moment or two of her being frozen in fear still standing at the bathroom counter.

"I'd rather not if it's all the same." Ava finally managed to say, still standing at the bathroom counter but now looking in the mirror at a slight angle to see who was in the room.

He was slightly shorter than most men Ava seemed to know, with light brown wavy hair. He was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and black tee-shirt with a grey green coat, but what caught Ava's attention the most was the six golden wings held loosely behind his back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, like Michael did." The man said lightly tossing a disinterested look around at his surroundings. "Or tried to anyway."

"You think your word is good enough to convince me?" Ava questioned sharply and watched with piqued interest at the brief hurt look that crossed his face for a split second.

"Obviously not," he said and shrugged. "Would you at least open the door enough for me to actually see you?"

Ava hesitated another moment or two before locking her jaw and turning to open the door far enough to where she could be seen.

"Not what you were expecting?" Ava questioned after a second, leaning against the doorjamb arms crossed defensively attempting to keep herself calm.

"Not entirely," he admitted after a second stepping towards her slightly, wings twitching up a little as he did. "But not exactly what I wasn't expecting either."

"Nope, you stay over there." Ava said her voice wavering slightly stumbling up and back a step away from him, and the pain between her shoulder blades came back with a frightful vengeance.

"Right sorry." He said a hand up in defense as he took a step backwards again, wings immediately dropping back down.

"So, what did you want?" Ava questioned forcing her voice to steady again. "And why are you following me?"

He hesitated. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"What am I supposed to be remembering?" Ava bit out a little defensive.

The man said something else, but Ava barely registered what he said as a sharp pain flashed across her forehead. She stumbled backward hand to her head the other one grappling for the bathroom counter to keep herself on her feet as her legs almost gave out on her.

There was then a loud ringing in her ears for a moment or two, making her shake her head trying to clear it. Just as she thought it had cleared and she took a deep breath to steady herself again another pain burst across her head and behind her eyes almost bringing her to her knees again.

"Shit…" Ava muttered to herself, before she heard another voice attempting to break through.

When she looked up though, she wasn't seeing the bathroom anymore, or even the hotel room for that matter. She heard rain, felt a heavy rain stinging her skin and the smell of mud and grass assaulted her senses. She looked around trying to figure out what was going on when she heard something else and snapped around to see a man stepping towards her through the rain.

"No!" Ava almost shouted stumbling back away but she slipped falling with a thud. " _No!_ Stay away from me!"

Ava instantly kicked out attempting to move herself backwards and away from him, knowing somewhere in her, that she _needed_ to get away. She backed into something preventing her from going any further and let out a high whine still attempting to move away.

"Please, just…" Ava pleaded fear striking her hard, tears starting to fall at this point, still not even truly sure what it was she was pleading for. "Please…"

There was then a loud bang and a flash of light, making Ava jump and then duck, her arms coming up over her head in quick defense.

"Doll, you with me?" that was Lucifer's voice.

"Lucifer… please make it _stop_ …please…" Ava managed out curling in tighter on herself. She could still hear the rain drowning out all noise, and feel it stinging her skin. " _Please_."

Then it all stopped.

The sound and sting of the rain stopped. She was blanketed in a deep warmth that settled into her bones sweeping away all chill from the rain she had felt. It felt safe… like home.

"You are safe, Little One." Lucifer's voice was soft and low. "Take a breath and come back. You are safe. I will not let anything harm you."

Ava took a sharp breath listening to his voice and allowing it to help calm her down and make her focus again on where she truly was instead of being locked in her head.

"AVA!" someone shouted banging a fist on the door obviously trying to get her attention. "Ava, what's going on in there?"

Ava jerked her head up to look at the door being brought back to the present abruptly but her line of vision to the door was blocked…by feathers?

Wrapped around her was a large pair of beautifully brilliant crisp white _wings_.

Ava was shocked for a moment before she turned to look at Lucifer. He smiled a soft almost there smile before shifting and bringing the wings away from her and allowing her to see the room again. Ava shifted slightly intending to answer Sam but almost as soon as Lucifer moved away taking his wings away entirely the feeling of the rain came back with a striking vengeance.

"Ava!" the voice came again. "Ava! Unlock the door!"

Ava didn't give a response other than giving a little whine of pain and tucking down deeper into herself trying to ignore that voice yelling at her, slipping her right back into the nightmarish event she was currently trapped in. She heard a few raised voices arguing from somewhere and then everything went quiet again.

"Angel come open the door for me."

This was followed by a softer knock on the door, and Ava knew that voice even through the fog of this memory she was seemingly trapped in.

Dean.

"Angel, it's just me out here." There was another knock on the door, this time a little harder. "Come open the door before I pick the lock."

There was a brief moment of silence before Ava heard the lock click and the door swung open to allow Dean to step inside.

He hesitated in the doorway seeming to take in the situation before he stepped on inside and over to where Ava was. She had apparently wedged herself between the corner of the tub and the wall, which was the reason she couldn't back up any further.

"Ava, hey you wanna come out of the corner?" Dean kept his voice level as he approached trying to gage her state and reached out to touch her knee.

"Don't touch me!" Ava looked up and kicked out as soon as she felt the touch and Dean barely avoided a foot to the nose. Her eyes were that odd brightness again and Dean sighed almost immediately realizing what was happening.

"Glad I told Sam to get out of here." Dean muttered mostly to himself, question of how Ava was now completely answered. "You're an annoyingly dangerous little shit when you get like this." He then sighed before just sitting on the floor in front of her. She cringed back trying to move further into the corner she was already in. "C'mon Angel, you're safe no one's here but me and you. You know you're not in any danger here,"

She still didn't respond, so Dean just shook his head moving to lean against the bathtub knowing he was going to have to wait her out and make sure she didn't hurt herself in the process. He then kicked a foot out across the space and crossed his arms settling in to wait.

"Why do you always choose the bathroom when you do this?" Dean questioned aloud after about forty-five minutes of silence. "Every damn time, we end up here, sitting here on the _floor_." He then paused looking around the room. "Well at least this place is cleaner than the last one was, where were we again?"

"Missouri," Ava finally responded her voice scratchy and raw sounding. "Right after we got rid of that Banshee."

"That's right!" Dean nodded with a little smile. "She was going after Dad, and you came out of fucking nowhere with a gold knife. Drove it straight through her heart."

"I think that was the only time I _ever_ saw John Winchester speechless." Ava said a brief chuckle escaping and she relaxed a little and allowing her legs to lie flat against the floor feet just barely touching Dean's thigh. "Didn't speak to me for a week after that,"

"Might have been scared of you," Dean laughed a little as well. "I know I was for a moment or two, you can be a very dangerous woman Ava Singer."

"Oh please," Ava brushed that off with a roll of her eyes. "Like either one of you big bad hunters would be scared of a little thing like me."

"When a little thing like you takes out a banshee like her in two moves you can earn a little fear in just a few moments." Dean said, and Ava tilted her head a little in agreement. She then moved using the edge of the shirt she wore to swipe away the cold sweat that had formed on her forehead. "You better now?"

"Yeah," Ava muttered after a second or two a little defensively. "I'm fine."

Ava then moved pushing herself up onto her feet clearly intending to step over Dean and out of the room. As she did though a sharp pain from her side caused her to curl over and she would have fallen face forward, if Dean hadn't scrambled up to catch her.

"Yeah, clearly you're fine." Dean said sarcastically putting her back up on her feet. "And you're now bleeding, _again_. Would you at least let me look at that spot on your side?"

"Yeah, fine." Ava finally relented, allowing him to help her over to the bed she swore Liam was lying in earlier. "Where's Sam and Liam?"

"Went to get another room," Dean explained after a second taking a seat next to her and inspecting her side. "Didn't know how long you'd be holed up in the bathroom so," Dean shrugged absently. "This could probably do with some stitches, why didn't you say it was this bad before?"

"It's not that bad." Ava huffed out defensively, then let out a little yelp of pain when Dean poked her side gently. "Um, ouch!"

"Not that bad huh?" Dean rolled his eyes at her then got up, obviously looking for what he needed to stich up her side, bending down to get it out of his duffle.

"It's not!" Ava protested moving to stand up in protest.

"Nope, sit back down." Dean looked over at her sharply.

"I'm fine Dean, it'll heal." Ava argued finally getting to her feet. "Look thank you for helping me out earlier but I'm fine now."

"No, you're not!" Dean had stood back up now and turned to face her.

"I can take care of myself!" Ava gritted out as Dean stepped back over to where she stood. "I don't need you taking care of me, Dean!"

"Well tough shit Princess sit your ass back down."

That voice was the patented Dean Winchester, don't-disobey-me, voice, stern and leaving no room for argument, but Ava gritted her teeth and stood her ground.

"Make me."

"You asked for it."

Next thing Ava knew was hearing a frustrated grunt come from Dean and then her world tilting as Dean grabbed her behind the knees and lifted her legs up. She landed on the mattress hard enough the air was knocked from her lungs and then there was a pressure on her hips were Dean made himself comfortable between her legs where he'd scooped her up.

"Dean!" Ava burst out angerly when she finally got the air back into her lungs. "Get off me!"

"Would you just sit still and let me stitch up your side?" Dean growled back out at her reaching up with one hand to attempt to trap her wrist down, the other clamping down on her hip tightly to keep her from wiggling. "Am I going to have to tie you down?"

"Oh, fuck off!"

Ava then kicked him in the gut trying to get him off her, which momentarily distracted him enough that when she gave a good enough shove with her other foot she was able to flip him off her. Only thing was he still had one hand on her hip and the other on one of her wrists, so she went right along with him, up and straddling his hips this time.

"Shit!" Ava exclaimed as pain shot up her side at this movement, bracing her free hand on Dean's chest to keep herself from collapsing face first.

"I told you, you weren't fine!" Dean said with a hint of exasperation now in his tone.

"Oh well goodie for you!"

"Will you stop being so damn stu-"

Dean's question was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey sorry, I forgot my- oh shit!" Sam's voice had them both looking at said door quickly. "Oh shit, sorry! Sorry!"

Sam was now stumbling backwards out of the room hand over his eyes, continuously saying sorry and hoping not to trip over anything on his way out.

Once the door slammed shut again both just stayed where they were looking at said door for a moment or two before looking back at each other.

"I think he took that situation wrong," Dean said after a second or two grip loosening some on her wrist he still held anger dissipating some at the younger Winchester's interruption.

"I think we just scared him for life," Ava agreed giving her wrist a tug and pulling it out of his grasp to lean back and now just sit on his stomach.

"So, you gonna quit being a stubborn bitch and let me stitch that side up?" Dean questioned moving his now free hand to join the other on her hips.

"Alright fine, if it'll make you that happy," Ava finally relented allowing him to shift her up and off his stomach and sitting up.

"I don't think Sam's going to want this shirt back," Dean commented as he helped her pull it up and over her head to get to the still bleeding stab wound on her side. "It's soaked in your blood."

"I'll have to buy him a new one then," Ava shrugged with her good side.

"Alright, stay still, shouldn't take more than just a few stitches." Dean muttered almost sounding like he was talking to himself more than her.

Ava hummed in acknowledgement but stayed still, only making a slight face when she felt the first stitch pierce her skin.

Three neat little stitches and yet _another_ argument with Dean over her other injuries found Ava lying on her uninjured side listening to Dean's snores fill the otherwise quiet room. Outside she could hear people talking as they walked past the room or the ice machine and vending machine noises as someone was getting themselves a midnight snack or ice.

She sighed rolling over gently to avoid pulling at the stitches Dean had done and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Before she could move again though, her phone lit up on the center bedside table and she just looked at it for a second before reaching over to pick it up.

At first, she thought it might be a text from King stating he couldn't sleep, because well honestly, he was the only one who would text her this late, but she was further surprised to see a name she didn't remember putting in her phone popping up on screen.

Gabe: _Sorry if me showing up caused you pain. I wasn't expecting such a reaction._

Ava: _You weren't the only one not expecting it, but it's alright. You never did introduce yourself either._

Gabe: _Name's Gabe,_

Ava: _You are particularly insistent on gaining my attention Gabe. Should I ask why?_

Gabe: _You might not want the answer to that question just yet._

Ava: _I'm hearing that a lot lately._

Gabe: _For your own safety really, but if you ever need me all you have to do is call._

Ava paused before answering the message this time slightly confused as to why this 'Gabe' would be so willing to help her after all she hadn't been excessively friendly during their meeting.

Ava: _Why are you being so nice to me?_

Gabe: _Regardless to those that hurt you in the past, not all of us are dicks or trying to hurt you._

Ava: _That remains to be seen._

Gabe: _So it does._

Ava: _Give me a good reason not to delete this number and pretend this exchange never happened?_

Gabe: _Because your gut is telling you that you can trust me. Otherwise you wouldn't have answered._

Ava hesitated again before she answered this time pushing herself up to sit in bed, leaned against the headboard instead of lying down. She glanced over to make sure her movement hadn't woken Dean in the other bed, but when he gave a good snore she knew she was in the clear.

Ava: _Okay, I'll give you that one. Oddly enough._

Gabe: _I figured you'd be used to odd things in your life by now._

Ava snorted a little laugh before answering.

Ava: _Okay so I'll give you that one too._ She then paused before sending another message: _So, I'll keep the number, you know just in case._

Gabe: _Fair enough. Just in case._

Ava grinned for some reason getting a burst of unexplainable joy at the fact that she was given and was keeping this strange man's number. She knew logically what he was, and while it still absolutely terrified her on some level she couldn't help but feel happy and content that she had spoken with him, without the crippling side effects this time.

Shaking her head at herself she settled back down and tossed the phone onto the bed beside her instead of putting it back onto the bedside table. She then let out a little laugh at herself and the ridiculousness of how her night ended before turning to attempt to follow Dean into the land of dreams.

* * *

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post! it sorta fought me the whole way! Hope you like please read and review!


	18. Chapter XVIII

It was extremely early the next morning, well before sunrise, when Ava felt something nudging her side and then heard a gentle whine from beside her.

"Blú?" Ava questioned groggily uncertain what exactly was nudging her side. "Ugh, it's too early for this. God isn't even up yet…." Blú ignored her statement and continued his nudging before Ava reached out to blearily find purchase on a fur covered muzzle. "When did you even get in here?"

Ava didn't really get a response, beyond a steady thud where Blú had started to wag his tail. Since Ava was now awake and responding to him, he had decided to become more persistent on getting her up and out of bed, pushing up closer to her ribs under her arm.

"Alright, alright, seriously Blú." Ava pushed the dog away from her and gently rolled up and threw her feet to the floor. "I'm up, see?"

Ava shifted stretching before, with a little huff of pain she suddenly remembered the gash when a bright flash of pain lanced up her side. Bringing her hands back down relatively quickly, she then ran her hands through her hair to brush it well enough to stay out of her face before she glanced over at Dean on the other bed. He hadn't even moved to indicate he'd heard her, still snoring well enough Ava wasn't too worried about waking him up.

Shaking her head, she pushed on up to her feet, Blú hot on her heals as she walked around and over to her duffle to grab something to change into for the day. Grabbing her boots from the front door, she reached over to open the door to let Blú run out into the parking lot.

Rolling her eyes at Blú, she shook her head and followed him out and across the parking lot into the woods just behind the highway hotel they were staying in.

After a few moments of following Blú and enjoying the relative peace of the early morning, Ava paused suddenly seeming to notice the absence of all noise around her in the tree line. Ava then reached back out of habit to her jeans waistband where she normally carried her pistol before realizing the weapon was still in the glove box of her now wrecked Jeep.

"Blú," Ava called ahead cautiously. When she didn't get a response from the hound she shifted her footing looking around at her surroundings now. As she did a low thrum of pain started between her shoulder blades and she rolled her shoulders trying to ignore it for now. "Blú!"

She still didn't get a response, but she did hear a twig snap to her left and then a deep snarl she recognized from her right. She let out a little breath of relief, but when she turned to look to her right, she wasn't met with the hound she thought was there.

Instead, she was met with a pair of unfamiliar sharp blood-stained teeth and six unfamiliar bright red eyes. Then to her left another hound jumped out of the woods towards her only to be followed by yet another bigger hound to her front.

Heart-rate raising, pain escalating between her shoulder blades and fist balling up in what she knew would be a pitiful defense against three Hellhounds, Ava took a step backward debating on whether or not she could outrun the beasts at least long enough to find something to defend herself.

"Well, would you look at what we have here?" someone said from in front of her stepping out behind the hound there. "This is a _first_! A defenseless little Hunter!"

Ava took another half-step back as someone else stepped out from her left and then someone from her right. All three had pitch black eyes and wicked grins to match.

"Not so sure you're _just_ a Hunter, though are you?" the woman to her left said before she paused looking Ava over curiously. "You almost seem familiar." The woman then crossed her arms and leaned slightly in to her snarling Hellhound. "And you can see the hounds, can't you, Little One?"

"Na, Naomi, she's not one of us," the one to Ava's front said shaking his head looking Ava over curiously, seeming to be answering an unasked question. "But you can see the hounds," he then paused before speaking again: "And if you're not one of us, are you one of _them_?"

"Isn't she the one that shitty witch was after, Amos?" the man from her right questioned, leaning forward a little bit to get a better look at her, ignoring the prior conversation completely. "Yeah! Ava something another,"

"I dunno, Amos." Naomi said eyes squinted now contemplating something. "She doesn't seem to be one of _them_ , she's missing the holier-than-thou attitude." Naomi laughed a little at her own joke and Amos tilted his head seeming to concede to the facts. "But there is something I just can't put my finger on. You are familiar somehow, from somewhere else."

"Eh, I think you're crazy Naomi." Travis waved Naomi off. "Making her out to be something she's obviously not! She's not anything beyond a witch's target who got away."

"Maybe you are familiar." Amos said after second or two ignoring Travis.

In that split second the pain on Ava's back intensified, and she felt an odd warm hum now making its way through her body. She shifted a little to get better footing and take a deep breath trying to alleviate the pain that was now almost threatening to take her to her knees.

"There it is." Amos said with a dark chuckle suddenly, and with that the warm hum intensified to an almost unfamiliar heat. "You are one of _them_ … but what are you doing out here alone, Little One, did you get lost from the Family?"

"There's no way!" Travis exclaimed suddenly, looking from Amos to Ava and then back to Amos again. "There's absolutely no way we'd be that lucky Amos!"

"You know she does almost seem to be exactly what Azazel said he found," Naomi contemplated for a second or two still watching Ava eyes squinted in what looked like deep thought, and Amos turned to look at her curiously. "Amos, maybe she's not just momentarily lost from their Family, but permanently banished from them?"

"There's no fucking way!" Travis burst out stepping forward towards Ava. "You don't think she's _The One_? She's been missing for I don't know how long, a millennia, at least? We wouldn't have just stumbled across her in some backwater forest in the middle of nowhere!"

"Nowhere is the best place to hide." Naomi said after a second and Amos nodded in agreement.

"She can't be _His-"_

Travis was cut off by a monstrous growl from behind Ava and a familiar Hellhound bypassed her and took up guard in front of her as two others pressed themselves into her sides.

"Maybe there _is_ something more to her, if she's being protected." Amos said gaze then flicking to the man who stepped out of the trees behind Ava.

"Must be," Naomi said with a little snort. "Such a surprise. Crowley, nice to see you out and about,"

"Naomi," Crowley acknowledged her after a second stepping up beside Ava, one of the hounds moving to allow him space. He glanced at her as though to make sure she was alright before turning his attention back to Amos and the others. "What are you three morons doing here?"

"Maybe doing a little hunting ourselves." Amos said with a sly grin. "Looks like we might have just hit pay dirt though, did we?"

"We all knew you were hiding something Crowley, but this?" Naomi said a little wicked laugh falling from her lips. "Smart little man, finding a bargaining chip this big before anyone else. Care to explain how you kept her a secret for so long?"

"Must have been a challenge, seeing as after Azazel claimed to have found _Her_ we've all been searching since." Amos commented stepping a little bit towards them, and Juliet let out a deep growl of warning hackles raising as he did. Amos then raised his hands in a placating gesture. "You can call off the hound Crowley, you know we wouldn't dare hurt a hair on her head."

"Never can be too careful anymore." Crowley said stepping a little more forward and putting himself more between Ava and the others, while she took a step back realizing Crowley was giving her a way out of this situation. "But she does have better things to do with her time than putting up with you pathetic maggots."

Ava took another cautious step backwards, watching the hound beside Travis closely as it turned now watching her movements closely with its bloodstained teeth glinting in the early morning light. Crowley's hound noticed this and let out a warning growl itself, shifting into a more protective stance rather than just standing beside her.

"Notice you aren't denying who she is," Naomi laugh was almost maniacal as she stood up from her hound and uncrossed her arms. "She really is _Her_!"

"That means-!"

"Enough," Crowley cut Travis off roughly. "Don't meddle in affairs that don't involve you!"

"This affair involves _all_ of us." Amos bit back out at Crowley. "You can't keep Her to yourself forever Crowley."

"We have just as much a right to her as you do!" Naomi snarled out at him.

"Enough! I'm not a _thing_!" Ava finally spoke, anger clearly clouding her tone. As she spoke, she felt that searing pain along her shoulder blades again and then the strange heat making its way through her body. "Don't talk about me like that!"

"Oh ho, she can speak!" Naomi laughed out mockingly. "Spicy little thing, isn't she?"

"Perfect for _Him_." Amos laughed himself, eyeing Ava with what could have been a new-found respect.

"Perfect for no one but herself." Crowley corrected taking another step forward and Ava took the chance to take another step backward towards the tree line. Crowley then spoke again lowly so only she could hear. "And should be making a disappearing act happen."

Ava took that as a straightforward warning, and when all of a sudden Juliet lunged at Amos and his hound causing a distraction, she turned and bolted into the forest.

Ava admittedly wasn't paying attention to which direction she had headed in, which was regrettably further into the forest away from the hotel and the safety of the Winchester brothers.

Only a few seconds later, she heard the sounds of something following her. Ava kept running until she was forced to skidding stop at a very sharp downward cliff face. Ava was debating on whether she could jump and skid her way down the incline when she heard a very aggressive growl from behind her.

Turning, Ava was then faced with one of the unfamiliar hounds growling and advancing on her snapping it's jaws in agitation. She took a careful step backward, only to jerk the step back when the ground beneath her crumbled down the incline.

"Fuck," Ava muttered to herself looking behind her debating again on jumping before turning back to the hound gaging her chances on running by it.

She was beginning to feel a deep exhaustion in her bones by this point, the pain in her shoulder blades and the odd heat in her body only adding to this fact. Her side where the stab wound still was, was throbbing its protest of all the movement and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe without sharp pains with every breath.

If she took that jump, there was a high possibility of her breaking something and incapacitating herself from getting away from the hound and its master who was sure to be along behind soon.

There was nothing more than another second of pause, as the hound took another step towards Ava before a very loud crack of energy snapped through the still air. Ava then heard a loud yelp as the hound was lifted off its feet and thrown bodily into a tree.

"Jump!"

Was that Gabe's voice?

Ava turned to look in the direction of said voice only to spot Gabe standing there all six wings raised in defense and his eyes were a bright blue?

"Ava, jump!" Gabe commanded again as the hound got back up to its feet and was headed straight for her again. "Trust me, just jump!"

She hesitated for only a second before she nodded and turned and jumped down the incline just as the hound lunged at her again.

There was a brief moment where everything just seemed to stand completely still, before Ava landed heavily on her shoulder. She cried out in pain as she felt something snap when she hit something much, _much_ harder than dirt. There was then a screech of tires and a loud horn as it blasted out the driver's obvious irritation.

Pushing down the feeling of needing to vomit from the amount of pain now coursing through her, Ava rolled and using her good hand pushed herself up to look at her surroundings. She was confused to find herself sitting in the middle of a paved road, a truck just in front of her still blaring his horn.

"Hey, are you okay?!" someone called out and she heard the flurry of footsteps of someone running over to her.

"Hey dumbass!" someone else called from the direction of the truck. "Get your drunk girlfriend out of the fucking road!"

"Tony, stop yelling!" a woman's voice cut in. "I think she's hurt! She's bleeding!"

"Hey," another voice was just beside her and Ava turned to look at that person. First thing she noticed, or probably the only thing she noticed at this point, were his faded grey eyes. They looked so very familiar… "Think you can stand? We've got to get you off the road."

Ava numbly nodded and with the help of the grey eyed stranger they were able to get her off the road and into a grassy ditch, which Ava promptly collapsed into as soon as her feet hit the grass.

The next thing Ava knew, was a sharp pain from between her shoulder blades, sharper than she'd ever felt before, and then she felt something actually shift under her skin. It tore half of an agonized scream from her mouth before she rolled over onto her hand and knees, bile flooding her mouth and promptly heaved into the grass.

She barely registered the squall of tires from the guy in the truck leaving or the gentle touch of the stranger pulling her hair back and out of her way. There was then a gentle hand on her back, just between her shoulder blades, and the shifting under her skin stopped immediately.

The odd heat that she had also been feeling, surged intensely for a moment, making her feel like her skin was on literal fire. Then, as quickly as it started the intense heat fled leaving her feeling very cold and achingly empty.

It was then that she heard her phone, which she was surprised had survived staying in her pocket through everything, begin to ring. She reached for it, but just as she did another wave of pain and nausea hit her and she promptly dropped it to the ground.

The stranger didn't seem to hesitate to pick the phone up and answer the call for her as she was unable to do so herself.

"Hello?" the man said and there as a pause wherein Ava heard what was a Winchester yelling what was probably threats on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, she's a little indisposed at the moment and unable to answer so I answered for her,"

"Just tell them I'll be back soon." Ava managed out between another wave of nausea.

"I'm sorry but yelling threats at me isn't going to solve this problem." The man said calmly. "Could you please tell me where you are, and I can bring her back to you?" there was another pause on the man's end and whichever brother he was speaking to had indeed lowered his voice, must have been Sam. "Of course, I'll have her back to you as soon as she can stand."

The man then hung up the phone, setting it down between them and turned his full focus back to Ava.

"Are you alright?" the man asked after a few moments and Ava nodded briefly before heaving one last time into the grass.

"Thank you," Ava muttered after a second, moving to sit back in the grass and turned her attention then to the stranger. "I really appreciate your help," she then nodded to the phone. "Sorry if they were a little aggressive, they can be a little overprotective sometimes."

"I wasn't just going to leave you in the middle of the road like that other jerk," the man smiled a little taking a seat just next to her. "And I'm assuming that was your significant other? He sounded very upset about finding you missing and someone else answering your phone."

"Humans can be real assholes sometimes." Ava said shaking her head then smiled a little. "and no not significant other, just a really close friend, pretty much family. Our er, line of work causes a little paranoia if someone else answers the phone for us." Ava then paused reaching out a hand to shake. "But, I'm Ava, nice to meet you."

"Xavier." The stranger promptly introduced himself as well shaking her offered hand. "Nice to meet you, Ava."

"Sorry it was under such circumstances." Ava joked a little. "I'm not usually this much of a mess."

"Nonsense, everyone has their moments." Xavier said then stood offering Ava a hand up.

She took it with her good hand but winced anyway as pain shot up and across her shoulder. Ava did notice though, oddly enough the pain coming from her shoulder was nowhere near as bad as it had been moments ago. It then took her a second to steady herself on shaky legs, feeling so exhausted she felt like she could just lie down and sleep for days.

"You alright?" Xavier had noticed the wince.

"Yeah, I will be," Ava assured him after a second.

"Are you sure?" Xavier prodded looking seriously concerned. "I can take you to a hospital or something and call your friend back to meet you there."

"No!" Ava exclaimed shaking her head and then let out a deep breath at Xavier's concerned look at the exclamation. "No. I don't do hospitals. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Xavier's tone indicated he didn't much believe her, but he did reach over to help steady her. As soon as he touched her elbow though, a now becoming familiar wash of warmth ran up her arm and across her body. "At least let me help you to my truck."

"Can I ask you something?" Ava questioned after a second of stumbling along with Xavier's help.

"Of course," Xavier nodded and then tightened his grip as Ava tilted sideways slightly.

"Have we met before?" Ava said resettling herself on a straighter path, now thinking seriously about the warmth still gently pulsing through her body. "I feel like I know you from… somewhere."

Xavier paused not answering her immediately, before he muttered under his breath: "Somewhere a few lifetimes ago, yes."

"What was that?" Ava questioned barely hearing the mutter under his breath.

"No, I don't believe we've met before." Xavier said directing his answer to Ava this time. "People say I have a familiar face though, maybe that's what it is."

"Must be," Ava agreed after a second, and then looked up to spot an old beaten up red truck pulled over on the side of the road and she laughed a little under her breath.

"What?" Xavier questioned hearing the little laugh.

"Just your truck," Ava explained after a second. "Reminds me of one a friend of mine had years ago."

"Sounds like they had good taste."

"Yeah, he did." Ava said with a nod and then stopped allowing Xavier to open the passenger side door for her and helped her climb up in the cabin.

As soon as he let her go to close the door behind her though, she felt a cold emptiness crawling over her body taking the place of the warmth from moments ago. Ava shivered, crossing her good arm over her stomach in an attempt to maybe warm herself back up, but to no avail. It seemed to be deeper than her abilities to warm.

"Mind me asking what happened to him?" Xavier questioned after he'd walked around and climbed in himself. This distracted her from the bone deep cold and oddly enough, with him came a little warmth as he slid into the seat beside her.

"He passed away," Ava said quietly after a second. "and the truck was stolen."

"Oh," Xavier said after a second quietly. "I am sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." Ava brushed it off. "It was years ago, but it is kinda nice to see a reminder of him sometimes."

"That's a very healthy way to look at it." Xavier commended, putting the truck in gear and pulling up off the side of the road. "So, you're absolutely sure you don't want to go to a hospital? You landed pretty hard on your shoulder."

"I'm absolutely sure." Ava nodded. "And I appreciate you taking me back to my hotel."

"No problem." Xavier shrugged with a little smile. "I wouldn't leave you out here alone."

"That's very noble of you," Ava commented with a laugh, relaxing her arm now that she was starting to warm up again.

Xavier must have noticed the movement, or possibly the goosebumps that had erupted on her skin because he immediately reached over flipping on the heater.

"Are you cold?" Xavier questioned concern coloring his voice again. "Are you sure you're not going into, what is it called…shock?"

"No shock," Ava assured with a shake of her head after a second. "Just adrenaline drop most likely."

"Alright…" Xavier conceded to her after a second or two turning his full focus back to the road ahead of them. "So, can I ask how you ended up so far from your hotel?"

"How far away are we?" Ava questioned looking around at their surroundings not recognizing the area.

"Close to 30 miles."

"30 miles?!" Ava demanded in shock.

"Yes, close to it." Xavier nodded glancing over at her.

"I…well I really don't know." Ava said after a second or two. "I was out for a walk with my dog, Blú and then…well here I am."

"Looks like it was a pretty rough walk." Xavier said giving her a full look over. "Most people don't end up with ripped clothing and scratches from just a walk through the woods."

"I'm just lucky like that I guess." Ava shrugged not willing to tell Xavier what had really happened.

Just as Ava said this her phone which was resting in her hand lit up with a notification of a text message from Gabe.

Gabe: _Are you alright?_

Ava: _Yeah, all in one piece._ Ava hesitated before sending another message. _Are you good?_

After a moment's hesitation: _I'm fine. All in one piece._

Ava: _Thank you for the help._

Gabe: _Told you not all of us want to hurt you._

Ava: _I'm starting to have a little more faith in you Gabe._

Gabe: _High praise indeed._

Ava snorted out a little laugh, before letting the conversation drop and looking back up to look at the road ahead of them. Less than twenty minutes later, Xavier was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

"I'm going to guess those are your friends?" Xavier questioned, and Ava looked over to spot both Winchesters in the parking lot.

Sam was pacing up and down the lot hands every once in a while, running through his hair and Dean was standing leant up against Baby's bumper hands fiddling with something Ava couldn't see, watching the parking lot carefully. Blú lay just beside Dean's feet and jerked his head up listening as Xavier pulled up to them.

"Yep, that's them," Ava confirmed with a little nod. "and Blú, thankfully."

"Ava!" Sam exclaimed seeing her sitting in the passenger side seat and instantly rushing over to pull the door open before the truck was even in park.

"Morning Sam," Ava greeted then almost yelped in pain when Sam bumped her elbow. "Easy please!"

"She's a little banged up," Xavier advised Sam putting the truck in park. "Might have a dislocated shoulder, she landed pretty hard on the pavement."

"Sam, Xavier," Ava introduced through gritted teeth shifting to slide herself out of the truck. "Dean, Xavier,"

"You look like hell," Dean commented as soon as Ava's feet hit the pavement with Sam's help, ignoring Ava's introduction to the stranger with her. Blú had jumped up and run over to Xavier with a happy little bark. "What happened?"

"Just a bad morning." Ava explained away shaking her head and allowing Sam's gentle prodding along her shoulder gaging her wounded shoulder. "Guess I just got turned around in the woods this morning."

Dean didn't look for a moment like he believed the thinly veiled lie but allowed it to pass, turning his attention then to Xavier looking him over carefully. Whatever he had in his hand before, disappeared into his pocket as he stood and stepped over to where Xavier stood by the truck, gently scratching behind Blú's ears.

"Well, thank you for bringing her back." Dean the offered Xavier a hand to shake.

"No problem." Xavier took the offered hand to shake. "But now that's Ava's back in safe hands I do have some places to be, if you'll excuse me?"

"Thank you for helping me out." Ava pipped up, with a slight wince as Sam prodded her shoulder again seeming to find the most tender area of injury. "Ouch, I think you found it Sam."

"Always." Xavier looked over at her and nodded with a smile, he then turned his attention to Sam and Dean. "Have a good day, gentlemen,"

"Thank you?" Sam said slightly confused as Xavier climbed back into his truck and left. "Well, he was a little odd, and he seemed to know you?"

"Maybe a little bit." Ava conceded after a second, then subconsciously leaned a little further into Sam, the feeling of deep cold and exhaustion climbing back into her bones. "And I've never met him before in my life. I don't think anyway…But I really need a warm shower before I do anything else."

"The shoulder all you damaged?" Dean questioned noticing the subconscious lean into his brother.

"Definitely dislocated," Sam pipped in. "I can reset it though, doesn't seem too bad out of place."

"Sounds good to me," Ava nodded shaking her head and straightening up again. "but beyond that, a few cuts and bruises maybe,"

"So, want to explain what happened?" Dean gruffed out arms crossing over his chest.

"No," Ava clipped out just as sharp, goosebumps erupting on her skin again as the cold settled in even deeper. "I don't. I _want_ to take a shower and then I _want_ to figure out how I'm getting back to Bobby's since my Jeep is currently probably already on its way home, not discuss something I'm not even sure I understand yet."

There was a dead silence between Ava and Dean for a few moments both seeming to debate on what they were going to say next, deciding if it was worth escalating the argument probably.

"I'm going to get breakfast." Dean finally decided on. "Sam reset her shoulder. I'll be back, and we'll head to Bobby's."

"Sounds good," Sam answered for Ava, allowing her to just nod and move to step back towards the rooms.

Ava took just a few steps before she stumbled, and would have fallen face first into the concrete if Dean hadn't almost instantly moved forward to catch her and help steady her back on her feet.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean questioned this time true worry coloring his voice. "Damn woman, your skin is like ice!"

That tone and statement coming from his brother in turn caused Sam to start to worry about Ava. Both shared a look over Ava's head which was leaned against Dean's chest for a moment as she fought to stay upright. Dean rubbed his hands up and down her arms seeming to at least be trying to warm her up and might have pulled her on into him if she hadn't pushed up and away shaking her head.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Ava said then shivering a little from the cold surrounding her. "Maybe I just need some coffee to warm and wake up."

"With a few expresso shots?" Dean joked a little and Ava rolled her eyes waving him off and heading towards the rooms again when he let her go.

Sam cast one last concerned look at Dean, before turning and following Ava, who managed to falter yet again at the hood of the Impala. Shaking his own head, Sam stepped up and over to Ava scooping her up and carrying her into the room she and Dean had shared the night before, Blú at his heals.

Once inside the room, Sam gently set Ava down on a bed before kneeling down in front of her looking her over for any wound he'd missed when focusing on gaging her shoulder wound. Finding nothing else major he moved to quickly reset and brace her shoulder.

By this time, he noticed her lips turning a slight blue color, the gooseflesh on her arms and the paleness of her face. He reached up cupping her face in both hands, instantly shocked at the pure cold that seeped into his palms from her skin.

"You _are_ freezing," Sam said getting up in a flash and grabbing whatever was within reach, which happened to be one of Dean's flannel shirts, and wrapped her up in it. "Ava it's nearly 70 degrees here, what is going on? What happened to you?"

Ava didn't answer, almost seeming like she couldn't, but used her good arm to pull the flannel Sam wrapped around her tighter trying to warm up. Blú then jumped up on the bed, just beside Ava curling around behind her seeming to be trying to offer her some of his body heat realizing something was wrong with her.

"Okay," Sam finally realized he wasn't getting an answer from Ava and decided on a different course of action. "Can you stand?" Ava nodded this time seeming to finally register Sam's question. "Alright, c'mon we have got to get you warmed up." Sam pulled her up and onto her feet guiding her towards the bathroom. "It's not much, but at least this place has some warm water. Let's try that, see if it helps before Dean gets back with coffee."

Sam gently set her down on the toilet and moved immediately to turning turn on the tap for hot water and holding his hand under it. Once he seemed to find a temperature that felt right, he turned back to Ava who hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey Ava, you still with me?" Sam questioned gently placing a hand on her knee.

It took her a second to answer, and within that second Sam could swear he saw a bright blue flash in her grey eyes, before she roughly managed out: "Yeah Sam, I'm still here."

"Okay, c'mon, let's get you in some warm water." Sam said giving her a little tug up on her feet, in which she almost tilted straight back into him. "Okay, first thing, you need to get out of these muddy clothes..." He then paused a little red tint lighting up his ears before he pursed his lips resolute. "Okay c'mon, let's just, er Dean's shirt first Ava,"

Sam gently pulled the flannel away from her shoulders throwing it across the counter. He then proceeded with very little help from Ava to get her out of the muddy clothing she was in. This left her standing and shivering in a simple black tee-shirt bra and panties.

"Okay that's as far as clothing is coming off," Sam decided face bright red, keeping his gaze fixed on Ava's face.

Her eyes were still flashing that odd bright blue every once in a while, but she seemed to be trying to focus on Sam and what he was saying.

"Okay, c'mon, into the tub." Sam's hands were scrambling to find a place that didn't embarrass himself further or cause Ava pain with a recently reset shoulder. "Easy." They managed to between the two of them get Ava sunk down into the warmer water. "Warm enough? And your hair, you want it up?"

Ava just nodded, and Sam took that as a yes to both questions before turning to try and find something to pull her hair up with. He found something quick enough, turning back and pulling her thick jumble of hair off her neck, but in doing so Ava's back and shoulder blades were revealed to him.

It took him a second to register the two bright red lines down the insides of her shoulder blades and then his gaze flicked to the mark a little higher on her back just in the middle of her spine. It was a faded red and looked like it might possibly at one time have been an initial, but it was not from a language Sam had ever seen. There was also an odd blurring through the middle of it, almost looking like some had attempted to erase some of it.

Looking up at Ava for a second, he then gently brushed a hand across the marking. That seemed to be the wrong move though as when he did, he literally felt something roll under his fingertips and Ava let out an earthshattering scream. She reached over and grabbed the side of the tub, with her bad hand and Sam heard a loud crack.

He jumped in shock looking from the hand that was now _cracking_ the porcelain tub in its grip and then back to Ava. That mark he'd seen only seconds before was now becoming a brighter and brighter red as though being burned into her skin. Ava screamed again, and this time Sam actually saw the movement under Ava's skin, then there was another loud crack from behind him.

Sam turned to see what was going on, only to see a large crack forming in the bathroom mirror behind them. Sam only had a second to register what was happening before quickly turning his back to the mirror and doing his best to shield Ava from what he knew was coming. Only a second more, and the bathroom mirror shattered violently along with the loud pop of the lightbulb above them shattering.

"Ava!" Sam called out trying to gain her attention.

But Ava couldn't hear him, all she could register was the absolute pain that was wracking her body in heavy waves causing her to tighten her grip even more on the side of the tub.

She let out another scream.

* * *

Gabriel sighed, looking at the steaming hot coffee sitting on the table in front of him before rubbing a hand against his temple.

"Rough morning, Hon?"

Gabriel looked up at who was speaking to him only to spot the waitress who had brought him the coffee earlier. She had a pot in her hand clearly having stepped over to make sure he didn't need a refill. That meant he'd been sitting here longer than he thought.

"You have no idea," Gabriel said with a little strained smile.

She smiled carefully before nodding to the cup. Gabriel shook his head and she then moved on, checking on her other few customers this early in the morning.

Gabriel sighed again before shaking his head and reaching for the coffee deciding he might as well at least try to drink the beverage. Just as his hand touched the cup though, cold wave of what could have been terror flashed through him and then a short abrupted scream.

That was a distress cry. Across Angel Radio.

"Fuck!" Gabriel exclaimed knowing instantly who had let out that cry also knowing he wouldn't be the only one who heard it and consequently recognized that long lost voice.

He had to move fast if he was going to keep her safe, and then he was gone in a flutter of wings, leaving behind a twenty on the table.

* * *

"Ava!" Sam called again trying to get through to her, but nothing seemed to work.

There was another moment or two of Sam trying to get through to her, before there was a little flash of light and Sam found himself suddenly standing on the other side of a closed bathroom door.

"What the hell?" Sam questioned before instantly reaching forward trying the knob on the door only to find it locked. "Mother-"

Sam didn't even bother to finish the curse, before moving and slamming his shoulder against the door in an attempt to break it, but the door held fast. Squaring his jaw Sam tried again but the second time, the door swung open on its own before he could hit it, almost sending him sprawling to the ground trying to regain his footing.

Once back on his feet, he instantly looked around the room looking for a threat or clue as to what had just happened, only to find the room completely put back together.

The mirror was fixed. All glass from before was gone, the lightbulb from overhead was replaced and the crack in the tub where Ava had grabbed it before was gone. The room looked like there had never been any damage done in the first place, and Sam almost second guessed himself and the previous event's occurrence. Almost.

His gaze then flicked to Ava, who was lying unconscious in the middle of the floor, neatly now dressed in fresh clothing and wrapped up in a grey-green coat. Sam hurried over to her, gently picking her up off the floor and turning to step out of the bathroom, when something else caught his eye. There was a piece of paper on the mirror he hadn't noticed before.

 _Don't stay here much longer. She's not safe._

A cold chill ran down Sam's spine at that warning before turning and stepping out of the bathroom and back over to the bed to gently lie Ava down.

As soon as he had set Ava down, the door behind him rattled and he instantly reached for his own pistol, that had been placed on the nightstand earlier, and turned to aim at the door. Just then, Dean walked in hands full of breakfast burritos and coffee.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean questioned instantly noticing the pistol. "Put that away, dumbass." His gaze then fell to Ava and then back to Sam as he put the pistol away with no danger at hand. "What's got you so jumpy?"

"Nothing." Sam shook his head after a second, before Dean held out a burrito to him and he took it absently. "Well, nothing important."

"She okay?" Dean questioned through a bite of his own burrito. "Didn't hurt herself even more than she already had, did she?"

"No, just the shoulder misplaced." Sam paused before looking at Ava then back to Dean. "She fell asleep after she warmed up some." Sam lied after a second not wanting to tell the truth, unsure how much Ava had ever told Dean about these type…events. "Out cold, probably will be for a while."

"She's in a coat," Dean pointed out almost needlessly. "Where'd the coat come from? She never packs more than what she needs, and it's too warm for a coat."

"Yeah, well looks like she got lucky this time, found it in the bottom of her duffle." Sam shrugged taking a bite of his breakfast. "It was the only way she seemed to get warm."

"Okay," Dean didn't seem to believe him, but didn't push the subject any further and stepped over to pick Ava up after finishing his burrito. "Grab her duffle and let's hit the road, got a lot of miles ahead."

Sam agreed with a little nod grabbing the item, before following his brother out into the mid-morning sun, unable to help but worry that Ava wasn't going to wake back up the same.

* * *

Please read and review!


	19. Chapter XIX

She was cold, that much Ava could tell, feeling it creeping into her bones. She attempted to look at her surroundings before the flashing of lights blinded her to them. There was yelling, voices booming over each other in what sounded like rage? And then another voice, softer, gentler, trying to cut between those who were yelling.

Was that her voice?

…It _was_ her voice.

She could feel herself take a step forward despite being unable to truly see where she was going on but taking a surefooted step forward anyway. She needed to get to the two who were yelling, or at least what she was assuming yelling, the voices were so filled with raw power it felt like thunder rolling through her chest.

She spoke again, seeming to just try to be heard over them but a sharp crack of a voice overshadowed her own. Balling her hands up into fist, she took another step forward this time determined to be heard.

"ENOUGH!" Ava screamed with that voice that didn't sound completely like hers. "FIGHTING GAINS US NOTHING! WE CAN NOT BE DEVIDED BY SUCH A TRIVIAL DIFFERENCE!"

"He goes against everything Father has wanted for us!" another voice finally answered her still so filled with power she could literally feel it, but she wasn't afraid.

"And you have blown every word he has used into a war!" Ava shouted back gritting her teeth a sudden anger blowing through her.

"You take his side in this then?"

"I take no one's side!" Ava defended herself, that voice becoming stronger as the anger boiled higher at the accusation. "We must come to a compromise! It does no one good to destroy your brothers and sisters over a difference in opinion!"

"This is no difference in opinion! It's against everything Father wanted!" that voice sounded vaguely hurt before it turned on her. "He destroyed the innocence Father gave the humans in deliberation! And you stand with him?"

Before Ava could say anything else, there was an all-encompassing pain that drove her to her knees and a bright light flashed before her eyes.

Ava then jerked up with a shout, fist coming up to defend herself from whatever unseen opponent she was facing before she blinked finally being able to see. She knew that door handle in front of her, and that caused her to relax some. She was in the backseat of Baby.

"You okay back there?" Dean's voice made her jerk her head around to look at him, going on the defensive again, before finding him sitting in the driver's seat of Baby, eyebrow arched watching her in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, just peachy," Ava muttered lowering her fist before reaching up to run her fingers through her hair and then out of habit to her chest where the cross pendant laid. Only it wasn't there. "Shit!"

A cold panic washed through Ava causing her to momentarily forget about the dream and pulling her other hand from her hair to her neck where the necklace was supposed to be. She then twisted looking back at the seat she'd sat up from, double checking that it hadn't fallen off before also checking the pockets of the oddly familiar coat she had on.

"Looking for this?" Dean's voice broke through her panic and she looked over at him, only to find he was holding the necklace up for her to see, all in one piece.

"Yes," Ava let out a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Thank you." Ava took the offered necklace and slipped it back over her head setting it back in its rightful place. "Where'd you find it?"

"It was on the floor of the motel, just beside my boots this morning." Dean offered in explanation, watching Ava curiously as she visibly relaxed once the necklace was back around her neck. "Guess it's lucky I was paying attention."

"For once in your life," Ava quipped out sarcastically but then smiled a little. "Thank you for paying attention."

"For once in my life." Dean mirrored with a little smile of his own. "That sounded like a pretty wicked nightmare, sure you're alright?"

"Fine," Ava breathed out not sounding too convincing to Dean but then moved to quickly change the subject. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam's walking the mutt 'cause he was whining to be let out of the car." Dean nodded towards the direction they were in and Ava spotted the familiar form of Sam with Blú.

"Shouldn't you be stretching your own legs while we're stopped?" Ava questioned absently turning her attention back to Dean. "Even you need to move around every once in a while, Superman."

"Like you're one to talk about taking breaks in trips." Dean said and Ava smiled a little at the accusation knowing he was right. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Besides someone needed to stay and keep an eye on you, Frozen Fingers."

Ava then looked down at her own appearance remembering a little about what had happened before. "Is that why I'm in a coat?"

"Why don't you tell me, Angel? I went to get breakfast and came back to you curled up in a coat that I've never seen before and unconscious to boot." Dean paused eyes narrowed slightly at her now. "And Sam's being annoyingly tightlipped about it."

"It's been two years Dean, I am entitled to buy new clothing." Ava gritted out a little defensive trying to piece together what had happened. Ava then glanced down at the coat before realizing why it was so familiar looking. It was the coat Gabriel had worn before. "I remember being cold and tired… I guess I was just more wore out than I realized when I went for a walk with Blú and Sam must have found the coat in the bottom of my duffle."

"That's bullshit, you run every day and don't come back with a dislocated shoulder and cold to the touch." Dean countered sharply. "What the hell are you trying to hide from me Ava?"

"What makes you think I actually know what it is that I'm apparently trying to hide?" Ava snapped back then let out a deep breath. "Besides I doubt you'd believe me anyway, I barely believe it myself."

"Ava, wait a second!" Dean called out turning to face her when she moved to step out of Baby.

Ava ignored him getting on out of the car and firmly closing the door behind her to put some space between them for just a moment. She hesitated almost slipping out of the coat, but when a bone deep chill slipped through her, she decided to leave it on.

Ava then shook her head and shoved her hands in her pockets before walking over to where Sam and Blú were.

"Hey look it's Sleeping Beauty!" Sam greeted her with a relieved smile. "Didn't think you'd ever wake up."

"Drama Queen much?" Ava grinned rolling her eyes at him, and then greeting Blú who jumped up on her as she approached with an excited bark. "How long was I actually out?"

"Close to nine hours now." Sam informed her glancing at his watch. Ava then placed Blú back down on the ground. "Are you, well, alright?"

"I think so." Ava said after a second or two of hesitation. "Sam, what actually happened? I don't remember anything beyond heading back inside the room?"

"I didn't think you'd remember anything." Sam said with a nod. "You seemed pretty out of it by the time we actually got back inside."

"What happened?" Ava pressed again curious.

"Well, you know that thing you don't really like to talk about that makes odd things happen?" Sam hesitated slightly glancing at her, before she nodded with a grim look on her own face. "Yeah well that's what happened. I tried to warm you up by getting you into some warm water, but it I dunno guess it didn't work." Sam hesitated again for a second. "Did you know you have a mark on your back?"

"A mark?" Ava repeated back then subconsciously rolled her shoulders a cold fear rolling down her spine at the thought of Sam seeing the marks on the inside of her shoulder blades. There was a prickling pain on her back where the shirt and coat rubbed against her skin. "Sure it wasn't just a scar Sam?"

"It wasn't a scar Ava," Sam said shaking his head. "Least not like any scar I've ever seen before and I've seen my fair share of scars." Sam then glanced over to the Impala where Dean now stood leaning against Baby. "It looked more like an initial…and when I touched it, you screamed bloody murder and cracked the porcelain tub and shattered a mirror, so I'm gonna say it wasn't exactly a scar."

"Cracked the tub?" Ava questioned sounding alarmed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Sam shook his head. "Before anything else could happen, someone or something else showed up and locked me out of the room."

"Locked you, wait what?" Ava sounded slightly confused.

"I don't know exactly what happened either." Sam then turned his gaze back to her. "All I know is one minute you were screaming, the next I was on the other side of a locked door. When I got back inside, you were unconscious curled up on the floor in the coat."

Ava paused thinking for a second on the information given. She needed to talk to Gabriel, she had a feeling he knew more of what was going on than anyone.

"Hey you two! Let's go!" Dean's voice cut through her thoughts. "We still have a few hours to go, and it looks like a storm's coming! We're not getting caught in it because you two want to chat!"

Both turned to look at him for a second before Blú took off at a run in his direction. Ava then shook her head and looked back at Sam.

"Right, let's go, before we get left." Ava tilted her head towards Baby.

"Right, just a few more hours before we get to Bobby's anyway." Sam nodded stepping passed her with a little pat on the shoulder.

Ava hesitated though for just a second, before a breeze swept over her causing her to shiver slightly, pull the coat a little tighter and look up at the sky. Dean was right, there was a dark storm brewing just off the horizon.

"Great." Ava muttered sarcastically to herself, hands in her pockets before turning to follow Sam back to the Impala. "Just great."

* * *

Maybe three hours later, Dean was pulling up in front of Bobby's house, parking just beside a truck Ava recognized instantly.

"Great," Ava breathed out to herself before moving to instantly get out of the car before the boys even really got a chance to move.

Almost instantly the front door slammed open and a person came barreling out of the house and straight for the car and for Ava. Dean nor Sam had even had the chance to get out before Ava was slammed into by said person.

"Ava!" said person called out and Ava was instantly wrapped up in a tight hug from that person.

"Essie, hi." Ava greeted her with a little laugh. "What're you doing here?"

"We were headed home from a specialist in California when King saw the storm coming." Esperanza explained releasing Ava from the hug. "Figured Bobby would let us take refuge for the night."

"Where is Bobby?"

"Rufus called." Someone else answered for Esperanza and Ava turned to see King standing in the doorway a small frown on his face when he noticed the Impala. "Said he needed some help with something. He'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Sam!" Esperanza squealed in Ava's ear before turning her attention to the younger Winchester.

"Essie, hey." Sam was greeted with an armful of Esperanza. "Been a while."

"It really has!" Esperanza agreed with a bright grin before turning and pulling him back towards the house. "King made dinner and you have to tell me all about Sanford!"

Ava shook her head and turned to follow Sam and Esperanza. She stepped up next to King who had moved out of Esperanza's way and greeted him with a little almost sad looking smile.

"How was California?" Ava questioned quietly.

"Nothing new to tell." King shrugged voice quiet. "It's good to see you though," King paused again seeming to be thinking over what he was going to say. "Didn't think we'd see you for a while yet, considering the call a few days ago. Figure out your witch problem?"

"Quicker than I thought we would." Ava confirmed after a second. "We can talk later."

Ava then glanced over at the Impala where Dean had finally stepped out of Baby and around to grab their bags from the trunk. King followed her gaze and once he spotted where she was watching, frowned deeply.

"Dean, you coming inside sometime before the storm hits?" Ava called out to him moving to step back out and help him grab the bags.

"I'll help him," King's gruff voice stopped her. "You go on inside, there's fish on the stove."

Ava paused for a second looking at King curiously before nodding and as he passed her by, she reached out her hand and gently squeezed his wrist. He smiled a little patting her hand putting her a little more at ease with leaving the two of them alone for a few minutes and turning to head inside.

Ava heard Esperanza chatting away at Sam as soon as she walked in and with a little smile at that, she shook her head and walked on into the kitchen. She then spotted Sam sitting at the table enjoying some fish while Esperanza sat just next to him chatting away.

"We saved enough for you and Dean, Ava!" Esperanza called out when she spotted Ava stepping inside. "I made you both up some plates!"

"Thank you, Essie," Ava smiled picking up one of the plates that was sitting on the counter. "Looks good."

Esperanza smiled at Ava for a second, before her face paled some and she instantly jumped out of the chair she was in, running out of the room.

"Shit," Ava muttered instantly setting her plate down and moving to go after Esperanza.

"I got it," King's voice stopped Ava as he quickly strode inside. "You eat."

"King," Ava protested shaking her head. "You can't-"

"Eat, Ava." King instructed giving Ava no room to argue. "We'll talk later."

Sam looked a little startled, before turning his attention to Ava as she cursed King and stepped back into the kitchen running her fingers through her hair.

"Ava?" Sam questioned after a second or two. "What's going on? I heard Essie say something about a specialist earlier?"

Ava then looked over at Sam for a moment before answering. "Essie's well, she's sick…witches curse gone wrong and we can't… I can't find a reverse."

"Witch curse?" Sam repeated back. "I didn't think King let Essie hunt,"

Ava was quiet for another long moment, before she moved walking over and dropping into a seat next to Sam, plate of fish still on the stove.

"I convinced him to let her come along on what we thought would be a simple salt and burn a few months ago." Ava explained quietly leaning forward towards the table propping herself on crossed arms before moving and running one hand through her hair. "Turns out it wasn't a simple as we thought." Ava then looked over at Sam. "We ended up head to head with a group of pissed off witches for taking out their scapegoat of a ghost. They were using his presence to cover their own tracks and keep Hunters off their own trail and they…well they cursed Essie before King and I could figure out what exactly was going on." Ava then looked up at Sam. "The curse is slowly killing her, and no one we can find can help us reverse it. The specialist they saw in California? A White Witch Mama Doux probably sent them too."

"Wouldn't killing the witch that cast the curse remove it?" Sam questioned after a second and then glanced up to see Dean leaning in the doorway to the kitchen listening to Ava.

"You would think." Ava said her voice low and almost frustrated sounding. "But some magic is harder to cure than others."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dean questioned from the doorway and Ava glanced over at him.

"We'll figure it out, but thank you Dean." King's sharp voice cut through causing all three to turn and look at him.

"How is she King?" Ava questioned getting up and stepping over to him.

"Hopefully sleeping." King offered after a second his full focus on Ava. "Let's hope it's restful, for now anyway." King then shook his head and turned to change the subject. "So, what happened to your Jeep?"

"Well, you see," Ava said after a second before she shrugged her shoulders. "Witch stepped into the road and caught me off guard."

"Sounds like you," King offered with a little smile at that. "You should pay more attention when you're driving, Cheri."

"Yeah probably so," Ava admitted with a little smile of her own.

"So, Sam and I should probably get going." Dean's voice broke through the two of them.

"What?" Ava questioned looking back over at Dean. "No, there's a storm coming. You guys should stay at least until it's gone."

"We'll be fine, nothing I haven't driven through before An-," Dean cut himself off from calling her the nickname with a sharp look from King. "Ava,"

"No, stay." Ava said eyes narrowing at King when she noticed the sharp look. "I don't want you to get caught in it. I want you to stay."

"Ava," Dean started to argue, and Ava stepped away from King putting herself just between the two men.

"No," Ava said firmly. "There's plenty of room here for us all, and no one needs to get caught out in a storm. Stay."

There was an instant tension in the room between Ava, King and Dean causing Sam to tense his own shoulders unsure what was going to happen. He noticed the cold look King gave Dean and then he looked to Ava before setting his jaw and turning to step out of the room.

"King," Ava called out after him moving to follow behind him. Dean stopped her with a hand on her arm though.

"It's pretty obvious that we aren't welcome." Dean said when she looked back at him. "We'll just go, head into town and get a room hopefully before the storm hits."

"No," Ava gritted out. "You will stay here. There's no reason for you to leave beyond-"

"Beyond him not wanting us here." Dean said taking the hand off her arm.

"I don't care that he doesn't want you here." Ava said turning back to look at him. " _I do_ , so just stop arguing with me and just fucking stay okay?"

Dean hesitated for a second before Ava turned and walked out of the room obviously going to find wherever King had run off to. Sam then turned his attention to Dean.

"So, we staying or what?"

* * *

Two hours later, found Sam sitting on the couch in the living room listening to Ava and King's voices yelling back and forth from the Library. Dean had disappeared from the house maybe thirty minutes after Ava had disappeared and it seemed that Esperanza was still sleeping well enough as Sam hadn't heard her get up yet.

After another few minutes the door to the library opened and King stepped out, red faced and looking ready to kill. He spotted Sam sitting on the couch and for a second just hesitated in the doorway before stepping on out.

"Goodnight Sam." King said curtly before moving past him and walking on down the hallway and out of sight.

Sam then turned back to the library where the door was still open. He had just stood up to step inside the room and check on Ava when she stepped out. She looked like she had been crying…

"Oh, Sam," Ava instantly noticed him standing in the living room and brushed a quick hand over her face. "Sorry, I thought you'd already gone to bed. Did we keep you up?"

"No," Sam shook his head and raised the book in his hands. "Just reading a little."

"Right," Ava said with a little nod. "You should get some sleep; I'm sure Dean will be up bright and early to go."

"Ava," Sam hesitated, and she turned her gaze to him. "Are you sure you're okay? Seems like you have a lot on your plate… I didn't mean to add to it."

"It's fine Sam," Ava smiled a little at him. "Nothing more than I can handle."

"Ava..." Sam started but Ava shook her head at him interrupting him.

"It's _fine_ Sam, really." Ava said then moved to shut the library door behind her. "Get some sleep. I think I might try to turn in as well,"

Sam then nodded, realizing he wasn't going to make any more progress with conversation from her now. "Goodnight Ava."

"Goodnight Sam." Ava offered in return before turning and heading upstairs and out of Sam's line of sight.

* * *

 _Ava: We need to talk,_

"Sounds pretty serious,"

Gabriel's voice behind her startled Ava enough that she jumped spinning around and dropping the phone she was using out of surprise.

"Shit!" Ava proclaimed letting out a deep breath before bending down to pick up her phone. "Could you give me a little warning next time?"

Gabriel stood hesitantly on the other side of the room watching Ava closely, wings pulled tight and tense behind his back. Ava looked back over at him for a second before letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and setting her phone to the side.

"I don't think it's going to hurt me this time for us to talk face to face." Ava said after a second rolling her shoulders a little looking for pain. There was just a slight discomfort between her shoulder blades, nothing she couldn't handle anyway. "I'm too exhausted,"

Gabriel stood where he was for another moment or two before relaxing, his wings dropping down to skirt across the floor as he stepped forwards.

"So, what's up squirt?" Gabriel said obviously trying to lighten the mood some.

"Were you the one who showed up and locked Sam out of the bathroom?" Ava questioned watching him closely, still anticipating some type of pain to accompany his presence.

"Smart girl, what gave it away?" Gabriel smiled at that and Ava snorted out a slightly frustrated breath before pulling at the coat she still had on.

"Shouldn't have wrapped me up in your own coat." Ava atoned with a little smile. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

Gabriel paused at that question, the smile sliding from his face and a frown taking its place. "You sure you are really ready to have this conversation?"

"Probably as ready as I'll ever be considering the circumstances." Ava shrugged before moving around her bed and back over closer to where Gabriel stood next to the door. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

"You might amend that statement after you find out the truth," Gabriel explained with a little almost bitter sounding laugh.

"Why is everyone so afraid of telling me what is going on?" Ava argued arms crossed slightly defensive. "I'm not a porcelain doll that will shatter at first touch,"

"Well considering last time I had this conversation with you before you were mentally ready, you put a gun in your mouth, I'm a little hesitant." Gabriel explained after a second or two.

"Should I even ask what you mean by that?"

"Sure you're ready to?"

Ava sighed this time defense rushing out of her. "No, of course I'm not. I have the feeling it's something pretty perception bending, but something is being hidden from me and I really don't like it. Something in me is obviously trying to tell me what's going on since no one else will, and it's brought back those lovely waking nightmares."

"Brought back?" Gabriel questioned again moving a little closer seeming to be testing his limits on just how close he could get before causing her pain.

"The nightmares had become decently reasonable before I met you." Ava explained before looking over at him again. "But now…"

"What I will say now is this." Gabriel sighed out, and Ava squinted her eyes unsure. "There's a war coming soon, and you unfortunately play a pretty big part in it. I just need you to trust that I will tell you what you need to know as we go."

"I trust you Gabe, probably more than I should." Ava said shaking her head. "We wouldn't be standing here if I didn't, but I don't like things being kept from me, especially if they involve me."

"I can understand the frustration coming from feeling like you're being kept in the dark." Gabriel nodded. "But for right now it really is for your own safety. I don't need Michael finding you again before you're ready to face him."

"Why is Michael even looking for me?" Ava questioned uncrossing her arms and putting her hands out palm up. "Why would he waste his time on someone so meaningless?"

"All in good time, Ava."

Gabriel and Ava's conversation was then cut off as a loud crack of thunder vibrated the house causing Ava to jump and pale. There was then a gentle knock on Ava's door that interrupted Gabriel from saying anything else.

"Ava?" Dean's voice came through the door and Gabriel raised an eyebrow in what seemed like surprise. "Ava, you okay? I er, know you don't like storms...thought I'd just come check on you."

Ava looked at Gabriel who smiled and then disappeared in a rustle of feathers just as there was another loud crack of thunder which prompted Ava into quick movement to the door.

Ava quickly slammed the door open and almost instantly buried herself into the chest of the man standing on the other side of the door. He laughed a little pulling her in, feeling her shake when another crack shook through the house and the lightning illuminated the room.

"Guess it's a good thing we didn't leave then, yeah?" Dean's amused voice was muffled by her hair when he leaned down to bury his nose in it for a second.

There was another loud crack of thunder that caused Ava to jump and squeak out a little noise instead of a true answer to his question.

"For fuck's sake," Ava muttered a little angry at herself under her breath. "I see worse than a storm on almost a daily. It shouldn't affect me this bad..."

"All of us have our weaknesses, Angel." Dean said shaking his head at her. "Part of being human I guess."

"Coming from the man who isn't afraid of anything." Ava said loosening her grip on him after a second or two more.

"You've never seen me on a plane," Dean responded with a little laugh and let her go as she loosened her grip.

"Flying?" Ava questioned curiously looking up at him. "Seriously? How is it I never knew that?"

"Never had the chance to need to fly." Dean shrugged then he frowned in concern. "You going to be okay?"

"Maybe once the storm stops." Ava agreed glancing at the window when she heard the sounds of rain now accompanying the lightning and thunder. "I'll go read or something until it passes. You should get some sleep."

"Wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you're up because of the storm anyway." Dean admitted after a second. "We could sit and talk for a while, like we used to." Dean then hesitated seeming to realize what he'd said before stammering out awkwardly: "I mean, if you want to. I don't want to-"

"It sounds like a good idea Dean," Ava interrupted him with a little smile. "Think we can do it without arguing for once?"

"I can definitely try." Dean said with a smile and a nod.

Ava then moved to the side letting him into the room and shutting the door behind him as soon as he stepped in. She then walked over to a small cabinet in her room and pulled something out.

There was another flash of lightning and crack of thunder that caused her to jump and close her eyes for a second to catch her breath before moving and showing Dean what it was she had grabbed.

"Care for a drink?" Ava questioned lifting the bottle of whiskey up along with the two glasses.

"Love one," Dean confirmed before looking around the room for somewhere to sit.

Ava noticing this shook her head pouring out the drinks before sitting down on the bed and patting the space next to her for him to sit. He hesitated for a second seeming to be unsure before moving and gently sitting down on the other side of the bed taking the glass Ava handed him.

There was a long beat of silence between them as both enjoyed their drinks seeming to be trying to figure out what to talk about before Ava sighed and just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Remember the first time this happened?" Ava questioned glancing over at him. "We were stuck somewhere in Alabama I think, middle of nowhere, trying to get to Kansas to meet with John for a hunt."

"Yeah storm came out of nowhere," Dean nodded remembering and taking a small sip of his whiskey a fond smile on his face. "Couldn't see more than a foot ahead of Baby's hood. Think that's the first time I had ever seen you panic, scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah I remember," Ava laughed a little into her drink. "I think you were more panicked than I was by the end."

"Not likely." Dean snorted out slightly defensive. "But can I ask, why storms?"

Ava paused then looking at the glass in her hand as another strike of lightning flashed and a crack of thunder rumbled through the house.

"It's just, I dunno, like a really bad memory I forgot somewhere along the way." Ava said after a second or two. "I know that doesn't make any sense."

"Makes enough sense to be valid," Dean shrugged at this taking another drink.

Ava smiled at this, changing the subject then back onto easier topics. The alcohol seemed to have loosened them both up as conversation came easier and easier with each drink. Soon enough both were attempting to keep their laughter quiet enough to keep from waking up the others downstairs.

"That was hilarious you know," Ava was laughing out. "That soccer mom seriously had the hots for you! It was the only reason we even got half the information we needed for that case!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Dean argued back. "What about that mortician that ask you out on a date?"

"Ugh don't remind me!" Ava groaned out, making a face then swinging a hand over to slap him in the chest. "I think I might have been the first alive woman he'd ever spoke to!"

Ava and Dean had ended up moving the more alcohol they had consumed, and ended up lying side by side staring at the off-white ceiling as the storm began to calm down.

"You probably were," Dean agreed reaching over and moving her hand where it had just lay after slapping him and sitting up. "Well now that you have enough alcohol in you to probably kill a normal person and the storm is dying out, guess I better make my exit."

Ava rolled onto her side watching Dean attempting to get to his feet. He had managed after a second but wasn't exactly steady. Ava laughed at this reaching out and grabbing a beltloop on his jeans and tugging him back down to the bed ungracefully.

"You idiot," Ava said with a snort. "You've had just as much as I have, you can barely stand!"

"I would have been fine if you'd leave my pants alone woman!" Dean grumbled shooing her hands away but making no attempt to get back up.

"Yeah, right! I barely touched you and you fell over." Ava argued pulling her hands back only to push herself up slightly. "You wouldn't have made it to the door without falling over! I'd hate to have to come pick your ass up if you had tried the stairs."

"Like you could manage to get on your own two feet!" Dean argued, but there was a goofy grin on his face.

"Probably do a better job than you!" Ava laughed out closing her eyes and shaking her head.

There was then something smacking Ava in the face, causing her to topple over with a startled yelp and land flat on her back on the bed, head hanging over the side. She blinked to look at what it was that had hit her only to find a pillow lying on the floor.

Ava then reached out grabbing the pillow coming back up with it in hand and smacked Dean in the chest with it.

"You jerk!" Ava cried out.

"Your reflexes are shit when you're drunk." Dean laughed before reaching out and catching her before she fell again having put most of her effort in hitting him with the pillow.

"Like yours are much better!"

At that statement Dean took a playful defense which lead to a slight scuffle between the two as they argued over it. After a few minutes of fighting though, Ava ended up sideways on the bed, head hanging off the edge again, Dean straddled across her stomach holding her wrist pinned just on the edge of the bed.

"Told ya!" Dean said triumphantly with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Brute Strength!" Ava shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean your reflexes are better, just means you're heavier than me!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Dean questioned making her pick up her head to look at him.

"I said no such thing," Ava grinned before both laughed.

Ava then let her head drop back down off the side of the bed with a little sigh. Dean relaxed at that dropping his own head to lie on her chest letting go of her wrist and wrapping his arms around her back to bring her into a slightly awkward hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Ava questioned curiously but moved her own arms up and around his head playing with his hair lightly.

"For this." Dean said not moving in the slightest and allowing her to continue to absently play with his hair. "I needed this."

Ava hummed in acknowledgement not moving herself, beyond playing idly with his hair and allowing him to rest his head on her chest and listen to her slowing heartbeat.

It was a long while before either moved, and Ava honestly figured Dean might have fallen asleep before she noticed something that felt remarkably like a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

Thinking she might just be getting light headed from the alcohol and sitting with her head upside down for so long she brushed it off. She then shifted to try and move so that her head wasn't hanging off the side any longer.

When she moved though, the arms Dean had wrapped around her back tightened keying her into the fact that Dean was in fact not asleep as she previously thought. He then shifted pulling her a little further back onto the bed to where her head wasn't hanging off any longer and closer pressed against him.

"Dean?" Ava questioned almost instantly sobering up at the feel of soft kisses being pressed up her neck now. "This is such a bad idea…"

"Tell me to stop and I will," Dean's voice was gruff but firm, letting her know he knew what he was doing.

Ava hesitated for nothing more than a second making up her mind almost laughably easy. "No. No, you don't have to stop…"

And just like that the rest of the storm was blurred out by hushed whispers and soft kisses.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to get out to you guys! Please read and Review!


End file.
